Truth Beyond Legend
by AidansQueen
Summary: Sometimes the truth is far more interesting.
1. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**So the plot bunnies were invading my dreams and I simply couldn't get this idea out of my head. Therefore I'm going to write this story alongside my other story that's currently in progress as well. This story will be a long one, with as many chapters as required to complete it. I'm so excited about starting this story, so I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

Caroline Forbes was certain of only two things. One being, that when she finds that blond haired witch with the finger of doom she will kick her ass. The other being that she was lying on her back in the middle of nowhere. Correction, she was lying on her back in the _mud_, in the middle of nowhere. The sky overhead was cloudy and gray, the sound of birds nesting in the trees around her giving her a sense of calm. At first she did not want to sit up for fear that she would be sick, her stomach was still unsettled. She waited until the sick feeling stopped before sitting up to take in her surroundings. It was broad daylight which was unsettling because moments ago it had been nearly midnight. Caroline stood up, grimacing at her clothes as she trudged her way out of the mud towards a browning patch of grass nearby.

That crazy witch had left her out here to bake in the sun believing her dead. Clearly Stefan and Damon had overestimated Esther, because it was clear to Caroline that the woman was a few eggs short of a dozen. She huffed petulantly as she stripped off her black outer coat and the top layer of her shirt. Her jeans were caked in mud and so were her pretty beige boots that she'd bought only a week ago.

That bitch owed her a new pair of boots.

Caroline took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. It was the same place as before, except it was different. The old house where all those witches had died was gone, in its place stood several hundred trees.

Odd.

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves, suppressing the panic that was threatening to rise. So the old hag blew herself up and took the house with her, big deal. Caroline would not be deterred from her task. She had to get ready for graduation in a couple of hours, if she wasn't already late. Her watch no longer worked, the little glass window on her watch broken beyond repair. She must have hit it against a rock when she fell. Caroline started towards the road, humming lightly to herself to keep her mind occupied so that she wouldn't think about her surroundings too much. After walking quite a ways she stopped, turning in a circle. The road should have been right where she was standing, Caroline was certain of it.

The only thing she found was a dirt path that weaved between the trees, leading who knew where. Then she noticed it, the peculiar sound of _nothing_. No cars, no planes or trains, not a single sound of technology in the distance. Her heart beat only picked up slightly, trying to force the panic down as she started to walk down the dirt path. She didn't care where it led, as long as it took her home. After a few feet she began to run, fear flooding her system as searched the surrounding area for any sign of the town.

Did Esther blow up the town too? Somebody _seriously_ needs to take her magic wand away already.

"Oh god…" Caroline breathed aloud as she gulped down heaving breaths of air, forcing herself to calm down. "Breath Caroline…breath…" she said aloud to herself. The sound of thumping could be heard in the distance, Caroline listening intently with a curious look on her face. It was an odd sound, something she wasn't accustomed to and what was even more unnerving was the fact that she couldn't make out what it was. Usually her vampire senses would have kicked in by now. Caroline heard it approaching swiftly behind her and she turned to face it, her eyes widening at the sight before her. There was a man on a horse charging towards her with a sword in his hand.

A freaking _sword_.

Caroline being a sensible young woman did the only logical thing she could when a madman on a horse wielding a sword was charging towards her.

She screamed.

She stood rooted to the spot in horror before her survival instinct kicked in and she dove to the side, narrowly missing the trampling hooves of the horse as the man passed by.

"Out of the way woman!" she heard him shout as he rode past.

What…The…Fuck.

Caroline scrambled to her feet and dove out onto the pathway again, her eyes following the man on the horse as he disappeared into the distance. She turned towards the direction he had come and followed the path, hoping that maybe there were answers to her current predicament waiting in that direction. She had only walked for maybe half a mile when she heard the same thumping sound approaching from behind her. She groaned aloud as she turned to look, spotting that now instead of one there were four, and all seemed to be very angry.

One of them yelled something in a funny language and pointed at her but Caroline was faster, bolting through the trees at a speed that she feared would make her fall ass over end if she tripped. She'd never run so fast in her entire life, the fear driving her survival instinct to the limit. It was then that she wondered how the village nutcases could keep up with her. She was a vampire and she should have outrun them easily. Yet they were right behind her, shouting curses and speaking in some foreign language she didn't understand. Caroline ran blindly, not really caring in what direction she was going as long as she was going far away from them.

Wait, why was she running?

She was a vampire and she could easily take them all. They were just humans after all, and she was much stronger than them. Then again she feared that if she stopped now she'd be too weak to fight them off so she kept running, and silently wondered why the _hell_ she'd be _weak_ at all.

She was a vampire, right?

"Oh…my…god…" she breathed as she ran, horror racing across her features as realization struck her like diesel rig. She was human, she had to be. She was running all out at full speed and it was nothing like when she was a vampire.

"What the _fuck_ did that crazy bitch do to me!" she shrieked as she ran, anger burning in her blood. It couldn't be that she'd turned Klaus human, he wasn't even present for the spell and he'd have to be for Esther to make him human as well. Ok, so she was human, she could handle this. She wasn't going to have a panic attack in the middle of nowhere with sword wielding psychos chasing her on horses. Her day was getting worse and worse by the minute, and as she bolted out of the tree line and found the village nestled in the clearing, she knew a total shit storm was on the horizon.

"Oh no…" Caroline breathed as she backed away from the village, "No…no…no…_no_" she whispered as she shook her head in disbelief. The people in the village hadn't seemed to notice her presence, carrying on with their daily lives as usual. It was just as Rick had described so many times in class, and awestruck she just stood there for a few moments to drink it all in. Then of course reality smacked her across the face and she realized if they saw her they'd think she was a witch, or crazy. She was wearing pants in a time that clearly did not allow women to do so. Silently she wondered what year it was as she ducked down behind the trees to watch the village.

The sound of mingled voices from behind her brought her back to her senses and she froze, remembering her pursuers. She was human now, which she would worry about later but at the moment she needed to survive long enough to make it too 'later.' Caroline knew they hadn't seen her yet, and took a deep breath, waiting for someone to pass by along the clearing. She would need to get rid of the clothes she was wearing if she was going to blend in. So she waited for a cart pulling hay to pass by and jumped into the back, ducking down in the straw so that her pursuers could not see her. Now all she needed to do was find different clothing, and then maybe figure out what year it was so she could find out how to get home.

When the cart traversed deeper into the village she jumped out of it and ducked into the first hut she came across. She was immediately face confronted with the smell of burning sage, the heat of a warm fire burning at the center of the hut. As she stepped closer to the flames, marveling at the sensation of heat she heard a noise from behind her and turned to find a woman staring at her curiously. "Who are you? What are you doing in my hut?" she demanded as she stepped into the firelight, the light illuminating her features. Caroline was struck with an odd sense of recognition as she stared at the woman, her eyes widening in surprise. "I…you…._Bonnie_?" she asked incredulously.

"I am called Aiyanna," The woman began as she approached Caroline, eyeing her suspiciously. "You are dressed very strangely child."

"I…" Caroline began but stopped, realizing how odd she really must look to the other woman. "I'm lost…" she began gently, hoping that maybe the witch would understand, "I need to get home. A witch sent me here…I don't know how…I don't remember what happened."

"From where did you come?" Aiyanna asked as she examined Caroline's clothing, her fingers pulling at the hem of Caroline's tank top curiously. "You are half naked child, _for shame_." She scolded Caroline lightly.

"I'm from the future…" she began nervously, hoping that Bonnie's ancestor could help her, "You know…a long time from…where ever now is."

"You know not what year it is?" Aiyanna asked curiously.

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "Look, some witch sent me here and I don't know why."

"What can you remember?" Aiyanna asked as she circled Caroline.

"_The balance must be kept!" Esther cried as she pointed at Caroline, "You cannot be here!"_

Caroline blinked at the sudden flashback, the memory clear in her mind.

"She told me the balance must be kept," Caroline said in confusion.

"The balance?" Aiyanna repeated thoughtfully as she continued to circle Caroline. "The balance of nature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked with a frown on her face.

"It means you must be here." Aiyanna told her firmly, "It means that this witch was doing her duty by sending you here."

"Well she'd better do her duty and send me _back_," Caroline demanded with her hands on her hips, "I'm from a long way into the future. I _don't_ belong here."

"Clearly she feels otherwise." Aiyanna said dryly as she stopped in front of Caroline. "Why do you wear man's breeches?"

"There called skinny jeans," Caroline explained.

Aiyanna looked at her skeptically and eyed the denim with disdain, "You cannot be seen in such clothes. They would think you a harlot."

"_Excuse me_?" Caroline said with narrowed eyes.

"Women do _not _wear pants, and they most _certainly_ do not parade around half naked." Aiyanna said with a light chuckle at Caroline's confused look.

Caroline looked at her clothes, a white tank top and skinny jeans with her not so clean beige boots. "I'm _not_ half naked." Caroline said determinedly.

"_Yes_, you are child," Aiyanna laughed and disappeared into a back room, "If what you say is true," she called from wherever she'd gone, "You'll need clothes and a place to stay until I can sort out what magic has brought you here and why." She returned with a simple old faded green dress made of wool. Along with it she held up a pair of knee high socks and a pair of leather shoes. "You'll need to put these on before someone see's you and has a terrible shock."

"My _grandma_ wore less than that," Caroline muttered as she took the clothes and went to change. When she returned she stood awkwardly as Aiyanna scrutinized her for a few moments before giving her a satisfied nod. "It's a little big on you," she began slowly, "but I think it will do for now. We can make you a new dress later on."

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly, feeling sheepish for being rude moments before. The woman was helping her and she was being a total bitch about it. "I'm just…" Caroline began with a sigh, "I feel so _confined_."

"Do the women of your time all run around half naked?" Aiyanna asked with wide eyes as she retrieved a mug from a nearby table and filled it full of a sweet smelling liquid that had resided in a pot over the fire. "Drink," she said, offering it to Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline said hesitantly as she sniffed it curiously. It smelt like flowers, and she smiled when she realized it was tea. "Tea…" she breathed in awe, overjoyed to find something familiar in this time and place. After a few grateful sips of the tea she nodded towards Aiyanna, "Women don't wear dresses unless they want too. We can wear pants now, and we wear shorts…and tank tops…boots…heels…lots of stuff."

Aiyanna stared at her for a few moments before nodding, obviously not understanding anything that Caroline was talking about. "Interesting."

"So, can you get me home?" she asked brightly, hope glittering in her eyes.

"Not until I know what the witch in question did to send you here." Aiyanna replied.

"Oh…well…I think it was Esther…" Caroline mused quietly, her gaze turning to Aiyanna at the sudden gasp she emitted upon Caroline mentioning Esther.

"What?" she frowned, "Do you know her?"

"Child, she's my best friend." Aiyanna admitted as she looked at Caroline worriedly, "Why would she displace you child, to balance out nature? What is it that keeps you here?" Aiyanna said with a dark look in Caroline's direction, as if she suspected something was out of place about the whole thing.

"Wait," Caroline said in panic, her heart racing, "Are you telling me that she lives in this village?"

"Child," Aiyanna began slowly, "She lives next door."

"_What_?" Caroline nearly shrieked in horror. That would mean that she was somewhere in the tenth century, which would also mean that Klaus and his family were here. Why would that crazy wand wielding homicidal _bitch_ send her here? "You have to send me home," Caroline demanded suddenly, almost desperately. "I can't be here, this is so _wrong_!" she cried, her eyes full of fear.

"Calm yourself," Aiyanna began in a soothing voice, "All will be well. I will find out why you're here and then if it is required I will send you home."

"What do you mean _required_?" Caroline began angrily, "Of course it's _required_, I don't belong here!"

"How do you know that?" Aiyanna demanded, the fire in her eyes making Caroline falter, she reminded her so much of Bonnie in that moment, "How do you know that you aren't meant to be here?"

"I just _know_ alright!" Caroline snapped back, fear and anger in her expression.

"Whether you just _know_ or not child, I will still make the decision." Aiyanna said as she put her hands on her hips. Caroline turned away from her before she could continue to speak, anger burning in her eyes. She just wanted to go home, how hard was that?

"Where are you going?" Aiyanna demanded angrily.

"I need some air." She huffed irritably.

"You cannot go out there; you don't know they're language. There are only a few of us who can speak your language." Aiyanna explained as she tried to calm herself enough to reason with the irrational young woman before her. Clearly she was frightened and angry at being displaced to a different time period, but it was no reason to be as rude as Caroline was being to her at the moment.

"Aiyanna," called a voice from outside the hut. Caroline gasped as she leather flap raised and Esther stepped in, a warm smile on her face as she gazed towards her friend. When her gaze turned towards Caroline however that smile faltered, replaced by confusion. She spoke softly to Aiyanna; the words were nothing but gibberish to Caroline of course. The language was beautiful however, as she listened to Aiyanna and Esther exchange words. Esther turned her gaze on Caroline, even more confused than before.

"She doesn't know you," Aiyanna translated to Caroline, "She hasn't any idea why she would send you here."

"Of course not," Caroline muttered quietly, "She hasn't," Caroline stopped abruptly mid-sentence, not wanting to give away Esther's secret. She couldn't tell Aiyanna about the curse Esther placed on her children to protect them because Esther hasn't obviously placed the curse on them yet. Come to think of it, that also explained why Caroline was human. Bonnie had described being a vampire as a sort of curse on the bloodline; it was spell that originated from Klaus, spread through his bloodline to any vampire made of his bloodline, like extending the boundaries of a perimeter. The spell was spread through his blood, passed on down through the centuries. Clearly because the spell had not been created yet, Caroline could not be a vampire.

"Can she get me home?" Caroline demanded quietly without looking at them, ignoring the expectant face of Aiyanna who had clearly noticed Caroline's hesitation at finishing her sentence. She listened to them exchange words for a few moments before Aiyanna sighed and shook her head, "She doesn't know how she even got you here to begin with."

Great, so the witch bitch couldn't send her home_. Lovely_.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she blinked them away frantically, fear surging in her veins like poison as she tried to be brave. "I don't know _anyone_ here, I don't know _anything_ about this time…I can't even speak your _language_!"

"I realize that child..." Aiyanna said soothingly, "I will help you." There was warmth in Aiyanna's eyes that made Caroline relax, despite the odd looks she was receiving from Esther. "I'm so _scared_," Caroline began to weep, "I'm _not_ supposed to be here!"

"Shhh hush now child, it will be alright," Aiyanna said soothingly as she tried to calm the young woman before her. "I will take care of you. You can stay here with me and earn your keep by doing chores for me."

"I don't know _how_ to do the sort of chores you all probably do," Caroline wept softly.

"We'll start with something simple," Aiyanna said calmly, "Tomorrow you can go get water alright?"

"Where do I get water from?" She asked with a sniffle. Aiyanna sighed as she looked at Caroline and then turned her gaze to Esther. She spoke with the other woman for a few moments, Esther clearly becoming frustrated and upset. Then she nodded in agreement with Aiyanna and turned to leave.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked quietly.

"She is upset because she doesn't know why she would send you here and she feels guilty about it. She says that she will send her daughter with you tomorrow to fetch the water." Aiyanna explained easily.

Caroline nodded quietly as she sat down by the fire and stared idly into the flames. She stayed that way for the remainder of the night while Aiyanna worked around her, doing whatever it was that she needed to do. Caroline fell asleep next to the fire pit, not caring that she was laying in the dirt and hay, or that she was cold because she hadn't been cold in years and was marveling in the fact that she was cold at all. Sometime during the night Aiyanna had thrown a blanket over her and when she woke up in the morning Aiyanna was already up and fiddling with the pot over the fire, muttering to herself quietly.

"Go outside and check the hen's nest for eggs." Aiyanna told her idly.

"You want me to do _what_?" Caroline said incredulously.

"Oh that's right," Aiyanna grumbled with a roll of her eyes, "There is a pen outside with hen's in it. Go in there and fetch me some eggs so I can make breakfast."

"Ok…." Caroline trailed off, not really feeling up to the task considering she'd never set foot anywhere near a barn animal in her life aside from a horse. Tentatively she stepped outside into the morning sunlight and as thrilled by the warm sun on her face.

"I'm _free_…" she whispered aloud, finally allowing herself to simply enjoy the fact that she was human again. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She spotted a large wooden rack with drying leather hanging over it, and next to it she saw a makeshift wooden fence with an assortment of barn animals inside of it. "_And so it begins_…" she muttered sarcastically to herself as she started towards the pen with determination. Getting into the pen wasn't the hard part; it was the part where she had to get the eggs away from the hen without losing a hand that was the hard part. She yelped when the bird attacked her hand and she jumped back, glowering at the animal as it fluttered around the pen. She crept towards the eggs again, reaching slowly towards them and then diving away when the bird charged towards her again.

"Du vil aldri få egg som mate," said a voice from behind her. Caroline blinked as she turned to look at the young woman standing behind her, surprised to see a familiar face. "Rebekah," she breathed in shock.

"I'm sorry…" she said with a shake of her head, "I don't know what you're saying."

"Du har for å roe fuglen først." She tried again and Caroline stared at her blankly, confusion etched across her face.

Rebekah stared at her irritably for a moment before she turned away and went into Aiyanna's hut. Moments later Aiyanna returned and chuckled at the sight of Caroline's flustered appearance. "She says you'll never get the eggs that way, you need to calm the bird first."

"What do I do then? _Sing_ to it?" Caroline hissed in frustration.

"Relax child, just calm yourself. When you are calm, the animal will be calm. It can sense your distress." Aiyanna told her with an amused smile on her face.

Caroline breathed out slowly, relaxing her tense shoulders before she tentatively stepped forward again and reached out for the eggs. Slowly she curled her fingers around the eggs and stepped away, a pleased smile on her face. "I did it!" she said brightly as she turned to look at Aiyanna.

"Good, now bring them here so we can eat breakfast," Aiyanna chuckled with amusement as she and Rebekah turned away, speaking politely in the same language that Caroline couldn't understand.

When breakfast had been made Caroline ate it gratefully, even if she was really nervous about eating the eggs. She never realized how much she missed technology until it was gone. Now she was stuck in the dark ages chasing birds for her breakfast.

"Rebekah will take you to the river to fetch water," Aiyanna said motioning towards the two empty buckets that sat in the corner of the room after they'd finished their breakfast. "Stay close to her and try not to wander off. There are wolves in the forest."

"_Wolves_?" Caroline repeated worriedly as she picked up the two buckets and left the hut. She found Rebekah waiting outside, watching her curiously. She didn't say anything, but smiled instead and motioned for Caroline to follow her. She must have realized Caroline couldn't speak her language and therefore chose to use actions instead of words to speak to Caroline. They walked through the village, Caroline taking in the sights as she tried to keep up with Rebekah who kept glancing at her worriedly.

When they reached the tree line Rebekah set down her empty buckets and motioned for Caroline to do the same. Then she reached out and pressed her hands against Caroline's shoulders, turning her around. "What are you," Caroline began but cut off as Rebekah seized several locks of Caroline's hair and began to braid it. "Oh," Caroline breathed, understanding now why Rebekah looked so worried. Women did not wear their hair down during this time, it was considered inappropriate. When Rebekah finished she smiled at Caroline with an approving nod and picked up her buckets again, motioning for Caroline to follow her.

They reached the river after about a mile of walking, Caroline sorely wishing she was a vampire again simply because if she were, she wouldn't be walking her happy ass all the way to the river. She could have simply ran and been there in seconds. They filled their buckets and headed back to the village, Rebekah smiling reassuringly at Caroline despite the awkward silence between them. Caroline hated they couldn't speak to another, wishing that she could at least thank Rebekah for walking all the way out here with her.

When they entered the village they weaved through the crowd, Rebekah smiling and greeting others with a friendly nod and a lilting voice that spoke in a different language. Caroline really did feel like the stranger in the village, the newcomer that everyone stared and pointed at, whispering gossip behind their hands as they watched her pass by. Rebekah held her chin up high as she walked beside Caroline, behaving as if Caroline were a friend and to that Caroline was grateful, because it made her feel less like a total weirdo.

Rebekah laughed suddenly, nodding with her head towards a pair of men sparring with swords nearby. She called to them in her native tongue, skipping over cheerfully and setting the buckets of water down by the hut they stood by. Caroline immediately recognized them as Klaus and Elijah, who sent her into another, bought of panic.

She took a deep breath as the two laughing brothers approached their little sister and her friend, eyeing Caroline curiously. Rebekah said something cheerfully as she pointed towards Caroline and then motioned towards Aiyanna's hut.

"I really hate one sided conversations," Caroline muttered dryly as the three siblings conversed in some foreign language Caroline couldn't understand. Caroline tried not to act awkward when Rebekah and her brothers approached her, the two brothers smiling down at her politely.

"You speak the language of the new world," Elijah said politely, catching Caroline by surprise. Of course, out of all the siblings he would be the most knowledgeable.

"You can understand me?" Caroline said brightly, overjoyed by the prospect of having some other than Aiyanna to talk too.

"I am…" he struggled for a few moments for the right words, muttering in his native tongue for a moment as he contemplated his words, "Familiar with your language, but not nearly as fluent as yourself."

"You're doing pretty well so far," Caroline said cheerfully, trying to ignore the strange look Klaus was giving her.

Klaus turned to his brother without taking his gaze off Caroline and said something very quietly before turning away, taking both his sword and Elijah's back towards their hut.

"Forgive my brother for his rudeness," Elijah told Caroline, "Not many of us can speak your language, and he is moody as of late."

"It's alright, I'm just grateful someone else can understand me." Caroline said brightly.

"Father," Elijah greeted the man who had stepped up beside Caroline, who turned to face Mikael with an apprehensive gaze. "Hello," Caroline greeted politely. He made a face at her words and looked at Elijah and then back at her, "It is not often I meet someone who can speak this language."

"I'm not from around here," Caroline said with a nervous smile.

"I can see that," Mikael told her knowingly as he eyed the water buckets by her feet, "Though you must understand that in this village, we work to survive and you must do your part if you intend to live here with us. Now be off with you, take that water back to Aiyanna."

Caroline blinked at the hard look on his face and then promptly picked up the buckets and walked off giving Elijah and polite smile as she did. She did not want to test Mikael patience; she knew how dangerous he was. When she returned to the hut she gave the water over to Aiyanna who then set her on the task of peeling vegetables for dinner, which wasn't exactly ideal and Caroline sorely missed something as simple as a vegetable peeler. When dinner was finished being made Aiyanna and Caroline ate together in silence, and after dinner they sat by the fire while Aiyanna worked on a new dress for Caroline. "I need to teach you to sew," she mused aloud as she worked, "I will make this dress, but the next one you will make."

"Alright," Caroline agreed quietly as she stared into the flames, shivering from the cold of the night outside that seeped under the leather door flap.

In the morning when the fire had died down in the hearth Caroline woke early just as the sun rose over the mountains and crept out into the village. She needed to think and to relax as she walked into the forest, humming softly to herself. There was vervain everywhere she noticed as she gazed down at the beautiful plant. She continued on into the woods, climbing up onto a hill just above the village so that she could admire it from afar. It was strange being here, she thought she sat down in the tall grass and watched the sun rise over the mountains. Only a day ago she was running through these woods lost and afraid, and now she was part of a village in the tenth century. Something fell from the tree beside her and Caroline started, her gaze turning upward towards the smirking young man in the tree above her. Klaus stared down at her with a scrutinizing gaze as he said something to her in what she was beginning to remember Rick mentioning was Nordic. "I don't know what you're saying…" Caroline said tiredly as she looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree, picking up the fallen object and taking her hand, placing it in her hand gently with a nod of his head. Caroline stared down at the green apple in her hand and laughed a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you," she said slowly, stressing the words so that maybe he would understand.

He made a face at her and then sat down across from her, leaning back against the tree. He was whittling something, a carving knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other. She sat there and ate the apple while watching him whittle, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

She really needed to learn Nordic.

"What's your name?" Caroline tried to ask, already fully aware of his name but not allowed to let him know that. He looked at her quizzically and she sighed, pointing to herself and saying "Caroline," and then pointing at him with an expectant look.

"Niklaus," he responded as he brushed shavings of wood away from his carving, admiring his handiwork.

"Niklaus," she repeated, letting his name roll around on her tongue with a soft smile on her lips.

"Caroline," he responded with an understanding light in his eyes.

"Yep, that's me," Caroline said cheerfully as she smiled at him. "What are you making?" she asked curiously as she pointed towards the carving in his hands. He looked down at the carving and then reached over and lifted a long metal rod up out of the grass. Caroline's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding, "Oh…it's a…_spear_."

Well that should have been obvious.

Caroline felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment at the thought of how stupid she must look in front of him. He seemed to notice this and chuckle lightly, turning his gaze down towards the hill as he watched his brother walk towards them.

"Greetings," Elijah began politely, "I beg pardon lady but I didn't get your name the last time we spoke."

"Caroline," she smiled up at him politely.

"Lady Caroline," he said with a nod, "I see you have found my brother Niklaus."

"Yes, he's making a spear." Caroline said with a smile, turning her gaze towards Klaus.

"I commend your attempts at communication," Elijah chuckled, "My brother refuses to learn; he would rather spend his days running through the woods hunting animals and sparring with our brother Kol."

Klaus snorted rudely and got to his feet, giving Elijah a foul look. He then turned his gaze to Caroline, his expression neutral as he nodded politely and walked off down the hill. "You will have to forgive him lady," Elijah said politely, "He understands only a little and what he did understand of this conversation he did not like."

It struck Caroline as odd that he would not crave such knowledge, that he would not listen to Elijah and learn from his elder brother. Klaus had always seemed so educated and cultured. "I do believe that Aiyanna is looking for you." Elijah told her after a long pause, watching Caroline watch his brother curiously.

"Thank you," Caroline said politely as she got to her feet and started down the hill as well. She spent the rest of the morning doing chores for Aiyanna, quietly wishing that she would hurry up and find her a way home already. It was late afternoon when Caroline caught her first glimpse of Tatia, someone who could have been Elena's twin. She sat up on the hill again and watched the beautiful young woman walk through the village arm in arm with Klaus, laughing about something. These were days that Caroline had no place in meddling with, she had no right to talk to Klaus as if she knew him and she couldn't talk to him anyways because he didn't know English and she didn't know Nordic.

She wasn't jealous.

She wasn't bothered by the way Tatia's arm was wrapped around his, and she certainly didn't notice the way his eyes twinkled with adoration when she laughed. She noticed Elijah's dark look in the distance and pitied him, knowing about the disagreement that went on between the two brothers over Tatia's affection. She would not interfere in their lives however, that wasn't her place. By now Klaus knew that she was meddling in his past because he would remember meeting her. She wasn't about to make him angry by changing his personal history. She had no right to meddle with his past, just as she wouldn't want him meddling with hers.

Caroline trudged back down the hill, trying to ignore the couple walking through the village. She was wearing her new dress today, Aiyanna had finished it quickly, and it fit Caroline nicely. It a deep forest green with brown trimming. Rebekah had braided her hair again for her, weaving flowers into her hair to add to the effect. Caroline could almost get used to playing the innocent maiden of the village, if it weren't for the fact that they had no running water, no showers, no TV, no phone, nothing conventional. She wasn't materialistic though, she did not mourn the loss of TV or telephone, but she certainly did miss a hot shower.

"You girl," Mikael began as he approached her; he had a terrible habit of picking on her as of late. "Go help the other women get the washing done."

Caroline blinked with wide eyes, biting back a remark. Why did Tatia get to parade around the village like she was the queen of the castle while everybody had to go scrub laundry?

"Go on then!" Mikael urged with a dismissive wave, "_meddlesome girl_," he muttered as he walked off towards his own hut.

"I'm not a _girl_," Caroline said petulantly as she stalked off towards the washing area.

"Then behave as a woman and do your duty," Mikael snapped back.

Caroline winced, not intending for him to hear her petulant comments. She blushed furiously and hurried away from him, not wanting to pick a fight with him. It took all of her self control not to tell him off for treating her so rudely, because she was a guest in this village and was living off of their kindness alone. Caroline sat down with the other women and helped finished the laundry, glowering at the wet fabric in her hands as she washed.

Later that evening as she sat by the fire with Aiyanna she asked softly, "Why does Mikael behave like he does?"

"He means well," Aiyanna sighed tiredly, "He simply gets carried away. He cares for his family and for this village. The wolves make it hard for all of us to survive."

"The wolves?" Caroline asked quietly, fully aware of what she was referring too but wanting to hear Aiyanna explain it anyways.

"They change on the full moon and become wolves." Aiyanna explained as she finished her dinner.

"Werewolves," Caroline surmised as she ate.

"Yes, werewolves." Aiyanna said with a nod.

"Do you think you could teach me to speak their language?" Caroline asked curiously after dinner.

"Of course, I intended to anyways." Aiyanna said with a smile. "It won't be easy though."

"I didn't imagine it would be," Caroline said with a soft smile.

"We'll start in the morning," she said with a yawn, "For now I'm going to bed."

"Ok, goodnight," Caroline said with a smile and went to bed as well.

A week would pass before Caroline would speak to Klaus again. She spent most of that week being a total creeper and watching him from afar of course, as he tried his best to woo Tatia while she snuck around behind his back with his brother Elijah. She disliked Tatia immediately because of this; it reminded her to much of Katherine. During that week when she wasn't spying on Klaus she was with Aiyanna learning to speak the language of the townspeople. She wanted to be able to communicate with everyone, and that included Klaus and his family. It was a bright and sunny day when she would find Klaus however, grooming his favorite horse by the stables.

"Hello," she said cheerfully in Nordic, proud of herself of her accomplishments during this week. He seemed surprised by her greeting and responded politely in return, "Greetings, Lady Caroline."

Caroline opened her mouth for a moment and closed it, surprised that he spoke in English. "You can speak English then?"

"Only a little I'm afraid," he said quietly as he groomed his horse, "I can speak more of it then my brother gives me credit for though."

"What is your horse's name?" Caroline said as she smiled brightly, her eyes shining with true joy as she ran her hand lightly over the horse's mane.

"Asgeir," he told her calmly as he set his brush down and watched her curiously, "You like horses?"

"Oh yes," Caroline smiled softly, "Very much."

"Well do let my Father see you meddling around the horses; he says the women must remain where it is safe."

"I can ride a horse if I want too," Caroline said bristling slightly at his words.

"You are so strange," he mused aloud, "Not many women in the village speak and act as you do."

"I'm not just any woman," Caroline said cheekily as she continued to pet the mane of the horse. He kept watching her with an odd expression before he turned his gaze towards someone behind her and smiled a true genuine smile that Caroline had never seen on Klaus's face before. "Tatia," he greeted politely, immediately switching languages as Caroline stood waiting for him to remember her existence.

"Tatia," he began politely after a few moments, "This is Caroline."

"Hello," she said politely in Nordic, greeting the other young woman with a smile.

"There is no need," Tatia said gently, "I know the language."

"Oh ok," Caroline smiled brightly, "Well it's nice to meet you Tatia."

"The pleasure is mine Caroline," she replied with a smile that reminded Caroline to much of Elena.

"Tatia, would you care to join me for a ride through the woods?" Caroline heard Klaus ask her as she stepped away from the couple. Caroline rolled her eyes, trying to suppress the anger that burned in her blood.

She wasn't jealous, not at all.

"We'll I'll leave you two to it." Caroline said with a polite smile and stepped past them without a second glance. Her cheeks burned red as she hurried towards Aiyanna's hut. She was resisting the urge to run, because she was both angry and embarrassed by the easy way Klaus dismissed her for the beautiful Tatia. Even back in Mystic Falls it was always about Elena, Caroline mused as she slowed her walk to a relaxing pace through the village.

"You must be the lady Caroline I hear my brother go on and on about," said a voice from behind her. Caroline turned her gaze towards the owner of that voice, his darks eyes and even darker hair making his skin look pale in the sunlight. Kol had always looked a bit sinister to Caroline, even when he was human. "Yes, that's me." Caroline replied with a polite smile.

"We'll I can certainly see what he's talking about," Kol mused as he walked with Caroline. Silently she was wondering which brother was talking about her and what they were saying. She really wasn't going to let her curiosity get the better of her though, Kol liked to play games with his words and he'd trapped her more than once in these games before. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked vaguely, pretending that it didn't really interest her. Kol grinned playfully at her as they walked, "That you are most definitely beautiful. What land do you hail from?"

"I…" Caroline stammered, trying to recover quickly, "I well, you see…"

Shit. Where did she hail from? What could she tell him? She really should have been paying more attention in Rick's class. Granted the last time she was in his class he'd driven pencils through her hands and forced her to breathe in vervain.

Not entirely a great motivational learning tool.

"I'm from Europe," Caroline replied vaguely, hoping he didn't ask which part because she knew that her language came from Europe, but she wasn't a walking Atlas and couldn't just pull the name of a random village out of thin air.

"You came alone?" he asked her curiously.

"I did," Caroline confirmed quietly, summoning up all those years of drama class to the surface, "My family did not survive the plague."

Kol nodded solemnly, "My condolences."

"So your whole family can speak my language?" Caroline asked curiously.

Kol laughed, taking in a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air before he spoke, "I take it my brother Niklaus is being difficult."

_When is he not?_ Caroline mused quietly to herself. "He's not bothering me."

"Yes," Kol said knowingly even as they walked, "he has quiet the obsession with the fair Tatia, He and my brother Elijah both."

"Both your brothers seem like good men, she shouldn't string them along as she does," Caroline said bitterly as they walked, her eyes widening at her sudden inner confession. Kol was watching her with curious eyes, a pleased smile curling his lips, "At long last, a woman who truly does speak her mind."

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said quickly, "That was terribly rude of me."

"No it's alright, your quiet right. I dislike the battle that goes on between them as much as you do. She really should chose," Kol said with a distant look as he watched Klaus and Tatia ride out into the woods. Caroline watched them as well, trying to keep the bitter look off of her face. Ok, so she really had no right to be so jealous, she'd spurned Klaus's advances at every turn back in Mystic Falls, so why was she upset now that he was turning his affections upon someone else?

She tried not to notice the way Tatia sat side saddle in front of Klaus who held her against him with one arm and held the reigns of the horse in the other. Or the way Klaus looked at her with such devotion as she laughed, urging him to go faster.

"My brother wouldn't make a good match for you lady," Kol said quietly.

"I, what?" Caroline said, blinking herself out of her deep thoughts.

"I can see a woman in love just from looking at them, and you must understand lady that he loves Tatia. Though I think she would be better suited for my elder brother Elijah, I cannot seem to steer him away from Tatia's grasp."

"I wasn't looking for a suitor," Caroline muttered darkly as she turned her gaze away from the pair disappearing into the woods.

"But you do like him then?" Kol grinned at her, and Caroline huffed, ignoring his question. Instead she turned to walk off but Kol followed her, scrambling for words to keep her from leaving, "Please don't be mad lady, I was merely playing."

"It's no business of mine who he loves." Caroline told him frankly.

"Ah, but I see the way you look at him. You _like_ him." Kol surmised easily.

Caroline glowered up at Kol for a few moments, keeping her silence. Kol rolled his eyes and kept pace with her easily, "My brother would do better with someone like you I think," He told her honestly, "and he does find you beautiful."

Caroline blinked, unable to hide the surprise on her face before Kol could see it. He laughed with amusement in his eyes as he spoke, "I _knew_ it, and you do care."

_You have no idea_, Caroline thought quietly to herself. Kol really had no idea of the history she had with his brother.

"It doesn't matter." Caroline grumbled quietly.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" he asked her as they walked, changing the subject.

"What festival?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We celebrate the summer by having a festival," he explained easily.

"I don't know your customs," Caroline said quietly, not wanting to embarrass herself at some party in the middle of the dark ages where the customs were completely different from her own time. "I can teach you," Kol said with a delighted smile.

"I don't know," Caroline trailed off nervously, unsure about the whole thing.

"Oh come on," Kol urged, "it will be fun I promise you. Let me at least teach you the dances."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically, He was really trying to pull a fast one on her, she knew that. Kol had that same wicked gleam in his eye that he wore when he first saw her in the bar at the grill. "Alright I guess," Caroline said, giving into puppy eyed stare he was giving her. She didn't really want to do any of this, but Kol had been nothing but nice to her so far.

"Excellent!" He replied delightedly as he took her hand and walked with her up onto the hill above the village. "This should do," he said as he gazed around, "That way if you fall nobody would see you."

Caroline blinked at him, surprised by his concern for her dignity. She had not expected that from Kol, who was already guiding her through the steps of one of the dances. Caroline couldn't keep the smile off of her face as they danced, hands held palm outward towards each other without touching as they turned in a circle. She picked up on the dance quickly, enjoying the moment as she spun in a circle like he did and clapped, before stepping forward to repeat the same motions again. "You dance well," he complimented her as they moved. Caroline smiled at him, "I've had training."

"Did you dance among a royal court?" he asked curiously, the honesty in his eyes bewildering her. He was so innocent right then, so full of life. He was nothing like the Kol she had met back in Mystic Falls, where cruelty lived behind his eyes. "No, nothing like that." She answered him as they started a new dance, they're arms entwining gracefully as they stepped in a circle and then stepped away from each other, moving from the right to the left and then stepping forward again to repeat the prior actions before.

"It appears our baby brother wastes no time upon greeting the newcomer," Finn mused as he walked with Elijah up the hill towards them.

"Our baby brother has never been one to waste time." Elijah agreed, as he leaned against a tree to watch the pair dance. "I dare say that he has less than noble intentions for our new friend."

"I would never dream of such behavior," Kol scowled at Elijah and then turned a bright smile towards Caroline, "He is merely jealous, he wants a dance from you as well but I clearly hold your hand."

Elijah laughed, shaking off his brothers sharp barbs of anger as they burned just under the surface of his otherwise playful words. Elijah knew that Kol disliked Elijah and Klaus's strange obsession with Tatia.

"I'm sure the lady would find pleasure in dancing with others aside from you tonight Kol," Elijah mused as he watched them dance. "My brother Finn here is an excellent dancer."

"I wouldn't say that," Finn said modestly, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Oh come now brother, I see you dancing with delight at every festival." Elijah said with mirth as he watched Finn fidget nervously. Finn had always been the tamest of the originals, Caroline remembered. It was then that she realized how odd this must look to anyone who saw them up on the hill. Caroline had never been the center of attention before, let alone to three originals. It was always Elena who'd drawn all the attention, and it was a new and foreign feeling to Caroline. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face because she was noticed, but she refused to let that feeling go to her head. Just because a guy smiled at you didn't mean you should give them anything they wanted. Caroline was smarter than that, as she bowed gracefully to Kol who did the same and stepped away from him.

"Alright, time for chores before Father crows at us like the mad rooster that he is for having fun." Elijah said aloud, motioning for his brothers to follow. "You should probably go and see if Aiyanna needs help lady, before my Father becomes cross with you as well."

Caroline smiled politely at Elijah with a nod in his direction before following them down the hill, the four separately as they went off in different directions to finish their chores.

The festival was bright and beautiful as Caroline followed Aiyanna towards the feast table, carrying food that she and Aiyanna had made for the dinner tonight. Caroline could see that this was a well thought of festival, because people seem more than a little excited about it taking place. "We do not do this often," Aiyanna told her at the look of curiosity on Caroline's face, "We fight to survive here, and we do not often get to live frivolously like this. It brings unity to the village however, we fight together and we live together."

"Mikael doesn't seem pleased," Caroline noted as they set the food out on the tables with the other women. Aiyanna raised her eyes towards the matriarch of the Mikaelson family, who sat with his sons and other met drinking mead at a nearby table. "He does not like this sort of gathering. He worries greatly that we will be attacked in the night by the wild animals of the forest. Do not mistake his worry for cruelty Caroline. He does care a great deal for the village even if he fails to show it in a manner that is understandable."

"He's a jerk," Caroline muttered darkly under her breath.

"Another word of your time, I assume," Aiyanna said with amusement.

"Yeah, sorry," Caroline smiled politely as she followed Aiyanna towards the gathering of women nearby. Rebekah grabbed her hand and guided her over to a log where she sat, Rebekah already picking up pieces of ribbon and flower to weave into Caroline's hair. "Its tradition," Aiyanna told her at Caroline's confused look, "You will look beautiful."

When Rebekah was done she draped a wreath of purple flowers around her neck, like the other women around her were wearing. She tried not to freeze up at the sight of the flowers, realizing that she was wearing vervain. Caroline plastered on the brightest fake smile she could and followed the other women out into the festival. It was a heady sight, the bright flowers hanging from the trees and the smell of good food wafting in the air. They played cheerful music in the background, while men smoked and drank, laughing loudly from a nearby table. It seemed that the women and the men kept separated in this time as Caroline sat with the other women and listened to them discuss idle things that Caroline really had no idea of. This was fun and all, but she really wanted to go home. She did not want to sit here and play house, pretending that she belonged here in this village when she did not belong here at all.

"The dancing begins!" One of the women said with delight as the girls as stepped out towards the center of the festival in a line, Caroline being pulled along by Rebekah to come stand beside her in line. She did just as Kol taught her, beginning the dance with a random man in the village who Caroline couldn't remember the name of, keeping a polite smile on her face as she danced with him. They switched partners, like weaving threads of a knot as the dancers spun in a circle and stepped across, the men and women switching sides as they swayed to the music. Caroline found herself faced with Elijah who bowed his head politely and Caroline returned it with a smile, beginning the dance again with Elijah.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as they danced.

"This is fun," Caroline responded with a smile, "I really do like this."

"I realize Kol may have left out a few of the more complicated steps," Elijah mused at the look of concern on Caroline's face as she watched some of the dancers do far more intricate moves. Elijah took her hands and politely showed her how, Caroline beaming a grateful smile in his direction for his help. "A gentleman would never let a lady flounder in such a way."

"Thank you," Caroline responded politely as they turned in a circle and then stepped across, switching partners again. Caroline took a deep breath as she steadied herself, her latest partner flashing her one of his famous smirks, making her heart flutter in anticipation. "My brother taught you well," he said as she and Klaus turned in a circle, hands outstretched and close but never really touching. "I'm a quick learner," Caroline responded nonchalantly as she tried to ignore his handsome features.

"So I have noticed," he responded in the same tone, seemingly put out by her lack of interest.

He ignored her, so she was going to ignore him too.

"You look lovely tonight; my sister truly is a miracle worker." He said casually as they intertwined their arms and turned, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Clearly she couldn't work the same miracles on you," Caroline responded bitingly, her eyes narrowed in his direction at his previous rude comment.

He smirked at her, the typical expression on his face that told Caroline he was letting her biting comments roll off his shoulders. Even now he enjoyed their games despite how little he knew about her. "My brother seems quiet taken with you," He said changing the subject as he glanced towards Kol who was watching them dance with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I noticed," Caroline replied evenly, "he is very sweet."

"But sweet really doesn't suit you, does it?" Klaus said with a knowing smile as he gazed at her, "Such fire cannot be named with sweet words."

"Exactly, so maybe you should try a different tactic." Caroline said cheekily as they turned and stepped away from each other, bowing gracefully. "You are much too boyish for my taste;" he said casually, "Forgive me if I gave you the wrong impression."

Caroline flushed red and turned her gaze away from him, offended by his words. Elijah seemed to overhear the conversation and gave his brother a stern look before turning again to take up a dance with Tatia. Caroline turned and walked away from Klaus, biting back the anger that was threatening to boil over the surface of her cool demeanor.

"Hey," Klaus said with a laugh as he followed after her, catching her wrist gently with his hand to stop her progression, "I meant no harm lady, I was merely teasing."

"You're a cad," she snapped rudely, a frown marring her features, "leave me alone." She told him, pulling her wrist from his grasp as she turned away, ignoring his pleading calls as she walked off towards the other women.

"Well that didn't take you long," Kol said as he clasped a hand cheerfully onto Klaus's shoulder, "I'll take it from here brother." He said as he stood off after Caroline, shooting Klaus and wicked grin as he did so. Klaus watched him go, anger etched across his face. That anger turned to irritation and frustration as he turned away, his gaze travelling to his brother dancing with Tatia. The girl with the pretty blond hair was frustrating; he could never seem to gage her reaction to anything. She was completely unpredictable and that drove him crazy. He was only teasing her and she behaved outraged at his words. He only wanted to talk to her, finding it difficult to do so because of how little he had known the language before he decided to finally listen to Elijah. She was his only motivation for continuing his studies, because her blue eyes haunted him in his dreams and her sweet voice drove him mad with want of hearing her speak again, his name rolling off of her lips like honey.

He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from her, only that he _needed_ to speak to her, this strange feeling in his chest confusing him. She made him behave irrationally, more so than Tatia ever did. He was no stranger to the fact that Tatia preferred his brother over him, and yet he chooses to take Tatia out for a ride when Caroline so clearly loved horses as much as he did. He supposed he'd done it to drive Caroline from his mind, believing that it was just a fanciful notion of infatuation when his love for Tatia was true and real. He did not give his love easily, and he had spent much time coming to love Tatia.

He watched as Kol swept Caroline out onto the dance floor, the two smiling at each other as they danced. His idiot younger brother had absolutely no idea what he was doing, he mused as he watched them dance. The fire in her could clearly not be sated by the likes of his brother, who was trying so desperately to get her attention.

He turned away from the sight of them, unable to watch any longer. He would let his brother make a fool of himself and he would turn his attention back to the one person who held it captive.

Summer turned to fall as the leaves changed, fluttering to the ground around the village. Caroline spent the whole morning with Rebekah as they cleaned animal skin that the men had brought in. They were going to make blankets for the winter, something that Caroline was apprehensive about. She should have been home by now but was slowly giving up on the concept considering that Aiyanna could find nothing on how to send her home and Esther knew just as much. Caroline raised her head, the sun catching her golden curls as she watched Klaus walk by with Elijah and their father, Klaus's eyes finding hers for just a moment before turning his gaze away from her. During the months they had spoken occasionally, mostly ending in Caroline storming off angrily because he was being a jerk again. Usually they found each other up on the hill, Caroline's favorite place to muse about the day as she waited for dinner to be ready. He would sit with her and they would discuss the day, him occasionally tossing her an apple that he'd stolen from a basket in his parents hut.

Sometimes they would just simply sit in silence and she would watch him whittle out spear heads while she lay back in the tall grass and enjoy the warm sun on her skin. The two had slowly become tentative friends; it was a fragile bond that had been formed between them, one that Caroline was still uncertain about. She did not want to change history or meddle in his past. She figured she was already doing that however simply by being here.

"Lovely," Rebekah mused aloud slowly, the words uttered carefully as she tried to pronounce it correctly. She held up the brown animal fur for Caroline to see smiling brightly. Caroline returned the smile, happy to hear a language she understood. She kept trying to teach Rebekah English, which turned out to be really amusing because Rebekah struggled with the words just as much as Caroline struggled with Rebekah's language.

Mikael said something in Nordic and Caroline watched the smile on Rebekah's face drop as she immediately went back to her work, Caroline following in suit least Mikael decide that Caroline was being a distraction and send her away to go and do something else.

"Freaking tyrant," Caroline muttered under her breath as she cleaned the fur and then carried it over to the wooden drying rack to dry.

"Can you sneak away?" Klaus asked suddenly as he appeared on the other side of the drying rack, eating an apple. He leaned against it and watched her expectantly, mischief in his eyes.

"I need to help your sister finish cleaning the animal fur," Caroline told him with smile that she couldn't keep from curving her lips, the playful look on his face making him look so different then she remembered him.

"Rebekah will understand," he urged her in a soft voice, "Come with me."

"I _can't_," Caroline hissed under her breath as he caught her hand lightly in his and hurried her away from the other women, Caroline's eyes searching the surrounding area for Mikael. Hopefully he hadn't seen her run off with his son. They ran together deep into the woods, Caroline both fearful and excited as she grinned from ear to ear. "Shhh," he said gently as he put one arm around her upper back and dropped to his knees with her, the two of them ducking down in the tall grass. "Watch," he said, pointing towards the trees just up ahead. Caroline looked at him curiously and then turned her gaze to where she was pointing, gasping in excitement at the sight before her. She beamed at him and then turned her gaze back to the grazing wild horses in the distance, her eyes drinking in the sight before her with awe.

"Niklaus," she breathed in excitement as she beamed at him, "Oh this is just…" Caroline said as she watched the beautiful animals grazing, "_Thank you_!" she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him without thinking about it. He seemed to freeze in response at first, and then slowly raised his arms to return the hug gently. When Caroline realized what she was doing she nervously released him and turned her gaze back to the animals in the distance, trying to avoid the odd stare he was giving her.

He held his finger up to his lips and smiled, and then carefully picked up a coiled piece of rope he'd left by the tree and crept out of the brush and motioned for her to stay where she was. She watched him creep towards the horses slowly, his hands outstretched as he kept a slow steady pace. He was creeping towards a pretty white horse with black speckles, one that Caroline had been admiring before he'd stood up. "Niklaus, _be careful_," she whispered, fearful that he would be hurt. He uncoiled the rope and readied it as he crept closer towards the horse, Caroline watching with baited breath as he readied himself to throw the makeshift loop he'd made in the rope to throw around the horses neck. She smiled as he tossed the loop around the horses neck and pulled gently, the slip knot tightening around the horses neck as it reared up and cried out in surprise, the other horses scattering in all directions. Caroline stood up and hurried towards him, gasping in surprise when the horse kicked its legs backwards and narrowly missed hitting him in the face. He lost balance however and let go of the rope, tumbling backwards onto the ground as the horse galloped off into the trees. "_Nik_!" Caroline cried out, running at full speed towards him, her dress skirts in her hands as she raised them up high enough so that she could run. She dropped to her knees beside him, his body unmoving and his eyes closed. "Oh please don't be dead!" she said in a panic, unsure whether or not that the horse had really kicked him or not. Perhaps it had and she only thought that it hadn't?

If he was dead then everyone back home in Mystic Falls was totally screwed.

"_Nik_!" she cried gently, shaking him as she searched his body for injuries. He lay unmoving for a few moments, Caroline's heart racing in panic when he did not respond.

"Arg!" he shouted suddenly as his eyes popped open and he jolted upward, giving Caroline a terrible fright. She screamed and fell over backwards, glowering at him as he laughed at her. "Oh you scared me!" Caroline hissed angrily at him, "I thought you were dead!"

"Your concern for me is touching," he said as he laughed.

"Jerk," she said petulantly as she smacked him in the arm playfully. She could help but crack a smile as well, his laughter making her anger and fear dissipate.

"While I am familiar with your language, some of your words baffle me," he told her frankly, "What does this word, '_jerk'_ mean exactly?"

"It means you're being an ass," Caroline told him as she lay back in the grass.

"I was merely teasing you," he said as he looked down at her, "I need to go and find that horse before it gets tangled up in the trees and hurts itself."

"It's a beautiful horse," Caroline agreed as she watched him.

"When I find it, it's yours." He told her honestly, his eyes glimmering with some strange emotion she didn't recognize.

"I don't know how to take care of a horse," Caroline told him quietly.

"I'll teach you," he replied easily, "Can you ride?"

"No," Caroline answered in reply, mesmerized by the way the sunlight made his blue eyes shine.

"I will teach you that as well then." He grinned at her. She watched him stand up and offer a hand to her which she took, standing up as well. She brushed the grass off of her dress and walked with him back towards the village, the two of them silent and thoughtful as they walked. When they reached the edge of the village he stopped and took her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly, "I must go now and find the horse, you'll be safe here." He said, motioning towards the village. She watched him go, realizing that he just walked her back to the village for her own safety. It was a chivalrous thing for him to do, something that surprised Caroline and pleased her immensely. Her friend was acting strangely lately, his attention seemed to be turning towards her more and more and while she worried that it would change things, she was also enjoying it.

Klaus was making her happy even if she wouldn't admit that out loud.

Caroline rejoined Rebekah and the other women who were chattering away happily as they worked, and smiled to herself because she looked forward to being able to ride the horse that Klaus was out catching for her. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. On Tentative Ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Thank you to all who reviewed I really appreciate it! Here is another super long chapter for you because my muse is singing in my ear right now and I've been writing for hours. **

"Easy," Klaus said as Caroline ran her hand over the wild horse's mane. He held it carefully by the reigns, still in the process of training it to hold the bit in its mouth. "She won't be ready to ride for a while," He said as he watched her pet the horse, "She still needs to be trained. She'll make a good horse for you when I've finished."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked softly without looking at him, her eyes still fixed on the beautiful horse in front of her, "You didn't have to do all of this for me Niklaus."

"I wanted too," he said vaguely as he ran his hand over the horse's muzzle, muttering soothing words in Nordic to the horse. Caroline watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she watched him work with the horse. She loved the sound of his voice when he spoke his native tongue, marveling at how the words rolled of his tongue. "Your language is so beautiful," she said aloud, earning a puerile smile from him. "I would like for you to speak it with me," he said as he guided the horse back to the stables, "I must admit it's taxing to speak your language. Sometimes I don't have the words to express myself." He explained as he put the horse back in her stall. Caroline understood what he meant, remembering times when Mikael was being particularly brutal with him and he would curse and shout in his native tongue, savaging assaulting innocent trees with his sword when he thought nobody was around to see him. He had a lot of anger in him she noticed; despite how well he hid it from her and everyone else. "Come, let me teach you using Asgeir." He said as he went and retrieved his own horse from his stall.

They walked a ways away from the village, Klaus leading his horse by the reigns deeper into the woods where they wouldn't be disturbed. "First the horse must trust you," he began as he steadied Asgeir and walked around the other side of the horse to look at her, "He has to know who you are. You begin by earning the horses trust before you may ride the horse. They're almost like us, they feel and love and get offended just the same as we do. You must show Asgeir that you mean no harm."

Caroline tentatively pet Asgeir's mane, and then slowly ran her hand down the side of his body, marveling at the soft feel of the horse's hair under her fingertips. "Make sure you stay within sight of the horse; don't let him lose sight of you. He will grow nervous and uncomfortable. You will scare him." Caroline did as he instructed, cooing soft words to Asgeir to keep him calm as she took a brush that Klaus had procured from the stables out of one of the saddle bags that he'd brought along. She proceeded to brush Asgeir, keeping the brush steady as she brushed the dirt and debris from his hair, making it shine. "Easy," Klaus stepped behind her and covered the hand that held the brush with his own, slowing her movements and making them shorter and gentler, "Run the brush along the grain of his hair, that way you clean his hair of dirt."

Caroline tried not to notice how close he was to her, his chest lightly brushing against her back as he held her hand in his and showed her how to brush Asgeir's hair. "That's right," he said gently, his breath tickling her hair by her ear. She kept her breath steady even though her heart was racing, angry with herself for even feeling like this in the first place. "Now," he began calmly as he took the brush from her hand and replaced it in the saddle bag. "You need to learn how to mount the horse." He stepped away from her and she turned to face him, watching him take hold of Asgeir's reigns and tie them to a nearby tree. "Now then, when you mount a horse, you'll place your left foot in the stirrup," he said, motioning to the leather foothold that was attached to the saddle. "Since you're a lady," he said calmly despite the glowering look she shot him, "You must ride side saddle."

"I will ride like the men do," Caroline said with a frown.

"You cannot ride as the men do in that frock," he laughed, motioning towards her dress.

"Watch me," Caroline said stubbornly.

"I will," he grinned at her mischievously, the look making her knees weak. She turned her gaze away from him, pretending that his grinning face did not create pools of heat deep in her womb when she looked at him. "Alright," he said casually as he stepped behind her, catching her off guard when he stepped behind her and let his hands hover over her hips, "I can help you up or if you truly want to attempt it, I'll show you how to mount as men do."

The fact that his hands were so close to her hips did not help situation. She was trying very hard to act normal but her damn human hormones were bouncing off the walls. He smelt like the forest, wild and clean. He also smelt like a human man which she found different from the way he smelled as a vampire.

_He smelt like a guy who's been working his ass off all day._

"Let me try," Caroline said as she turned in his near grip on her hips to look at him.

"As you wish Lady," he said cordially with a smile that made his dimples show.

_Those damn dimples would be her doom._

Caroline beamed up at him and turned away, placing her left foot in the stirrup. "Careful lady, lift yourself up and place your right leg over the other side of the saddle. Then put your right foot in the other stirrup." He told her as he held the horse steady, watching her intently.

He had been right of course; it was insanely difficult to ride like a man when she was wearing this dress. She saw him turn his gaze away from her when the dress rode up her legs to her knees, revealing the knee high stockings that she was made to wear. "Pardon me Lady," he said apologetically.

Caroline blinked, wondering what was wrong. When she looked down at her dress and back at him, beginning to understand what the problem was she let out a soft sigh and lifted her right leg back over the side, wrapping her leg around the horn of the saddle. "You can look now," Caroline said quietly as she straightened out her skirt and covered her calves.

_They really took the naked thing seriously here didn't they?_

Klaus looked back at her and smiled, motioning for her to sit farther back on the saddle. "You don't want to fall off while riding Lady," he said, as he untied the reigns from the tree and guided the horse through the trees. Caroline couldn't keep the grin off her face as they moved through the forest. "It's important to learn how to guide the horse in the direction you want to go. Pull back on the reigns gently to stop, and to move left or right, gently tug the reigns in the direction you want to go and use your right or left leg depending on which way your turning to put press near the hindquarters. Now considering your sitting side saddle," he said with a pause before continuing, "Guiding the horse with your weight and the reigns will have to do."

He handed her the reigns but remained close in case she fell off or did something wrong. "Like this?" She asked as she gently tugged the reigns to the left and leaned her weight towards the left at the same time. The horse turned to the left and she beamed at him with a pleased smile on her face.

"Just like that," he said with a grin as he watched her, "Be sure not to pull too hard on the reigns lady, you will hurt the horse if you pull to hard."

"Alright," Caroline said as she looked around the forest, "How do I go forward?"

Klaus chuckled lightly and clicked his tongue, Caroline holding onto the reigns with both hands as the horse started to walk forward. "When you want to stop, pull back on the reigns gently." Caroline nodded as he walked beside the horse, keeping pace with her and Asgeir. She guided the horse to the right, going farther up the hill towards her favorite place to sit and rest under a large tree that overlooked the village. "You're doing well," he mused aloud as he watched her.

Caroline couldn't stop smiling she was so happy, completely forgetting all pretenses about him being who he was and her not liking him. She wanted to simply enjoy this moment with him, the afternoon sun making her hair shine as a soft breeze fluttered her hair. Klaus walked alongside her and Asgeir quietly, apparently lost in thought as well.

Caroline smiled into the sunlight, tilting her head back to enjoy the heat on her skin. She was human again and so was he and she found that she really liked him as a human. He was so different from the man she knew back home in Mystic Falls; the harsh lines on his face created by cruelty and sorrow were gone from his face.

"I have a spare saddle you can use for your horse when I get her trained. What are you going to name her?" he asked casually, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

"I don't know," Caroline said quietly as she took in her surroundings, enjoying the beauty of the world around her. "I haven't thought of a name yet."

Klaus fell silent as if in thought, staring ahead of him into the trees. She fell silent too, riding alongside him quietly. "Haldis," he suggested aloud and looked at her expectantly.

"Haldis?" Caroline echoed thoughtfully, "What does that mean?"

Klaus smiled bashfully, a look she had rarely ever seen on his face as he turned his gaze away from her to stare ahead once more, "It means _weapon of the goddess_."

Caroline smiled and flushed pink at his words, nodding her head as she pulled back on the reigns gently to stop the horse. Klaus came to stand beside Asgeir and together Caroline and Klaus looked down at the village. "I like it." She said aloud with a soft smile, keeping her eyes on the village even as she felt his scrutinizing gaze turned on her face.

When night fell they returned to the village, Caroline bidding Asgeir goodnight with a soft smile as Klaus put him back in his stall. While he did that she went to visit her own horse, to which she had agreed to name Haldis. Haldis was still such an uncertain creature as it backed away from her touch in the stall. Still untrained, she couldn't go near Haldis until Klaus had tamed the wild horse.

"We should be getting home, it's nearly dinner time." He said gently from behind her.

"Yes," Caroline agreed as she turned to leave with him towards the huts in the distance. They bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways, which really wasn't far considering they lived next door to each other.

Aiyanna looked up as Caroline entered the little hut, smiling at her she said softly, "I was wondering when you'd get back."

"Niklaus took me out riding today," Caroline told her as she helped Aiyanna serve the dinner, the action becoming habit over the months that she'd spent living in the village. "I saw that, you are becoming close with him?" Aiyanna asked curiously as they sat down and began to eat the stew that had been cooking over the fire moments before.

"He's my friend," Caroline said with a light shrug as she ate.

"People will talk you know," Aiyanna warned gently, "A lady shouldn't be off wandering the woods with a man alone."

"Tatia certainly doesn't seem to mind that," Caroline said quietly, disguising the bitter tone in her voice as much as she could. She hadn't failed to notice the curious look of Tatia who watched from afar as Klaus walked Caroline home.

"Tatia is a foolish girl," Aiyanna replied evenly, "She strings the men of this village along with her pretty looks and her fire. She will pay for such stupidity eventually, when her father decides her fate with a marriage proposal."

"What?" Caroline asked curiously, her head snapping up and her eyes meeting Aiyanna's.

"Women do not marry for love Caroline; they marry because they are told too." Aiyanna explained easily, "Their father's make the arrangements."

"That's sexiest," Caroline muttered quietly, "I want to marry for love."

"You are foolish then," Aiyanna surmised, "In this time we cannot afford to such a luxury, we must survive and we cannot provide on our own. We need our husbands to hunt for us and bring back food to feed our children. We need them to hunt the wild animals of the forest so that we have fur and leather to make shelter and keep warm."

"Are you suggesting that love is an impossibility in this time?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No, I'm simply saying that you must pick and choose who you marry, because if you marry a man for love and he cannot provide for you, you both will be miserable and live in poverty."

"I think that women can love and find a suitable husband," Caroline said stubbornly as she finished her stew.

Aiyanna laughed lightly, taking both her bowl and Caroline's over to the pot in the corner where she washed them. "You are still very young and naïve in the ways of the world Caroline. Truly a girl your age should have been married by now with children. I imagine that where you come from the women must be wild and free."

"Some of us are yes," Caroline agreed with a nod.

"Well you can tell me more about this wild world you live in tomorrow. For now it's time for bed." Aiyanna told her with a yawn. Caroline nodded and went over to the little wooden bed that Aiyanna had procured for her. She lay down and watched as Aiyanna disappeared into her own corner of the hut, feeling a strange sense of peace wash over her. This place was so strange and yet she felt comfortable here. Time had made her relax and come to accept her situation, though she admitted that it helped having Klaus and his family nearby.

_Ok so it was really just Klaus that made her happy._

The bed she lay on wasn't exactly comfortable, it was made of cloth and stuff with straw, the wooden frame creaking with every movement she made. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the world she'd left behind and wondering if she'd ever see it again.

In the morning Caroline went about with her choirs, and then went to finish the new dress she'd been making with the fabric she bought from the market. The dress would be made of wool of course; it was too expensive to buy anything nicer. Caroline had taken it out behind the hut and dyed it a deep blue, a color that she had come to love ever sense Klaus had bought her that ball gown for his family's party. Now she was almost done sewing it, carefully stitching the gown together just as Aiyanna had taught her. Caroline was a competitive girl, she admitted that. She owned only two dresses and was frequently teased about it by Kol. Today she would walk in the village in a new dress made by her own hand, and would finally get Kol off her back about wearing the same dresses over and over. When she finished she tried the dress on, pleased by how well it fit her. She had sewn silver thread onto the cuffs of the sleeves and the hem of the dress, weaving intricate patterns as she embroidered them. She then carefully braided her hair, weaving flowers into her hair as she braided. She wasn't really trying to make herself look pretty for Klaus, she really wasn't.

Ok so she _was_.

She couldn't stand the way Tatia had her pretty hands all over Klaus, or the way that she'd bat her thick black eyelashes at him and smile prettily while he walked with Caroline to the stables yesterday. Tatia had been nothing but kind to Caroline though, so she wasn't about to be rude with the girl who looked so much like Elena just yet. Part of her felt like it wasn't her place to interfere, that she had no right to Klaus. However she liked him, even if she didn't want to admit it aloud. She liked how he made her happy and she liked to see him smile. He was human, and for the first time she was getting to see the man rather than the monster.

When she had gathered the water buckets to go and fetch water she went out into the village, humming softly to herself as Rebekah caught up to her, greeting her with a cheerful smile as they walked together. "Good morning," Caroline greeted brightly.

"Good morning," Rebekah said aloud, a bright smile on her face.

"Your pronunciation is getting better," Caroline complimented as they walked.

"You made a new…" Rebekah trailed off, searching for the word and then said, "_binda_," she said eloquently as she pointed at Caroline's dress.

"_Dress_," Caroline corrected her gently, "it's called a dress."

"Dress," Rebekah echoed with a smile on her face. "It's…._fagr_," she said with a frustrated face.

"_Beautiful_," Caroline supplied and then added, "and thank you."

"_Ykkar binda…fagr skapfeldr_," Caroline said, the words difficult to pronounce. Rebekah giggled at her and nodded her head, vaguely understanding Caroline's words. "Thank you," she said aloud as she looked down at her own gown with a smile on her face.

"If only my dress were as beautiful as yours," Caroline said airily, "I'm not nearly as good at sewing as you."

Rebekah smiled, her understanding of Caroline's words was not nearly as good as Elijah's but she was getting better at it. Her new friend was teaching her the language even as she was teaching Caroline Nordic. "Wow I hope you don't rub that in my face one day," she muttered under her breath as an afterthought, imagining the look on present day Rebekah's face when she remembered Caroline saying that. They fetched the water and started to head back, walking along the shoreline of the creek. Caroline hummed to herself as they walked, occasionally chatting with Rebekah in what Nordic she knew. Her eyes caught movement and she turned her gaze towards the stream, catching sight of Klaus and Kol at the water's edge. He and Kol were laughing, the two brothers clearly relaxing by the stream before they went out with the other men to hunt. Caroline stood transfixed as she watched him stand and remove his shirt, totally forgetting that Rebekah his sister was standing next to her. He started to remove his leather breeches and that was when Rebekah cleared here throat noisily and Caroline averted her gaze in embarrassment, realizing how rude she was being. Rebekah looked at her with a knowing smile, mischief gleaming in her eyes as she turned to gaze at her two brothers who were stripping down to go swimming.

"We drink that water," Caroline muttered as she heard them jump in.

Caroline didn't have the nerve to look at Rebekah whose gaze was practically burning a hole through her cheek as they walked back to the village. "_Liki minn brodir_?" Rebekah asked curiously though her eyes told Caroline that she had already worked out the answer.

"Yes, I like your brother." Caroline muttered quietly and rolled her eyes at Rebekah's giggle in response.

"Hello," said Tatia's musical voice as she approached the two women when they entered the village. "Still having trouble with the language I see," Tatia said to Rebekah, whose smile seem to falter at Tatia's words.

"She's doing fine," Caroline defended quickly, watching Tatia's gaze shift between Caroline and Rebekah.

"You're doing better in their language then she is in yours," Tatia pointed out, "I think she needs more practice."

"Thank you for that _insightful _opinion," Caroline bit out before she could stop herself, "Good day."

She did not like bullies, and she had never seen Rebekah falter as she did in front of Tatia. She now understood where Rebekah's hate for Elena had stemmed from. Rebekah hurried after Caroline without a backward glance towards Tatia, who stood watching them leave with a half-smile curving her lips. Caroline was trying to give that girl the benefit of the doubt, but Tatia was making it difficult for her to do that.

"Caroline," Esther said as they approached Rebekah's hut, "Come," she said, motioning for Caroline to follow her into the hut. Rebekah looked at her questioningly and Caroline shrugged, setting her water buckets by Aiyanna's hut and then following Esther into her own hut.

"I have been looking through my grimoire," Esther began as she stood on the other side of the fire pit, looking every bit the role of an evil witch as the firelight played across her face. Caroline knew despite her anger that Esther was merely looking out for her children. "I cannot find any spell that would traverse a person across time itself."

Esther said thoughtfully as she burnt sage and then set the smoking herb down on a metal plate. "The kind of power it would require, I cannot even begin to fathom."

"Well…I don't know why you sent me here, but you did." Caroline said quietly as she watched Esther work.

"Regardless, I'm afraid I have no way of getting you home unless I had the spell that I used to send you here in the first place. I would need a connection to your time period in order to complete the spell as well."

"Boots don't count I take it?" Caroline mused, imagining that Esther would need something far more personal than her pretty beige boots.

"I'm afraid not," she said with amusement and then her smile fell and she looked at Caroline solemnly, "I am _truly_ sorry."

"It's alright," Caroline said with a faint smile even though it wasn't alright at all. She couldn't look at Esther or even be mad at the woman when she looked at Caroline with such sympathy. This was Esther before all of the madness with turning her children into vampires had taken place.

"I need to get back to Aiyanna, I'm sure she needs my help." Caroline said quietly, unable to keep the sorrow out of her eyes. She turned and left before Esther could stop her, hurrying towards her hut. She was so deep in thought she nearly walked right into Klaus however, who was standing not a few feet outside of the hut pulling on dry clothes that had been hanging outside. "Caroline?" he asked in surprise as she hurried by, catching the look of sorrow on Caroline's face. "What ails you lady?" he asked in concern, his hand catching her arm gently.

"Nothing," Caroline said quietly without looking at him, "I'm fine."

Klaus seemed to recoil at her words and dropped his gaze, clearly hurt by her behavior. She was shutting him out and so he was shutting her out as well. "Fine," he muttered quietly in reply and turned his back to her.

Caroline took a deep breath and kept walking; ignoring the concerned look Rebekah gave her as she passed by. She heard Rebekah speaking to Klaus in Nordic, explaining that their mother had asked Caroline to come into the hut. She didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation as she burst into Aiyanna's hut with tears running down her cheeks unchecked. Aiyanna glanced up at her and then went back to what she was doing, a solemn expression on her face. "I see that you've heard the news then."

"I'm stuck here," Caroline said through her tears, sorrow in her eyes, "I'm stuck here forever."

"I'm sorry," Aiyanna said gently, her eyes full of sympathy, "Don't be afraid child, I will be here to take care of you. I will help you make a life here."

"I want to go _home_!" Caroline nearly shouted, stomping her foot petulantly. "She sent me here so she should be able to send me home!"

"There is no _way_ child!" Aiyanna said, her voice rising as Caroline rose her own, "I'm sorry."

Caroline fell silent, sobbing softly as she turned away and went to lie down on her bed. She felt so helpless lying there on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. She would never see her mother or her friends ever again, she would never see Tyler again either.

She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, but she had awoken to the sound of the hum of crickets outside. Night had fallen and she realized she'd slept the whole day; guilt washing over her that Aiyanna must have done all the chores on her own. When she came out into the main sitting room Aiyanna was working on sewing a blanket together, glancing up at her for a moment before returning to her work.

"I'm sorry," Caroline began quietly, "I was being so horrible to you."

"It's alright," she said softly, "You have been taken away from everything you have ever known and placed in a time where everything you know has changed. It will take time to adjust."

"I'm never going to see my _Mom_ again…" she whispered brokenly as she sat down on the floor by the fire. "Or my boyfriend….or my friends…."

"You will make new friends," Aiyanna said gently as she looked up at Caroline, "and new…what did you call it…boyfriend? What is a boyfriend exactly?"

"My…suitor," Caroline explained easily.

"You will find a new suitor then," Aiyanna said with a soft smile.

"I loved him…_so much_." She whispered brokenly.

"Now I see why you were so adamant about marrying for love," Aiyanna mused quietly.

"So much for that idea," Caroline muttered darkly, "I won't be getting married at all."

"Oh come now, it's not all that bad." Aiyanna chuckled lightly, "Surely one of the men here in the village will catch your eye. Perhaps _Niklaus_?" Aiyanna teased, smiling knowingly at Caroline. Caroline smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Nik…he's just my friend."

"He doesn't seem to realize that," Aiyanna smiled, "He's quiet taken with you I think."

"He's in love with _Tatia_," Caroline told her frankly, "I'm just his friend."

"Lovers often start out as friends Caroline," Aiyanna told her.

"He doesn't see me," she said quietly, allowing only a small flash of her insecurity to show before she quickly covered it up, "and besides, his Dad hates me."

"He's a fickle man I agree," Aiyanna said with a nod, "I don't think he hates you though."

"He can be such an ass." Caroline muttered quietly.

"Agreed," Aiyanna laughed softly.

Caroline got to her feet once she'd warmed up and sighed, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't leave the village," Aiyanna warned her as Caroline left the hut.

Caroline stepped out into the night air and let out a long soft sigh. It was getting colder as winter approached; all the trees were nearly bare. She paced the village, keeping close to the torches that lit the path between huts, deep in thought as she walked. She had hurt Klaus's feelings today with her coldness, it was unintentional and she was upset at the time. She knew she would have to apologize to him; he has been so good to her. She bit her lip as she thought of his sweet smile and the way he would turn his eyes up to look at her with his chin tilted downward, a look he would give her when he was asking a particularly personal question.

As she walked she spotted the firelight on top of the hill and went up there, finding Klaus sitting against the tree with his knees drawn up against him and his elbows resting on top of his knees, the torch stuck into the dirt beside him. "Nik?" she asked softly, noting his dark look. The firelight flickered over his face and she could see the bruise marring his cheek.

_Mikael was such an asshole._

"Niklaus?" she tried again softly, kneeling down in front of him.

He turned his gaze up towards her and then looked away, a cold expression on his face. "Leave me, I'm in no mood."

"Nik what happened?" she asked gently as she tried to reach out and touch his cheek, only to have her hand batted away, "I said leave me woman!" he snarled at her angrily, his blue eyes dark and stormy.

"No!" she shouted back at him, her blue eyes narrowing at him.

"Then I will leave!" he snapped back and got to his feet, roughly yanking the torch out of the ground. He then turned and stormed off down into the trees, Caroline hurrying after him. "Hey!" she shouted, chasing after him. "Stop being a _jerk_. I just wanted to make sure you're alright!"

"_I'm fine_!" he spat acidly, mimicking her words from earlier.

"Oh stop it!" Caroline began as she kept pace alongside him, "Nik…I'm sorry…I was just upset."

"It's fine," he muttered darkly.

"No it's not…Nik!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her, "Let me see your face Nik," she said softly as she took hold of his chin and turned his face gently, her fingers grazing over the bruise lightly as she examined it. "_Oh Nik_," she whispered softly with a frown on her face.

"It's nothing," he said, brushing her hand away. It was then she noticed his bloody knuckles, realizing he must have taken his anger out on another innocent tree. "Nik your hands," Caroline said as she tried to take his hands into her own to examine them. He yanked them away from her and scowled, motioning with the torch as he spoke, "Go back to the village Caroline, you shouldn't be out here."

"I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly with a shake of her head.

"What is it with you!" he snarled, whirling around to face her, "You are _so_ stubborn!" He then proceeded to let out a string of curse words in Nordic, muttering under his breath as he walked. "Nik please let me help you," Caroline said quietly, fighting the sorrow that was welling up inside of her. She had lost everything and now all she wanted to do was help him because her heart ached to see him so angry. He seemed to take pause at the tone of her voice and turned to look at her. Caroline tried to hide the broken look on her face as she took a deep breath and turned away, starting back towards the village.

"_Wait_," he said so softly it was almost a whisper.

He walked towards her, his expression neutral as he looked down at her, "Let me walk you back to your hut."

Caroline blinked away the tears that were welling in her eyes as she kept her gaze anywhere but on his face, nodding quietly. They walked back down to the village together and when they reached Aiyanna's hut she paused, catching him by the arm gently, "Let me clean your hands at least."

He stared at her hard for a few moments, his jaw tightening as he debated his answer, and then slowly he nodded and stuck his torch into the ground beside the door to the hut before allowing her to guide him inside. Aiyanna looked up when they came in and Caroline averted her gaze, refusing to see the smug look on Aiyanna's face when she returned with the very man they had been speaking of earlier. She didn't say anything to Aiyanna as she worked around her, gathering clean rags and a bowl of hot water from the pot over the fire. Aiyanna didn't question it either, clearly already understanding what was happening when she saw the blood on Klaus's knuckles. Caroline led him over to a corner of the hut and had him sit in a chair while she kneeled in front of him, gently cleaning the cuts on his knuckles. She did not meet his intense gaze as it rested on her face, watching her clean his hands. She didn't dare wonder what it meant, focusing on her task instead.

When she was done she turned her gaze upward to meet his, smiling reassuringly up at him. "All done," she told him softly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other intently without saying a word. She wondered what he was thinking in that moment, his expression so full of different emotions in that moment. She realized then that she was caressing his knuckles lightly with her thumbs as she held his hands in either one of hers, and then blinked and turned her gaze away, releasing his hands as she stood up. She smiled at him softly and went to go wash the now bloody rags out and dump the blood tinged hot water outside. When she finished she returned to find him sitting in the same spot, idly staring at the flames of the fire. She sat down on the floor beside him, staring at the fire as well. They said nothing to each other, merely sat and enjoyed the warmth of the fire while Aiyanna worked on her blanket across the room. Caroline hadn't realized what Klaus must have suffered at the hands of his ruthless father, feeling stupid now for ever suggesting to him that he should try and talk to his father. That was such a distant memory now, that night when she told him that at the ball. She could see nothing of that man in the one who sat beside her now. He was human and he was full of such emotions that she'd never seen him exhibit before.

"I should be getting back," he said quietly after a long while.

Caroline had grown so peaceful in his company that she blinked up at him, her heart dropping at the idea of him leaving. She nodded quietly though in acceptance and got to her feet, walking with him over to the door. "Let me walk you home," she smiled up at him and was pleased to see a smile curve his own lips in return, "I think you should stay here where it's warm lady," he urged her as he motioned towards the fire. Caroline stared at him for a few moments and tilted her head to one side, "I'm not nearly as fragile as all that."

"I would still rather you stay here where it is safe," he insisted, ever the chivalrous man that he was.

"I can protect myself," she said with her chin tilted upward, her hands on her hips.

"I remember," he chuckled lightly at the memory of her stubbornness in the woods.

"I hardly think I'm going to be assailed by wolves during the twenty feet that I walk with you to your hut." Caroline argued as she stepped up beside him and gazed up into his eyes.

"Humor the girl Niklaus," Aiyanna cut in, "She's as stubborn as an ox, and you'll be here all night if you keep refusing her."

"As you request Aiyanna," Klaus said gently as his gaze shifted to Aiyanna briefly and then back to Caroline, "Haldis truly is a befitting name for your horse," he mused as Caroline smiled at his words and followed him out of the hut.

"I could wield sword too I imagine," Caroline said with a grin as they walked.

"A lady isn't supposed to handle a blade," Klaus scolded lightly.

"I can do as I please," Caroline argued grinning at the look of shock on Klaus's face.

"You must have been a shield maiden, wherever you're from." He commented as they reached his hut. "Now go back to your hut and let me make sure you get back inside safely," he insisted, nodding towards Aiyanna's hut behind her.

"Oh alright," Caroline made a face and turned away, walking back toward the other hut. When she reached the door she smiled at him gently, "Goodnight,"

He smiled in return and said, "_nott_," he said gently and grinned when Caroline looked at him curiously, "Night," he translated easily.

Caroline's eyes widened in understanding and she beamed at him before disappearing into her hut. It wasn't until she was lying in bed that night that she realized how easily he'd made her forget her sorrow. She smiled in her sleep for a moment before finally drifting off.

December came quickly, the freezing temperatures outside warning that snow was soon to come. The village was alive with its occupants frantically preparing for the winter, stocking up on meat and supplies, while sewing the animal fur that they'd procured to make blankets and jackets for the hunters. Caroline was sitting by the fire in Aiyanna's hut, shivering from the cold with an animal fur blanket over her shoulders, her hands to stiff from the cold to peel the carrots that she was supposed to prepare for dinner that night. "I can't feel my hands," she said through chattering teeth, listening to Aiyanna chuckle at her words, "You'll get used to it."

"I can't feel my feet," she continued, despite the pretty brown fur boots that Aiyanna had made for her, her feet still felt like icicles. "I'll finish this, you go and get more fire wood," Aiyanna told her as she took the bucket of carrots and knife from Caroline.

"Alright," Caroline said reluctantly, not really wanting to go out into the cold and walk half a mile just to get fire wood. She went anyways though, sweeping out of the hut hesitantly, bracing herself for the icy cold air outside. She pulled the fur blanket tighter around her shoulders and walked through the village, shivering under the blanket as she walked. Usually she'd have someone to walk with but Rebekah was busy at the moment helping Esther. As she walked she heard Tatia's lilting voice as she laughed at something someone said, recognizing the second voice as Klaus's. Caroline paused on the dirt path, noticing by a tree, Tatia's back pressed against the tree as she smiled up at him prettily, a smile curving his own lips in return. His back was to Caroline so that he couldn't see her but Tatia did, and smiled politely at Caroline who averted her gaze with a polite nod and kept walking.

She was _not_ jealous.

She heard Klaus's voice calling to her moments later, the sound of feet running across the hard ground quickly approaching behind her. "_Caroline_," she heard him call to her but she kept walking, quickening her pace to prevent him from catching up. She rounded the corner and found Kol chopping wood, and smiled politely at him. "Morning," she said casually as she shivered from the cold.

"I take it this is your first winter?" Kol asked with amusement as he slung the axe overhead and brought it down quickly against the wood he had propped up on the ground. Caroline watched as it split in two easily, her teeth chattering as the wind picked up and fluttered her hair.

"No, but I'm used to wearing more," Caroline muttered quietly.

"I take it your family was wealthy where you're from," Kol responded easily as he stacked the fire wood neatly.

"_Caroline_," Klaus breathed aloud as he rounded the corner behind her, interrupting the conversation she was having with Kol. Caroline rolled her eyes and reached for a couple of logs, intending to carry them back to the hut. "Here, let me," Klaus insisted, taking the logs from her reluctant hands. Caroline made a face at him, refusing to release the last log she held clutched to her chest, "_I can do it_," she told him stubbornly, not wanting his help at all.

"I insist," he argued, taking the log from her arms. "_Nik_," she huffed and heard Kol chuckle from behind them, refraining from entering the disagreement that was going on between his friend and his brother. "_Let me help you_," he said, emphasizing the words as he met her gaze.

Caroline glared at him for a few minutes before nodding and turning to walk back to the village. He followed along beside her, looking completely unaffected by how cold it was outside.

_Well that wasn't annoying at all._

"You don't have to help me," Caroline muttered quietly.

"But I want too," he replied easily as they walked.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and suppressed a smile, his words reminding her of how stubborn she was being last night about helping him. "Thank you," she added after a long pause.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

They passed by Tatia who watched with bewilderment, clearly not used to being abandoned as quickly as she was for another woman. Caroline tried very hard not to grin at the look on her face, and managed to pull it off. "Aren't you cold?" Caroline asked as she looked at his bare arms that stuck out of the leather tunic he was wearing.

"I didn't have time to put anything else on," he grinned at her, "I overslept."

"Still," Caroline said as they walked, "You're going to catch a cold."

"I don't honestly feel cold at all," he told her as they entered the village.

Caroline was really trying not to notice how good he looked dressed like that, even if he was missing his shirt. They reached Aiyanna's hut and she lifted the leather flat for him to walk inside, smiling despite everything as she followed him inside. Aiyanna glanced up and her gaze shifted between Caroline and Klaus, smiling at Caroline secretively while Klaus was stacking the firewood over in the corner. Caroline made a face at Aiyanna and waved frantically for her to stop smiling, both women immediately returning to a neutral posture when Klaus turned back around to look at them both.

"Well I need to get back to work," he told them both politely, but his gaze was resting on Caroline, "My father will be looking for me."

"Thank you for your help with the fire wood," Caroline said politely as she motioned with her hand towards the stack of wood behind him. She walked with him back to the door and smiled at him, trying really hard not to look awkward under his warm gaze as he looked down at her, "Your welcome," he replied as turned and left the hut flashing a smile in her direction before he went.

"_I told you_," Aiyanna said in a sing song voice after Klaus had left.

"Oh hush," Caroline said playfully though she had a beaming smile on her face as her cheeks turned red and she went to get a basket from the corner, "I'm going to go and get some potatoes from the market. Did you need anything else?"

"No," Aiyanna said casually, "It's best if you go now anyways, I'll have a customer soon."

Caroline nodded quietly, understanding what Aiyanna was referring too. This was how Aiyanna made money; she used her magic and her knowledge of herbs to help other people but also made a small profit from it.

Caroline took a deep breath and braced herself for the cold as she left the hut again; the basket slung over one arm. Rebekah greeted her outside, and clearly was also going to the market as well. The two of them walked into the village together, chattering away in what language they knew to communicate. They walked in silence for a little while, Caroline's gaze shifting over the crowd. People were hurrying back and forth through the village, hauling fire wood and supplies to their huts. She noticed a boy climbing up the hill with a basket of apples in his arms, following along behind several other young boys his age. She wrinkled her nose in curiosity, wondering what they could be up too but before she could mention it to Rebekah she spoke before Caroline could, her voice full of happiness.

"Are you going to come to our families _Jol_ celebration?"

"_Jol_?" Caroline asked, confused.

"The Midwinter feast?" Rebekah offered, hoping that Caroline would understand.

"I don't know what that is," Caroline said with a frown.

Rebekah stared at her, wrinkling her face in thought as she struggled to find a way to define what _Jol_ was. "It's hard to describe in your language," Rebekah began thoughtfully, "We celebrate the winter,"

"_Christmas_," Caroline breathed in understanding and then instantly regretted it at the look of confusion on Rebekah's face.

Did she just invent that word a couple centuries early?

"Christmas?" Rebekah repeated the word curiously, clearly not understanding it.

"Never mind," Caroline dismissed quickly, "So, midwinter feast, what do we do?"

"We eat and celebrate as a family," Rebekah explained easily as they walked from vender to vender in the market. "Aiyanna has always been considered part of our family," Rebekah added, "Now that she has welcomed you into her home, we will do the same."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Caroline said as she paid for the vegetables she bought. "I look forward to it."

Rebekah beamed at her and nodded, her eyes shifting over the crowd until she spots Elijah walking towards them, "_Caroline Jata Jol…Elijah_," Rebekah said brightly to her brother.

"_Utmerket_," he replied easily and smiled at Caroline who returned the smile despite having no idea what they were saying.

_Where was the TARDIS translator circuit when you needed it?_

"Um, I'm guessing that means _cool_?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No, it means excellent," Elijah chuckled, "Though I agree it is particularly _cool_ outside today."

Caroline stared at him for a moment and resisted to do what the modern day people of her time called a 'face palm.' Then she plastered a smile across her face and weaved her arm into Rebekah's. "Let's get this food back to the hut."

"Alright," Rebekah said as she walked with Caroline back to the huts. Elijah followed along beside them, his eyes searching the crowd. "_Rebekah har du sett Henrik_?" he asked worriedly as he shifted his gaze from vender to vender.

"_Var han ikke med deg bror_?" she asked curiously.

"Henrik?" Caroline asked bewildered, wondering how she'd forgotten about the sixth sibling.

"Yes," Elijah replied softly, "He was supposed to meet me here this morning for lessons and now I cannot seem to find him anywhere."

"What does he look like?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Short boy," Elijah said as he searched, holding his hand out to as an example of Henrik's height, "Wild brown hair, dirty clothes. No sense of manners whatsoever," he chuckled lightly.

"The trees," Caroline began frankly, "That way. He had a basket of apples in his arms and he was following a bunch of boys his age."

Elijah made a face and uttered a curse word in his native tongue under his breath, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "That boy will never learn."

"Language, Elijah," Rebekah scolded lightly and he averted his gaze from his sister, speaking softly, "Apologies, sister dearest."

"Accepted," she said smugly and watched him walk off in the direction that Caroline pointed. "My brother will be in a great deal of trouble when Elijah finds him."

"How so?" Caroline asked as they walked.

"He and his friends are stealing the apples to go and feed the wild horses in the forest again." Rebekah explained as they walked.

"They could hurt him," Caroline said worriedly.

"Exactly, but Henrik has always been a bit reckless." Rebekah told her as the boy in question came running up to them and hid behind Rebekah's dress skirts. "Don't let him beat me sister!" Henrik pleaded as Elijah came storming up towards them, his face twisted in anger. "_Henrik_," he seethed as stopped before them. "You know better than to go wandering into the forest like that!"

"I didn't go far," Henrik said as he peaked around from behind Rebekah, "I was with others as well. I wasn't alone."

"You were feeding our supply to the horses Henrik," Elijah said tiredly, "You cannot do such things, we need that to survive the winter."

"But the horses will need food too," he argued, his face full of determination.

"They are wild animals," Elijah snapped, "They can take care of themselves." He told Henrik as he seized the boy by the arm and dragged him out from behind Rebekah. "I need to take him to father." Elijah said bitterly, clearly not wanting to do that at all.

"_No, Elijah_!" Rebekah said quickly, her eyes widening in fear, "He will beat Henrik, and you know he will. Let his punishment be something else. Make him go and do chores with Kol. That will teach him." Rebekah said earnestly, her eyes pleading as she looked up at her brother. Henrik nodded quickly, looking up at Elijah. He clearly agreed with his sister, obviously he would much rather be chopping wood then deal with his father.

Elijah tightened his jaw and shifted his gaze between Rebekah and Henrik before nodding, "Fine, I will take him to Kol."

"_Thank you_!" Henrik said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Caroline watched Elijah take Henrik towards the woods and looked at Rebekah curiously, "Surely your father isn't all that bad?"

Rebekah fell silent, her face suddenly hard as she shifted her gaze ahead of her, "Our father scares us all."

When they reached the huts they went their separate ways, tending to the chores of the day. Later that afternoon Caroline was sitting by the fire when Klaus stood outside the door and said softly, "Caroline, may I come in?"

"Yes," she called to him and watched him enter the hut.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her with a mischievous grin, motioning for her to follow him.

"You do?" she asked curiously as she got to her feet and followed him outside.

He took off towards the stables and she followed, keeping pace beside him. When they arrived she spotted Haldis waiting for them, a dark brown leather saddle resting on her back. "I've got her somewhat trained now," he told her as he untied the reigns from a nearby fence post and walked Haldis over to Caroline. "Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

Caroline beamed at him and then shifted her gaze to Haldis, a pleased expression on her face. "I would love too."

He grinned and handed her the reigns and then went to get his own horse from the stables. Caroline waited while he fetched Asgeir, and once he was ready he walked Asgeir out of the stables and stood beside her. "Right," he began as he looked at her, "You remember what I taught you?"

"I do," Caroline said with a nod as she turned and mounted Haldis, Klaus still standing on the ground beside the horse ready to catch Caroline in case she fell. When she was on the horse Klaus turned and mounted his own, motioning Caroline to follow as he urged his horse forward. She urged Haldis forward as well and trotted along beside him, smiling into the sunlight as it shined down on her face, illuminating her golden curls. She felt Klaus's eyes on her, so intent in there scrutinizing that she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking just then.

"It's so beautiful out here," Caroline breathed as they rode through the forest.

"It is," he agreed quietly.

They rode on silently, each enjoying the beautiful day. Caroline was the first to break the silence, her eyes shifting smoke that rose above the trees in the distance. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"That is the village of the wolves," Klaus explained easily, "We do not go there and they do not come here. We live in peace with them."

"I see," Caroline said with a nod, remembering something about that in the story that Elena had related to her once after Rebekah had told Elena the story.

"Do you want to try going a little faster?" he asked her, his eyes full of mischief.

"Oh yes," Caroline grinned back, and did as he did, urging the horse on. She held on tightly as the horse took off on a gallop, loving the feel of the wind in her hair as she followed him down the dirt path. "Oh I love this!" she breathed, laughing as she urged the horse to go faster.

"_Careful_!" he called worriedly as he rode alongside her, "You're still new at this, I don't want you to fall off and hurt yourself."

Caroline grinned at him and turned her head, her hair whipping in front of her face as she spoke, "I'll be _careful_," she told him with a laugh. She couldn't help the joy that rushed in her veins, the true joyful laughter that bubbled up out of her as she rode down the dirt path. He kept pace beside her, a smile on his face though she could see the worry in his eyes. They circled around on the path, taking them back up towards Caroline's favorite spot on the hill above the village. She slowed the horse down to a trot, allowing it to calm down before she dismounted it and tied the reigns to a nearby tree. Klaus did the same and jogged over to her afterwards, his hair as wild as hers. "You did wonderfully lady," he told her and she grinned up at him, "When are you going to start calling me _Caroline_?"

"_Caroline_," he said teasingly, sending a shiver down her spine at the way her name rolled off his lips.

"_Niklaus_," she responded playfully as she leaned up against the tree that overlooked the village.

"I made something for you," he said, his expression softening as he looked at her. "Do you want it?"

Caroline smiled at him, biting her lip gently as she gazed up at him, "_Yes_," she said after a long pause.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Yes," she laughed as he took a leather pouch from his belt and held it out in front of him, "I'm not sure if you really _do_," he said wickedly, and dodged her hands as she tried to take it from his grasp. They laughed and played keep away for just a little longer until Klaus stopped, catching his breath. She did the same and they both just stood there panting, Klaus's eyes still full of mirth as he looked at her. "I thought you'd like this," he told her as he pulled a necklace from the leather pouch. It was a dark leather cord that was adorned with tiny wooden carvings of horses and tiny wooden beads with even smaller horses carved into them. She beamed up at him and took the trinket from his hands as he held it out in front of him for her to take it. "_Oh Nik_," she breathed in awe, "It's _perfect_."

Caroline slipped the necklace over her head and touched the little wooden carvings with one hand, marveling at the smooth feel of the wood under her fingertips. "Thank you," she said as she looked at him, caught off guard by the strange look he was giving her. It was almost as if he were uncertain of something as he looked at her, a shy smile on his lips as he gazed up at her with the trade mark puppy eyes he was so good at.

"You're welcome," he smiled at her, the uncertainty leaving his eyes as his shy smile became more confident. Caroline smiled back at him and wondered how this man could have ever become the one she knew back in Mystic Falls. He was so different as a human; she thought to herself as she idly reached up and pulled a leaf from his hair, laughing softly at the odd look on his face. "You've got leaves in your hair," she told him as she held up the leaf in front of his face.

"Oh," he said and chuckled, reaching up to brush the leaves from his hair. Caroline did the same and then turned to look down at the village, watching the people down below as they went about their business. "Rebekah tells me you've agreed to come and have dinner with us."

"I did yes," Caroline said with a nod. "When is it?"

"In a fortnight," he told her easily.

"Which is…?" Caroline said with a raised eyebrow.

"Two weeks," he said with a chuckle.

Caroline nodded as she sat down in the tall grass and leaned against the tree, Klaus following suit beside her. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he stood up after a moment and retrieved a loaf of bread and some mead from one of the saddle bags on Asgeir.

"A little bit," Caroline said honestly as he sat down beside her and broke the bread in half, offering her a piece. She took it gratefully and ate some, enjoying the rich taste of spices that were weaved into the dough. "This is really good," Caroline said with surprise.

"My mother makes it special," he told her honestly, "For the winter seasons."

He took a swig from the dark bottle and then offered it to her, a smirk on his lips. Caroline narrowed her eyes, recognizing a challenge when she saw one. She figured women from this time didn't drink straight from a bottle, but she was stubborn and determined to prove him wrong. She bravely took it from his hand and took a sip, watching the emotions play over his face as she handed the bottle back to him.

"Such a strange woman you are," he commented as he took another sip, "You speak and act in ways that completely baffle me."

"I like to be unpredictable," she told him frankly, "keeps things interesting."

"Indeed," he agreed with a grin as he ate some of his own bread.

They sat in silence and finished their food before Klaus let out a long sigh, "It will be dark soon, and we should be getting home."

"Yes," Caroline agreed with a nod though neither of them moved. "If it weren't so cold I'd say let's stay up and look at the stars."

"Now I know you're from another land," he laughed, "Such words lady, it would be such a scandal for us to be out together alone like that."

"Isn't it a scandal for us to be together right now alone?" she shot back cleverly, a smile curving her lips.

"In the middle of the day where everyone can see us, not really." He chuckled as he motioned towards the pair at the bottom of the hill who'd noticed their presence. It was Kol and Henrik, carrying fire wood towards Klaus's family's hut. "Did you hear what he did today?" Caroline asked him as her gaze flickered over Henrik. Klaus nodded solemnly, "He was being foolish." They watched Kol stare up at them for a moment and wave, before urging Henrik forward who had stopped to gap at the pair on top of the hill and point towards them while speaking to Kol. "Besides," Klaus said as he watched his two brothers walk off to his families hut, "I would never sully your honor in such a manner."

"Such a gentleman," Caroline mused as she lay back in the grass and looked up at him. He turned his head slightly to look at her and grinned, "Sometimes." Caroline could see it then, a flash of the man she knew in the future lurking just under the surface. The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine, his intense gaze as he met her eyes making her falter in her playful teasing. It sent ripples of heat rushing through her body as she held his gaze and tried not to blush under his scrutiny. He seemed to do that a lot, stare at her. He did that all the time back in Mystic Falls and he was doing it right now. "What?" she asked softly, trying to ease the sudden tension with her gentle tone. He averted his gaze and shrugged, finishing the last of the mead. "Nothing."

They rode back to the village a short while later, leaving their horses in their respective stalls with food and water before heading back towards the huts. "Tomorrow night is the full moon," Klaus said calmly as he walked her to Aiyanna's hut, "Be ready."

"I will." she said quietly.

He nodded and turned to leave, giving Caroline a brief smile and a kiss on the hand before dissapearing into his own hut. Caroline watched him go before turning to go inside her own hut. When she was inside she spotted Aiyanna across the room.

"You were gone a while," Aiyanna commented idly as she rummaged through some old books on a table nearby. "I see you have a new necklace."

That women really never does miss a beat, does she?

Caroline smiled faintly and touched the necklace around her neck, "Nik made it for me."

"First a horse, now a necklace," Aiyanna mused lightly, "No he doesn't notice you at _all_."

"Oh don't be like that," Caroline laughed with a roll of her eyes. Aiyanna reminded her greatly of Bonnie in that moment. "He's just being nice."

"Men do not bestow gifts on women that they merely view as _friends_." Aiyanna told her casually as she shut the book she'd been working with and stacked it with the pile of other books on the other end of the table. "You must beware of what you accept from him child, least you give him the wrong impression," she said and paused for a moment before continuing, "Unless you intend to give him that impression."

"I don't intend anything," Caroline argued though she was smiling, "Nik is my friend…he likes Tatia." He said even though she didn't really believe what she was saying anymore.

"Well your _friend_ needs a new pair of boots." Aiyanna remarked, "Perhaps you should make him some."

Right after Esther buys her a new pair of boots, sure.

"I don't even know how," Caroline told her as they sat down to eat dinner.

"I will teach you." Aiyanna said easily as if it were obvious, "You know that I will teach you anything you want to know. Esther will help you too, she feels just as guilty as I do about you being trapped here."

Caroline sighed and ate her dinner quietly. After they were finished she got up and washed the dishes and put them away neatly. "What do I use to make him boots with?"

"I'll send you to the market to get some fur," Aiyanna said nonchalantly, though Caroline could see the wheels spinning in her head as she spoke, "He'll need something warm and durable to work out in the woods with the other men."

"Ok," Caroline said with a nod, trying not to imagine him out in the woods 'working.' The idea of him running around in leather on horseback was just a little too much for her to take in at the moment.

"You can get the measurements from Esther, I'm sure she knows them. She usually makes all of her son's their hunting boots."

"Alright," Caroline agreed as she got ready for bed.

Later that night when the fire had burned low and the village was asleep, the sound of shouting had woken Caroline from her sleep, and she sat up, watching groggily as Aiyanna frantically pulled on her clothes. "What's going on?" Caroline asked sleepily as she climbed out of bed.

"Stay there child, don't go outside." Aiyanna commanded her firmly as she swept out of the hut.

Caroline listened to the shouting, clearly making out Mikael's voice outside.

"Wretched _boy_!" he spat angrily, "You dare to steal from us? We fight to survive and you squander our hard earned food on wild horses?"

"_Far Nei_!" Klaus cried as the sound of leather striking skin echoed outside.

"_Mikael stop_!" Esther pleaded as she tried to grab her husband's arm, only to be shoved away instead.

"He mocks us Esther!" Mikael snarled.

"He meant no harm!" she argued, her eyes full of tears as she watched husband hold her son's hands down on the wooden table before him and drag the leather whip across his now bloody skin.

"He means us every bit of harm if he steals from us!" Mikael roared angrily, "He is a stupid and impulsive boy who will never learn!"

Caroline felt her heart drop as she scrambled out of bed and pull her dress on before running over to the door, peering outside. Mikael held Klaus's hands down on the table, a savage and furious look on his face as he brought the whip down hard across the backs of Klaus's hands.

"_No_!" Caroline cried as she bolted out the door, Aiyanna catching her by the arm before she could go any farther.

"No child be silent!" Aiyanna hissed angrily at her, holding her back.

"You would do well to listen to the witch girl," Mikael snapped as he turned his angry gaze upon Caroline, "Go back inside."

Caroline looked between Mikael and Klaus, who was firmly keeping his gaze on the table. She knew that Klaus hadn't stolen those apples, Henrik had and Klaus was taking the blame for it.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner Mikael," Aiyanna said coolly, her voice taking on a dangerous edge to it.

"You would do well to hold your tongue woman," he snapped back as he cracked the whip across Klaus's hands once more.

"Aiyanna, please," Esther pleaded, her eyes begging the other witch to go back inside with Caroline. It was clear that Esther feared Mikael would come after Aiyanna and Caroline as well.

"Perhaps this will remind you to keep your hands to yourself," Mikael hissed as he tossed the whip to one side, glaring at Klaus as he turned to go back inside the hut. Henrik stood by the door watching, his eyes on Klaus. There were tears glittering in his eyes as Rebekah pulled her younger brother away from the door and sent him to bed, turning her gaze to Klaus afterwards. He had slumped to the ground, tears stinging his eyes as blood dripped from his hands.

"Niklaus," she said softly as she walked towards him.

"Go away," he hissed angrily and got to his feet, glaring at Rebekah.

"Please," she whispered softly as she reached for his hands. Klaus turned away from her, his gaze meeting Caroline's for a moment. There were tears running down her cheeks, horror etched across her face as she took in his appearance. He averted his gaze from hers and stormed off into the darkness.

"I have to find him," Caroline pleaded with Aiyanna desperately.

"No, it's best to leave him alone, he's angry right now and his words would not be kind to anyone." Aiyanna said soothingly as she urged Caroline back into the hut. Caroline jerked away from her grasp and ignored the desperate pleas for her return from Aiyanna. Caroline didn't care that it was freezing cold outside or that her hair was a wild mess. She had to find him because nobody would want to be alone after a situation like that. It didn't take her long to find him, he was the only one outside savagely kicking over tables and chairs near the stables.

"Nik," she said gently, keeping her distance least he accidently kick something in her direction.

He paused for only a moment and glared at her, "Go away," he spat viciously before turning away, blood still running down his hands.

"Nik you're bleeding," she urged, worry in her eyes.

"I said GO!" he roared, whirling around to face her. Caroline let out a tiny gasp of fear at the look of anger on his face, his bloody fists clenched in rage as he recoiled at the look on her face and turned away from her, panting heavily. "I don't want you help _Caroline_," he said in a calm voice that was anything but calm. "I don't _need _anyone."

Caroline dropped her gaze to the floor, hurt by his words. She knew he was just angry and lashing out, she'd seen Tyler do it many times when he was angry. She turned and walked off into the darkness, letting him be alone as he so clearly wanted to be.

The next morning she got up early and went to go get water, not waiting for Rebekah as she usually did. She just wanted to be alone now as she walked quickly down the dirt path towards the creek. "Good Morning," Tatia said as she walked up alongside her, carrying water buckets of her own.

"Hello," Caroline said quietly without looking at her, biting back her anger.

"How are you?" Tatia asked brightly, clearly not noticing the other woman's anger.

"I'm fine," Caroline said in the same quiet tone, sighing heavily.

"It's a beautiful day," she remarked as they walked.

"Yeah I suppose," Caroline said dryly, glancing at the greying sky over head. This girl was working her way up to something she could feel it.

"I heard about the commotion last night," Tatia said with wide eyes.

_There it was._

"Yep," Caroline said nonchalantly as she reached the creek and bent down to fill the buckets. Tatia did the same and when the two women were finish they stood facing each other. "Niklaus came to my hut last night so upset," she said with a frown, "His hands were so bloody."

Caroline frowned at the other girl, biting back the jealousy that burned in her eyes. Klaus had driven her off but went to seek comfort from Tatia?

_Figures._

"Oh," Caroline said dismissively, a pleasant sense of satisfaction at seeing the look of disappointment on Tatia's face when she failed to bait Caroline into anger. This girl was really pushing her luck at the moment, Caroline thought as Tatia scrambled to keep pace with Caroline back to the village. "I do hope he'll ask for my hand soon," she said wistfully and Caroline rolled her eyes.

_No you don't._

"Mmm," Caroline said in reply, pretending not to really care what Tatia was saying at all.

"Or maybe Elijah," she preened with a smile, "I cannot decide which I think I will marry."

"How about neither," Caroline snapped irritably, regretting her outburst when she saw the wicked smile curving Tatia's lips.

"Oh don't be jealous Caroline," she said gently, "Niklaus is so very handsome, it's a wonder that you've resisted his charms this long," she said and paused before continuing, "but don't misunderstand him, he is very kind and he can easily give the wrong impression."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tatia," she said idly as they entered the village.

"Oh I think you do," Tatia said knowingly, "I only mean to save you the heart ache Caroline, and Niklaus can so easily woo a woman. I do hope you understand," Tatia said with the fakest look of concern that Caroline had ever seen.

"Oh I do alright," Caroline said darkly and walked away from Tatia, who stood there staring in bewilderment.

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

Rebekah was waiting by her hut when she returned, a frown marring her features. "What did Tatia tell you?"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and frowned, shifting her gaze between Tatia and Rebekah, "She pretty much just told me to back off her man."


	3. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows I did a little bit of revision in the previous chapter. I wanted to clear up some things, first of all within the last two chapters several months have gone by, and Caroline has been through the full moon a couple of times already. This is just the first time that I've written a scene for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reviewing!**

The sound of wolves howling overhead was almost deafening. Caroline's eyes were on the roof of the cave as were many others, the people of the village crammed tightly into the tunnels under their village. They brought all that they could with them, the most valuable being their livestock. Caroline held Haldis's reigns tightly, keeping the horse near her as if seeking comfort. Everyone was silent as they listened; some were huddled together, whispering soft words to one another as they listened. Aiyanna stood beside Caroline, her eyes on the roof of the cave as well. They'd come down to the cave hours ago, before nightfall when the whole village gathered together and journeyed as one to the entrance to the caves. The hunters of the village created a perimeter around the villagers, swords and spears in hand; ready for an attack if one came.

The werewolves had promised no harm would come to them as long as they stayed out of their way and were safely hidden before nightfall. Still it made everyone feel safer if they were armed. Caroline peered around the dark cave that was lit by only the faint glow of torches which were scattered along the walls, haphazardly stuck into the ground. In the dim light she could make out the others, some she recognized and some she didn't. Near the far wall she could see Klaus and his family, all huddled together as one with their eyes on the ceiling as well. Caroline let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw Henrik alive and well, curled under his mother's arm. Klaus stood near the back with Asgeir's reigns wrapped around his hands, holding the horse still so that if it were frightened by the wolves it couldn't rear back and hurt someone.

Caroline hushed Haldis gently when she let out a soft neigh, clearly unnerved by the sounds overhead. It drew Klaus's eyes towards her and she kept her gaze firmly on Haldis, refusing to meet his gaze. They couldn't leave until morning when the full moon was officially over, so Aiyanna had made sure to pack them food and water. As the hours passed Haldis grew tired and laid down, Caroline dropping to her knees beside the horse with Aiyanna following suit. She passed food to Caroline and the two ate in silence, other villagers around them doing the same thing. This wasn't anything new to them; it was a common occurrence for anyone who lived in the village. Eventually she fell asleep, her head leaning against Haldis as she listened to her breath. The sound lulled Caroline into a sense of calm and she drifted off easily.

When morning came Aiyanna woke her and the two ventured out of the cave with Haldis along with the rest of the village. As is a typical occurrence, the village had been ransacked by the wolves and the people of the village spent the better part of the day cleaning up the mess. When everything was clean and the chores had been done Caroline went for a ride on Haldis alone, unable to bear the solemn mood that had fallen over the village.

She rode for miles, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. Her thoughts were troubled by Klaus's behavior towards her. She understood why he acted the way he did but it hurt her to think he'd rebuke her efforts and turn to Tatia for aid instead.

She had only wanted to help him after all, her compassion driving her to his side. She couldn't bear the look of pain on his face because she couldn't turn away from anyone who looked as lost and alone as he did. When she returned the village he was waiting for her in the stables. She returned Haldis to her stall without so much as a backward glance towards Klaus, who started to say something but stopped, his eyes burning into Caroline's back as she walked away from him. She didn't want to talk to him right then, she couldn't handle anymore turmoil. Her emotions were all over the place, she couldn't decide what she felt for him. Was it just infatuation or was it more?

In fact she made a point of avoiding him now; spending her days doing chores and walking through the woods with Rebekah whose intuitive nature knew that Caroline needed a friend at the moment. Rebekah was easier to talk to when she was human Caroline found as they walked through the woods, Rebekah picking flowers to bring home to her mother.

"You seem so melancholy lately Caroline," she commented curiously as they walked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Caroline replied as she stared ahead of her, refusing to meet Rebekah's gaze.

"I don't believe that," Rebekah said as she plucked a pretty yellow flower from the ground and stuck it behind her ear. "You mustn't be cross with Niklaus, he was just upset."

"I'm not angry with Nik," Caroline muttered quietly.

"Really? Is that why you walk half way around the village just to avoid walking past him to go and fetch water in the morning?" Rebekah said knowingly, a serious look on her face.

"I'm not…" Caroline trailed off, knowing she was caught in her lie. "I just…he…"

"Is difficult at the best of times I know," Rebekah finished for her, "but he does his best."

"I know, but he went to Tatia…" Caroline admitted, "He went to Tatia rather than to me Rebekah, I went to him…I tried to help him and he just shoved me away."

"To _Tatia_?" Rebekah said in disgust, "Why on earth would he go and visit that _bikkja_?"

"What?" Caroline said, her anger lost to confusion.

"Bitch," Rebekah supplied for her easily.

"Oh," Caroline said with a nod, "Well anyways, he went to Tatia."

"I doubt that," Rebekah said with a thoughtful look on his face, "Did you see him go to her?"

"No," Caroline admitted sheepishly, "Tatia said he came to her hut last night."

"His hands were bandaged," Rebekah said thoughtfully, "I remember seeing them when he came home."

"Do you think Tatia was lying?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Probably, she lies about everything else." Rebekah said with a hard look on her face.

"Either way," Caroline said softly, "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him, I know he wants to talk to you but you keep avoiding him." Rebekah urged gently.

"I can't look at him without wanting to…" Caroline trailed off and fell silent.

"Scream? Yes, I know he provokes that emotion in all of us at some point." Rebekah said with a half-smile.

"I just wanted to _help_." Caroline said sadly.

"Niklaus is prideful and he was humiliated last night. The last thing he needs is for the girl he's pursuing to see him in such a situation."

"He could have just said that," Caroline said irritably.

Rebekah watched her expectantly as they walked and when the light of understanding glimmered in Caroline's eyes she smiled. Caroline blinked and looked at Rebekah, "Wait, _what_?"

"Does it surprise you that he means to be your suitor?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"He hardly knows me," Caroline said, trying to downplay the situation.

"Niklaus has been spending a great deal of time with you over the last couple of months. He has given you a very nice gift," Rebekah said, motioning towards Caroline's necklace, "It is only obvious that he means to pursue you."

"What about Tatia?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"She's nothing compared to you," Rebekah said with a bright smile, "I could never stand to have such a shallow woman as a sister."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Caroline said as the idea of being married to him crossed her mind.

"You accepted his gifts," Rebekah insisted, "It means your accepting his courtship."

"What? Uh…oh…"Caroline said with wide eyes. Had she just accidently involved herself in some kind of dating thing with Klaus?

"You act surprised," Rebekah said at the look of bewilderment on Caroline's face, "Are you not familiar with the customs of courtship?"

"I thought we were just _friends_," Caroline said with mild panic, "I didn't know he _liked_ me like that."

"If you don't intend being my sister you should tell my brother now," Rebekah said firmly, "Don't string him along as Tatia does… please I beg you Caroline."

"I would never do that to him," Caroline said quickly with a frown, "I'm not like that."

"I would certainly hope not," Rebekah replied easily, "I'm happy to have you as a friend and would hate to break such a tie with you because you hurt my brother."

"This is just all moving _way_ to fast," Caroline breathed nervously.

Rebekah laughed at her words, "Is it not good though to find a suitor at your age? I mean you no offense Caroline but women our age should be married already."

"You people really don't waste any time do you?" Caroline muttered quietly.

"So I leave the decision up to you," Rebekah said as they entered the village again and walked towards the huts, "You either accept my brother or you don't, I leave that choice to you."

Caroline watched Rebekah disappear into her own hut before letting out a frustrated sigh and running a hand through her hair. How was she ever going to decide? She had to find a way home, she couldn't just stay here. On top of that wouldn't it be changing history if she stayed here?

"Caroline, is that you?" Aiyanna called from inside the hut, "Come inside and help me with the wash." Caroline let out another long sigh before going inside to help Aiyanna. Perhaps she would sleep on it and make a decision in the morning.

Morning came and went and Caroline was still in turmoil about the situation. Twice she'd nearly literally walked into Klaus while strolling through the village. They stare at each other awkwardly for a moment before Caroline would stammer a nervous apology and walk off, his eyes burning against her back as she went. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say to him when she finally did talk to him.

"_Caroline_," Klaus called to her, her gaze meeting his as he strode towards her.

_Well, I guess now is good too._

"Nik," Caroline replied quietly, turning her gaze away from his.

"How are you?" he asked and Caroline stared at him, wondering if he'd hit his head while he was tearing apart the stable the other night. How was she? She was pissed off and confused. How could he not see that?

"I'm fine," she replied easily, trying not to fidget under his scrutiny.

"Caroline," he said as he tried to catch her gaze, forcing her to look up at him, "You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy," she replied breezily as she turned away from him to go and pull the dried fur off of the wooden racks next to her hut.

"Clearly," he replied as he watched Caroline struggle with the fur which was being particularly difficult at the moment, refusing to slide off of the tall wooden rack. Klaus stepped forward and pulled it down for her, placing the fur in her hands. "Have I offended you?" he asked quietly without meeting her eyes. She could see the uncertainty in his face once more, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"No," she sighed softly, "I just thought you wanted me to leave you alone." She admitted reluctantly.

"No," he replied after a long pause, "I was just…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I understand," Caroline replied with a nod, "You don't have to explain yourself."

"I do though," he insisted as he followed her over to her hut, "You misunderstand me."

"I _don't_ misunderstand Nik," Caroline said gently, "Were just _friends_, I know that. I know how you feel about Tatia."

"What?" he said with a look of confusion on his face.

"It's fine," Caroline said dismissively as she folded the fur up and stuffed it into a wooden basket outside of the hut.

"_No_," Klaus began slowly, "No I don't think you understand."

"I do," Caroline insisted, "You were at her hut the other night."

His face dropped for a few moments and he shifted his gaze away from her, "I was," He admitted quietly. Then he looked up at her and grew solemn as he spoke, "I did not wish for you to see me like that."

_Ok, so Rebekah was right._

"You don't have to hide from me Nik," Caroline said as she looked up at him, shutting the lid of the wooden basket with one hand.

"I went to Tatia because I did not wish for you to see me so indisposed." He explained quietly, "I would rather let _her_ see me disconcerted."

Caroline stared up at him for a few moments thoughtfully. She understood now that he went to Tatia because he didn't want Caroline to see him so out of sorts, and would rather let Tatia see him like that because her opinion didn't matter as much to him as Caroline's did. "Don't hide from me anymore Nik," Caroline told him seriously.

He looked at her for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot as he stood before her, "If that is what you wish of me, you will have it." Then after a few moments he added, "Where did you hear that I was at Tatia's hut the other night?"

It was Caroline's turn to look sheepish and blush as she averted her gaze, "Tatia told me."

"I see," he said with narrowed eyes, "She boasts a great deal these days."

"You have no idea." Caroline muttered under her breath.

"I will admit that I cared for her once," he said softly as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, the contact making Caroline shiver, "but her sweet words and her pretty face cannot hold my attention. I'm no fool to what she is doing Caroline, you must trust me in this."

Caroline couldn't meet his gaze; her mind racing with so many thoughts that Caroline could hardly keep up with them all. When she didn't answer him leaned down to meet her gaze, forcing her to look up at him, "Do you trust me?"

She didn't know how to answer him, because in her mind she could still see the man back in Mystic Falls that had tried to hurt her friends. Though he was wonderful right now in this moment as a human, he would someday become that man she had feared for so long.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" he tried again, noticing her hesitance.

_Yes._

"No," she replied quietly, the feeling of his hands on her shoulders was very distracting.

"Then I ask you to trust me on this," he said gently, "Just give me a chance."

Caroline blinked, the words echoing in her mind from so long ago when he'd said that to her before back in Mystic Falls. She'd wanted to give him a chance then as she did now. "Alright," she said softly as she met his gaze. She was rewarded with one of his handsome smiles, the one that made his dimples show and his eyes shine with warmth. "Thank you," he replied, truly pleased by her response.

They stood there for a few moments in silence before he let out a soft sigh and looked at her, "I need to be getting back to work."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod.

"Meet me on the hill tonight?" he asked her before he left.

"I will," Caroline agreed and was pleased to see that same handsome smile once more, returning it with a bright smile of her own. She felt relieved to finally get rid of the tension between them, and felt even better to see him happy about it as well. She watched him go and then went back to what she was doing, gathering more of the fur so that she and Aiyanna could make blankets. Secretly, part of that fur was meant to make Klaus boots and she hoped he hadn't noticed that when he'd taken the fur off the rack for her. In a much better mood then she was a couple of minutes ago, Caroline carried the fur into the hut and sat with Aiyanna and Esther, who were both sitting and chatting quietly, occasionally helping Caroline when she needed it. It was odd sitting there with Esther who seemed like a very nice person even if she and her finger of doom had sent her here.

"Nearly done I see," Esther commented lightly as she scrutinized the black leather boots in Caroline's hands, "Those will fit him nicely I think."

Caroline was trying very hard not to giggle at the thought. It felt strange making him boots, whereas back in Mystic Fall's she couldn't imagine herself giving him boots for Christmas. When she was done with the boots she set them aside, pleased at her accomplishment.

"Very nice," Esther said approvingly, giving Caroline a warm smile, "He will be pleased with them I think."

"Right," Caroline said as she got to her feet, "If you two don't need me I'm going to go and find Rebekah."

"Oh take these to her will you?" Esther asked, handing Caroline several completed blankets, "Tell her that they need to be stored."

"Alright," Caroline said brightly as she carried the blankets out of the hut.

Caroline hadn't gone two feet from the hut before Rebekah had found her, a bright smile on her face. "My brother seems happy."

"Here," Caroline said as she handed the blankets over to Rebekah, "You Mom says that you need to go and store those."

Rebekah made a face and motioned for Caroline to follow her, "So tell me what happened."

"He just came over and talked to me," Caroline said with a shrug.

"I told you he would," Rebekah said with a smile, "He's a patient man but when he wants something he'll pursue it."

"Rebekah it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything," Caroline said with a laugh as Rebekah took the blankets into her hut to store them. Caroline followed her in and eyed her surroundings curiously. She'd been in here once before but she'd never really gotten a good look around. This hut was much bigger than Aiyanna's, which made sense considering how many people lived in it.

"Girlfriend?" Rebekah asked with a tilt of her head.

"Courtship…or whatever you call it." Caroline said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh," Rebekah said with a nod, "Well I was certain he would."

"He just asked me to give him a chance." Caroline said idly without making eye contact, knowing that Rebekah was really enjoying this.

She grinned at Caroline as she spoke, her eyes bright with excitement, "So he _does_ want to court you."

"Didn't you say he was already courting me what with the gift giving thing and all?" Caroline said skeptically.

"Yes, but that's only the beginning," Rebekah said as she took Caroline's hand and led her over to the fire where they sat down beside each other on small wooden stools. "Tell me what he said."

"He just wants me to trust him and give him a chance." Caroline said with a sigh.

"You don't trust him?" Rebekah frowned.

"I _do_," Caroline began quietly, "I just don't trust people very easily."

"Well you have to give him a chance at least," Rebekah told her frankly, "at least give him that."

"I will," Caroline smiled weakly, "I want too."

"Good," Rebekah said with a smile, "I'd go mad if he married that silly goose of a woman Tatia."

"As I said before, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Caroline reminded her.

"Well what is courtship if not the beginning of a betrothal?" Rebekah asked frankly.

"Where I'm from marriage doesn't happen for a long time," Caroline explained to her, "I'm not accustomed to people just marrying after a few months of knowing each other."

"Well the woman in question must be young enough to bear children," Rebekah said as if it were obvious, "Your hips are wide, you would bear many children to my brother."

Caroline blushed and turned her gaze away from Rebekah, trying not to think about the idea of having kids with Klaus. She was too young for this sort of thing, let alone to even talk about it.

"Ok, changing the subject now," Caroline said, steering Rebekah away from the topic at hand, "You were right about Tatia. He just went to her because he didn't want me to see him upset."

"I knew it!" Rebekah said with amusement.

"What about you?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh," Rebekah said with a soft smile, "I haven't found anyone who's caught my eye just yet."

"I bet you will though," Caroline said knowingly.

"Perhaps, one day." Rebekah said softly.

"And what are you two doing inside on a beautiful day like this?" Esther asked as she entered the hut, carrying left over material.

"Gossiping like geese I imagine," Mikael muttered as he followed his wife inside.

"Hello Mother….Father," Rebekah said with a smile as Mikael walked past, mussing Rebekah's hair playfully. It was the first time Caroline had ever seen him do something so friendly. It was in such a light that she could see a different side of Mikael, the side that in fact did care about his family.

"Did you finish your chores today?" Mikael asked Rebekah as he laid his sword and bow against the far wall.

"I did father," Rebekah said with a smile.

"How about you girl?" he asked after a long pause, shifting his gaze towards Caroline.

"I did," Caroline said quietly while meeting his gaze, she would not let him intimidate her as he did others.

"Good," he said as he watched her and then turned away to undo the leather braces on his wrists, tossing them on the table that was on the other side of the fire pit. Esther brought him a mug of cold mead and set it on the table before him. Caroline watched him thoughtfully as he drank from it and then set it back down on the table. "You two should go out and enjoy the day," Mikael suggested, breaking the silence in the hut.

"Alright father," Rebekah said as she took Caroline's hand and all but dragged her out of the hut in her rush to leave. When they were outside Rebekah seemed to visibly relax, a smile returning to her lips as she looked at Caroline. "I was afraid he'd be angry that we were just sitting in there."

"Yeah, he surprised me too," Caroline agreed as they walked towards the village.

Kol came running up to them and seized Caroline by the shoulders, ducking behind her laughing while Elijah came charging through the crowd, a frown curving his lips. "Kol that wasn't _funny_," he seethed angrily.

"Oh but brother the look on your face!" He mused happily, "You wouldn't dare harm me when the beautiful Lady Caroline is in your midst." He said, his eyes glittering wickedly.

"If you would kindly step aside lady," Elijah said politely, "I need to teach my brother some manners."

"What did he do?" Caroline asked, steadying herself despite Kol's hold on her shoulders.

"He humiliated me in front of the lady Tatia," Elijah said darkly, motioning to his soaked shirt, "He thought it would be amusing to turn one of the goats loose while we were walking and let it charge me."

"You could have hurt him!" Caroline said, her eyes wide as she whirled around to face Kol.

"Oh I was only having a little fun," he told her honestly, "You should have seen the look on his face when his mug of mead went flying into the air and he fell flat on his back."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, her hands on her hips, "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm _not _very nice," he said cheekily as the grin on his face began to match the wicked glitter in his eyes.

"I'll have your hide for this Kol," Elijah threatened, glaring at his younger brother.

"If only you could catch me," Kol said with mirth as he backed away from Caroline.

"Kol!" Elijah snarled, grabbing at Kol's arm. He swiftly maneuvered away from Elijah's grasp and laughed, mocking his older brother's inability to catch him. "You are getting slow in your old age brother!" he crowed aloud, dodging through the crowd as Elijah chased after him.

"Wow," Caroline said as she watched them go.

"If you think that's bad you should see Nik when Kol feels like messing with him instead." Rebekah said as she watched her brother's race after each other through the crowd. Both were smiling which made Caroline relax, because clearly Elijah's anger had been forgotten.

"I'd rather not." Caroline replied, thinking of Klaus's anger the other night. He was violent when he was angry, especially towards innocent trees.

"Would you let me see your horse?" Rebekah asked her with wide eyes that Caroline couldn't say no too.

"Oh alright," Caroline said with a smile, "Come on then."

Caroline went and retrieved Haldis from the stables and then walked with Rebekah out into the woods, where she let Rebekah mount the horse and ride alongside Caroline who walked on foot down the dirt path beside them. "I wish I could wear pants," Rebekah mused aloud as they went.

"Me too," Caroline replied, "it'd be a lot easier to ride Haldis with pants on."

"We should make a statement," Rebekah said with a wistful smile, "We should steal my brother's clothes and run about it them."

"It would definitely shock people," Caroline laughed.

"I don't think you would mind it much if it were _Niklaus's_ clothes you were wearing," Rebekah said with a mischievous smile.

Caroline said nothing to this and blushed, trying not to imagine what that would be like. She also didn't want to think about his reaction to her wearing his clothes either.

"We could start small," Rebekah told her with an excited expression, "We could steal my brother's swords and practice with them in the woods."

Clearly Rebekah had never had another girl to suggest these sorts of things to before, Caroline mused as she listened to Rebekah ideas. Most likely the women in this village would have never dreamed of such a thing and Caroline had already proved herself different from them merely because she wanted to ride a horse as the men did. More than likely Klaus had relayed this to his sister and that is why Rebekah was saying these things to her.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with a sword," Caroline chuckled lightly.

"Oh it's easy," Rebekah told her, "I've watched my brother's practice many times."

"I don't want to get in trouble Rebekah," Caroline replied, imagining Mikael's angry face if he were to catch them.

"You sound like my brother," Rebekah said as she made a face and dropped her voice low, mimicking something her brother had told her long ago, "_Father says women aren't supposed to handle a blade_."

"That's very good," Caroline laughed, "You sound just like Nik."

"He just says that because he's scared of our father." Rebekah told her frankly.

"He's smart to be," Caroline said quietly, "Your Father is kind of scary."

"He means well," Rebekah sighed, "He just doesn't know how to show his affection."

"He whipped Nik," Caroline said with gritted teeth, "He punished him for something Nik hadn't done at all."

"Nik took the blame for him," Rebekah replied darkly, "He would have done that to Henrik otherwise. Niklaus is forever protecting Henrik."

"It was good of him, but I hated to see him be beaten like that." Caroline said softly.

"So did I," Rebekah agreed quietly, "My father can be cruel when he wants to be, and he has never truly loved Niklaus as he has loved my other brothers. I think sometimes that he is meaner in his punishments for Niklaus because of it."

"Why do you think that is?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"I haven't any idea," Rebekah replied as they reached the stables and she dismounted the horse, allowing Caroline to put Haldis back in her stall.

"We should be getting back," Caroline said idly.

"Yes, we should," Rebekah agreed and walked with Caroline back towards the huts.

"I think it shall snow soon," Rebekah mused when they reached the huts, her eyes on the greying sky overhead.

"That would be cool," Caroline said with a smile.

"Yes, I imagine it will be very cold," Rebekah said with a nod.

Caroline tried not to giggle at her reply, knowing that Rebekah did not understand the slang of her time. "Goodnight then," Caroline said with a small wave and the two girls separated, going to their own huts.

Later that evening after dinner Caroline snuck out, though Aiyanna knew she was leaving and had informed her that she should be on her guard and not sully her honor upon any account. Caroline laughed at this, the serious look on Aiyanna's face making her take notice and become sober. She reassured Aiyanna that she would not dream of doing anything unladylike and then left the hut. She wrapped herself in a fur blanket and pulled the hood up of the green wool cloak that she'd made a few days before. It was cold outside as she walked through the village which was silent save for the soft chatter of people inside their huts and the faint flicker of firelight that was glowing behind the walls of each hut. She climbed up the hill and looked around, not seeing Klaus anywhere. She figured that she'd just gotten there first and sat down under her favorite tree, curling up into the fur blanket that she had wrapped around herself.

"ARG!" Klaus shouted as he dove out from behind the tree. Caroline yelped and fell over to one side, her eyes wide as her heart hammered in her chest. "That wasn't funny!" she said as she wrinkled her face in irritation.

"Oh but it was, the look on your face was remarkable." He told her as he sat down beside her.

"I thought it was a _scandal_ for us to be up here like this alone," Caroline told him, changing the subject.

"Oh I think you and I are not much for rules," he chuckled as he looked at her with a knowing expression.

"Rebekah told you I take it," Caroline mused as he huddled closer to her, throwing a second blanket over the shoulders of both of them while Caroline remained safely curled into her own underneath it.

"Which part?" he said with a grin, "The part where you would wear pants and ride a horse like a man, or the part where you'd steal our weapons?"

"_That_ was Rebekah's idea," Caroline informed him quickly, "I had no part in that."

"Oh come now," he said with amusement, "I think you would look rather fetching in pants."

Caroline blanched visibly, hoping that Rebekah hadn't told him the entire conversation, especially the part where she referred to Caroline as wearing _his_ pants.

"I would look completely silly," Caroline smirked, "Not to mention they wouldn't be very comfortable."

"Such is the hardship of us men," Klaus said dramatically with his hand over his heart, "it is our burden to bear I'm afraid."

"So why are we up here?" Caroline asked curiously.

"You wanted to look at the stars," he replied easily.

"It's cloudy right now," she said, pointing towards the sky.

"I wanted to see you?" he offered, clearly realizing that his first excuse had failed.

"You see me every day," she laughed softly.

"Ah but as of late you've been avoiding me, I'm simply getting my fill of you now before you run away from me again." He told her cleverly.

"You can't say that I don't keep things interesting," she said cheekily.

"No, it certainly never is boring around you I agree," he said with a grin and a nod.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Caroline stood up and walked out into the tall grass and promptly sat down, laying back in the cold wet grass.

"You'll catch cold like that Caroline," he warned gently though there was amusement playing across his features.

"I want to see the stars," she said softly as her eyes looked towards the sky, "I can't do that from under a tree." He chuckled and stood up, walking over to wear she lay and sat down beside her while wrapping his own blanket around himself and laying back in the grass. "You cannot see the stars as you so cleverly pointed out earlier," he told her as he looked at the darkened sky overhead.

"There might be a gap somewhere in the clouds," Caroline argued.

"I doubt it," he replied seriously.

Caroline raised her head to look at him and turned on her side, leaning her cheek against her hand where she'd propped her elbow up on the ground. He looked so serious in that moment, a flicker of despair in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly without meeting her gaze.

"You look so sad Nik," she said softly, "Why?"

He let out a long sigh and turned his gaze towards hers, "Do you ever dream of leaving this place? I fear I will never leave this village."

"Oh I think you will," Caroline said knowingly.

"I doubt it," he trailed off quietly and then added after a long pause, his voice even softer than before, "I will never leave this village."

Caroline watched as the emotions played over his features, the most obvious of them was despair. "The whole world is waiting for you Nik," she began gently, remembering the words that had been uttered to her with such passion long ago, "Great cities and art and beautiful music…._genuine beauty_," she whispered the last words softly, her eyes glittering with tears that had yet to slide down her cheeks. Those words had moved her when nothing else had. It was such a dark day in her life, one of the worst birthday's she'd ever had and Klaus had fixed it all with the utterance of a few beautiful words. It seemed to have the same effect on Klaus as well as he met her gaze and raised his hand, wiping away a tear that had finally leaked from her eye and ran down her cheek. "Do you think so?" he asked her gently.

"I do," she affirmed with a nod, smiling through her tears.

He smiled back at her and turned his gaze skyward. Caroline did the same and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool air around her rush across her skin. It was in that moment that she realized where Klaus had gotten those beautiful words, and in her shock she realized that he must have known who she was too. He had taken her words that had given him such comfort and given them back to her in the future, giving her comfort as well. She hadn't realized what an impact they had on him but she imagined they meant as much to him as they did to her in that moment.

She was shaken from her revelry at the soft feel of ice flickering across her skin. She opened her eyes and smiled, watching as the small white flakes fluttered to the ground around them. "It's _snowing_," she breathed happily.

"You act as if this is a surprise to you," he told her as he raised his head to look at her.

"It's been a while sense I've been in the snow," she replied softly, smiling as she watched the snow fall down around them.

"Tomorrow it will be piled up everywhere," he said tiredly, "I'll be shoveling it off the pathways for hours."

"I can help you if you want," Caroline offered though she'd never shoveled snow off so much as a drive way in her entire life.

"A lady isn't meant for such a laborious task," he laughed softly, "Though your words don't surprise me. You often say and do things that most women would not do."

"I'm not most women," she said with a smile.

"I've noticed," he told her seriously.

Caroline blushed and looked away from his intent gaze, understanding what he was talking about. He meant that he'd noticed _her_. "I think we should get back before it gets too late. Aiyanna was so worried that I'd be out here _sullying_ my honor."

"I would not ruin your virtue," he told her honestly, "I am a gentleman."

"Thank you," she smiled at him and was rewarded with another one of his dimpled smiles.

"Let me walk you home," he offered as they got to their feet.

"You live next door to me," Caroline laughed as they walked down the hill.

"Still, it means I can walk you home either way." He chuckled lightly.

"Such a gentleman," she said with a grin.

"Always," he replied with mirth as they walked home.

When they reached the hut he stood with her just outside of it, both had grown silent and thoughtful on the way back. "I will see you in the morning then," he told her honestly as he gazed down at her.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod, and realized that they were having the awkward first date moment. This wasn't technically a date Caroline reminded herself smartly, but he was staring at her so intently and she wondered what he was thinking. He reached up and brushed a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear and then took her right hand in his, brushing his soft lips over the skin of her knuckles lightly. She suppressed a gasp at the sensation; it felt as if thousands of tiny electrical sparks were dancing across her skin wherever his lips touched. "Goodnight."

He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her toes positively curl, and released her hand. He turned away then and went into his own hut and she watched him go. When she'd calmed herself down enough to go back inside without raising any suspicions with Aiyanna she went inside the hut and got ready for bed. That night she kept dreaming of his dazzling smile and the way his lips felt against her skin.

Two weeks had come and gone, and it was the day of the celebration. Caroline had spent the day making food for the feast tonight with Aiyanna, Esther and Rebekah. When the preparations were done all four women were exhausted, resigning to sit by the fire and wait for the men to return home. Caroline had Klaus's gift neatly wrapped in a piece of leather with a matching leather cord wrapped around it securely, Aiyanna had insisted she wait until tonight to give it to him. Caroline was nervous about it, wondering whether or not he would like them. This would be the first time she'd given him a gift in return. As night fell the men returned and washed up, changing into clean clothes before joining the women by the fire. Esther passed around a jug of wine for everyone to drink while Aiyanna set out the food.

Rebekah sat with Caroline chatting happily about the events of the day when they saw Elijah enter the hut with Tatia.

"Good evening Tatia," Mikael greeted from the table where he ate with his sons.

"Good evening Milord," she said with a polite bow of her head.

"I didn't know that he'd invited _her_," Rebekah hissed under her breath to Caroline.

"Neither did I," Caroline said as she shifted her gaze between Klaus and Tatia. He was obviously as surprised as she was. She looked away when he turned his gaze towards her, pretending that she hadn't been bothered by Tatia's presence. Tatia came over and sat down with the other women, taking a wooden goblet and filling it full of wine as she went. "Hello," she said brightly as she took a seat by the fire, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Rebekah said politely, though the smile on her face was forced.

"Please, join us," Caroline added with a half-smile.

"Thank you," Tatia said and took a deep breath before taking a sip of her wine.

"So Elijah invited you?" Rebekah asked curiously, clearly trying to make polite conversation and yet anyone listening could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Yes," Tatia said brightly, obviously ignoring the malice laced in Rebekah's voice, "Isn't he sweet? He told me his family was having a feast and would be honored if I'd join them."

"_Really_?" Rebekah said with gritted teeth though the smile on her face was still present. Her eyes shifted towards Elijah who pointedly ignored her, filling his plate with food over at the table.

"I'm so pleased to spend time with you and your family Rebekah," Tatia said, smiling.

"Me too," Rebekah replied, doing her best to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Ok," Caroline cut in before Rebekah decided to shove Tatia into the fire instead. "Let's go eat."

"Yes…_lets_," Rebekah said and stood up, marching pointedly towards the table with Caroline following behind her. The men at the table all stood up when Caroline and Rebekah approached, waiting for them to take a seat before sitting down again themselves. Tatia followed suit behind them shortly after, the men repeating the same action all over again until Tatia sat down. They all ate in silence for the remainder of the dinner until Mikael finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "Rebekah my dear, if you would please…" he said, motioning towards the wooden harp in the corner, "How about some music so that me might dance?"

"Oh yes," Tatia said brightly, a smile lighting her face.

Rebekah smiled politely, "Of course Father," she replied and stood up, brandishing the harp from the corner before taking a stool and sitting down. She then began to play, a soft graceful tune that Elijah took the opportunity to invite Tatia to dance with him too. Klaus peered up at Caroline from across the table and raised his eyebrows curiously at her, as if asking for a dance himself. Caroline grinned at him and ignored the looks exchanged between Aiyanna and Esther who were watching them thoughtfully.

Klaus stood up and bowed dramatically before her, making Caroline blink several times before he offered his hand to her, "Would you give me the honor of this dance?"

"I would," Caroline said with a smile as she took his hand and followed him to stand over by the fire where Elijah and Tatia were dancing. They held out their hands and turned, Caroline suppressing the smile that was threatening to break free at the look of intent on Klaus's face. He was trying to make her laugh and break her concentration. There exchange did not go unnoticed by Elijah and Tatia however, which became apparent when they switched partners.

Caroline tried very hard not to notice how Tatia had her grimy paws all over Klaus. How she stood just a little too close to him, the way she flashed a pretty smile in his direction and batted her long dark eye lashes accordingly. She reminded Caroline of Katherine in that moment, the way Katherine had led Stefan and Damon on only to abandon them both in the end. Caroline tried to ignore the burning jealousy she felt while Tatia danced with Klaus, or the way he smiled when she said something particularly funny. When the dance ended they all went to sit back down, spending the rest of the evening talking and laughing about the day's events.

Eventually Elijah escorted Tatia home and Caroline was left to sit by the dimming fire with Rebekah who was starting idly into the flames.

"Rebekah come and help me with the food," Esther called.

Rebekah nodded quietly, "Yes Mother," she said and got to her feet. Klaus immediately took the vacated seat next to Caroline and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked softly.

"I did," she said with a smile.

"I didn't know that Tatia would be here," he told her quietly after a long pause.

"It didn't bother me," Caroline said dismissively.

"It didn't?" he repeated softly in a skeptical tone. His eyes were searching her face for the answer but Caroline refused to let him see her jealousy.

"I have a gift for you," Caroline said gently as she took the leather bound gift up off of the floor beside her and handed it to him. He smiled and took it from her and Caroline watched him curiously as he unwrapped the boots and examined them with a pleased smile on his face. "They are excellent, thank you lady." He told her, his eyes glittering with warmth.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them." Caroline said with a grin.

"I think these will be of great use to me in the coming winter. The snow has fallen heavily outside," he told her as he ran his hand over the fur on the inside of the boots.

"Well, I suppose we should retire now," Aiyanna cut in, standing by the door to the hut as she gazed at Caroline and Klaus.

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod and got to her feet. Klaus followed suit and Caroline looked at him, his eyes shifting between Aiyanna and Caroline. "I shall walk with you," he told them both.

"They're hut is not more than two feet from us boy," Mikael chuckled lightly from his place at the table, "I'm sure they will be safe."

"I…" Klaus started quietly but stopped, looking as if he were searching for an excuse but not finding one.

"I need him to help me," Caroline said suddenly, "To bring in the drying rack before the snow fall covers it."

"I see," Mikael said with a smirk and motioned with his hand, "Then go on my boy, help the lady."

"Thank you Father," he said quietly and followed Caroline and Aiyanna outside.

Klaus waited until Aiyanna had disappeared into her hut before speaking, a grin on his lips as he spoke, "Apologies lady," he began softly, "I cannot speak freely in front of my Father."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Caroline laughed lightly as the two of them took the drying racks down and prepared to take them into Aiyanna's hut.

"You know it meant nothing," he said quietly after a few minutes, "Dancing with Tatia, I only did it to be polite. It was part of the dance."

"I know," Caroline replied as the carried the rack into the hut and leaned it against the far wall. Aiyanna was nowhere to be seen, clearly having gone to bed already.

"You're angry," he said softly.

"I'm not angry," she said with a shake of her head as she turned to look at him, "I'm not so easily shaken."

"That's what I like about you," he grinned, "More than just a pretty face."

Caroline laughed at his words, her eyes turning towards the fire as they stood there. His words reminded her of a time long ago when he'd said that to her in the woods. Right after she'd all but tackled him to the ground while he was in Tyler's body so that she could get some hot hybrid vampire sex.

She couldn't look him in the eye for a week after that.

"You're blushing," Klaus commented lightly, his blue eyes flickering over the rosy color of her cheeks.

"I just…you just reminded me of someone." Caroline said with a half-smile.

"Another friend?" he asked casually and then added knowingly, his smile fading just a little, "another suitor?"

"I never really got to know him," Caroline said softly as she half turned away from him, "A lot of things happened and it just didn't work out."

Klaus nodded silently, understanding what she was talking about. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He lifted his hand and trailed his fingers down the curve of her shoulder and then back up where with one fingertip he played with the tie of her gown in the back where it laced up. The simple touch sent tiny electrical sparks racing up and down Caroline's spine as her lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm herself as his hand came to rest on her shoulder, his thumb barely grazing the soft skin of her shoulder that peaked out from underneath the sleeve of her gown. She dared to sneak a peek at his face using her peripherals and found him looking perplexed as he stared at his hand, as if some internal battle was raging on inside of him.

"Nik?" she asked gently, not wanting to get his attention because the feel of his hand on her shoulder felt so _good_, but she knew that he couldn't be here much longer without his family raising questions.

"I should go," he said softly as he dropped his hand, the feeling of warmth on her shoulder protesting to the sudden cold that replaced it when he moved his hand. He took her hand and brushed a kiss lightly across her knuckles before smiling, "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight Nik," she smiled softly back at him. As she watched him go she longed to say something more profound, something that would reach across the centuries so that maybe the future version of him that she knew would remember.

"He didn't mean as much to me then," she said softly as he turned to leave, pausing in his progression to hear her words, "as you mean to me now."

He didn't say anything but nodded quietly and then left, leaving Caroline to her thoughts and the dreams she would have later that night of the time she danced with him at his family's ball, and then of the time they'd walked together at the pageant and he told her the story of the hummingbird.

The morning light was peaking in through the holes of the straw ceiling above Caroline's head, making her groan aloud and roll over, pulling the blankets up over her head. She could hear Rebekah's lilting voice carrying through the thin walls of the hut as she called after Finn, who'd run off with his brothers to go hunting, "You'd have better keep him safe Finn!" Rebekah warned him gently, "Father will not be pleased if he gets hurt."

"He'll be fine Rebekah, never fear sister dearest I will look after him." Finn told her with a smile.

"Some people are still _sleeping_ here," Caroline groaned aloud.

"Some people shouldn't be out all night with their friend's brother," Rebekah replied smartly.

"I wasn't out all night," Caroline replied from under the blankets of her bed, "We were in here, talking."

"Still, he came home when all of us were already asleep." Rebekah replied evenly, "and why are you still in bed? You'll get told off by Aiyanna if she comes back from the market and finds you still in bed." Rebekah warned her seriously.

"Do any of you _ever_ take a day off?" Caroline sighed as she sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair just as Rebekah burst into the hut and rounded the corner to look at her. "No," she said frankly, "It is considered a good and virtuous task for a lady to be well accomplished."

"Well I don't know about you but I need some sleep in order to _accomplish_ anything," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Don't be up and out with my brother all night and you'd have it," Rebekah said in a sing song voice as she rummaged through Caroline's clothing trunk and pulled out a deep blue gown with silver embroidery, "I remember this one, you made it. It's very lovely," Rebekah said brightly and then tossed it to Caroline along with a white floor length chemise and a pair of her fur lined boots, "Get dressed, were going shopping."

A _very_ Rebekah thing to say.

"Alright," Caroline said with a huff as she rolled out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. She examined herself in the reflection of the water basin that stood on a table in her room. Her hair had grown out sense she'd been here, it was already to the middle of her back. Caroline brushed it out and then braided it neatly, weaving a blue ribbon in her hair like Rebekah had taught her. Then she met Rebekah outside where she was waiting and followed her into the village.

"What did you do last night anyways?" Rebekah asked curiously, "He was behaving rather oddly."

"How so?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He was very secretive last night, and he went outside into the woods and was gone for a least half an hour before he came back." Rebekah explained.

Caroline looked bewildered for a moment before she realized what he'd gone and done. Her whole face turned bright red and she averted her gaze from Rebekah who clearly hadn't worked out what had happened yet. Caroline kept seeing the perplexed expression on his face as his hand rested on her shoulder, the intensity of his gaze was scorching. "I haven't any idea what he was doing," Caroline told her innocently.

"I think your lying," Rebekah said with a smirk, "I think you snuck out to meet him didn't you?"

"No," Caroline replied easily because she wasn't actually lying about it.

"Really?" Rebekah said intrigued, "He was certainly mussed when he came back."

Caroline was fighting very hard not to snicker at her words, realizing now that he had been out there doing exactly what she thought he had been doing. "He must have just gone for a long walk."

"_Right_," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, really... he probably just went out for a walk." Caroline insisted.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"No," Caroline said with a weird look on her face, "Rebekah, were just…"

"Don't even go start Caroline," Rebekah cut her off, "You are far more then friends and you know it."

"No," Caroline repeated, "He hasn't kissed me."

"Well, I suppose he wouldn't. My brother is very chivalrous."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It is inappropriate to kiss a woman that is not your intended," Rebekah told her as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Caroline said with wide eyes as she began to understand. He had been fighting with himself last night, and she wasn't making it easy for him to be very gallant last night.

"He wore the boots you made him," Rebekah told her after a long pause, "He seemed quite pleased with them."

"I'm glad," Caroline said with a genuine smile, "I hoped he would be."

They spent the rest of the morning shopping, which mainly consisted of food and supplies and the occasional indulgence in a meat pie and a goblet of wine. When they returned Rebekah carried her things into her hut while Caroline went into her own. When she finished with her chores she decided to go for a walk and found herself up at her favorite spot on top of the hill. She sat down in the tall grass and watched the village below. It had been a long time sense she'd had time to herself to simply think. She knew better then to carry on in this relationship with him because she wasn't sure if it would last and she wasn't sure how long she would be here.

She wondered if Klaus had gotten her message.

She hoped he had, because she really wanted him to know that he meant something to her now. That he was more than just _Klaus_; he was _Nik_ to her now. He was her friend, and despite herself she couldn't help but feel something more for him then just friendship. He barely touches her and her body feels like its on fire. His voice sends shivers down her spine, and his eyes make her melt and give into any demand he'd ask of her. She let out a long sigh as she spied him down below, hauling wood and hay in a cart that he was wheeling towards the animal pen that belonged to his family just behind his hut. She could see Tatia in the background too, standing off to one side and watching him as well.

_If that bitch didn't stop ogling him she was going to rip her hair out._

She would apologize to Elena about it later if she did too. Considering that Tatia was her grandmother and her doppelganger. So technically it was almost like ripping Elena's hair out. When it got colder Caroline decided to head back to her hut, knowing that Aiyanna would probably be waiting for her. The walk back was quiet seeing as many people chose to remain indoors if they didn't have to be out in the snow working. It was just too cold to go outside, but Caroline didn't mind the cold because she was grateful to at least be able to feel it again. Sometimes she would stop and reach down, scooping the snow up into her hands and marveled at the feel of the ice burning against her skin. Then of course she'd drop it and shake her hand out until the numbness faded and feeling returned to her hand.

When she reached her hut she went inside, letting out a long sigh as she dropped her cloak on top of her clothing trunk and turned towards her bed so that she could pull the fur blanket off of it and wrap herself up in it. She frowned upon seeing a rolled up scroll with a beautiful blue ribbon tied to it, the same color as the ribbon in her hair. She sat down on the bed and unrolled the scroll, her eyes widening at what she saw. It was a drawing of her; the likeness was exact in every detail. She was standing by the fire pit wrapped in a fur blanket with her golden hair hanging freely down her back. She had her back to the artist in this drawing, but she was turned just slightly, peeking over one shoulder to look back at the artist. The fur blanket kept her modesty in tack save for the bare skin of her shoulders and her upper back, the blanket covering everything below the shoulder blades.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, realizing he must have drawn this from his imagination alone, which led to the fact that he must be fantasizing about her. His words echoed in her mind from days before when they sat on the hill at night.

"_Oh I think you and I are not much for rules," he chuckled as he looked at her with a knowing expression._

Caroline couldn't help the grin that curved her lips as she stared down at the drawing. She could tell that his fingers had run over the image many times before he finished, the charcoal smudged in places. She looked so brave in this picture, wearing nothing but the fur blanket and the fierce expression on her face as she turned her head back to look at the artist. She wondered when he drew this of her, and if he drew it after he'd returned from the woods or before. Caroline closed her eyes and tried not to think too much about it, the very thought of him drawing her like this was enough to make her start panting.

She would not dwell on this she thought as she rolled the scroll up and stuck it under the pillow on her bed. She would dwell on it later and when she did she would also try to figure out where exactly he got a piece of ribbon that she used in her hair from.


	4. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

Bonnie sat on the floor of her room and stared tiredly at the array of grimoire's spread across her floor. She'd searched every one of them and found nothing that could help her. Whatever spell that Esther had used required a great deal of power, something Bonnie did not have at the moment. Mystic Falls was in chaos. Stefan was spending his days on the hunt for the cure while Damon watched over Elena. Jeremy was out trying to kill every vampire he meets and Matt was spending his time trying to keep Jeremy from killing every vampire he meets. Caroline was missing, which was the problem at hand that Bonnie was currently working on. Caroline's Mom was demanding answers, wanting to know where her daughter was and Bonnie couldn't give her a straight answer.

Bonnie didn't know.

Bonnie had no idea where Esther had sent her, only that she'd displaced Caroline in time somewhere. As she recalled the events of that night which was several months ago, she thought of Esther's surprised, if not shocked face upon seeing Caroline. It struck Bonnie as suspicious that the older witch would be so unsettled by Caroline's appearance. Esther had all but fled the scene the moment she sent Caroline away, realizing that the full moon was lost to her until another opportunity arose. She had been surrounded by vampires and hybrids alike, and didn't stand a chance against them by herself.

Her phone rang from atop her bedside table and she glanced back at it with a sigh. She knew who would be calling her too. Tyler had been calling her for months now for news, to find out if Bonnie had figured anything out yet. She hated to hear the disappointment in his voice when she had nothing to tell him. He'd gone so far as to confront Klaus and ask for help, despite his hatred of his former sire. Klaus didn't know anything either unfortunately, but offered up a witch he knew to help them instead. That witch hadn't been much help either much to Bonnie's dismay. She had been vague and it was clear to Bonnie that the witch was giving all of them the run around.

Bonnie reached over and picked up the phone, tapping the answer button on the screen before speaking, "Hey Ty."

"Hey Bonnie," Tyler's voice sounded rough and tired over the phone.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked tiredly, running hand through her hair.

"I've been alright," Tyler said quietly, the sound of glass clanging against a wooden table could be heard on the other end. He must be drinking bourbon again, Bonnie thought sadly.

"That's good," Bonnie replied softly, "How's Hayley?"

"Bonnie," Tyler cut her off roughly though his voice was calm and even, "Let's just skip the pleasantries ok? Did you find anything?"

"No," Bonnie said solemnly and felt her heart drop at the sound of silence on the other end.

"Where never going to find her are we?" Tyler said quietly, sorrow in his voice.

"Ty," Bonnie said gently, knowing that he was close to his breaking point, "I'm doing everything I can."

"I know," he replied, "It's just been months Bonnie….months and we haven't found anything. Not a trace….we have no idea where she is at all."

"Don't give up on her Ty," Bonnie said softly, "We have to keep trying."

"I would _never_ give up on her," he scowled darkly into the phone, "_never_."

"That's what I want to hear," Bonnie smiled, "_hope_."

"I gotta go," Tyler replied, "Hayley's back."

"Alright," Bonnie said and then added, "Goodnight Tyler."

He'd already hung up.

Bonnie let out a long sigh and stood up, stretching out her stiff muscles and decided to go make something to eat, and then maybe take a shower and watch TV. She needed to relax a little bit before she started searching again.

Miles away in the cellar of the Lockwood house where Klaus kept a secret room, which was actually his room to be honest, he sat by the fireplace and stared thoughtfully into the flames. He heard the conversation that took place between the Bennett witch and his unruly hybrid. The young man upstairs was desperate to find his lost love, desperate enough to forget his plight against his sire. Klaus had not been surprised when the young man showed up on his door step asking for help. Yet again he was put into a position to save the damsel in distress, who always seemed to be Caroline. He could have helped Tyler, but he didn't.

He wouldn't allow anyone to take from him the days that he had with her, the days when he was human and the world was bright and shining. He could remember the first time he saw her as a human, her golden hair shining in the sun and her blue eyes bright like sapphires. He'd been intrigued by her of course, her beauty was remarkable, though his mind was held captive by another beauty, one with long dark hair and bright brown eyes. Tatia had been the epitome of everything a man could have wanted in a wife. She was smart and beautiful, with the elegance and grace of a woman of the noble class.

In truth, he had wanted her once.

Caroline went against everything that he knew. She was stubborn and unruly, and she said and did things that completely baffled him. He'd never met a woman who acted as she did, so determined to be a man's equal. Caroline was wild like him, her penchant for breaking rules was as bad as his was. She drew him away from Tatia with her smile, and the way her eyes would flash in anger when he said something she didn't like. He was drawn like a moth to the flame, and as a young man he didn't know how to speak to her. She baffled him into silence with her brave words, the way she was so determined to wield a sword or ride a horse like the men do. The more he was around her the more he couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. As a young man he hadn't the experience that he did now, and if he knew then what he knows now, he would have been wiser with his actions towards her.

He let out a soft sigh as old memories resurfaced, the days when he'd watch her from afar as she walked through their village with his sister. He'd admire the way her golden hair was accented with flowers and ribbon, framing her beautiful face. He had decided long ago that blue was her color, that she should always wear blue. When he had decided he would court her he thought she understood, but then at the time he had no idea where she'd come from. He began his courtship slowly; giving her gifts that he knew would bring a smile to her face. Then it seemed as if she didn't understand so he made it clearer, and the way that he did that was rather forward he must admit. He couldn't help himself though; he'd spent too many nights lying awake in bed longing for the scent of her hair and the feel of her sweet lips against his.

During that time it wasn't appropriate for a man to kiss a woman, let alone touch them unless they were married. He was careful about keeping his distance; he didn't dare get too close to her least he do something that would make her turn him away. He had finally come up with the idea of his drawing the night he'd allowed his hands to wander thoughtfully towards the laces of her dress, letting his fingers slide over the soft material. He imagined how her breath would catch if he were to pull them loose, and then let his fingers slide over the bare skin of her shoulders and down her back. The fur blanket that was on her bed gave him pause when he'd left that night, a new idea forming in his mind. He waited until she left the next morning to bring her his gift, stealing a piece of her ribbon to tie it closed.

She had been such a vexing creature to woo, because he had no idea half the time what he was doing when it came to her. How many nights had he spent in the woods trying to get her out of his thoughts when he couldn't sleep? She kept him awake at night, her smile haunting his memories. There had been moments when he had longed to reach out and touch her, pull her close to him and let his lips press against hers so that she would know without a doubt that he wanted her. Instead he had to do everything the hard way, following the rules of courtship.

He really hated rules sometimes.

He thought of the her behavior towards him here in Mystic Falls and how many times he'd almost laughed in her face at her harsh words. He'd nearly called her a liar so many times, because he knew her too well not to know when she was lying to him. She enjoyed being with him and looking at his artwork, he saw that in her eyes. She may have been angry and rude with him about his control over Tyler, but he didn't want that unruly hybrid touching what belonged to him.

He simply couldn't tell her that.

She had no idea, but she belonged to him. She was his and she always would be. He let her harsh words roll off his shoulders because she had no idea what she was saying to him. She didn't know him yet, so he couldn't hold it against her. He couldn't pretend though that they didn't hurt from time to time, especially after what he told her at the decade dance. She'd all but laughed in his face but he'd been right though.

She did show up on his doorstep.

A Thousand Years into the Past…..

"I don't see the point of this," Caroline said dryly as she watched Rebekah climb the tree.

"I just want to see what my brothers are doing," Rebekah told her as she peered through the branches down at her brothers who were all gathered down by the creek.

"You're _spying_ on them," Caroline hissed under her breath, fearful that they would hear them.

"Oh don't be dull," Rebekah said with a scowl, "My brothers are always teasing me, it's time I had a little revenge."

"Like what?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Hand me a snowball," Rebekah said as she kept her eyes on her brothers down below.

"What?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Make a snowball and hand it to me," Rebekah demanded, looking at her expectantly.

"Bossy," Caroline muttered with irritation and made a snowball, her bare hands burning from the cold of the ice as she handed it up to Rebekah.

"Just a little closer brother dearest," Rebekah sang under her breath as she waited for Elijah to take another step backwards. When he was in range she threw the snowball with all her strength, hitting Elijah square on the back. She giggled and ducked down, keeping out of sight when Elijah whirled around and turned his offended gaze on his other brother Kol. Kol was looking at him with wide eyes, and the frowned at the accusing glare Elijah was giving him, "What? I didn't do it."

"Stop fooling around Kol," Elijah said darkly, "Father will be cross."

"_I _haven't done anything," he retorted smartly, "Although it was an excellent idea."

"How about the both of you stop fooling about and help me carry this wood?" Klaus suggested as he looked at his two brothers.

Both Kol and Elijah made a face and proceeded to help Klaus. Rebekah watched it all take place from her hiding spot up above and snickered at the interaction. "Make me another," Rebekah whispered to Caroline. Caroline shook her head and did as she asked, and when she finished she handed it up to Rebekah.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Caroline muttered though she couldn't keep the grin from curving her lips at the look of outrage that Elijah had on his face.

Rebekah waited until Kol had his back turned and threw the snowball, hitting him on the shoulder. He wheeled around and glared darkly towards his unknown assailant and frowned when he spotted Elijah just behind him. "Now who's fooling around?"

"I've got this," Klaus whispered with a smirk as he motioned with his eyes towards the tree's overhead. Kol kept his face neutral but glanced up towards the trees and then turned away, a smirk on his lips.

Klaus lifted a few logs of wood up into his arms and trudged up the hill, feigning ignorance as he passed the tree that Rebekah was hiding in. Caroline ducked down into the overgrowth around the tree, hoping that Klaus hadn't seen her. She couldn't help but stare at him; he was handsome even when he was sweaty and tired. She realized this would be the first time she'd seen him sense she found his drawing, and became nervous when she thought of talking to him. She had no idea whether she should say anything at all, or if she should wait for him to say something instead.

It was then that she realized Klaus was gone and Caroline stood up, failing to hear Rebekah's whispered cry of warning as she did so. It was too late however to duck back down as the snowball flew out of nowhere and hit her on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Caroline said as she blinked away her surprise. Klaus peered at her from behind a tree and smirked at her, "Nobody could possibly hide in such muted surroundings."

"Oh I don't know," Caroline said with a smile, "Some people are quite capable."

"Clearly not you," he replied as he approached her, "or my sister."

"Oh how did you know I was up here?" Rebekah said with a pout as she climbed down out of the tree.

"Only you would seek to make us bicker amongst ourselves for amusement." Klaus chuckled lightly.

"I'm not so very cruel as all that Nik," Rebekah huffed.

"You must be bored sister dear," he commented lightly, "perhaps you would like to come and help us then?"

"A lady doesn't do such manual labor," Rebekah said airily with her chin in the air.

"You don't seem to protest when handling a blade," Klaus reminded her smartly.

"A woman can handle a blade if she wishes too," Rebekah told him.

"As for you," Klaus said as he turned is gaze towards Caroline, the tone of his voice not giving away the slightest bit of anything. "Her accomplice,"

"I was only making sure she didn't fall out of the tree," Caroline told him frankly.

"I wonder how what I should do with you both," he mused aloud and smirked at the look of outrage on Rebekah's face.

"Make them do chores Nik!" Kol called from down below near the creek.

"Oh shut it will you!" Rebekah called down to her other brother.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want too," Caroline said frankly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think so?" he said with a grin, his eyes glittering with something she tried not to think too much about. He was looking at her intently, his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"Yep," Caroline said bravely and turned away from him to head back towards the huts. She yelped when another snowball hit her back. "Nik!" she snarled and wheeled about to look at him, only to be greeted by another snowball across her other shoulder. She bent down and made a snowball and then threw it at him, pleased to see the look of surprise on his face when it him on the arm.

From there it turned into frenzy of snow and laughter, most of the snow being from Rebekah who was determined to get her revenge on her brothers. Caroline had run half way down the hill as she kept turning her gaze behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She gasped when two strong arms caught her by her shoulders and pressed her back into a tree, blinking up in surprise at the smug face of Klaus.

"Got you," he murmured with a smile.

"So you think," she replied cheekily.

"I don't see how you could escape me," he told her honestly as he gazed down at his hands which held her shoulders firmly against the tree.

Caroline tried not to notice how close he was to her, his body inches from hers. She could feel the heat of his skin so close to hers, his breath fanning her face. They stood there for a few moments like that, as if he were deliberating something before releasing her and taking a step back. "You should probably get back to the village."

"Probably," Caroline agreed with a nod.

_Awkward_.

Caroline stared at him as he stared right back at her and the two of them seemed to be at a loss for words. Caroline was the first to break the silence but flashing him a polite smile and then turning to head back up the hill. He watched her go with hooded eyes and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous because of it, Sometimes the way he looked at her unnerved her, because it was a look of hunger and need, and she feared at times he would give into such desires and she would be consumed by him. He reminded her of his future self in these moments, when he watched her like a wolf watches its prey, as if waiting for the right moment to pounce. He confused her sometimes too, because it seemed as if he wanted her and then he'd pull away from her like she'd burned him.

Back in the village she met up with Rebekah who had a solemn look on her face.

"What's up?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Mother wants me to go and fetch her some wolfs bane." Rebekah replied quietly.

"Why?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"I don't know," she told Caroline as she started towards the forest with a basket slung over one arm, "Come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"Alright," Caroline agreed and followed along beside her.

They walked for what seemed like miles into the forest before they found the small patch of wolfs bane nestled in the overgrowth. There wasn't much left because of the snow, and both Rebekah and Caroline had to dig into the snow to find more. Caroline glanced up while she worked, catching sight of the smoke rising from the other village nearby. "I wonder what's over there," Caroline mused lightly as they filled Rebekah's basket with the withering plants that they found.

"We aren't to go over there," Rebekah told her with a shake of her head as they both stood up and wiped their hands off.

"I just want to look," Caroline told her quietly as she walked through the trees towards the smoke.

"_Caroline_," Rebekah hissed under her breath, "It is _forbidden_!"

"I'll be quick," Caroline replied softly, "You stay here and wait for me."

"You can't _honestly_ think I'll just stay here and wait for you," Rebekah said dryly as she hurried after her friend.

"Then come with me," Caroline whispered softly as the two hurried through the trees.

"If my Father finds out that we were out here will _both_ be whipped," Rebekah warned her seriously.

"Who is your Father anyways?" Caroline asked irritably, "The lord of the village or something?"

"He's the wealthiest man in the village," Rebekah told her, "He's owns the most land. People respect him for it."

"Well that shouldn't mean he gets to tell everyone what to do," Caroline said with a frown.

"He helps anyone who is struggling with their harvest Caroline," Rebekah told her quietly, "He takes care of everyone."

There was a noise to their left, the rustling of leaves in the distance and both girls jumped at the sound. "We shouldn't be here," Rebekah hissed worriedly.

"No you shouldn't," said a voice from the trees above their head.

A man dropped down out of the trees and looked at them both curiously, his gaze shifting between the two women. "You are not allowed to be here," he told them frankly.

"Were sorry," Rebekah said hurriedly, "We'll leave right away."

"No need," the man chuckled lightly, "I will not harm either of you."

"You're from the village over there?" Caroline asked curiously as she nodded her head towards the smoke that was rising above the trees in the distance.

"I am," he smiled with a polite nod of his head, "I am called Deren," he said, his eyes full of amusement.

"I'm Caroline," she replied politely with a smile and then added, "and this is Rebekah."

"Hello," Rebekah said warily, watching the man intently.

"Well then," he asked said casually as he looked at them curiously, "What brings you two all the way out here?"

"We were just fetching some herbs for my mother," Rebekah said vaguely.

"Wolf's bane," he commented lightly with a deep inhale of breath, "If I'm not mistaken."

"Mother uses it for her remedies," Rebekah explained quickly, worrying that the man would take offense.

"No need to explain," he chuckled as the noted the worried look on Rebekah's face.

"Who's up there Deren?" called another voice from farther away.

"Just two lost little geese wandering in the woods," Deren replied with a smirk.

"I see," said an older man who walked up beside Deren and gazed at both Caroline and Rebekah. Caroline suppressed the urge to gasp as she looked at the man. He held a startling resemblance to Klaus, which meant that this man could possibly be Klaus's Father.

"You two shouldn't be out this far into the woods alone," the man told them carefully with a serious look on his face, "There are other dangers out here aside from us."

"Real wolves, for example," Deren added as he shifted his gaze between the two women.

"Were going home _right now_," Rebekah told them both quickly.

Caroline was surprised by Rebekah's demure behavior. Rebekah had never been one to follow orders as she did just then. She must truly be frightened, Caroline thought as she gazed at the other woman.

"Good thing too," the man said with a nod, "It'll be dark soon."

"Good day to you both," Rebekah said politely and grabbed Caroline's hand, pulling her along behind her as she headed back towards their village.

"Mind the path," Deren called as he watched them go, "I've seen a few bears out in the woods lately."

"As if we weren't frightened enough," Caroline muttered under her breath and grimaced at the sound of Deren's laughter at her words.

"This is all your fault," Rebekah hissed as they reached the clearing where they'd found the wolfs bane. "If you'd only have listened to me we would never have been caught."

"We didn't even get in trouble," Caroline told her as she yanked her hand from Rebekah's grasp and fell into step beside the other woman. "You're being dramatic."

"I am _not_," Rebekah said with a huff, "I'm being smart."

"You're being paranoid," Caroline told her frankly.

"They could have kidnapped us Caroline," she hissed angrily, "They could have taken us back to their village and kept us there."

"I doubt that," Caroline said dryly.

"These woods are dangerous," Rebekah told her seriously, "There are robbers and werewolves and bears and wolves…" Rebekah babbled on angrily.

"So why didn't you bring one of your brothers with us? Why would your Mother send you alone?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Well," Rebekah began with a frown and then fell silent when she didn't have an answer.

"Because your Mother knew that you'd be perfectly safe," Caroline told her with a smile.

"She didn't know we'd be going off into the wolves' territory Caroline," Rebekah muttered darkly.

"It's not like we went to their village or anything Rebekah," Caroline told her warily as they entered their village.

"You really don't get it do you?" Rebekah snapped angrily, "If they'd been upset about us being there it could have ended the peaceful agreement we have with them. They could have driven us all out of our village and made us leave."

Caroline frowned at her words, not having thought of that beforehand. She could have caused a lot of problems had the wolves been angry that they were there and it would have been all Caroline's fault. "I'm sorry," Caroline said quietly after a long pause, "I wasn't thinking."

"No you _weren't_," Rebekah said quietly, "and apology accepted."

After a moment of silence between them Rebekah added, "Deren was quite handsome wasn't he?"

Caroline laughed at her words and shook her head, amused by Rebekah's ability to shift her moods so quickly. "Yes, I suppose he was."

"Who was?" Klaus asked as he approached them. He looked tired as he stood before them, his hands caked in dirt and his hair plastered against his neck and forehead with the sweat that beaded across his skin. Caroline stared at him for a moment, the dark look on his face telling her that he'd heard their conversation or at least part of it.

"Nobody," Rebekah said cheerfully and smiled up at her brother, "I was just admiring one of the men here in the village."

Caroline was grateful for Rebekah's quick words, though she could tell that Klaus wasn't completely fooled just yet. He shifted his gaze between them suspiciously and then fixed his intense stare upon Caroline's face. "Where did you two go?"

"We went to get some wolfs bane for your Mother," Caroline explained with a smile that she tried desperately to make believable.

He frowned at her and then turned his gaze away and nodded without saying anything. "Mother's expecting you," he told Rebekah quietly, "Go."

Rebekah frowned up at him and opened her mouth to protest against his overbearing behavior but thought better of it and walked off. The moment she was gone Klaus rounded on Caroline, a his eyes dark with anger. "You're lying to me."

"_Nik_," Caroline said gently but fell silent at the look on his face. He knew she was lying to him and there wasn't any point in trying to hide it anymore.

"I told you I wouldn't hide from you anymore," he said quietly, though Caroline knew that when he was this calm it was because he was furious, "and yet you hide things from me now."

"We went to look at the wolves' village," Caroline hissed under her breath, "It's my fault so don't get mad at Rebekah. She didn't want to go."

"Are you mad?" he growled angrily at her, "You could have both been killed."

"We didn't even make it to the village," Caroline said quietly, "They caught us before we could see it."

"They _caught_ you?" Klaus echoed with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said softly, flinching away him his burning gaze, "It was stupid of me."

"What happened?" he demanded in a soft whisper.

"Nothing, they just told us to leave and that we shouldn't be out so far into the woods," Caroline replied quietly.

He gritted his teeth for a moment in anger, struggling to remain calm despite his rage. "You could have both been killed."

"But were ok," Caroline told him plainly, "and I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

"Oh really?" he said, his blue eyes stormy as he gazed at her. "You think so?"

"I do," Caroline said with a nod of her head.

He stared her down for a few moments, his jaw set and his eyes dark and angry. Then without warning he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, Caroline squealing in surprise as he did so. He then proceeded to walk back towards his family's hut with Caroline over his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around her legs that dangled down in front of his chest.

"Put me down you big jerk!" she shrieked angrily.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" He asked sarcastically.

"Arg!" Caroline growled angrily, trying to kick him in the stomach but failing to do so because of the tight grip on her legs.

"Niklaus," Esther said in surprise as she watched them approach, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mother," he said apologetically, "but she was being obstinate, I had no choice."

"Put me down!" Caroline howled in rage.

"Put her down Niklaus," Esther said sternly.

"Oh let him be Esther," Mikael said as he came out of the hut to observe the situation, "Aiyanna is lucky to have Niklaus's help, seeing as she has no men in her household to help control the girl."

_Great, the one time and only time that Mikael actually sides with Klaus._

"Put me down!" Caroline growled into Klaus's back as he entered his families hut.

He casually flipped her back over and dropped her down onto her feet before him with a smug look on his face as he stared down at her.

"You can't make me do anything! I'm not part of your household!" Caroline snapped furiously, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"_Yet_," he said as he leaned in towards her, a smug grin on his face. Caroline's mouth dropped open at his audacity, and his smug grin grew even wider at her shocked expression. She glared up at him and then tried to step around him, only to have him block her path. The smug grin remained on his face as he repeatedly hindered her egression.

"Move!" she snarled at him and he laughed, the anger in his eyes turning to amusement, "Did you just _snarl_ at me?"

"Get out of my way! I'm leaving!" she snapped, trying to shove him out of her way but he easily caught her by the waist and pulled her back, settling her down in front of him again.

"You're not going anywhere until I say you can," he told her frankly.

"You can't make me stay here," she said with a frown.

"Yes he can," Rebekah said idly from her room at the other end of the hut.

"I can do as I please," Caroline said, her voice low and calm as she met Klaus's amused gaze.

"You will do as I say," he replied easily, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Alright," Esther cut in as she entered the hut, "Caroline, come…" she said, motioning with her hand for Caroline to follow her.

Caroline glowered at Klaus who chuckled at her expression and then turned to follow Esther. Esther glanced up at Caroline as she approached and then turned towards the steel pot that hung over the fire pit and scooped out something that looked suspiciously like soup and poured it into a bowl. "Sit," Esther said, motioning towards the table and then set the bowl on the table where she had motioned for Caroline to sit, "Eat."

Caroline shifted her gaze between the bowl and Esther before sitting down and peering cautiously into the bowl. It smelt delicious, like chicken and vegetables.

"Niklaus," Esther said casually without looking at him, "Go and fetch me some more fire wood please."

"But Mother," he said with a frown as he glanced at Caroline and then back at Esther.

"Now Niklaus," Esther said firmly and watched her son sulk for a moment and then turn and leave. When he was gone Esther looked up at Caroline with a serious expression on her face. "I understand you and my son have become quite close recently."

"Um…"Caroline began, unsure of where Esther was going with this. She held her hand up for silence and Caroline did as she requested, listening intently to what Esther had to say.

"Although I am pleased that my son would chose such a lovely and bright young lady such as yourself, I am concerned." Esther said gently, "You are not from this time, and you have nothing to your name. You have no title or land, no cattle or means to buy any. You have no dowry to give my son."

"Dowry?" Caroline said with wide eyes as the implications of Esther's words sunk in, "You think that I'm going to _marry_ your son?"

"He seems intent upon it," Esther said mildly surprised by Caroline's reaction, "I would have thought you would be aware of it."

"I…he…_courting_," Caroline said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes, he's been courting you for some months now I believe," Esther said with a nod, "You two are a good match and the only logical next step is a hand fasting ceremony."

"I don't have a dowry," Caroline said quietly though still very confused as to why everyone was insistent upon her marrying him.

"Did you bring anything with you? Jewelry…perhaps your clothing might fetch a price at the market." Esther suggested lightly.

_She still owed her a new pair of boots._

Caroline made a face at the thought and turned her gaze away from Esther as she stared thoughtfully into the fire pit. "My grandmother's ring," she said softly, "It's made of gold."

"You and Niklaus will need money if you intend to start your own household," Esther told her as she prepared dinner, "He will have to build you a home for the both of you to live in as well."

"Wait a minute," Caroline said in a huff, holding her hands up to stop the conversation at hand, "I never said I was going to _marry_ him."

"You accepted his gifts, you spent time with him. He was courting you Caroline." Esther replied seriously.

"She's right you know," Rebekah said as she walked out into the main room, "Niklaus means for you to be his wife."

"This is _crazy_," Caroline moaned aloud as she put her face in her hands.

"Some marriages start out with friendship," Esther began gently, "and they slowly develop into love over time. If you do not love my son now, you will perhaps come to do so eventually."

"I'd say she's got a fairly good chance of that," Rebekah said knowingly.

"_Rebekah_," Caroline said with a frown as she glanced at her.

This was all too much, Caroline thought quietly. How could she give up her life in Mystic Falls, give up _Tyler_ to stay here and marry Klaus?

Tyler.

It burned her to think that she hadn't spared him a thought in months, so distracted by Klaus that she barely felt the pain of his absence. She had thought she'd loved him, that he was her true love. Tyler would be missing her right now, Caroline thought sadly. He would probably be going out of his mind with worry too. Caroline felt shame as she thought of this, knowing that while he was frantically searching for her she hardly thought of him at all. It made her feel like a bad person and a terrible girlfriend.

"Caroline?" Esther said with a frown as she noticed the other girl's look of sorrow, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Caroline said quietly, "I need to go think for a while."

"Of course," Esther said as she watched Caroline get up and leave.

Outside the fading sunlight flickered over the many huts scattered through the village. Caroline walked quickly with her eyes on the ground thoughtfully, unable to deal with any more drama. She heard Klaus calling to her, his voice carrying across the distance as he said her name. She couldn't look at him, let alone talk to him right now.

She could only dwell on her life back in Mystic Falls and everything that she was giving up if she chose to stay here. They had no way to get her home but that didn't mean she couldn't find another witch to help her. She liked Klaus, she truly did care for him but did she care enough about him to marry him? These people lived their lives so differently than she did back in Mystic Falls. People got married and had kids when they were barely in their twenties, and a woman's life goal in seemed like during this time was to make a good match and have a family. Caroline had nothing to give Klaus other than her grandmother's ring which she knew she would be sad to give up. Her grandmother had once told her though that the ring was meant to bring her hope when she had none. Selling the ring so that she had money to survive on in this time would definitely meet those requirements.

Tyler was another problem entirely. She had no way to explain any of this to him and no way to say goodbye. He would spend the rest of his life wondering what had happened to her. Caroline frowned deeply, the idea of him spending his life wondering about her was sad. She wished she could give him some kind of comfort but she had no way of doing that. Why had Esther sent her here at all? Was it because Caroline was supposed to be here to marry her son? Was it because she meant for Caroline to change history and save Esther's children? It won't be easy living in this time, Caroline knew. She'd spent ten months here already and it wasn't easy. People had to fight to survive here, and honestly Caroline had never realized how wonderful electricity was. It was so cold out in the woods and even inside by the fire she was still cold. She sorely missed having a heater and a hot shower.

She knew she would have to let Tyler go in order to be with Klaus. It had always seemed to come down to this; that she would be like Elena one day, caught between two men that cared for her deeply. She would not be like Elena though in that matter, she would choose one and her decision would be final. She wouldn't string them along like Tatia did to Elijah and Klaus for so long. She had more respect for Tyler and Klaus then that. If she was going to stay here with Klaus then it would be upon her own terms and nobody was going to force her into something she didn't want to do.

She had so many plans before Esther had sent her here.

She was going to go to college and then when she graduated she'd marry Tyler and everything would be alright. Unfortunately those plans changed thanks to the crazy witch with the finger of doom. Now she was trapped a thousand years into the past with no friends or family.

She had to start over, begin a new life here.

Klaus could be part of that life too, she thought quietly. He could make her happy, she knew it. He was always looking out for her and she knew he would be determined to keep her safe and happy if she agreed to be his wife. She imagined what it would be like to stay here and live with him and his family. She figured once Esther turned her children that she could teach Klaus to turn her as well. That thought of course made her wince, because she now realized she would be the reason the siblings even knew how to create more vampires.

Caroline returned to the village just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. The villagers were already lighting the torches that lined the pathway between the huts as she walked past them, staring thoughtfully ahead of her. She returned to her hut and went to lie down on her bed, ignoring Aiyanna's concerned look as Caroline curled up under the blankets on her bed and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep on it, and maybe in the morning when she woke up she'd feel better.

Morning came, the light filtering through the gaps in the roof above her bed. Caroline groaned aloud and rolled out of bed and stumbled out into the main room sleepily where Aiyanna was already up and making breakfast. "You slept in late," Aiyanna pointed out casually.

"Long night," she muttered quietly.

"I can imagine," Aiyanna said as she watched her, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Aiyanna said and shook her head, shifting her gaze away from Caroline's face and back to her work.

"You know that Esther spoke to me, didn't you?" Caroline said quietly.

"I do," Aiyanna admitted.

"You could have warned me that she planned on ambushing me like that," Caroline said grumpily.

"Esther has every right to be concerned about the welfare of her son and the woman he chooses to be his bride." Aiyanna told her frankly.

"Ok, I wish everybody would just stop talking like I'm agreeing to marrying him already," Caroline said irritably, "Where I'm from, this is _not_ how it's done."

"Well this isn't your time, it's ours," Aiyanna said seriously, "We do things differently here, and we take marriage seriously. I don't know what it's like in your time, but here, a man doesn't so much as touch a woman without her permission."

"Another rule broken," Caroline muttered quietly as she thought of the way Klaus had carried her back to his family's hut.

"He did what he had too," Aiyanna said as if reading her mind, "He was protecting you."

"He was being an overbearing ass," Caroline growled darkly.

"Nevertheless," Aiyanna told her with a pointed look, "He meant well."

"I need to find him," Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you do, he needs an answer. He's already asked permission from me and I gave him my blessing as long as you consent." Aiyanna told her honestly, "Caroline if we cannot find a way home for you, Niklaus is your best chance at a new life here."

"I don't know what to say," Caroline said with a frown.

"Do what you believe is right." Aiyanna told her frankly and turned to leave the hut. Caroline watched her go and let out a long sigh, before fixing herself some breakfast. She would have to make a decision at some point. She wondered if she agreed to it could she prolong their engagement until she felt comfortable enough to marry him. This whole thing made her feel sick and confused. The sickness she imagined was from the nerves and her confusion rested upon the fact that she was even considering any of this.

What about Tyler?

Her mind kept screaming that question over and over. How could she do this to Tyler? Should she torture herself with such thoughts? Would Tyler want her to be happy and try and start a new life?

Of course he would.

He'd want her to be happy even if it meant being with someone else. He would understand that she had no way of getting home. That the only witch that could send her home had no idea why she even sent her here and doesn't know the spell to send her back. Caroline had been kidding herself when she thought she could find another witch to send her home. She knew better than to rely on such fool hardy thoughts. Bonnie had once told her that a spell as powerful as the one Esther used must be reversed by the same witch that cast it. Only Esther could send her home and Esther had idea of how to do that.

Caroline pondered all of this while she finished her breakfast and got dressed. Once she did her hair she set out into the village in search of Klaus.

What would she tell him?

Caroline wandered down to the creek side where she knew he'd be chopping wood. It was his turn to do that this morning, while Kol went hunting with Elijah and Finn. She found him there just as she thought she would, and watched him silently for a few minutes while he worked.

"It's rude to stare," he told her quietly.

"I was just…" Caroline began but cut off at the hard look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, a frown curving her lips.

"Why are you here?" he asked darkly.

"I just came to see you," Caroline said softly.

"I don't want to see _you_," he spat coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" Caroline asked, hurt his words. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You don't need to explain," he told her quietly, "I understand."

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "I don't think that you do."

"My Mother spoke to you about an arrangement and you all but ran from my family's hut, I don't think an explanation is required Caroline."

"I was overwhelmed," Caroline said quietly, "I'm not accustomed to the ways of your people."

"What other way is there?" he snarled angrily as he dropped the axe and rounded on her.

"I…" Caroline stammered, unable to bear the hurt in his eyes as he stared at her.

It was rejection in his eyes.

"Nik," she said gently as she walked towards him, "Nik, I wasn't saying no…"

"You really didn't have too," he spat bitterly.

"It's not what you think," she told him gently.

"Then what is it then?" he growled, a frown on his face.

"I'm just….I can't just…." Caroline took a deep breath, calming her nerves before continuing, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be…hand fasted to you."

"I see," he said with a frown.

"Where I came from…." Caroline began quietly, "I had this whole life planned out for myself. I would go to school and then I'd get married…" she trailed off quietly and then after a long pause she added, "And then I met you and everything changed."

"Your family must have been wealthy if they could afford schooling," he commented lightly, "So you had another suitor? Is this why you refuse me? You still feel for him?"

"I…" Caroline said and frowned, her mind searching for the answer. "Tyler was….I thought he was my true love. Like how you loved Tatia…" she said as she met his gaze, "I thought I loved Tyler…and now I don't know."

"You would go back to him then?" he asked without meeting her gaze.

"I can't…." Caroline said sadly.

"So your heart still belongs to this…Tyler…and you cannot bring yourself to be mine?" Klaus said confusion in his eyes.

"Where I'm from….hand fasting…doesn't happen like this. It takes years…" Caroline tried to explain but stopped at the look of confusion on Klaus's face.

"You come from a strange land then," he said quietly, "To have such a freedom."

"I'm not refusing you," she said gently, "I just don't want to jump into this so quickly."

"I want what I want," he told her quietly, "I want _you_."

Caroline couldn't help the smile that curved her lips at his words, taking his hand in hers as she stepped closer. "I want to be yours," she whispered softly, "I want to try…but I'm just…." Caroline said with a frown, searching for the words. "I want to take it slow."

"Then let us make a deal," he said quietly as he met her gaze and stepped closer to her, "Be mine…be hand fasted to me. I will give you all that you need….I will wait for as long as you desire so long as you promise to be mine."

"Nik," she whispered softly, trying desperately to find the right words, "Nik I…" Caroline began but was cut off by the sudden way he bent close and brushed his lips against hers, the gentlest of touches that sent shivers down her spine. "Belong to me Caroline," he whispered against her lips, "Be mine and I will give you whatever you desire."

"Alright," she said softly with a nod of her head as she met his intense gaze. He seemed to pause for a moment, as if surprised by her answer. Then while keeping his burning gaze on her face he bent close and pressed his lips against hers again. This time it wasn't soft gentle, it was filled with passion and desire. Caroline's heart was racing as she brought a hand up to rest at the nap of his neck and let herself melt against him, marveling at the feel of his hands on her waist as he pulled her against him. After a moment the broke the kiss and Caroline leaned against him, breathing heavily. "I thought this sort of thing was against the rules?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Not if you're my intended," he murmured into her hair, "I can do as I please now."

Caroline chuckled against his shoulder, amused by the smug way he spoke. "You're so arrogant sometimes Nik."

"You love it," he replied quietly, his hand following the curve of her body so that it came to rest just above her thigh. Caroline was trying very hard not to be distracted by his hand, closing her eyes against the sensations that he was causing in her.

"I should get back to work," he said softly after a long pause.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed with a nod, "I probably should go back and get the water buckets. Rebekah's going to be upset with me if I don't get back to the village and help her."

"True," he agreed quietly though he hadn't moved his hand yet. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up so that he could press another kiss against her lips, biting down on her lower lip gently. Caroline let out a low moan as he did so, spurring him on even more as he pulled her even closer. Finally he broke the kiss and released her, turning away so that he could pick up the axe again and get back to work. "You should go before I'm tempted to do that again," he said with a chuckle.

"Yep," Caroline said breathlessly with a nod and turned to leave, hurrying back up the hill towards the village.

She had to get away from him before she was tempted to do more than just kiss him. She understood what she'd agreed too with him. The Klaus in the future must have had a lot of patience with her, she mused thoughtfully as she walked.

"There you are," Rebekah said brightly as Caroline entered the village.

"I was just down by the creek," Caroline tried to say.

"I know," Rebekah said with a dismissive wave of her wand and smiled at the other woman, "So?"

"What?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"Oh don't play coy with me….are you going to be my sister or not?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"I am," Caroline admitted and grinned at the bright look of joy on Rebekah's face, "Eventually."

"What?" Rebekah asked with a confused look on her face.

"I can't just jump into a marriage like this…I'm not used to doing things this way." Caroline explained easily.

"So…were not making your bridal gown yet?" Rebekah said with a frown.

"No," Caroline laughed, "We can make one if you want too."

"Oh yes!" Rebekah said excitedly, "You will be the most beautiful bride in the village. I will personally see to it."

"Thank you," Caroline laughed as Rebekah pulled her along towards her family's hut, "You must come and tell Mother the good news."

"I imagine she probably already knows…along with half the village considering how loud you were talking." Caroline said with a grin.

"Oh don't run my fun," Rebekah scowled and pulled her into the hut so they could talk to Esther.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So let me know what you think. Did you like it, or hate it? Should I keep going? Let me know. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	5. The City

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

"We're going to the city!" Rebekah said excitedly early one morning. Caroline was buried under the blankets on her bed and had been rudely awaken by Rebekah's excited, not to mention very _loud_ voice.

"A little louder Rebekah," Kol called sarcastically from the hut next door, "I don't think the rest of the continent heard you."

"Oh shut it," Rebekah scowled in the direction to which she knew her brother's bed was. Caroline lay there with her eyes closed and listened to the sound of Kol muttering curses under his breath as he too turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

"Rebekah, it's barely dawn…" Caroline moaned aloud.

"I've never been to the city," Rebekah said wistfully, "I imagine it will be grand."

"Can we talk about this later?" Caroline muttered into her pillow.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of hours," Rebekah told her as she paced Caroline's room and then proceeded to rummage through her clothes, "You'll need something nice to wear."

"Blue gown," Caroline grumbled sleepily.

"You always wear that one," Rebekah said with a frown.

"It's the nicest one I own," Caroline retorted tiredly.

"We need to make you some new gowns then," Rebekah said with a look of disdain on her face as she held up the blue gown in question. "This needs to be washed….and speaking of which, we'll need to fetch water for the bath."

"Bath?" Caroline said, perking up instantly. It had been ages sense she'd had a hot shower. For some reason the people of this time believed that bathing wasn't healthy, that it was done only mildly and usually consisted only of washing her hair and getting the dirt off her skin.

"Yes," Rebekah said with a sigh, "A real one, with a copper tub and everything. Mother insists that we be clean if were going into the city."

"Who's taking us?" Caroline asked as she rolled over to look at Rebekah.

"Father of course," Rebekah said plainly as she sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed. "Oh," Rebekah said as if suddenly realizing something, "You won't have anyone to give you away."

"Thanks for rubbing it in Rebekah," Caroline scowled darkly. She had already considered that, and also the fact that she'd be getting married and her Mom wouldn't be there to see it. "My Dad is dead," Caroline told her quietly.

"Oh," Rebekah frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…well…" Caroline let out a long sigh, "It's a long story."

"You've never told me about your family," Rebekah said softly, "Do you have any brothers or sisters too?"

"No," Caroline replied easily, "It's just me."

"That's a shame," Rebekah said with a frown, "You must have been very lonely growing up."

"I had two best friends growing up," Caroline explained, "They were like sisters to me."

"What were their names?" Rebekah asked curiously and then added, "What were they like?"

"They're names were Bonnie and Elena," Caroline told her, "Bonnie was a witch like your Mom, and Elena was just…well she was Elena."

"I see," Rebekah said with a nod.

"So who's going with us to the city aside from your Dad?" Caroline asked casually as she sat up in bed to look at her.

"Elijah," Rebekah said casually, "He's the oldest so he gets to go with us and help Father. Finn will stay here and look after Mother and my brothers."

"Oh," Caroline said with a nod and threw back the blankets of her bed, swinging her feet over the side and standing up.

"It will be a day's journey there and back," Rebekah explained, "We're going on horse back."

"Ok," Caroline said with a nod as she washed her face using with the water that was in the basin sitting on her night stand. Then she grabbed the blue dress that Rebekah had dug out and put it on. From there she braided her hair and twisted it up into a bun, pinning it into place. "What are we doing there anyways?" Caroline asked as she packed some clothes into a green wool bag for the journey.

"To sell your ring and buy material for your wedding dress," Rebekah told her plainly.

Caroline nodded and took the gold ring from the pocket of her skinny jeans which had been folded up and stuff into the bottom of her clothing trunk. "Thank you Grandma," Caroline whispered softly as she stared down at the ring.

"When you're ready meet us over at my family's home," Rebekah told her as she turned to leave the hut.

Caroline finished packing and quickly ate breakfast before meeting Rebekah and her family outside.

"I want to go," Kol said with a scowl as he looked at Rebekah, "Why do you get to go little sister?"

"Because I'm a lady and Caroline will need my help in picking suitable material for her wedding dress." Rebekah told him frankly.

"Well that isn't fair," Kol said with a frown.

"Tough," Rebekah said with a smirk and turned to smile brightly at Caroline, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Caroline said with a smile.

"Good, Niklaus is bringing around Haldis for you." Rebekah told her as she glanced towards the stables in the distance.

Caroline turned to look in the direction of the stables and couldn't help the smile that curved her lips at the sight of Klaus walking with Haldis towards them. When he reached them he tied Haldis off to a fence post and walked up to Caroline, taking her wool bag from her hands and stuffing it into the leather saddle bag that he'd attached to the saddle on Haldis.

"Come," he told her gently and took her hand, pulling her with him into the woods behind his family's hut.  
"Nik I," Caroline began but was cut off by his lips pressing against hers as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was surprised at first but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nik," she whispered against his lips, raising her blue eyes to meet his intense gaze. "They're waiting for me."

"Let them wait," he said softly as his free hand curled into her hair and held her in place so that he could kiss her once more. "I have waited too long to do this," he murmured against her lips, "and now I must wait again because you will be gone for two days with Father and siblings."

"Nik," Caroline tried to say but gave up, his insistent kisses lulling her into silence. When his hands roamed lower, his fingers curling into the material of her gown and raising it higher she let out a soft gasp and put her hands over his to still his actions. "Your family is just beyond the tree line," Caroline smiled against his lips, "I don't want them see us."

"They can't," he said into her hair as he pressed his warm lips against the skin of her neck. She gasped when he nipped at her skin with his teeth, sending shivers down her spine.

"Niklaus," she breathed out in a rush, her body coming alive with desire. There had been many times over the many months that she'd known him that she'd dreamt of doing this with him. How many times had she ached to feel his hands on her body and his lips against hers? Now that it was actually happening her emotions were overwhelming, and her body was quickly heating up into a frenzy of need. Caroline knew that this wasn't the time or place for such activities, but Klaus seemed content upon continuing his ministrations.

"You….I…" Caroline tried to say and squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up into his arms and pressed her up against the tree behind her. Things were escalating much too quickly, Caroline thought as one of his hands slid under the hem of her gown and up her leg. It was enough to make her forget about everything. "I'm sure that were not supposed to be doing _this_ before were hand fasted," Caroline murmured against his shoulder as she marveled at the feel of his hand sliding up her thigh where it stopped, his warm hand against her skin.

"We've never been much for rules have we?" Klaus murmured as he nipped at the delicate skin of her shoulder.

"No," Caroline said, the word turning into a moan as he pressed his body tighter against hers.

"If Father catches you two he'll force you to be hand fasted this instant!" Rebekah hissed from behind them. Caroline blinked in surprise and spotted Rebekah standing near the edge of the tree line with her hands over her eyes.

Klaus groaned aloud and set Caroline down, the two of them straightening their clothes out immediately. "Sorry," Caroline told Rebekah as she approached the other girl, "We got carried away."

"I _heard_," Rebekah said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Shame on you Nik," Rebekah scolded him lightly, "Caroline is a lady."

"I can do as I please Rebekah," he replied calmly without looking at her, "Go back and wait with the others."

"_Nik_," Rebekah said with a frown curving her lips, "You know I don't like it when you speak to me that way."

"I don't like it when you speak to _me_ that way," he retorted sharply, "mind your place."

Rebekah let out a snort of derision and stomped off. Caroline waited until Rebekah was gone before she ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Klaus, "You really shouldn't talk to her like that though."

"She knows I do it only to bait her," he chuckled lightly, "she dislikes the rules as much as you and I do."

"You certainly riled her up enough," Caroline said with a smile as they walked back towards the others.

"She'll get over it," he said as walked beside her, his eyes on the people who waited for them by the hut.

"At long last my brother decides to make an appearance," Kol said sarcastically as he eyed both Klaus and Caroline.

"Hush Kol," Esther scolded lightly and motioned Caroline over. Caroline smiled politely and approached the older woman, her eyes meeting Esther's as she gave her a list of instructions of what she needed to buy, "and listen to Rebekah; she'll know which material is best." Esther finished, nodding her head as she watched Caroline expectantly.

Caroline returned the nod and smiled, turning to walk over to Haldis. Klaus was beside her in seconds, his hands at her waist as he helped her up onto the horse. Caroline made a face at him but allowed him to help her, assuming that he was doing it simply because his parents were watching. "Stay close to my Father and my brother," he told her seriously, "Don't speak to strangers, stay away from the taverns and keep Rebekah with you at all times. At no point should you _ever_ go anywhere alone."

"I know," Caroline said tiredly, overwhelmed by his protective nature.

"You're headstrong," he said lightly as he looked at her pointedly, "You tend to _wander off_."

Caroline frowned at him, knowing that he was referring to her little adventure into the werewolves' territory.

"She won't be wandering off under my supervision," Mikael said sternly as he looked at both Caroline and Rebekah pointedly, "Neither of them will."

"Yes Father," Rebekah said with a nod as Elijah helped his sister up onto his horse and then climbed up onto the horse behind her and took hold of the reins. Mikael shifted his gaze to Caroline and stared at her expectantly for a moment before Caroline understood what he wanted and suppressed the urge to grit her teeth in irritation. "Yes Milord."

He nodded in approval and turned to give Esther a light kiss before he mounted his horse and took the reins into hands. "Let's go, I want to reach the city before nightfall."

"You remember what I taught you?" Klaus asked as he shifted his gaze between the reins in Caroline's hands and her face. Caroline nodded and smiled down at him, "of course."

"Good," he said with an approving nod, "Be careful."

"I will," she said with a smile and urged the horse onward, following Mikael and his son out of the village.

* * *

A sound at the door startled Klaus from his revelry as he appraised his artwork. He had spent the day painting, the urge striking him as he thought of the color of Caroline's hair, a color he could never quite capture on canvas. He set his brushes aside and went to answer the door, an amused look on his face as he saw Tyler standing there waiting for him.

"What can I do for you mate?" he asked casually, tilting his head to one side curiously.

"Look, I know you know something." He said quietly without meeting the other man's gaze, "I just want to get her home safe…what do I have to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Klaus said, the perfect mask of innocence on his face.

"You know what I mean," Tyler snapped irritably, "Do you want me to clean your house? Do you want me to find you more werewolves…I will do anything to get her back."

"Mate," Klaus chuckled lightly, "If I'd have seen Caroline sometime during my long life, I assure you…_I would remember her_," He said, looking pointedly at Tyler with a smirk curving his lips.

Tyler gritted his teeth and clenched his knuckles, disliking what Klaus was implying. Klaus watched the unruly hybrid with amusement in his eyes. He admired the young man's courage, and the fact that he would do anything to keep Caroline safe. Though this young man had no idea of the truth and if he did he wouldn't be standing here asking about Caroline's whereabouts.

Caroline belonged to _him_, and Tyler had no right to go looking for her. Tyler was headstrong and foolish like he had been when he was Tyler's age. He remembered clearly how his human hormones had been racing at the thought of being able to touch Caroline. Despite his best efforts he always seemed to return to those thoughts, though he did make an effort to give her more than just a physical relationship.

He watched Tyler turn and storm off and shut the door with a resounding _click_. Tyler reminded him of himself a lot. He was just as impulsive and stubborn when he had been a young man and he remembered the way he behaved around Caroline at times. If only he'd had the education and culture that he did now, his choices might have been different.

He couldn't help himself though, he had wanted her. He craved to make her belong to him in every way there was. He wanted to drive the thought of any other man from her pretty little head and ruin her for any other. She would crave only him, and only he could give her what she wanted. She was like a beautiful butterfly caught in his web, her wings fluttering like mad as she tried to escape and yet she was trapped.

He hated seeing her with Tyler. He'd tried on numerous times to lure her away from that idiot and yet she still returned to him. Rebekah's behavior towards her had grown hostile during their encounters despite his strong words for her to keep her distance. Rebekah disliked it when anyone hurt Klaus, and Klaus knew that Rebekah was only upset that Caroline would hurt her brother as she did.

Rebekah knew though, she understood why Caroline behaved as she did. She wasn't aware that she belonged to him, that she was his whole damn world.

"Infuriating woman," he said, scowling as he stared down into the flames of the hearth.

* * *

"Anything?" Bonnie asked as Tyler came bursting through her front door.

"No," he said with a frown, "I know he knows something…I'm telling you…I can see it in his face…he's _hiding_ something Bonnie."

"Well I don't know what else to do Tyler…" Bonnie responded with a frown.

"That's why," he said with a mischievous smile curving his lips, "I stole _this_."

He held up a simple silver key, his gaze meeting Bonnies as he spoke, "it's the key to his storage unit."

"You think we'll find some answers there?" Bonnie said as she gazed at the key thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," he grinned at her, "He's got tons of stuff, some of its hundreds of years old."

"Well I guess it's worth a try," Bonnie said with a nod, "Do you know how to get in?"

Tyler scoffed as they walked out of Bonnie's house towards her car, "I packed it all in there," he told her frankly as they got into her car, "Remember? He had me pack up his house."

* * *

After what seemed like the longest horse ride ever, they arrived in the city. Caroline kept close to the others, placing Haldis in a rented stall with the other horses inside a stable just outside of the lodgings that Mikael had paid for them to stay at. Caroline followed Mikael dutifully, fearful to lose track of them in world she'd only just begun to explore. She couldn't afford to lose them in the crowd because she had no idea of how to even get back to the village.

The city consisted of large wooden buildings and wide dirt roads crowded with people and carts pulled by horses. Caroline drank in the world around her, awed by the marvels of the time period. She'd read about the tenth century once for one of Alaric's assignments but this was by far more interesting then she'd first imagined.

"Keep up," Mikael called to Caroline and motioned with his hand for her to catch up to them. Caroline hurried to his side and walked along with Rebekah and Elijah who were on either side of her. They entered one of the tall wooden buildings, which Caroline assumed was the place where their lodgings were at.

When they got inside she followed them up a tall wooden staircase that led to a long hallway lined with many doors. It was like a medieval hotel, Caroline thought as she followed Mikael to one of the doors. He unlocked it with a key he'd retrieved from the bartender and opened it, motioning for Caroline and Rebekah to go inside. "Stay here until we get back, Elijah and I will be downstairs." Caroline didn't protest to his orders and entered the room with Rebekah.

When they were gone Caroline looked at Rebekah curiously, "Where are they going?"

"Downstairs to have a pint I imagine," Rebekah said casually as she flopped down onto the full size bed in the corner, "We'll have this bed and they'll probably sleep on the floor."

"Lovely," Caroline muttered quietly, noting the hay sticking out from under the sheets on the bed.

"So," Caroline asked brightly, "about that bath."

* * *

"Wow…there's stuff here from every era in history," Bonnie said in awe as she and Tyler rummaged through Klaus's stuff.

"Yeah, some of its really expensive so be careful," Tyler cautioned her.

They rummaged through many different boxes, some were filled with portraits from many different eras, swords, armor, clothing, and random odds and ends that would make them both take pause and wonder where Klaus had gotten it.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked as she held up the silver metal netting up for Tyler to see, he chuckled and replied, "I asked Klaus that once, he told me it was called chainmail. He wore it like six hundred years ago in some war…he didn't say which."

"Oh this is a good one," Tyler chuckled as he held the sketch book up to the light, "It looks like my great aunt."

"Let me see that," Bonnie said as she too laughed and took the sketch book from Tyler's hands. She turned the page and her smile dropped, and kept turning the pages continually. "Tyler…" she began quietly as she flipped through the pages of the sketch book. Tyler glanced back at her while he dug through another box and quirked an eyebrow, "what?"

"Tyler….these are all of _her_…" Bonnie said in a worried tone.

"Who?" Tyler asked with a frown.

"_Caroline_," Bonnie began with wide eyes. "Every single page…every one of them."

Bonnie bent down and frantically rummaged through the box that Tyler had found the sketch book in and pulled out five more, flipping through the pages of each one. "All of them…there all full of drawings of her…and some of these are really _old_." Bonnie said with a frown.

"Then he has seen her," Tyler said with a hopeful look in his eyes, "We can find her now."

"We have no idea when he drew these," Bonnie said with a shake of her head, "I don't know how we'd find out either."

"Don't you know a spell or something that could help us find out maybe?" Tyler asked with a frown as he took the sketch book from Bonnie's hands and looked through the drawings, "Hey…" Tyler said as he stared down at one sketching in particular, "Doesn't that look like the entrance to the cave back on my family's property?" He said, holding up the drawing for Bonnie to see.

"Yes…why?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Why would he be drawing her in front of it like that? Look at it Bonnie…the entrance is still open. The entrance caved in hundreds of years ago until Elijah kicked it back in again."

"So you think…" Bonnie said with a look of understanding.

"Where are those pictures of the cave drawings Rick found?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I think Elena has them, why?" Bonnie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let's look at them again." Tyler said firmly.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline curled up into the bed and Rebekah blew out the candle on the table beside them, leaving them both in darkness.

"I can't wait to go into the city tomorrow," Rebekah breathed excitedly.

"Yeah, should be fun," Caroline agreed.

"I can hardly sleep I'm so excited…I've never been anywhere before." Rebekah told her honestly.

"Yep," Caroline said quietly as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"I wonder what it will be like…" Rebekah said as she yawned, her words beginning to slur as sleep overtook her too.

"We'll find out I imagine," Caroline replied sleepily.

When morning came Caroline heard the sound of someone walking around the room and blinked sleepily up at Mikael who shook Rebekah by the shoulder to wake her. "It's time to get up my dear," he told her gently, "we need to get a head start if we mean to return to the village by nightfall."

"Alright," Rebekah said with a yawn.

Mikael glanced up at Caroline and nodded in approval, seeing that she was also awake now. Caroline glanced towards the window and caught sight of Elijah pulling on his shirt, Caroline immediately averting her eyes from the sight. She'd never seen that man in anything other than a suit before and to see him shirtless was downright shocking. Rebekah giggled into her pillow and prodded Caroline playing in the shoulder with her index finger. "You're so timid...you truly never had brothers did you?"

"No," Caroline said with her face down in the pillow. She heard Elijah chuckle and leave the room with Mikael so that Rebekah and Caroline could get dressed. Caroline rolled out of bed and yawned, stretching out her tired muscles. "I'm still sore from the trip yesterday," Caroline groaned aloud.

"So am I…" Rebekah said tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Let's hurry and get dressed, my Father isn't exactly known for his patience."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod as she dug out her blue gown and put it on. Rebekah helped her lace up the back and Caroline did the same for Rebekah's gown. When the two of them were dressed and ready they went downstairs to meet Mikael and Elijah who were sitting at a table with food spread across it.

"Hurry up and eat," Mikael said as he motioned towards the breakfast on the table and then turned his gaze towards Caroline, "Stay here with Elijah while I take that ring of yours and sell it." Mikael told Caroline with an outstretched hand. Caroline stared at his hand and let out a long sigh, before pulling then ring out of her pocket and placing it in his hand. It was so hard to let that ring go, she thought quietly to herself. It was all she had left of the world she'd once lived in.

They watched Mikael leave and ate in silence, waiting for him to return. When they were finished they waited patiently at the table, Caroline's eyes on the table while Rebekah stared idly towards the window. Elijah shifted his gaze between both of them and sighed with a shake of his head, "You two look so melancholy."

"I'm _bored_," Rebekah said dryly, "Father has been gone for _hours_."

"He'll be back soon enough," Elijah reassured her, "It's quite a walk to the vender he trades with."

"Do you know which vender we'll be visiting for Caroline's material?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I imagine the same one as always…Mother prefers Katherine's wares to any others."

Caroline nearly jumped at the sound of Katherine's name as Elijah spoke. The two siblings blinked at Caroline in surprise, Elijah's eyebrow rising as he looked at Caroline, "Do you know Katherine?"

"No," Caroline said quickly with a smile curving her lips, "I don't…I just knew someone by that name once…she was….different."

"I see," Elijah said with a nod.

"So where in the old world did you come from?" Rebekah asked casually.

"Oh…here and there…" Caroline said casually, "My family moved a lot."

"I see….what happened to them?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I lost them…" Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah nodded in understanding, "Yes…we've had some very cold winters as of late…I'm sorry for your loss."

Elijah glared at his sister pointedly and shook his head before turning his gaze to Caroline, "Forgive my sister, she can be rather insensitive at times."

"It's alright," Caroline said with a forced smile, despite the feeling sorrow that was well up in her chest. She would never see her family again, she just gave up her grandmother's ring, and now Rebekah was prodding her for answers to questions that she couldn't give.

"Well," Mikael said as he entered the tavern, "It looks as though you will be a very wealthy young bride."

Rebekah's eyes widened at the heavy brown leather pouch of gold in Mikael's hand as he held it up for them to see. "That is a _fine_ dowry Caroline…" she breathed aloud in awe.

"Wow…" Caroline said with wide eyes, "Gold sure is expensive in your…" Caroline trailed off, as she shifted her gaze between the three people around her, "city…," She finished quickly, turning her gaze down to the table at Mikael's hard look. She knew that Mikael knew the truth but his children did not, and Caroline couldn't risk letting any of them find out either.

"Let's go," Mikael said quietly and motioned for the others to follow him.

The city was vast and busy as they walked the streets, Caroline taking in the sights around her curiously. When they reached the vender they spent the better part of several hours with Rebekah rummaging through material for Caroline's wedding gown while Elijah remained with them and Mikael went down to talk to another vender.

"You're dowry is so enormous…" Rebekah mused aloud, "You and Niklaus could afford to live in the city now."

"I don't know about that," Caroline said with a faint smile.

"Oh you could wear silk for you gown…" Rebekah said excitedly, "You will be like the upper class noblewoman….the most beautiful bride in the village."

"We're not to behave as such," Elijah cautioned his over enthusiastic sister, "We are not of the upper class and would be punished if we behaved as such. We must mind our place in society."

"True brother, but wouldn't she just look remarkable?" Rebekah said with delight as she held the silk material up to Caroline's chest. "It's a pity were not allowed…" she added with a frown.

They decided upon a softer wool material and paid for it, before following Elijah down the street towards Mikael. When they'd purchased everything they needed they went back to the stables at the inn they were staying at and loaded all of their supplies into the saddle bags.

Caroline went with Rebekah up to the room to retrieve all of their things before meeting the two men downstairs in the stables again, loading all that they carried with them into the saddle bags as well.

"Let's be off before it gets too late," Mikael told them as he untethered his horse and mounted it, taking the reins into his hands. Caroline did the same and once Elijah and Rebekah were ready they all followed Mikael out of the city.

The ride back was miserable because the snow was beginning to melt as spring drew closer and the roads were muddy. The countryside was beautiful though, Caroline thought as they went. She could place where the town was in the distance as they neared the village, her eyes marking each and every place that she knew were places like the post office, the high school, Tyler's house, her own house and many others. These thoughts made her sad but they helped her too, because it created a familiar surrounding for her. When they reached the village Kol was the first to greet them, covered in dirt and sweat from his daily chores.

"Hello father," he greeted with a smile as he approached them, "safe journey I hope?"

"It was," Mikael said as he watched his son, "but somehow I think you mean to see if I have gifts."

Kol grinned sheepishly, "Maybe."

Mikael laughed, the sound startling Caroline because it actually sounded genuine. She watched Mikael pulled a dagger out of his satchel and hand it over to Kol. "I figured you needed a new one."

"Yes, mine is getting dreadfully dull," Kol said as he smiled down at the gift in his hands, "Thank you Father."

"Mikael," Esther called from her seat by the hut, setting down the sheared wool she had been working with to go and greet her husband. "You're back safe," she said with a relieved smile.

"I am my love," he said as he dismounted his horse and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"You look tired," Klaus said as he approached Caroline's horse.

"I'm exhausted," she breathed as he helped her dismount the horse.

"I'll take Haldis to the stables, you go and rest." He told her with a nod towards his family's hut. Caroline made a face at him and turned towards her own hut, where Aiyanna was waiting for her with a smile on her lips. "You had a safe journey I take it?" Aiyanna asked casually.

"It was different," Caroline laughed.

"I can imagine, you spent two days with Mikael." Aiyanna chuckled lightly as Caroline followed her into the hut.

Caroline laughed with a nod of agreement and promptly flopped down on her bed, utterly exhausted from the trip. "I'm so sore…" she groaned aloud.

"A good soak in hot water will fix that," Aiyanna called from her place by the fire.

"Did that already back in the city…it was so nice…" Caroline mused, recalling the hot bath that she'd had back in the city.

"We'll get some sleep then," Aiyanna said, "you've got a busy day tomorrow."

Caroline nodded and got up to change clothes, slipping her white chemise on over her head. She unbraided her hair and combed it out, pleased to have less dirt and knots in her hair because she'd finally gotten to wash it properly.

She then wrapped a wool blanket over her shoulders and went out into the main room and poured herself a bowl of soup that Aiyanna had been cooking. Once she ate her dinner she cleaned up and then went back to her room, untying the leather material that hung down over the door frame to serve as a door. It wasn't nearly as cold as it used to be; Caroline thought happily as she curled up under the blankets of her bed and stared up at the ceiling of the hut where wood and hay were matted down haphazardly to create a ceiling. The candle in her room flickered in the light breeze that whistled in between the cracks of the wall in her room, making her shiver and pull the blankets up tighter around her. Night had fallen quickly over the time in which she'd been in Aiyanna's hut, the sound of the villagers outside going back into their homes to be with their families while others lit the torches outside that lined the dirt pathways.

Caroline drifted to sleep slowly, her exhausted body relaxing into her mattress as she did. It would be hours before a sound woke her from her sleep, the weight of a body sitting down on the edge of her bed startling her awake. She opened her eyes and found Klaus staring down at her thoughtfully, his fingers playing with the hem of her top blanket.

"Nik?" she asked sleepily as she blinked up at him, "what time is it?"

"Late," he said softly and turned his gaze away from hers, his eyes on his hands where they played with the edge of her top blanket.

"If Aiyanna sees you…" she said softly with a shake of her head but fell silent as he shook his head in response, "She's asleep."

"What's up?" she asked curiously as she sat up in bed, keeping the blankets wrapped around her shoulders just under her chin as she looked at him. The chemise she wore was thin and far to revealing so she had to keep covered.

"I just wanted to see you is all," he said with a light shrug of his shoulders while his fingers traced patterns across her knee on top of the blanket.

"Well here I am," Caroline smiled up at him.

"I can see that," he chuckled lightly, "Did you have a good trip?"

"I did," Caroline smiled with a nod, "I've never been to a city like that."

"Neither have I," he remarked quietly as his fingers went higher up, sliding across her thigh though his expression was perfectly innocent and thoughtful as he traced patterns across the blanket.

"I think you will though one day," Caroline reassured him gently, "I think you'll get to see the whole world."

He laughed at her words, mirth in his eyes as he met her gaze, "Fanciful nonsense, I will never leave this village."

"Oh I think you will," Caroline said with a grin as she pulled her legs up under her and sat cross legged on the bed with the blankets over her lap. "I think you'll do amazing things…climb really high mountains…and explore jungles…and see the most beautiful artwork in the world….even paint some of your own."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head at her words, "You have such a vivid imagination."

"Oh come on," Caroline said with a grin, "You could do it you know."

"I am but a poor farmer's son," he told her honestly, "You and I will not have such a grand life together as all that. I will do what I can to provide for you Caroline…" he said, his face sobering quickly, "I just hope that I will not disappoint you."

Caroline frowned, realizing what he was thinking and replied quickly, "Nik…I don't care about money," she said softly as she took his hands in hers, "I just want you."

He watched her intently for a few moments before a smile returned to his lips and leaned over to kiss her gently. The kiss quickly turned into more as his hands slid up her thighs and held her waist while he pulled his other knee up onto the bed and crawled towards her, pressing her back into the pillows. "Nik," she breathed out as he pulled the blankets back so he could take in the sight of her beneath him, the thin chemise she wore hardly covering her body. His hand caught the hem of her chemise and pushed it up higher to reveal her soft skin while his other hand gently parted her legs and he shifted his weight so that he rested between them. "Nik," Caroline breathed out again, unable to process any other word then his name at the moment.

"I love how you say my name," he murmured against her lips as his hands slid up higher, his fingertips brushing the soft skin of her stomach before rising higher to cup her breast. Caroline let out a long breath as she struggled to control herself, a low moan escaping her lips as he rolled his hips against hers and she felt the beginnings of his own desperate need. "_Niklaus_," she said softly, trying to get his attention while his face was pressed against the bare skin of her shoulder and his hands were loosening the ribbon that held it closed so that he could pull it down over her chest.

"Again," he groaned into her skin, nipping it lightly, "Say my name like that again."

"Aiyanna is in the other room," she hissed desperately as she suppressed a moan of pleasure when he finally succeeded in pulling the chemise down over her chest and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her breast.

"She is asleep," he muttered quietly as he continued his ministrations.

"Your brother is asleep in his bed like, four feet away from us," Caroline hissed, pointing towards the direction of where Kol's bed was in the other hut.

"Kol can sleep through anything," Klaus chuckled against her skin, his tongue sliding over more tender parts of it and making Caroline lose the ability to speak for a few moments. He rolled his hips again and earned a gasp of pleasure from Caroline, whose hands were sliding up under his shirt and across his skin. She wanted desperately to remove his shirt, aching for the feel of his skin against hers but she restrained herself as she fought to keep her mind rational.

"If we get caught…" she whispered worriedly as he pulled the chemise off over her head and turned his gaze down to her body, drinking in the sight of her. "What are those?" he asked with a frown, clearly not expecting the pink lace underwear that she was wearing.

"My underwear," Caroline said with a confused look on her face.

"Another item from this land your from I take it?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You don't have underwear here?" Caroline asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Women do not generally wear coverings such as these," Klaus remarked casually as he hooked a finger under the side of her underwear and tried to pull them down. "Wait a minute," Caroline said as she stilled his hands and met his burning gaze, "I'm not doing this with everybody sleeping like, right next door."

"It is not uncommon for people to couple in the adjacent room," he chuckled lightly, "The walls are thin and it's hard to have any privacy."

"Were not married," she retorted with a frown, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Come now," he murmured as he curled a lock of her hair around his finger, "what has happened to my brave vixen?"

"She's being smart about this," Caroline said gently as she took his face in her hands, "we can't do this."

"You belong to me," he murmured against her lips as he leaned forward to kiss her with such vigor that she almost gave into his demands, "I can do as I please…nobody will stop us…were betrothed."

"Nik…" she moaned against his lips as she tried to hold him away from her, "Nik….not here." She said gently.

He sighed deeply and released her, Caroline flopping back on the pillows with a sigh of relief. He stared down at her with dark eyes as he shifted his weight and lay down on top of her, his head against her chest as he spoke softly, "I will not have you _tonight_…" he whispered against her skin as he turned to feather kisses across her chest, "but I _will_ have you."

Caroline shivered at his words, the sound of his voice full of such determination rolling over her sensually. She ran a hand through his hair and drew soothing patterns against his scalp with her fingertips until his breathing became steady and she realized he'd fallen asleep.

_Figures._

Caroline pulled the blankets up over both of them and closed her eyes, unwilling to wake him from his peaceful sleep. In the back of her mind she worried that somebody would find them like that, but her worries were eased when he stirred from his slumber and groaned quietly, his eyes finding her face.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered softly.

"Trying too," she said without opening her eyes though her lips curved in a smile.

"I should probably get home," he murmured quietly though he didn't move.

"Probably," Caroline said softly as he lifted his weight up off of her and she shivered from the rush of air that brushed over her skin. He chuckled lightly as he watched her, "Forgive me," he said as he grabbed her chemise and handed it to her. Caroline opened her eyes and sat up, taking it from him and pulling it on over her head.

"For what?" she asked gently.

"I was being rather forward tonight," he told her honestly, "I shouldn't have."

Caroline smiled up at him, "I wasn't complaining Nik…" she began gently, "I just don't want the entire village to hear us."

"It pleases me to think you would be so _vocal_ in your duties to me," he said with a smirk.

Caroline blushed and pulled the blankets up over herself to keep warm as he stood up and straightened out his clothes and pulled his boots back on. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, bending down to kiss her gently before leaving the hut. Caroline watched him go with a smile on her lips and then lay back down on the bed, drifting off to sleep quickly.

The next morning Caroline woke up early and took the water buckets to go and get water from the creek before Aiyanna was even out of bed. Rebekah caught up to her easily and Caroline found amusement in this, realizing that Rebekah was starting to pick up on Caroline's habits. "I figured you'd be up early," Rebekah said as she walked alongside Caroline.

"Yeah well…I couldn't sleep." Caroline told her honestly.

"I bet," Rebekah said with a knowing smirk.

"It's not like that," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Rebekah said seriously as they walked, "I don't want my brother spilling his seed before you two are even married…imagine the scandal if he got you pregnant before you two were wed."

_Pregnant? _

Caroline hadn't even thought about that last night. Do they even have birth control during this time period? Caroline debated this thoughtfully as they reached the creek and filled their buckets. She was human again and so was he, and there was a very real chance he could get her pregnant. She wasn't ready to have children, but clearly everyone else expected them to have children right away.

"Niklaus's laundry will be in a basket by the hut," Rebekah told her idly as they walked back to the village.

"What?" Caroline asked with a bewildered look.

"Niklaus's laundry…" Rebekah said with a frown, "You are his betrothed now...you must do your duties to him."

"_Duties_?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Cook for him…clean…do his laundry….raise the children…you know…your duties…" Rebekah explained with a confused look on her face, "What do the women of your land do for their husbands?"

"Well where I'm from men do their own laundry…and they can also cook for themselves…" Caroline told her honestly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about cooking for him yet," Rebekah said with a smile, "Mother will do that for you until the two of you are married. Then you will live with us and you will help Mother and I cook for the family."

"Oh wow…" Caroline said with wide eyes, not realizing how much responsibility actually came with getting married to Klaus.

"You seem surprised," Rebekah said curiously as they reached the huts and set the water buckets down.

"I'm just not used to this…" Caroline said quietly as she looked at the pile of clothing in the basket by hut that was waiting for her. "I can do this…" Caroline said with a nod as she picked up the basket, "I can handle this."

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked as she watched Caroline carry the laundry over to the large basin where they washed clothes outside behind the hut.

"Yep, I'm fine!" Caroline said with a big grin as she forced herself to be positive about this. She could handle this; she was determined to make this new life work for her.

"Do you need some help?" Rebekah called as she took the buckets of water into her family's hut.

"Nope, I've got this," Caroline said with a smile even though she was wondering whether Klaus had rolled in the mud recently, considering the state of one of his shirts as she held it up in the sunlight.

"He's always so messy," Rebekah mused as she walked out of the hut and noticed the shirt in Caroline's hands, "Always such a hard worker."

Caroline nodded and dropped the shirt into the bucket of soapy water at her feet and began to scrub. It wasn't like she hadn't done any of this before, she'd been doing this for months with the other women when everyone gathered together to wash the wool they'd made to make blankets.

Caroline had never been one to do chores though, she hated washing dishes and she hated doing laundry but as of late this had changed. She had to learn to live in this time period which meant she would have to learn to live as part of their society.

After an hour of scrubbing laundry she was finished and carried the wet clothing down to the clothing line behind the hut to hang them out to dry.

Caroline was hanging the clothing when Klaus came up from behind her and caught her by the waist, pulling her too him. "Such a hard worker," he mused lightly as he bent his head down to kiss her shoulder and then brushed her hair back behind her ear, pinning it in place with a pretty yellow flower. Caroline laughed and turned her head back to kiss him gently, gazing up into his mirth filled eyes. "Did you go roll around in the mud or something?" she asked with a grin as she motioned towards one of this shirts.

"Kol pushed me down in the mud the other day," he chuckled lightly.

"You two bicker a lot don't you?" Caroline mused as she pulled out of his grasp and went to continue hanging the clothes up.

"We have our ups and downs…" Klaus said with a shrug, "As any siblings do."

"I see," Caroline said with a smile as she finished hanging the clothes.

"Come," he said, taking her hand, "Let's go and eat by the creek."

"Everything is still muddy," Caroline told him with a frown.

"Then I will lay a blanket out for you to sit on," he chuckled lightly.

"Did you get some of your mother's bread again?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"Of course," he replied with a grin, "and some of the sweet red wine she makes."

"Game on," she grinned.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Caroline laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Lead on then good sir."

He grinned and took her hand, the two of them running off into the woods towards the creek.

This wasn't so bad, Caroline thought as they ran through the woods, laughter bubbling up out of her as they went.

She could handle this.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I got, I was so surprised by the response. So let me know what you think of this chapter, love or hate it? **

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! **


	6. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate the reviews. Just a warning, there are some adult themes ahead and some really dark stuff so just be aware.**

"So, favorite childhood memory?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus laid on top of a thick wool blanket by the creek, the sound of the water rushing over the stones was soothing.

"I was twelve…" he said thoughtfully, "The first time my Father taught me to ride a horse."

Caroline nodded with a smile, "What was your first horse's name?"

"Agmund," he replied with a wistful smile, "I do miss him, and he was a good friend," Klaus said quietly as he stared up at the sky above them and then turned his head to look at her, "How about you?"

"Mmm…" Caroline said thoughtfully as she sipped her wine, "I was seven…and it was my first ballet recital."

"You're a dancer?" he asked curiously, his eyes alight with surprise.

"I did my fair share of dance recitals over the years," Caroline laughed softly.

"Did you dance for an opera house perhaps?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no…" Caroline laughed, "Nothing like that."

"I was under the impression women were not allowed to be in the theater…" he said thoughtfully with a frown curving his lips.

"That's why it was nothing as fancy as all that…"Caroline replied, quickly covering her mistake. They fell silent for a moment and then Caroline looked at him with a sober expression as she spoke, "Worst memory?"

Klaus seemed to think on this question for a few moments before responding, "I was seven….and I had this friend you see…he was a wolf. I didn't realize at the time the kind of danger I was in….it was just a wolf cub. We'll…when my Father found out, he killed it."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said with a frown.

Klaus shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "It was long ago," he told her quietly before adding on, "How about you?"

"I was…." Caroline began quietly, her face hard as she spoke, "I was five…my Dad left my Mom and I." Caroline trailed off quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It was a long time ago," Caroline said softly with a shrug.

They fell silent again, eating quietly and listening to the birds in the trees and the sound of the creek nearby. "Have you ever seen the wolves change?" Caroline asked curiously, breaking the silence between them.

"No," he replied quietly, "but I would like too. I'm curious."

"So am I," Caroline answered truthfully.

"A lady shouldn't be out in such dangerous territory," Klaus chuckled lightly, "You are so headstrong."

"What's so wrong with a woman wanting to have equal ground with a man?" Caroline asked as she turned on her side and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He rose up is arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, curling his fingers into her hair as he spoke, "Women are meant to be protected and cherished by the men. They aren't to be on the frontlines of a war or to stand guard on the battlements of a castle. They must be kept safe."

"Women are more capable then that Nik," Caroline told him gently as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"I have learned as much just from watching you," he chuckled lightly.

"Mmm and you should be just as scared of me too as you would of a man with a sword. I'm quite formidable when I want to be." Caroline told him plainly with a grin on her lips as she looked up at him.

"I'm terrified;" he chuckled lightly, "The thought of you with a sword would bring armies to their knees I imagine."

"Such a smooth talker," Caroline laughed into his chest.

"We probably shouldn't spend the whole day here," Klaus mused aloud as he inhaled deeply, "Rebekah will have a fit if you don't go back at some point so she and Mother can start working on your bridal gown."

"I can almost hear her now," Caroline laughed.

"Oh Nik," Klaus said in his best imitation of Rebekah, "Your terrible for keeping her to yourself all day!"

"You're so greedy Nik," Caroline laughed into his shoulder.

"An absolute _scoundrel_," he said as he rolled them over and growled into her shoulder, his hands trailing up her sides and brushing the ticklish places along her ribcage. Caroline giggled lightly as he bent his head down and kissed her gently before pulling back to look at her. "Rebekah will have us both by our ears if we don't get back soon."

"I suppose your right," Caroline grinned up at him.

Back at the village the people were bustling along, herding the sheep out onto the pasture while others busied themselves tending to the cows. Others were blacksmiths hard at work in their shops, the smell of burning metal stinging Caroline's nose as she and Klaus walked by. She had been here nearly a year now, and her surroundings were now becoming normal to her. Though as hard as she fought it, and pretended that she was ok with everything, that she could handle it, she still missed home. She knew she'd miss it for the rest of her life but that pain would be eased a little by the fact that she had Klaus and his family now.

"There you are," Rebekah said as she came out of her hut, "I've been looking everywhere for you…Mother wants to start on your gown."

"Told you," Klaus whispered in her ear, making Caroline giggle.

"Oh stop that," Rebekah said, scowling at her brother, "You're ruining my fun Nik."

"I would never do such a thing to you sister," he chuckled lightly as Rebekah smacked his arm.

"Come on then," Rebekah said as she grabbed Caroline's hand, "Mother is waiting."

"Be brave dearest," Klaus called with a grin on his lips, "I'm off to tend to the pasture."

"Lucky," Caroline muttered quietly. She wasn't keen on the idea of someone prodding her with pins while they tailored a dress for her. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, it was just that Caroline never had to do anything this way, and so the experience for her was new and unfamiliar.

* * *

"Look at this one," Bonnie said as they flipped through all the pictures Rick had taken, "This one is the sun and moon curse….and this one is for the hybrid….the vampire….and this last one is for the original witch."

"Ok…so what's your point?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" Bonnie said with a sigh and rubbed her eyes, "I don't know."

"You don't have a point then?" Tyler said with a smirk on his lips.

"Nope, I've got nothing." Bonnie said wearily.

"How's it going in here?" Damon asked as he entered the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Not good…" Bonnie said tiredly, "I've looked at all of these pictures…and nothing is helping."

"What made you think they would in the first place?" Damon asked skeptically.

"I don't know…I just felt like if Klaus knew something…maybe these pictures could help us…" Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Well clearly there's nothing here," Damon said with a shrug as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a sip, "Besides, who says Esther even sent her there in the first place?"

"Oh…" Bonnie said her eyes widening, "Oh…how could I have forgotten it!"

"Forgotten what?" Tyler said with hope in his eyes as he watched Bonnie jump to her feet and scramble over to the box of things that Rick owned.

"There was another photo…Rick tossed it aside, he didn't think anything of it. Half the image on the wall had been destroyed."

"Ok…" Tyler asked as he stood up and watched Bonnie dig through the box before brandishing another photo and holding it up for Damon and Tyler to see, "It was this old image on the wall just under the names of the original family," Bonnie explained, "The word had been scratched off the wall, but it was there."

"What word?" Tyler asked quickly, his eyes full of hope.

"It's not much…but it's a start," Bonnie told him seriously, "I can't be certain that it was even a word at all…but Rick seemed to think it was."

"What word Bonnie?" Tyler demanded irritably.

"It was a letter in the Norse alphabet," Bonnie said seriously, "It was the letter C."

* * *

"Stop moving Caroline," Rebekah scowled up at her while she pinned the dress together, Esther standing in front of Caroline on the other side pinning the sleeves in place.

"I'm not," Caroline said with a frown.

"Were almost done," Rebekah said tiredly, "Just give me this one moment and hold still."

"I'm trying—ouch!" Caroline yelped as Rebekah accidently stuck her with a pin in the leg lightly.

"Sorry," Rebekah said with an apologetic expression, "I told you to hold still."

Caroline glowered at the other woman and then let out a long sigh, waiting patiently for Rebekah and Esther to finish pinning the dress together.

"All done," Rebekah said brightly after a few moments. Esther finished as well and the two women stepped away from Caroline to admire their work.

"Well?" Caroline asked curiously, "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful," Rebekah said with wide eyes and smile.

"It is perfect," Esther said with a reassuring smile, "Now take it off so we can start sewing it together."

Caroline nodded and went into the other room to change, and when she was done she came back out and handed Esther the dress, "Thank you for your help," Caroline said with a smile.

"It is my pleasure," Esther said warmly, "It's not every day my son gets married you know."

"Oh I can't wait until the wedding," Rebekah said brightly as they all sat down and took different ends of the dress to sew.

"It will be remarkable, that's for sure…" Esther laughed lightly with mirth in her eyes.

"I will braid your hair with white ribbon and weave irises into your hair," Rebekah said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin, "and I think I'll probably make Nik was his hair too."

"I'm sure your brother washes his hair everyday Rebekah," Esther said chidingly as she looked at her daughter.

"He smells like dirt and sweat when he comes home at night Mother," Rebekah told her honestly, "You tell him to bath and he washes his hands and face and calls it good."

"He works hard to bring us fire wood and food Rebekah," Esther told her seriously, "If your brother is too tired to bath then let him go and sleep."

"I still think it's gross," Rebekah muttered quietly.

"He doesn't bother me," Caroline said quietly as the two women looked up at her, "I don't notice it."

"When one is in love we overlook many flaws," Esther told her with a smile.

Caroline blushed and looked down at her dress, continuing her work on the hem. The three women continued their work in silence until the late afternoon, when Esther told Caroline that she and Rebekah needed to get started on dinner. Caroline nodded politely and helped them put the dress away before leaving the hut to go and help Aiyanna.

This had become a habit for Caroline now, so used to doing chores and always being busy that if she were to sit still for too long she'd feel awkward. When she checked in with Aiyanna to make sure that she was alright and didn't need any help she went and started to pull Klaus's clothes off of the drying line behind the hut. She took the basket that they had been in and folded the clothes neatly and placed them into the basket, all the while humming a soft tune to herself as she worked.

A year ago if Klaus had told her to wash his clothes she would have laughed in his face. A year ago she would never have so much as let him kiss her. Now she was engaged to him and she was doing his laundry. Caroline was always a meticulous person, and if she wanted to start a new life this was how she did it. She was going to do this right, she told herself quietly as she finished folding his clothes. She was ready to have children but in this time period that's what the women did. She would have to have children with him because it was what was expected of her as his wife. She wondered if she would make a good mother to his children. She would give her children everything that she never had, and she would make sure that they didn't end up as rude or stuck up as she was when she was younger. She hated the way she'd been to her mother growing up. Her mother was never home but it didn't mean that she didn't care about Caroline. Caroline just assumed that she didn't and when she'd become a vampire she discovered the truth about her mother. It made her heart ache to think of such things, that she'd been such a horrible daughter to a woman who wanted nothing more than to give her daughter everything that she never had.

"Hey…" Rebekah said quietly as she walked up behind her, "Mother wants you to have dinner with us."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod as she dusted off her hands and picked up the basket, "Can you put these in Nik's room please?"

"Sure," Rebekah said and took the basket from Caroline's hands, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Caroline said with a forced smile, "I just miss my Mom is all."

"It must be hard…" Rebekah said with a nod, "With her not being here for your wedding."

"Yeah," Caroline said as she let out a long sigh, "I'll be alright though."

Rebekah nodded quietly and turned to go back inside the hut. Caroline watched her go and sighed, closing her eyes as a soft cold breeze rushed over her skin and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders. It felt good to just stand there and enjoy the moment, with the sun setting before her and the sky the color of cherry blossoms.

She followed Rebekah into the hut moments later, joining her family at the dinner table quietly. Dinner was typical, the family sitting across from each other at the long rectangular wooden table. There was an enormous stuffed pig sitting at the center of the table and Mikael was carving it, dropping slices of meat onto everyone's plate as he did. Everybody ate quietly though Kol and Rebekah bickered for a few moments over the sliced bread that sat between them, both determined to have the last slice before Mikael cut in and took the slice from them. He cut it in two and handed both a piece before going back to his dinner with a glare towards both children. Caroline sat quietly next to Klaus and drank her wine, admiring the intricate patterns carved on the table. She wondered if Mikael had made this table, because it was really a beautiful table. When everyone was finished Caroline helped Esther and Rebekah clean up and wash all the dishes. When she was done she told them all goodnight and turned to leave.

On her way out however, Klaus's hand shot out from behind the leather flap that served as a door to his room and pulled her inside.

"Nik," Caroline said with a frown, "Your parents are outside."

He chuckled lightly, "They don't care…they understand that your mine."

"I shouldn't be in here," she told him quietly and then caught sight of the steaming water that was inside the long copper tub by his bed. "You should probably take a bath before Rebekah shoves you in the creek tomorrow," Caroline mused with a smile.

"I know," he said with a wicked grin that made her slightly nervous. She knew he was up to something but she couldn't quite figure out what just yet. Caroline frowned as he just stood there before her without saying anything for a moment. When he spoke his voice was calm and collected though his eyes had a wicked glint in them, "You will be my wife soon," he told her quietly, "and you will have duties to me."

"Ok…" Caroline said with raised eyebrows, clearly not understanding where he was going with this.

"You already perform some of those duties…so I don't see the harm in you helping me with another." Klaus said with a grin.

"Nik…" Caroline said as she tilted her head to one side, "Where are you going with this?"

"Rebekah seems to think I need a bath, and I want you to help me."

"_What_?" Caroline said with wide eyes.

Caroline vaguely heard Kol snicker from the other room and she shot a glare towards the door to Klaus's room before turning to look at Klaus again, "I'm not giving you a bath Klaus."

"It is your duty," he said with a mischievous grin, "you must do as I ask."

"Like hell I will," Caroline hissed under her breath with her hands on her hips, clearly not liking the situation at hand.

"You belong to me, you do as I say," Klaus told her with a wicked grin as he stepped towards her. Every step towards her she took another step back until her back bumped into the wall behind her. "Nik…" Caroline said with a shake of her head, "Stop trying to boss me around."

"Stop being so obstinate," he told her calmly though there was warmth in his eyes, "and undress me."

"No." Caroline said firmly, "We're not supposed to be doing this."

"I can do as I please with you, you belong to me." He told her firmly.

"So you've reminded me like, a billion times already." Caroline said with an irritated glare.

"Undress me," he repeated calmly as he gazed down at her with his arms crossed over his chest, determination glittering in his eyes.

"No," Caroline told him firmly.

"Fine," he said with a grin, "Then if you won't undress me, then I'll undress _you_."

"Hey!" Caroline said, swatting his hands away as he reached for the lacings at the back of her dress. "Alright," Caroline said with a huff of indignity, "I'll do it."

Klaus grinned down at her and stepped back, dropping his hands to his side and looking at her expectantly. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and frowned, "Don't expect me to do this for you every night."

"Oh I have other more entertaining plans for us at night." Klaus told her with hooded eyes. Caroline averted her gaze and stared at the lacing of his leather doublet, trying to find the nerve to do what he was asking her to do. Carefully with shaky hands she unlaced the leather braces on his wrists and tossed them onto his bed. She tried to ignore his burning gaze on her face as she reached for his doublet and began to unlace it, pushing it off of his shoulders gently before tossing it onto his bed as well. She took a deep breath before continuing, her cheeks bright pink as she reached for the hem of his undershirt and lifted it up over his head, his arms rising to help her as she did so. When she'd pulled that off of him she tossed it onto his bed and then with a smirk she gently pushed him back onto his bed, her eyes on his boots. He seemed to understand and sat down; still watching her face as she slowly unlaced each boot and pulled it off, before removing his socks as well.

_Crap._

She had reached the last article of clothing that she seriously did not want to remove. Caroline took a moment to muster up her bravery as Klaus stood up again and looked at her expectantly. It was unnerving for him to be so quiet during all of this, his blue eyes on her face as she reached for the leather lacings of his breeches. Her heart was racing as she finished unlacing them and found that she didn't have the nerve to continue. He made no move to help her and gave her the time she needed to relax before continuing. His eyes were nearly black as she pushed his breeches down off of his hips, keeping her eyes on his chest as she did so. She knew he was very, very naked right then and she didn't dare look anywhere but at his chest or the ceiling.

She heard him chuckle lightly at her modesty and turned away from her, walking over to the tub before stepping in. She heard the water shift and splash as he sat down and then his voice rang out into the silence, calm and quiet as he spoke, "Well?"

"Nik…" Caroline said desperately, her voice soft and timid, "I can't do this…"

"Yes you can," he insisted gently as he motioned towards the sponge sitting on the table across from the tub, "The sponge is over there."

Caroline groaned allowed and shot him an irritated look before she took the sponge and while keeping her eyes on the wall behind him she dipped the sponge into the water and started to wash his back. She worked meticulously, ignoring the smug look of satisfaction on his face as she ran the sponge over his chest. The lower she got the darker his eyes became, his grip on the sides of the tub tightening as she pulled away from his chest and moved back to his neck as he spoke, "Make sure to get all the dirt _svass_," he said gently, "My sister is very picky."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him while she washed the back of his neck, knowing he couldn't see her. Then she took the metal pitcher that had been sitting on the table with the sponge and filled it full of water, dumping it over his head. A satisfied smirk curled her lips as he groaned at the sudden torrent of water over his head, but her pleasure soon turned to irritation once more as he whipped his hair back from his face and sprayed her with water.

"Hey!" Caroline yelped and heard him chuckle.

Caroline reached over and grabbed the soap, scrubbing it into his hair until she was satisfied that it was clean. Then she poured water over his head again and combed her fingers through his hair until all the soap was gone. The next part wasn't going to be easy for her, she knew that. He was going to make this as difficult as possible and she knew it. The smug look on his face said everything as she took the sponge in her hands and rolled the sleeves of her gown up so they wouldn't get wet. She started scrubbing his feet and legs, trying not to notice the muscles in his legs and keeping her eyes firmly on the wall behind him.

"So modest," he chuckled in amusement as she worked. "Do I not please you?"

"Nik," Caroline said through gritted teeth, "stop making this difficult."

"You're magnificent when you blush though," he told her wickedly.

"Nik," Caroline glared at him and he chuckled again, submitting to her will as he lifted a leg to aid her in her washing. When she was finished she tossed the sponge in the water and looked at him pointedly, "I'm not washing _that_," Caroline said with raised eyebrows, knowing that he understood what she meant. She turned to leave and heard him laugh as he shifted in the water to finish his bath. Caroline left the hut with flaming red cheeks and shot Kol a dark look as he grinned at her when she passed by.

"Did you remember to wash behind his ears then?" Kol called as she left, Caroline gritting her teeth without replying.

When she got home she stripped off her clothes and put on her night gown, irritably blowing out the candle in her room and climbing into bed, trying to wipe the memory of his naked form from her mind. She was so embarrassed and yet she couldn't help but admire his handsome face and how soft his hair was running through her fingertips.

She could handle this, Caroline thought to herself as she drifted to sleep. Klaus was kind of taking advantage of the whole ownership thing but she knew he was only teasing her. He cared about her; she could see it in his eyes.

She still wasn't going to give him a bath every night though.

* * *

"Ok," Elena said with wide eyes, "let me get this straight…you want me to contact Elijah?"

"Yep," Tyler said with a nod, "We want to make a deal. We give him Rebekah if he tells us about Caroline."

"Wait a minute," Elena said with a disbelieving look as she shifted her gaze between Bonnie and Tyler, "are you telling me that you plan on stealing Rebekah from Stefan and Damon who promised Klaus they'd keep her body safe until he sent someone to come and get it…and give it over to Elijah?"

"Technically they'd still be keeping that promise," Tyler offered helpfully, "She'd be safe with Elijah."

"Yeah, until he undaggers her and she comes back here to kill me," Elena said pointedly.

"Well tell him that she can't come back here either, that he has to make her leave you alone." Tyler suggested.

"I don't like this," Elena said with a shake of her head.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows as he held his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"No," Elena groaned aloud, "I just hate lying to Stefan and Damon about this."

"Elena," Bonnie said gently, "Klaus won't help us…he knows where Caroline is and he won't tell us anything. So Elijah is our only option."

"Alright," Elena said tiredly as she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't like this but I'll do it. I'll call Elijah and tell him you want to meet up and make a deal for Rebekah."

"Thank you," Tyler said pointedly as he met her gaze.

"Yeah…" Elena said with a faint smile, "Just don't screw this up alright?"

"We won't," Tyler told her reassuringly.

Elena nodded and pulled out her cellphone, dialing Elijah's number with her thumb before holding the phone up to her ear, "I hope this works." She said worriedly.

"With any luck he'll agree to the deal and we can finally get some answers about where Caroline is," Tyler told Elena and Bonnie with a nod.

* * *

"We'll aren't you just the busiest woman in the village," Tatia said as she approached Caroline early one spring morning. Caroline had been busy sewing one of Klaus's ripped shirts and admiring the pretty flowers that were springing forth from the ground around the hut.

"Good morning Tatia," Caroline said dryly as she worked.

"What's wrong?' Tatia said with a look of disdain as she stared down at the shirt in Caroline's hands, "Can't you just make him another one?"

"I don't need too, this one's fine." Caroline said, biting back her irritation.

"I would have just made him another one…poor Niklaus...though I imagine he's used to much less."

"Don't you have chores to be doing Tatia?" Caroline said with gritted teeth as she kept her eyes on the shirt in her hands.

"I've finished them, I thought I'd come and see who Niklaus has chosen for his bride." Tatia told her plainly though Caroline knew that Tatia already knew who he'd picked. It was common knowledge throughout the village that he and Caroline were betrothed.

"Alright that's_ enough_," Caroline said as she turned her gaze up to Tatia, "what is your problem?"

"I don't know what you _mean_," Tatia said with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean Tatia," Caroline said as she stood up and set the shirt down on the chair she'd been sitting in, "You're just angry because I'm marrying Niklaus."

Tatia stared at her for a moment, her eyes glittering with anger before she spoke, "You stole him away from me."

"Tatia…" Caroline said with a sigh, "You had both he and Elijah…and you were just stringing them along. That's _wrong_ Tatia…you shouldn't have done that to them. It was cruel what you were doing."

"I did choose," Tatia said irritably, "I wanted _Niklaus_….but he did not want me."

Caroline blinked at her in surprise, her eyes widening at Tatia's confession, "What?"

"The night that he came to my hut...I told him that I choose him...and he told me that he did not want me anymore."

"Oh…"Caroline said, dumbstruck.

Tatia glared at her for a few minutes before finally speaking, her expression softening, "Take care of him will you?" Tatia said softly, "He's a good man."

"I will," Caroline said with a nod, "What about Elijah then?"

Tatia shook her head, "I would not go to Elijah after I already told Niklaus that I chose him…I may have done some cruel things...but I would not do that."

"Smart," Caroline said with a nod.

Tatia let out a long sigh as she glanced at Klaus's shirt, "You really should just make him another. He's always tearing his clothes. I swear the man goes out into the woods and purposely rolls around in the mud before he comes home at night."

Caroline chuckled lightly, "You know, I was totally thinking the same thing."

Tatia grinned at her, and for the first time Caroline could see Elena in this other woman. She could now see why Klaus and Elijah had loved her so much. "I'd rather just sew this up though," Caroline told her frankly, "We don't have enough material to make him another shirt right now."

"Oh," Tatia said with a nod, "alright."

"I need to get back to work now," Caroline said quietly.

"Oh…well…I'll go and see if my Mother needs help then," Tatia said with a polite smile and turned to leave. Caroline watched her go and sighed aloud before speaking, "I could use some company though."

Tatia turned back and beamed a smile at her before coming back over to sit next to Caroline. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Caroline chuckled lightly, "Now if you don't mind…can you hand me that spool of thread over there?" Caroline asked, pointing towards the table nearby.

* * *

"It's done," Elena told Bonnie at school the next morning. "Elijah says he'll meet you at Caroline's memorial service."

"Not exactly conspicuous," Bonnie said with a frown as they walked towards history class.

"Yeah well, he wants to keep it somewhere public." Elena said with a shrug.

"Klaus will be there…he might see Elijah." Bonnie replied worriedly.

"I think that's what he wants," Elena said with a nod of her head as they entered the class room.

After school Bonnie drove over to Tyler's house and found him rummaging through old founder's books. "Hey, what's up?" Bonnie asked as she dropped her purse on the sofa and walked over to him.

"I'm just trying to figure out the land that my family originally owned," Tyler told her as he flipped through the pages of the book in his hands, "I keep wondering how far those tunnels actually run."

"I don't know," Bonnie said with a shrug, "I remember Elena mentioning that Elijah told her once that they run all throughout the land under the town."

"Is everything set?" Tyler asked without looking at her, clearly changing the topic.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with a nod, "Elijah's going to meet us at Caroline's memorial service."

Tyler scoffed, "Typical."

"Elena seems to think he wants Klaus to see him there," Bonnie said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Why would he want to do that?" Tyler asked with a frown.

"I don't know…" Bonnie said quietly, "maybe to get his attention?"

"Whatever," Tyler said, dismissingly the idea, "We'll go get Rebekah tomorrow morning after the Stefan and Damon leave with Elena for Caroline's memorial service."

"Alright," Bonnie nodded with a smile.

* * *

"What were you doing hanging around with her for?" Rebekah said with a hint of disdain in her voice as she glanced toward Tatia's retreating back as she headed back to her home for the evening.

"She's not so bad actually," Caroline mused as she folded up the recently sewn clothing that belonged to Klaus.

"What?" Rebekah said with wide eyes.

"She's just young and confused…I was like her once…I was rude and stuck up and had no real concern for anyone's feelings. I was really selfish." Caroline explained with a shrug as she stood up with the basket of Klaus's clothes and went into his family's hut to put them down on his bed.

"Are you mad?" Rebekah said with a disbelieving expression, "she's done nothing but try and make us both miserable for months!"

"You've just got to get past the rough exterior," Caroline chuckled lightly, "There's a nice girl under there somewhere."

"You've got a fever don't you?" Rebekah said as she felt Caroline's forehead. Caroline laughed and swatted Rebekah's hand away, "You should try talking to her too."

"You're always trying to find the good in everyone, aren't you?" Rebekah said with a smile and shake of her head.

"I do try," Caroline said with a smile.

"She found it in our brother," Kol commented idly from the other room, "Now _that_ was a miracle."

"Oh shut it Kol," Rebekah sneered in her brother's direction.

"What? I'm just saying…Niklaus isn't exactly the most innocent of us all." Kol said with mirth in his eyes.

Caroline's cheeks flushed red at the memory of giving Klaus a bath the night before, and of Kol's comments afterwards. She tried to ignore Kol's amused grin as she left the hut, gritting her teeth as he called to her on her way out the door, "I can't wait to get married, I'll have my wife give me a bath every night!"

"You'd be lucky if any woman would have you Kol," Rebekah snapped irritably from inside the hut, making Caroline giggle as she walked back to Aiyanna's hut.

Later that evening Caroline sat on her bed by the candlelight, listening to the sound of Aiyanna humming lightly from her own room. Caroline glanced around the corner of the doorframe and waited until Aiyanna had gone to bed before getting up and sneaking out of the hut. She frowned when she didn't see the candlelight behind the wall where Klaus's room was and glanced around curiously. Everyone had pretty much gone to bed, this much Caroline had surmised and yet Klaus wasn't home.

"He's by the stables," Kol said solemnly from his place in the shadows near the entrance to his family's hut.

"What?" Caroline asked quietly, "What's he doing over there?"

"Go and see," Kol replied quietly and went back into the hut. Caroline watched him go with a frown curving her lips and hurried down to the stables worriedly.

When she found him he was sitting on the ground in Asgeir's stall, staring blankly down at the blood stained hay.

"Nik?" Caroline asked gently and he looked up at her solemnly, sorrow in his eyes.

"Nik what happened?" Caroline asked gently, horror creeping into her voice as she remembered Klaus mentioning what Mikael had done to his horse once.

"Father was cross with me today," Klaus explained quietly, "I went out for a ride on Asgeir and when I came back I had tethered him to the fence post so I could go and get some lunch before we headed out to go hunting. Asgeir being a horse…ate the vegetables that we'd intended to have for supper that night…he was just a horse…he didn't mean any harm…" Klaus trailed off sadly.

Caroline stepped around the blood on the ground and sat down next to Klaus, pulling him against her tightly. He laid his head against her chest and continued to speak, his voice low and calm, "So Father punished me by killing Asgeir."

Caroline closed her eyes, remembering what Klaus had told her about it long ago. "Where is he now?" Caroline asked gently.

"I had to burn the remains," Klaus muttered quietly, "To prevent disease."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she ran her hands through his hair, brushing it away from his face. Tears were running down his cheeks and it made her heart ache to see him so sad. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Klaus sighed and sat up, pulling away from her. "We need to go home."

"I'll walk with you," Caroline said gently as they both stood up, Caroline weaving her arm into his as they stepped around the blood stained hay on the ground and left the stables.

They stopped in front of his family's hut and he just stood there and stared at the door. Caroline understood what was happening and let out a soft sigh before speaking, "Come on," she said, pulling on his arm as she turned towards Aiyanna's hut, "You can stay with me."

He let her pull him along behind her, leading him into her room inside Aiyanna's hut. "Bed's a little small for two people," Caroline said quietly as she tossed the blanket she'd had wrapped around her shoulders onto the bed, "but it will work for now."

Klaus nodded and sat down, Caroline moving to remove his leather braces and then his doublet. He let her do so, a blank look on his face as she stared at the wall behind her while she unlaced his boots and pulled them off of his feet along with his socks. "Come on, get into bed," she urged as she pulled the covers back and motioned for him to get in. He glanced up at her and sighed before rolling over into the bed, pulling his feet up on the bed and under the covers as he did so. Caroline blew out the candle on the table nearby and then climbed into bed next to him, pulling the blankets up over both of them.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly into the dark as they lay there.

"You're welcome," Caroline replied gently.

After a few moments of listening to the sound of him breathing behind her his arm slid around her waist and pulled her back against him, the warmth of his body seeping into her back and relaxing her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep like that, her dreams filled with the memory of Klaus's story about how Mikael killed his favorite horse.

In the still of the early morning hours she felt him move behind her, carefully climbing over her to get out of bed. Her bed was pressed up against the wall so he had no other way to get out other than climbing over her. She listened to him get dressed before she spoke, "Be careful out there," she said softly into the darkness of the room.

"I will," he murmured softly as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before leaving. She knew he was going out to hunt with his brothers, and figured he'd probably take Haldis today. She didn't mind, considering everything that had happened lately.

Caroline rolled over and went back to sleep once he was gone, and woke up much later to the sound of Aiyanna making breakfast.

"You shouldn't be bringing him into your room Caroline," Aiyanna scolded her quietly as she cooked.

"Mikael killed his horse last night and he didn't want to go home." Caroline explained as she walked out into the main room.

"That man and his temper," Aiyanna said darkly as anger flashed in her eyes, "He was always the hardest on Niklaus."

"Yeah," Caroline said quietly with a frown, "Besides…we didn't do anything…and we were both completely dressed."

"Regardless," Aiyanna said with a pointed look, "He should have slept on the floor in here if he did not want to go home."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod and went to go get dressed.

"I need you to go to the market today and get me some more sage," Aiyanna called to her from the main room.

"Ok," Caroline replied as she got dressed and when she was finished she left the hut quietly, her mind on other things. Klaus would be gone the whole day because he and his brothers would travel deep into the woods to hunt. It was just be Rebekah and Caroline today, which probably meant they'd be scouting for a place to perform the wedding ceremony.

Later that afternoon once she'd gotten the sage for Aiyanna, she met Rebekah by the creek where they sat and ate lunch. "The wedding will take place in my family's home," Rebekah told her as they ate.

"Oh…I was thinking maybe up on top of the hill under my favorite tree," Caroline replied easily as she sipped from a glass of sweet cold juice that Esther had made earlier.

"No, its tradition," Rebekah explained with a shake of her head, "Aiyanna will give you over to Niklaus in the presence of the family inside my family's hut. You shall then be married by the village lord, and then once your married we'll have the wedding feast and then you and Niklaus will go and consummate your marriage."

"I see," Caroline said with a nod, deciding to just go along with the traditions of the family.

"It will be wonderful," Rebekah mused with a smile, "We'll invite the whole village and I'll get to see Tatia's scowl as she sulks in the corner while you dance with Nik."

"You really don't like her do you?" Caroline said with a half-smile and a shake of her head.

"No," Rebekah said with a frown, "She was always mean to me growing up."

"She's just lonely is all," Caroline told her honestly, "She doesn't know how to make friends."

"Well she could start by not being such a bitch," Rebekah muttered darkly.

"Please don't get into an argument with her at the wedding alright?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I won't," Rebekah told her with a surprised look, "I wouldn't ruin my brother's wedding."

Months went by, as the ground dried out and the flowers all bloomed. It was getting warm outside, the cold of winter was gone and Caroline was able to sleep now without a pile of blankets on top of her. They'd spent the last couple of months preparing for the wedding, her gown was finished and all the arrangements have been made. Klaus had been true to his promise, that he would give her all the time she needed and she was ready to marry him now. She was nervous, but she was going to do it. She wanted to start over and that was exactly what she was doing.

She couldn't help but feel that sad ache for Tyler though, knowing that he would probably never know what happened to her now. Still she carried on with her life and told herself to be positive about everything.

"Come on," Klaus told her one evening as he snuck into her room.

"What's up?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I have a surprise for you." He told her with a mischievous grin and held up a basket.

"A picnic in the middle of the night?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"You'll enjoy it, trust me." He grinned and took her hand, pulling her along behind him as they snuck out of Aiyanna's hut. They rode out into the night on Haldis deep into the woods, Caroline wasn't entirely sure where she was going but she wasn't complaining. She was leaning back into Klaus while he held the reins on either side of her, guiding the horse in the direction that he wanted to go.

Caroline could hear the faint sound of rushing water up ahead and her surroundings became familiar. They were nearing the falls, Caroline realized as it came into view when they rode through the tree line.

Caroline grinned when she saw it, Klaus stopping the horse gently and dismounting before helping Caroline down as well. She wandered over to the creek side while he tethered the horse to a tree and brought the basket over to her. She watched him set out candles and light them so that they could see what they were doing.

"Dinner by candle light," Caroline mused aloud, "very romantic."

"Well you know me," he chuckled lightly before setting out the food, "It's not exactly dinner…I stole it from the pantry."

"Cheese and wine?" Caroline laughed aloud at the unintentional pun that he probably had no idea he'd made.

"It's better than old bread and milk," he chuckled lightly as he climbed up onto a large boulder that rested beside the creek. Caroline climbed up there with him and sat down beside him, admiring the view of the falls in front of her.

Caroline began to wonder as they sat there in silence, where she was in Klaus's timeline. How soon was it till Henrik is murdered by werewolves? How soon till Klaus and his family became vampires? Caroline had no idea and this worried her. She'd been so caught up in her life here with him and his family that she'd forgotten about who they were to her back in Mystic Falls. The worst part was that Caroline knew he was a hybrid, she knew that his Mother had betrayed his Father and that Mikael wasn't his Father. Caroline knew all of this and she dreaded the day that Klaus would find out. She dreaded the day he would hate her for it.

Maybe he would forgive her?

Maybe she should just tell him everything now, but she knew she couldn't because it would change history. She wondered if she was changing history right now by marrying him, by even being with him right now at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked quietly as he ate.

"You," she answered honestly.

He grinned as he stared at the falls, "What about me?"

"Nothing much," Caroline mused aloud, "Just thinking about everything."

His grin faltered for a moment and Caroline could see the concern in his eyes as he spoke, "Are you unhappy with me?"

Caroline frowned, realizing what he meant. He was asking whether or not she still wanted to marry him. "No," she said quickly, touching his arm gently, "I want to marry you…I am happy with you…very happy," Caroline reassured him with a smile as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm just not going to wash your feet for you every night though."

He laughed as he turned his head to look at her, catching her lips with his before she could pull away, "I would gladly wash you every night," he murmured against her lips, "and please you…"

Caroline grinned against his lips, "You're such a flirt."

"Only with you," he smirked down at her.

"I'm still not sleeping with you when your entire family is in the other room," Caroline told him frankly.

"We must have proof," he told her seriously, "Of our consummation."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"We need to be seen going to my room together." He chuckled lightly.

"Ah," Caroline said with a nod, "I see."

"I think I would like to leave our village when you and I are married," he said quietly as he watched the falls in front of him, "I want to build us a home far away from here, somewhere beautiful…and we'll have cattle and livestock…and perhaps a few fields of vegetables. I want you to have all that I can give you." He explained as he turned his gaze towards her.

"Where would we get the money for something like that?" Caroline asked quietly.

"You have plenty in your dowry," he explained easily, "We'd never have to live under my Father's rule ever again."

"What about your brothers and sister?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"They could come with us;" he told her firmly, "Mother would at least let Rebekah come to stay with us."

"That would be nice," Caroline said as she leaned against him, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders. "I would show my Father how useful I truly am," he mused darkly as anger flashed in his eyes for a moment.

"I never thought you were useless Nik," Caroline said softly, "You're Dad is just being a jerk."

"I don't understand why he hates me so much," he said quietly.

"He just wants to protect his family…he's afraid to let anyone have any fun because that could be the slipping point that gets everyone killed. He doesn't want to risk it so he's hard on everyone."

"He's the hardest on me," Klaus said with a scowl, "He's always picking on me."

"You do your share to protect your family," Caroline insisted, "You took the blame for Henrik because you knew what Mikael would do to Henrik if he found out that Henrik had stolen those apples."

"He's just a boy;" Klaus scowled darkly, "My Father would have whipped him for it."

"Exactly," Caroline said softly, "You were protecting him from such a cruel punishment."

"Let's not speak of this anymore," he said quietly, "It's spoiling the mood. I meant for this to be a fun night for us."

Caroline watched him for a few minutes quietly, the expression on his face hard and thoughtful before softening into his usually amused demeanor, "Alright."

"Did Rebekah tell you about the wedding?" he asked as he sipped from his goblet.

"Yep," Caroline said with a nod, "The wedding feast and everything."

He nodded in approval before setting his goblet down and letting out a long sigh. He then lay back on top of the boulder, putting his hands behind his head. Caroline set her things aside and lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest. "Rebekah is nagging me day and night to shave before the wedding."

Caroline giggled against his chest, "I like your scruff."

"You think me scruffy?" he said with mock indignity, a grin on his lips.

"I love your scruff," Caroline whispered as she leaned up to press a kiss under his jaw line.

"What else do you love?" he asked mischievously as he leaned over and pushed her down against the boulder, one hand flat against the boulder beside her head and the other bent where he leaned on it to look at her.

"You're hair…" she mused lightly as she curled a lock of it that was hanging down by her face with one finger.

"And?" he asked as he bent to press kisses along her neck.

"Your voice," she said in a gasp as he nibbled at the skin of her shoulder.

"What else?" he said as he slid his hands up under her dress, caressing her thighs and he shifted his weight so that he came to sit between her legs.

"Your hands…" she gasped aloud, the sound turning into a moan as his fingers brushed the most sensitive of places. She swallowed thickly, his fingers trailing across her skin and leaving fire in their wake. "Nik," she breathed allowed as he bent down to kiss her, his fingers hooking through the pink lace underwear she wore and pulling them down, "Hang on a minute…" she breathed, not sure whether or not she could control herself with him doing that just yet.

"Nobody is around for miles," he murmured against her neck as he feathered kisses across her skin.

"There could be werewolves out here," Caroline said worriedly.

"They will avert their eyes," He told her frankly as he pulled her underwear down and off of her legs. "Nik," Caroline said as she tried to grab them from his hand and he only grinned, holding them above his head and out of her reach.

"Such complex things," he mused as he looked at them, "Why do women wear them?"

"Give those back to me!" she said as she tried to get them from his grasp but to no avail.

"I think I shall keep these," he told her with dark eyes and a wicked grin, "and amuse myself in knowing that you're not wearing them."

"Nik," Caroline said in her best stern voice, glaring at him, "Give those back to me right now."

"No," he said with a grin as he put them in the pocket of his doublet, "I'll give them back when I feel the need too."

"You'll give them back to me right now," Caroline demanded with a frown.

"I don't have to do anything you say," he told her with a pointed look, "You have to listen to _me_."

"Nik," Caroline groaned aloud.

He grinned at her and bent his head to kiss her again, pushing her back against the boulder, "Don't be cross," he whispered against her lips, "I'll give them back."

"Yeah right," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes and gasped as his fingers slid up her legs again to find the one place that made her whole body tingle with anticipation. "Oh…Oh…" she gasped with wide eyes as they slid further, working her up as he clung to his arms. His eyes were nearly black as he watched her, enjoying the way she writhed under his hands and the way she moaned his name.

"That's it my love," he purred softly, "only for me…just for me."

Caroline lay her head back on the boulder and raised her hips towards his hands, closing her eyes as she panted heavily. Her body felt like lead, sated and tired. "Nik…" she breathed aloud, watching him watching her with a hooded expression.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I envy the man that took my flower from me," he whispered so softly that she nearly didn't hear him speak. Then after a moment he added, "It is of no consequence…" he said softly as he met her gaze, "and we shall never speak of it again after this night…but you must swear to me…swear that you are mine and nobody else's ever again."

Caroline blinked, confused by his statement. Then she realized what he was talking about and closed her eyes, realizing that he was referring to her virginity. "Nik…" she began but he cut her off, his voice rough and unyielding, his eyes flashing with anger, "Swear it!"

"Yes!" Caroline said aloud, "I swear it…I'm yours Nik…always…always."

"Who was it…which man?" he demanded sharply as he turned his gaze towards the water.

"Nik…listen to me…" Caroline began but he cut her off again, turning his intense gaze towards her with such a look of anger that she could barely look into his eyes without flinching. He gritted his teeth as he looked at her and spoke in such a cold tone that he reminded her distinctly of the man she'd met back in Mystic Falls so long ago, "Who?"

"I was young and stupid…" she began quietly, "Long before I met you…I slept with this man…his name was Damon Salvatore….I was a fool to sleep with him…I should have never done it at all."

"Did you love him?" he whispered quietly.

"No," she answered honestly, "I love you."

He stilled at her words and his gaze softened just a fraction, "Good."

_Good? _

What kind of answer is _good_, Caroline thought angrily as she stared down at him. She knew he had a right to be angry with her, because during this time period the women did not give away their virginity until they're wedding night. She could kick herself for forgetting about that fact and not warning him ahead of time.

"We need to head back," he said quietly after a while when the silence was nearly deafening between them, "It'll be dawn soon."

"Alright," Caroline said quietly with a nod and they gathered they're things before heading back over to Haldis. He gave her underwear back and waited patiently while she put them back on, Caroline trying to ignore the cold demeanor he was giving off at the moment. He was so angry with her; she could see it burning in his eyes despite how hard he tried to hide it.

They rode back to the village in silence, his stiffened posture making her nervous. She feared he would hate her now, that he was only honoring their marriage because he promised her. When they reached the village he dismounted the horse and helped her down afterwards, the two of them standing in front of the huts in silence for a few moments before Caroline spoke. "You don't have to marry me," she said softly without looking at him, "I understand. I realize I was keeping secrets from you…and even though you promised me, you don't have to do it." She told him even though her heart was breaking and tears were burning in her eyes, "I can't blame you if you don't want to marry me anymore."

"Your right," he said quietly, "I don't have to marry you anymore if I don't want too."

Caroline turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her cry, her heart aching with every step she took as she walked towards Aiyanna's hut, "Then it's settled then," she said quietly without looking at him.

"But I love you," he told her quietly, "and I don't care."

Caroline swallowed thickly and didn't turn to look at him. She stopped just before the door to Aiyanna's hut, still processing his words. "You love me?" she whispered softly.

"Of course," he said with a frown as he walked towards her and took hold of her arm, turning her around to face him. He met her gaze, his eyes full of such feeling that it caught her off guard, "I will love you forever…and though it hurts me…I will always forgive you…I trust you, as you trust me."

Caroline nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek as he pulled her against him, resting his chin on top of her head. "I might be angry with you but I will get over it."

_She seriously hoped she hadn't just signed Damon Salvatore's death warrant._

They stood there in silence for a few moments without speaking before he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently, "Get inside, before Aiyanna wakes up and discovers you gone." Caroline nodded and went inside, listening to the sound of him walking away with Haldis back towards the stables. She took a deep breath and changed into her nightgown before curling into the warm blankets on her bed. Caroline slowly fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of when she was back in Mystic Falls, and the way Klaus had looked at Damon the first time they met, realizing with mild horror that Klaus had known who Damon was before they'd even met.


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it! Just a side note, there are some seriously adult themes ahead with some dark material, just be aware. **

A month had gone by quickly what with the preparations for the wedding. Caroline spent most of her time either doing chores or helping Rebekah gather ribbons and flowers for the decorations.

"I can't let Nik get married in this," Rebekah said with a look of disdain on her face as she held up the old shirt for Caroline to see, "Let's use some of your dowry and go buy some material so we can make him a new outfit."

"Rebekah," Caroline said pointedly, "the wedding is _tomorrow_."

"Yes, and my brother will be gone all day and night out having a stag party with my brothers…he'll never find out, it will be a surprise." Rebekah told her with a bright smile as she jumped to her feet to grab her cloak. Caroline sighed and set down her sewing to go and get her cloak as well.

"We'll need something nicer then this…I bet we can surprise him with some nice cambric for his shirt and perhaps some new leather leggings too. I think his doublet is alright," Rebekah remarked casually as they walked towards the village, "but he'll need new lacings…"

Caroline nodded quietly and let Rebekah continue her tangent, smiling to herself because Rebekah truly loved doing this, and she was just as good as organizing a party as Caroline was. "Do you need a new chemise?" Rebekah asked thoughtfully as she glanced back at Caroline who was staring off into space thoughtfully.

"Caroline," she sang aloud, raising her eyebrows as she looked at her, "stop looking for Nik."

"I'm not," Caroline said with a scowl as her cheeks tinged pink, "I was just thinking.."

"About?" Rebekah asked as she held up a pretty linen chemise with flowers embroidered onto the sleeves.

"Just…you know…getting married." Caroline said with a shrug.

"Oh don't worry about the sex part," Rebekah said bluntly in hushed tones so that the elderly lady who worked at the vending stand they were at couldn't hear them, "You just have to let it happen…my friend Evynne said that when she got married and had her wedding night that it didn't take more than five minutes and he fell asleep afterwards."

Caroline chocked back the bought of laughter that nearly boiled up out of her at Rebekah's words, biting her lip as she stared hard at the ground. "Sounds…boring," Caroline said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, so I've heard. All you have to do is give him a son and you won't even have to bother with it anymore." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"Oh wow…" Caroline said with wide eyes and tried not to blush even brighter at her words.

"Ok," Rebekah said as she held up two different men's shirts, "Which one?"

"I like that one," Caroline said as she pointed towards the nice cambric one, "I thought we were going to make him something?"

"We haven't the time," Rebekah said with a dismissive wave, "You two are rich enough now that you can afford this."

Caroline rolled her eyes and overlooked the comment, seeing the Rebekah she remembered from Mystic Falls starting to surface. "We need to get back; we still have to get your house ready for the wedding."

"Yeah," Rebekah said with a nod as she paid for the clothes and folded them up before tucking them under her arm. "I want you to try on your wedding gown one more time; I want to make sure I got the bodice right."

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned aloud, "I've tried it on for you like four times already."

"I want you to be perfect for tomorrow," Rebekah insisted as they walked back to her family's hut, "The whole village is going to be there and I want everyone to see what a magnificent bride my brother has chosen."

* * *

"There's Elijah," Bonnie said quietly as she motioned towards the man standing next to a tree nearby.

Tyler turned his gaze towards Elijah and nodded, motioning for Bonnie to follow her. They walked towards him, Elijah's gaze firmly on the two approaching him. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit, a white rose in his hands.

"I take it that's for Caroline," Tyler said with a nod towards the rose, "Klaus just put one on her grave too."

"It is," he said causally as he glance down at it, "I thought I would show my respects…she was a very nice young lady if my memory serves me correctly."

"Thoughtful of you," Tyler said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I understand you have something of mine," Elijah said as his gaze met Klaus's from across the field.

"Yeah," Tyler said with a nod, "I want to make a deal."

"Follow me," Elijah said quietly, "We must discuss this in a more private setting."

He turned and walked off without waiting for a reply, Bonnie and Tyler following him towards a black town car that waited just outside the cemetery. They watched Elijah get in and after a moment's hesitation they followed suit. Elijah nodded to the driver and the car left the cemetery, driving circles through the town as they spoke.

"We have Rebekah," Tyler told him frankly, "and we can give her to you if you give us something in return."

"And what makes you think I won't just take her from you now and kill you both?" Elijah said with raised eyebrows.

"Because you have honor," Bonnie cut in before Tyler could speak, "You wouldn't do something like that."

"My honor must be earned," Elijah informed her pointedly, "I will not make deals with people I can't trust."

"You can trust us, believe me," Tyler said firmly.

"Trust you?" Elijah scoffed, "You broke your sire bond and tried to get my brother killed on numerous occasions."

"Look," Tyler began in a frustrated tone, "We give you your sister and you tell us where Caroline is."

"I do believe you know where she is," Elijah said, feigning ignorance, "You were just at her memorial service."

"I don't believe you," Tyler said frankly, "Just like I don't believe your brother."

Elijah said tiredly and shifted his gaze between the two people sitting across from him, "I want to see Rebekah first."

"Fine," Tyler said with a nod, "Take us to the old house in the woods."

Elijah nodded towards the driver who turned the car in that direction. They rode in silence for a while until they pulled up in front of the house some distance away.

"She's in the basement where we hid the coffins before," Tyler explained as they got out of the car and walked towards the old house. When they entered the house and went down into the basement, Elijah immediately went to the coffin that was waiting there for them. He opened the lid reverently as he stared down at his sister with sad eyes. "My poor little sister," he said quietly as he then shut the lid and looked up at them. "What do you want to know?"

"Where is she?" Tyler asked expectantly, "we found the drawings…there were like twenty sketch books and all the pictures were of her."

Elijah nodded quietly, tapping his chin as he looked at them, "That's a very long story."

"We've got time," Bonnie said firmly.

"Where to begin…" Elijah said as he took a deep breath and began his story.

* * *

"I'm tired," Caroline said with a huff as they finished hanging the flower garlands from the ceiling of the hut.

"So am I," Rebekah said as she dropped down into a chair at the table.

"What next?" Caroline asked as she opened up a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"Not much…you need to bath…and we need to get Kol to put away all the cleaning supplies outside…I don't want the guests having to walk around the drying racks or the clothing line outside."

"Agreed," Caroline said with a laugh as the two sipped from their goblets.

"I want you to try on your dress again too," Rebekah said casually as she stared at her glass, avoiding Caroline's annoyed gaze.

"Again?" Caroline said tiredly.

"Just want to be certain is all…" Rebekah said as she slowly turned her gaze up to Caroline.

"Fine," Caroline said with a huff and went to go put on her wedding gown again.

After another tedious hour of Rebekah meticulously working on her dress Caroline was allowed to take the dress off and change back into her clothes so that she could help Esther and Rebekah make dinner.

"It'll be just us and Aiyanna tonight," Esther told them as they cooked.

"Cool," Caroline said with a nod as she chopped carrots.

"No, it doesn't feel very cool tonight," Esther replied with a frown and a shake of her head.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she worked, handing the finished carrots over to Rebekah so that she could wash them and hand them over to her mother for the stew they were making.

"I have a present for you," Esther told her with a warm smile, "For your wedding night."

"Oh?" Caroline asked curiously as they all went to the table and sit while the stew cooked. She watched Esther turn and disappear into her room, returning shortly after with a beautiful blue quilt with gold embroidery. "This quilt has been passed down to every bride of the Mikaelson family…and since you are the first, the quilt is yours."

"Wow…thank you," Caroline said with wide eyes as she took the quilt from Esther and unfolded it. It was beautiful, with intricate patterns weaved in gold all across the quilt.

"It's a fertility blanket," she explained easily, "On the wedding night of every Mikaelson bride the blanket is on the bed when you consummate your marriage."

"Oh," Caroline said as she sipped her wine, trying to push back the nervous feelings that were building in the pit of her stomach.

"When I get married mother will give me a necklace," Rebekah told her earnestly with a smile, "It's a family heirloom."

"I see," Caroline said with a nod, knowing exactly which necklace that Rebekah was referring too.

"I hope that I'm not late," Aiyanna said as she entered the hut.

"Not at all," Esther said with a smile, "Please, join us."

Much later, after several glasses of wine and a few gifts, the three women sat around the table giggling as they told stories of the men they'd known in their lives.

"There was this one man," Esther began with a half-smile, "Sweet as can be but he smelt like a pig," Esther said with disgust, "and it was so hard for me to smile when he brought me flowers because his aroma overpowered the flowers…"

"My late husband was a good man," Aiyanna said thoughtfully, "I miss him dearly."

"How is your daughter by the way?" Esther asked curiously, "She married that farmer and moved to another village didn't she?"

"Yes," Aiyanna said with a nod, "She's doing well…she has two sons now."

"They should come down to see us sometime, I would like to see her and meet her sons," Esther said with a nod as she finished her wine.

"You have children?" Caroline said, bewildered.

"Of course child," Aiyanna laughed softly, "Did you think me an old hen?"

"No…I just…" Caroline stammered, her eyes wide as she spoke, "I just didn't realize…"

"I have one daughter," Aiyanna explained, "My husband died before we could ever have any more children."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said with a frown.

Aiyanna shrugged as she finished her wine and poured herself some more, "I miss him, but I am grateful for the daughter he gave me."

"I want to have many sons one day," Rebekah mused aloud, "Like you Mother."

"Oh I think you will make a wonderful mother one day Rebekah," Esther said with a soft laugh.

"I think Caroline will as well," Rebekah said with a grin towards Caroline.

"Oh I don't know about that…" Caroline said with a nervous laugh as she stared at her goblet.

"There's nothing to be frightened of," Esther reassured her, "The wedding night is always scary but when it's over you know there's nothing to be frightened of anymore."

Caroline stared at her cup, frowning as she wondered why everyone thought she was scared of her wedding night. It wasn't that, it was the fact that they expected her to start having children right away that scared her.

"I want to help name your first daughter," Rebekah told her pointedly, "and it's tradition…Father's name must be your first son's namesake."

"Really?" Caroline said with a frown, not really wanting to name her first son Mikael.

"Yes," Esther confirmed with a nod, "and I wouldn't mind if my granddaughter had my name for a middle name…" Esther said with a smirk.

Caroline grinned into her cup as she took a sip and then set it down on the table, leaning her back on the back of the chair, "I'm sooo drunk right now…" Caroline groaned aloud.

"I'll walk you home," Rebekah chuckled though as she stood and walked towards Caroline it was clear that she was no more sober then Caroline.

"I'd better walk her," Aiyanna chuckled as she got up and thanked Esther for the dinner before walking Caroline home. Caroline waved merrily to the other two women as Aiyanna helped to walk her out, smiling as she leaned her head against Aiyanna's shoulder. "I wish Bonnie was here…" she whispered sadly, tears burning her eyes all of a sudden as she thought of her friends, "My two best friends in the whole world aren't here for my wedding."

"Who's Bonnie?" Aiyanna asked curiously as they entered her hut and walked Caroline to her room.

"Your granddaughter," Caroline told her pointedly as she lay down on her bed still fully clothed.

"You know my granddaughter in the future?" Aiyanna said in surprise.

"Yep…Bonnie is her name…she's a really good witch too, my best friend in the whole world." Caroline told her with a nod and smile.

"I see," Aiyanna said with a nod as she helped Caroline get undressed and put her chemise on.

"You need to go to sleep now," Aiyanna told her firmly as she blew out the candle in Caroline's room, "You're getting married tomorrow."

"Mmm…" Caroline said as she curled up under her blankets as Aiyanna left the room. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Bonnie and Elena back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

"We were all young when my brother met Caroline," Elijah began slowly, "Still human."

"So Esther sent her back to your time…" Bonnie said with a nod, "We know where she is now."

"There's more to it than that," Elijah said firmly as he looked pointedly at them both, "You will let me finish."

"Sorry…" Bonnie said quietly and both she and Tyler waited for him to continue.

"Anyways…my brother was always very picky…he only favored one woman and that was Tatia…he and I both favored her actually…but nobody loved her more than my brother Niklaus," he told them as he paced the room, "that is until he met Caroline."

"Yeah, I remember…he was macking all over my girlfriend." Tyler said dryly.

"She was quite stunning as I recall," Elijah said, ignoring Tyler's comment, "Very smart…and strong…bold….full of light."

"Again…that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Tyler said with a scowl.

Elijah continued, ignoring Tyler's comment, "She evaded my brother's grasp for quite a while…he could hardly get a word from her and I found that rather amusing. Niklaus has never had trouble wooing a girl until he met her."

"So I take it she was there for a while…" Bonnie asked curiously.

"A very long while," Elijah chuckled lightly, "she married my brother."

"_What_?" Both Bonnie and Tyler said in unison, shock etched across both their faces.

"Yes…she married him…and they were quite a good match if I do say so myself. I do apologize for the terrible shock Mr. Lockwood…but your…._girlfriend_…was trapped in a time that was not her own with no way of getting home. Can you blame her for trying to move on with her life?"

"No…but not with…_him_!" Tyler said with gritted teeth.

"Why did Esther send her there?" Bonnie asked curiously, "I remember her face…she was surprised…and shocked."

"Yes…my Mother used all of the power that she intended to use against us…make us human again…and turned it against Caroline."

"But why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Because Caroline was the failsafe to her plan." Elijah said plainly.

"What?" Tyler asked in confusion, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Elijah said thoughtfully, "That my Mother is going to try again to destroy like she did so many months ago…for the second time around….which technically would make her soon to be most recent attempt her _third_ attempt…but you see what I mean."

"She's the failsafe to Esther's spell?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"No," Elijah chuckled, "She's the fail safe that will protect us from Esther's spell."

"Why?" Bonnie asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me finish my story and you will know why," Elijah told her pointedly before continuing, "Anyways…where was I …ah yes…well, Niklaus and Caroline got married…"

* * *

"Wake up Caroline!" Rebekah said as she jumped on her bed and giggled loudly, yanking back the covers off of Caroline. "Come on, get up…Aiyanna's made you a wonderful breakfast and I'm going to get your bath ready while you eat!"

"No…" Caroline moaned, her head still aching from a hangover, "I have such a headache…"

"A little breakfast and a hot bath will fix that," Rebekah said cheerfully as she took the blankets off of Caroline's bed and left with them out into the main room.

"Damnit Rebekah!" Caroline scowled at the retreating back of the other woman.

"Get up!" she called as she went to go and get Caroline's bath ready.

Caroline groaned and lay there in bed, not wanting to get up just yet. "I figured I'd just bring you your breakfast instead," Aiyanna chuckled as she came into her room with a bowl of what looked like oatmeal with strawberries in it. "Thank you," Caroline said with wide eyes as she took the bowl from her.

"It's not easy to come by," Aiyanna mused aloud, "but you're getting married and I wanted you to have a good breakfast before tonight."

Caroline gratefully ate it, closing her eyes in satisfaction at the familiar taste of the strawberries. "Mmm…" she said in approval as she licked her lips, "So good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Aiyanna laughed from the other room.

"Ok, enough eating, let's get you in that bath," Rebekah said as she burst into the room and took the bowl from Caroline's hands. "Hey!" Caroline cried out in protest as Rebekah motioned for Aiyanna to come and help her. The two women then proceeded to carry in the large copper basin that she recognized as the one Klaus had used. Then they poured buckets of hot water into it and layered the surface with sweet smelling oils and flower petals. "In," Rebekah said pointedly as she motioned towards the water, "I need to wash your hair."

"I can wash my own hair Rebekah," Caroline said irritably as she pulled off her chemise and stepped into the hot water. "Suit yourself," Rebekah said with a shrug and left the room. Caroline sank down into the water and closed her eyes, groaning in pleasure as the hot water soothed her aching muscles.

After a while she washed up, taking time to scrub her hair thoroughly before rinsing herself off and getting out of the tub. She dried herself off and then pulled on a clean dress and started to get ready for the day.

"Oh, hey…no…" Rebekah said as she stuck her head in, swatting away Caroline's hands as she tried to braid her hair. "Let me do that," Rebekah said insistently.

"Rebekah I can do it," Caroline said gently.

"I know…" Rebekah told her as she braided Caroline's hair, "I've just never had a sister before…I want to do it."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod and let the other woman braid her hair, knowing how much it meant to her just by the look in Rebekah's eyes.

When Rebekah was finished they went over to her families hut to help set up for the wedding that night. Klaus was gone as was tradition; he wasn't allowed to see the bride until tonight. Kol was being bossed around by Rebekah as she had him lift and carry things around for her, telling him where to set down tables and chairs. Elijah was outside with Esther cleaning up around the hut outside, doing generally the same thing that Kol was doing. Finn and Henrik were out in the village with Klaus, as Rebekah had informed her, making sure that Klaus didn't get into trouble before tonight and that he kept his prying eyes away from the huts.

They spent most of the morning setting up and then the rest of the afternoon getting ready, Esther braiding Rebekah's hair and her own while Caroline got dressed and waited for Rebekah to come and braid her hair for her.

"You will make a beautiful bride," Elijah said from the doorway of Klaus's room where Caroline was getting ready.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a smile as she put the necklace Klaus had made her around her neck. The blue quilt that Esther had given her was spread out neatly over Klaus's bed, and Caroline admired it quietly while she waited for Elijah to speak.

"I trust that Rebekah isn't driving you mad with details is she?" he said with a soft smile.

"She's just a little over enthusiastic but I appreciate it…she's a good friend to have." Caroline told him with a smile.

"I understand that you have no family coming to the wedding…" Elijah said quietly, "If you would like…I can give you away."

"No," Caroline said with a soft smile as she gazed towards him, "Thank you though…but Aiyanna's going to give me away."

"I see," Elijah said with a nod, "I look forward to having you as a sister."

"I would be honored to have you as a brother Elijah," Caroline beamed at him, "I've never had siblings before."

"Believe, sometimes I think you're lucky…" Elijah said with a groan as he heard Kol and Finn bickering out in the main room, "If you'll excuse me…I need to go and break up another fight."

"Ok," Caroline said and smiled at him as he left, turning away again to stare down at the quilt on Klaus's bed. It was nearly time to get married, she thought quietly to herself. She'd been here for over a year now, and it was amazing how much had happened in so little time.

Caroline sat down on his bed and wondered quietly how they were supposed to fit on it considering it was about the same size as hers was. She waited patiently for Rebekah to come and braid her hair, the sound of guests filling the hut out in the main room only making her more nervous.

"Sorry!" Rebekah said as she burst into the room, her hair twisted in intricate braids with flowers and ribbons weaved in, "My hair just took a bit…but yours…" she grinned at her, "Yours will be a work of art!"

Caroline sat patiently while Rebekah braided her hair, weaving it into complicated patterns that nestled down just above the nap of her neck, leaving tiny gold curls out of it to frame her face. She then pinned it in place with a blue and gold hair pin. After that she carefully placed blue irises in just above the braided bun, and when she was finished she smiled brightly, "all done…you look beautiful."

Caroline grinned and stood up, looking down at her wedding gown. It was made of soft wool with silver embroidery on the sleeves and hem of the dress. The train wasn't very long, but it was covered in the same embroidery as well. "Alright, flowers…" Rebekah said and handed her a bouquet of blue irises that were tied together with a beige leather string. "Now…smile pretty, remember your lines…walk carefully…mind the guests…please don't trip…" Rebekah said as she went over the list of things Caroline needed to remember.

Caroline nodded and took a deep breath before following Rebekah to the door, who waited for the signal from her Mother before motioning for Caroline to follow her out into the main room.

There was no music like a normal wedding, but there were many people to come and see it happen. The hut was filled to the brim with villagers; her wore their finest clothes and smiled at her as she passed by. She met Aiyanna just outside the door to Klaus's room, Aiyanna taking her hand as they walked towards the center of the room where the lord of the village waited to perform the marriage.

Klaus's brothers were all lined up on the left side, dressed in clean clothes with their hair neatly combed out, on the right stood Esther and Rebekah, smiling brightly at her. Klaus stood at the center next to the lord of the village, watching Caroline expectantly with a smile on his lips as they approached. Aiyanna stood before Klaus before she spoke, staring up at him seriously, "I give thee my daughter's hand along with my blessing."

"Thank you," Klaus said as he met her gaze and took Caroline's hand, leading her over to stand before the lord of the village. She stood on his right side and stared ahead of her nervously, trying to keep still and not fidget under the gaze of so many people.

The village lord began his speech about marriage, all the while Klaus and Caroline stood still and listened, her hand resting over his as they held their arms outstretched between each other. Caroline swallowed nervously, trying to keep her breathing steady despite how nervous she was. When it came time for the vows they turned to face each other, Caroline raising her gaze to meet his as they spoke to each other.

"I take thee Caroline as my wedded wife, I swear to protect you and be faithful, always." He told her firmly as he stared at her.

"I take thee Niklaus as my wedded husband, I swear to protect you, and be faithful, always," she replied just as firmly.

"As lord of this village," the man who was marrying them said, "I pronounce this man and this woman, man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Caroline took a deep breath as he leaned forward and chastely pressed his lips against hers, a soft feather like kiss before pulling away. The room erupted in cheers and applause as music began to play in the background and Klaus led Caroline away from the village lord and back down the ail towards his room. When they were safely in his room he let out a sigh and grinned at her.

"I thought I was going to trip walking down the ail," Caroline said with a nervous laugh as she set her bouquet down on his bed.

"I was afraid you might run out of the hut," he chuckled lightly as he took off his outer coat and tossed it on the bed, "You looked terribly nervous."

"There are a lot of people here," Caroline told him as she bit her lip nervously.

"My Father has many friends, you'll do fine. Now come wife," he told her with a wicked grin as he offered her his arm, "We must go to the wedding feast."

They sat at the center of the table while the family all sat down on either side of them, the guests all sitting around tables that were scattered all around the hut.

"Thank you all for coming," Mikael said as he stood up to make a toast, "You honor us with your presence," he said as he held up his glass, "Here, here!"

The crowd echoed his words and drank to the toast before Mikael continued his speech, "It isn't every day one of my son's gets married, and he couldn't have chosen a more lovely bride don't you think?"

Caroline blushed and smiled while the crowd laughed and applauded before Mikael continued, "I ask that you celebrate with us tonight, please enjoy the food and wine…dance and rejoice for my family has a new edition to it!"

With that the part began and they all passed around plates of meat and vegetables, wine and sweet cake were scattered around on the tables while people kept approaching the table with gifts for Klaus and Caroline. They accepted them graciously and piled them behind the table before continuing with their food and wine. They watched the people dance by the fire as the music played loud and merry, Klaus occasionally taking Caroline's hand and leading her out onto the floor where the people admired them as they danced.

"A dance perhaps?" Tatia asked politely as she and Klaus left the dance floor with their arms intertwined.

"Of course lady," Klaus said politely with a look towards Caroline who smiled with a nod of approval. She wouldn't fear Tatia anymore; she wouldn't let her jealousy cloud her judgment when it came to the other woman. Tatia was more than what people saw on the surface; Caroline had learned that first hand. Caroline took up a dance with Kol while Klaus danced with Tatia, Kol amusedly whirling her around the dance with mirth in his eyes.

"You don't seem bothered, I'm surprised" he told her as they danced.

"Tatia isn't as bad as she seems after all," Caroline explained easily.

"I remember a certain woman who didn't say that the first time she met Tatia." Kol said with a grin.

"Yes well, that was before I really sat down and talked to her," Caroline told him frankly as they clapped and turned in a circle before switching sides.

"Are you suggesting I should sit down and have a talk with the fair maiden?" he chuckled lightly.

"No," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes, "I just think you shouldn't judge her so harshly before you get to know her."

"You are truly a remarkable creature," Kol said with wide eyes as they finished the dance and bowed to each other.

"Why thank you brother," Caroline told him with a smile. He returned it and offered his arm, walking her towards Rebekah who was standing in front of the room, "You're quite welcome _sister_."

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Rebekah called allowed as the music stopped, Caroline's new sister waving her over to the front of the room. Caroline hurried over from Kol's side to join Rebekah with the bouquet in her hand. Caroline turned her back to the crowd of women behind her and closed her eyes, throwing the bouquet over her head. She opened her eyes and turned around to see a girl she didn't recognize laughing excitedly with the bouquet in her hands. Caroline smiled politely at her and then returned to Kol's side, weaving her arm into his. He smiled down at her and proceeded to walk her over to the table.

When they reached the table she met Klaus there who smiled at her fondly and kissed her gently on the lips. She then stood beside him as Mikael spoke, smiling cheerfully at the guests, "It is that time of the night," he announced to them all, "the hour is late and we must bid farewell to the bride and groom as they venture forth on their path as man and wife."

The crowd cheered and raised their goblets to Klaus and Caroline who did the same, everyone drinking the wine all together before setting their goblets down. They all watched as Klaus led Caroline towards his room, Caroline smiling politely along with Klaus as she kept her arm tightly weaved with his. Once they'd entered his room he closed the leather flap of the door and they both listened to the sound of everyone returning to the party.

"How long till they leave?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No telling," He said with a shrug, "Hours, maybe."

"So…" Caroline said nervously as she fiddled with the hem of her gown, "What now?"

Klaus grinned down at her wickedly, "Well, sense you insist that we do not consummate our marriage with my family around, we can always sneak off to the falls again."

"There's to many people out there, they'll see us," Caroline said with a shake of her head.

"I've got that already figured out," he told her with a grin as he retrieved a leather pouch from a nearby table, "it's full of pig blood…I need people to think you were a virgin…" he explained in a whisper so nobody would overhear them, "They must see that the sheets are bloody in the morning."

Caroline nodded and watched as he pulled back the blankets on his bed and poured the blood on the sheets, mussing up the blankets afterwards. "Now we wait," he told her quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Caroline nodded and blew the candle out and sat next to him so that everyone thought they were going to bed.

"Do we make this believable?" Caroline asked curiously as they sat there listening to the party.

"Oh I don't need to pretend to please you," he chuckled lightly as he looked at her with hooded eyes.

"You know what I mean," Caroline laughed lightly as she smacked his arm playfully.

"I have a few ideas to pass the time," he told her quietly with hungry eyes.

"Oh?" she asked as she watched the door to his room.

"Undress for me." He told her seriously.

"Nik…" Caroline said quietly, "Somebody will see…" she whispered softly.

"Nobody will see…nobody is paying attention…" he insisted as he reached for the lacings of her gown and unlaced them, helping her out of her wedding dress.

Caroline stood up and let him help her, the feel of his fingertips grazing the bare skin of her back making her gasp. "No need to make it believable when you make such tempting sounds..." he murmured as he kissed his way down her lower back, the feel of his warm lips on her skin making her moan softly.

"Nik…" she breathed as he pushed the dress down over her hips till it pooled on the floor around her feet, leaving her naked save for the same pink underwear she had on.

He hooked his fingers into either side of the slim scrap of lace and pulled them down as well, letting them pool at her feet as well. She took a deep breath as his hands fanned over her backside and then up her back, trailing soft kisses along her spine. He pulled her down onto the bed with him where he turned her over onto her stomach, so he could admire her back some more. "Such beautiful curves," he murmured against her skin as he let his fingers explore her body, "I wonder what music I would make with you."

She heard him pull away after a few moments and listened to him undress, the sound was intoxicating. Moments later he lay down beside her and she shifted her weight so that he could lie down fully on the bed beside her, both of them sitting on top of the blue quilt. "Look at me," he asked her gently as he caught her chin gently in his hand and turned her gaze towards him.

In the dark she could barely make out his face save for the faint light that flickered in between the leather flap of his door. Something in her sparked to life as she looked at him, the heat pooling in her womb driving her to press her lips against his as she leaned over and ran her hands across his chest. His hand caught her hair and pulled the pin out of it, letting the many braids fall free around her face. He chuckled and caught each braid in his hand, carefully removing the band that fastened each one until her hair was loose and cascading down her back and front in soft golden waves.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he curled his fingers into her hair and pulled her down to him, his tongue sliding across her lips before tempting exploring her mouth. Caroline was surprised by this, for he might have kissed her before but never with such rough passion. She ran her tongue along his, kissing him back with the same fever.

"If you kiss me like that," he breathed softly into the darkness, "I will not be able to stop," he said, his eyes dark and hungry.

"I don't care," she whispered back and kissed him again, a groan of pleasure leaving his lips as he did so. He looked as pleased with her answer as she did his kisses hungry and passionate as he rose up and pushed her down into the blankets. His hands searched her body and discovered all of her most intimate secrets.

His hands she decided were the most beautiful hands she'd ever seen.

He elicited soft gasps and moans of pleasure as he played her body like a violin, his warm lips trailing kisses across her stomach. Then he leaned back to admire his work, his burning gaze taking in every inch of her body. "Nik…" she breathed, sweat beating on her forehead as his dark eyes met hers. He ran his hands down her thighs before lifting them up and shifting his weight so that he sat between them, his hooded gaze watching her face as he rested her legs on his hips and tipped his hips forward, uniting their bodies. She sucked in a sharp gasp as he filled her, closing her eyes to the pleasure as they're bodies moved as one, rough and passionate.

The world around them fell away until there were only them, until all she knew was the feel of his hands on her skin and the touch of his lips against hers. She was vaguely aware of him raising her legs up over his shoulders as he angled deeper, as if he was trying to drive the memory of any other man out of her mind, making it so that she would only ever belong to him. That she would only ever want him and no other could make her as happy as he could.

He was getting rough, she noticed, his movements sharp and fast and she adjusted her hips to further the pleasure, a low moan escaping her lips as bliss washed over both of them and he stilled, his movement slowly coming to a stop heat rushed through her body. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy as he lay his head down on her chest and pressed kisses against her skin.

"My beloved…" he whispered against her skin.

"Yours," Caroline agreed quietly into the dark as she reached down and pulled the blue quilt up over them.

"Forever." He whispered as he closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

"Forever," she agreed with a nod as she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He really had no idea of how right he was.

In the morning she felt him lift his weight off of her and roll over to his side, grunting as he made contact with the wall of the hut. "Wrong way," Caroline muttered without opening her eyes as she turned over and curled deeper into the blankets.

"I noticed," he grumbled sleepily and turned to his other side, wrapping his arms around Caroline and pulling her back against him.

"He should have been up already," Mikael told Esther from somewhere out in the main room.

"It is there first morning as man and wife Mikael," Esther told him frankly, "Let them sleep in."

"Alright my dear," he said quietly after a moment, "I'll get Kol to do his chores."

Klaus grunted from behind her and she knew that he'd heard what his Father had said. "I need to get up."

"I'm warm," Caroline groaned into his pillow.

"I know… so am I," he chuckled lightly.

"I guess we do need to get up," Caroline said softly.

"Yes, we do," Klaus said with a sigh as he pressed kisses against the back of her neck.

"Oh alright," Caroline said sleepily as she turned over to look at him, "We need a bigger bed."

"I'll make us one," he told her with a grin.

"Mmm…" Caroline said with a grin as she pressed kisses against his chest, "and then we could sprawl out."

"And I wouldn't roll into the wall," he added with a laugh.

"Nope," Caroline giggled as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. She slid out of bed and rummaged through her clothes on the floor till she found her chemise and slipped it on over her head. "All my clothes are back in Aiyanna's hut," she told him with a grin.

"You'll have to move your things in here until I finish building our home." He told her as he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"You're building us a home?" Caroline asked curiously.

He laughed at her words, mirth in his eyes as he spoke, "What do you think my brother's and I have been out doing all day for the last couple of months love?" he asked her gently with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…" Caroline said in realization as she recalled when Rebekah was throwing snowballs at them and they'd been gathering wood. Then she realized he called her 'love' and she wondered if that was the first time he'd ever used the word like that.

"Where is it?" she asked him curiously.

"That's a surprise," he grinned at her, "You'll see it when it's finished."

"Nik!" Caroline said with a bright grin as she jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around his neck, "Your building me a house?" she asked him excitedly as he fell back onto the bed and laughed. She peppered kisses all over his face and he steadied her with his hips as her legs rested on either side of him. "I should make you things more often if this is how you'll thank me," he chuckled lightly as he kissed her.

"Well," Caroline said with amusement, "You know…we'll need tables and chairs…and windows…and a fire pit…drying racks…" Caroline grinned at his shocked face that slowly changed into a grin to match her own, "You'll wear me out with your gratitude," he laughed; his hands sliding up her sides in a soothing caress.

"If you two are quiet done…coupling…I need help with the chores," Kol said from behind the leather flap. Caroline yelped and jumped off of Klaus, who was still very naked.

"Nik…" Kol scowled as he turned his gaze away, "Put some clothes on."

"Stop prying and avert your gaze," Klaus snapped darkly, "Keep your eyes off of my wife."

"_She's_ got clothes on, there's nothing to see…_she_ was hiding _your_ modesty."

"Oh shut it," Klaus snapped irritably and pulled his breeches on along with his shirt quickly. He turned to kiss Caroline quickly before grabbing his boots and rushing out the door.

Caroline let out a sigh and lay back on the bed with a sigh. "Caroline," Esther called from outside the door, "We'll need to wash those sheets now."

"I know," Caroline said quietly as she stood up and stripped Klaus's bed down, pulling the linens off of them and piling them on the floor. She then turned to finish getting dressed herself, pulling her wedding gown back on before going out into the main room. "I need to go get changed and I'll come help with the wash."

Esther nodded and took the sheets, eyeing the blood stained linen with an approving nod. She glanced back at Mikael who nodded as well and went back to his breakfast, Caroline's cheeks already flaming red as she left the hut.

Back in Aiyanna's hut she quickly cleaned herself up and changed into a clean gown, combing her hair out neatly before braiding it back and fastening it with a leather tie.

"Good Morning," Caroline beamed at Aiyanna who was eating her breakfast, "Ah…I see your up…come to get your things then?" Aiyanna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod and a smile, "Thank you Aiyanna…for everything."

"It is my pleasure," she said with a smile, "Anything for my granddaughter's best friend."

Caroline smiled and went to go and pack her things. Once she was done she carried it all back to Klaus's room and left it neatly stacked in a corner before going to tend to the house chores with Esther and Rebekah.

"Good Morning!" Rebekah said brightly as they gathered the buckets to go and get water from the creek.

"Good morning," Caroline said with a smile as they started out through the village towards the creek.

"So…" Rebekah said timidly after a long pause, "Did you like the wedding?"

"Yes," Caroline beamed at her, "It was wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rebekah said with a grin.

They spent the rest of the day doing chores as usual, except this time Caroline's chores were aimed towards keeping Klaus's clothes clean and making sure his room was put back in order before he got home. She helped Esther and Rebekah with the cooking and cleaning before all three women sat down exhausted at the dinner table while they waited for the others to get home.

"If you're sore," Esther said quietly while Rebekah had gotten up to go and get a pitcher for the wine, "I can make you a soothing balm."

"No it's alright," Caroline said with a polite smile, "I'll be alright."

Esther nodded quietly and smiled up at her daughter when Rebekah returned with the pitcher. "Our first night as a family," Rebekah said brightly as she glanced down at Caroline.

"Yep," Caroline said with a grin as she looked up at Rebekah.

This wasn't so bad after all, Caroline thought that night at dinner. She had siblings now and a husband too.

She found that she didn't ache so much for her family back in Mystic Falls anymore, now that she had Klaus and his family.


	8. The Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Just a warning, there are some adult themes ahead along with some very dark themes, just so you are aware. **

"It sounds like a fairytale doesn't it?" Elijah asked the two across from him, "I'm afraid however, that the story I'm telling you is no fairytale."

"I gathered that," Tyler replied dryly as he stared at Elijah.

Elijah stared at the two of them for a moment before opening the coffin lid, his fingers running across the smooth wood. Then as he gazed down at his sister he curled the fingers of one hand around the dagger in her heart and pulled it from her chest. Both Bonnie and Tyler let out a gasp simultaneously but said nothing in protest.

"Everything was right," Elijah said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, "everything was just as it should be. We were a family and we lived as a family. Until the night of the full moon that is, everything changed after that."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Henrik, my youngest brother died." Elijah replied easily.

"How?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"A werewolf killed him," Elijah said as he looked at Tyler pointedly.

"We can't control what we do when we change," Tyler defended with a frown.

"Anyways," Elijah said as he ignored Tyler's comment, "My family and I were all living in peace until that night, when everything changed dramatically."

* * *

It was two weeks until the full moon, Caroline realized early one morning as she lay curled up against Klaus who was snoring lightly beside her. They had gotten married two weeks before the full moon. Her thoughts shifted towards Henrik as they usually did near the full moon, worrying whether or not this would be the full moon that Henrik died. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the rest of the family sleeping, the sun not yet rising over the mountains so the hut was still dark.

Caroline knew their story, she knew everything about them. If she didn't stand up and do something about Henrik, would the family turn on her because she didn't try to save him? Henrik was the reason they became vampires at all, and she couldn't stop that from happening because if it didn't then she wouldn't know who the family was and couldn't possibly be here contemplating how to stop it from happening.

Oh the paradoxes she would create.

So how would she save him? She had done this to herself, she knew that. She got involved in Klaus's family and fell in love with him even though she should never have done it at all. She should have kept her distance and tried to help Esther find a way send her home. Now she would face the consequences of her actions. She knew she would have to tell Klaus and his family the truth at some point, especially when they became vampires. She would have to admit to them the truth in order to help them. They would need daylight rings, like the one Bonnie had made her. Caroline thought of it ruefully, knowing it was safely hidden in the pocket of her old jeans. It was the one thing she could never sell, especially if she managed to become a vampire again.

How would she tell Esther about the ring without telling Esther what her children would become in the future? Esther couldn't know this, she could never find out what her children would become or Esther wouldn't preform the spell.

Again with the paradoxes.

Caroline was stuck and she knew it. She couldn't tell them but she couldn't _not_ tell them either. So there in lies her conundrum. She would have to stand by and let Henrik die whether she wanted to or not. She would have to let Esther turn her children into vampires whether she wanted to or not. She would have to give up this life here with Klaus, give up a life that she had come to love and face the unknown world with Klaus as a vampire.

Caroline smiled, the feeling of Klaus's lips pressing against the back of her neck as his hands roamed her body under the blankets. She wondered when he'd awoken, because she'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed his breathing had changed. She grinned as he lifted her left leg up and propped it up over his thigh, his hands gripping her hips as he shifted his weight closer to her. Caroline let go of her troubled thoughts and gave herself over to him, letting him wash away her fears with pleasure.

Later that morning when the sun had risen and Klaus had left with his brothers to go hunting Caroline walked with Rebekah down to the creek for water as usual. Rebekah was unusually silent today, but she usually was when the full moon was close. Everybody in the village became somber during that time, the fear driving them to hurry through their chores so they could go home and be with their families. Caroline let out a soft sigh and it caught Rebekah's attention, an eyebrow quirking expectantly, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "I was just thinking."

"About?" Rebekah asked quietly as they reached the creek and began to fill their buckets.

"The full moon….all the fear…the hiding….it's all we ever do." Caroline said with a frown.

"It is the agreement we have with the wolves," Rebekah explained as she stood upright, lifting a bucket in each hand.

"To live in fear?" Caroline said skeptically, "We shouldn't have to be afraid."

"We have reason too," Rebekah told her firmly as they walked back towards the village, "they are dangerous."

"Rebekah," Caroline began thoughtfully, debating upon the consequences of divulging the secret of Klaus's birth to her. After another long moment of thought Caroline decided against it, not wanting upset Rebekah.

"What?" Rebekah asked as they walked with her expression expectant and curious.

"Nothing," Caroline said with a frown as she shook her head. She couldn't tell Rebekah the truth; she couldn't divulge such secrets to the daughter of the woman who had caused such secrets to exist in the first place. Rebekah adored her mother, she loved Esther and it would destroy her to find out that her mother had cheated on her father.

"You're acting so strange today," Rebekah said with a frown, "Are you and Niklaus having trouble already?"

"No," Caroline said quietly, "Were fine….it's just…you know…small bed….small room…lots of people."

"_Oh_," Rebekah said with a laugh, "The newlyweds want more privacy."

"Yes," Caroline said with a smile as they entered the village.

"You should mention it to father," Rebekah said casually as they walked, "perhaps he would give aid to Niklaus in finding the both of you a home."

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "I won't embarrass Nik like that. I trust him to find us a home on his own."

"Yes…Niklaus would be rather upset I agree. He and father have never gotten along," Rebekah agreed with a nod.

"What are you two doing this fine morning?" Finn asked as he approached them on horseback. There was a dead deer slung over the horse in front of him, Caroline shifting her gaze away from it. It reminded her to much of when Stefan taught her how to hunt animals.

"We'll have a fine feast tonight brother," Rebekah mused as she gazed at the deer.

"Yes, I think we will sister," he said with a grin before shifting his gaze towards Caroline, "How about you sister? How are you this fine day?"

"I'm alright," Caroline said with a smile, still not used to them addressing her as such.

"Where are the others?" Rebekah asked as she gazed towards the woods expectantly.

"They'll be here shortly," Finn said as he nodded in the direction of the woods, "Elijah is trying to break up Kol and Niklaus…it seems they were quarreling over who killed the other deer."

"Those two are _always_ quarreling," Rebekah said irritably.

"They are too much alike, that's why they fight all the time," Caroline explained easily.

"Niklaus doesn't spend nearly as much time admiring his reflection as Kol does however," Finn said with a light chuckle.

They watched Finn turn his horse with a polite nod towards them and ride off towards the woods in search of his brothers. Caroline watched him go thoughtfully, letting out a long sigh before turning to follow Rebekah towards the hut.

They spent the day washing clothes and preparing food for dinner that night. At dinner everybody ate quietly save for the few times that Klaus and Kol started to argue over the deer again before Mikael calmly broke up the argument with a few sharp words to his two sons.

In the evening Caroline snuck out with Klaus and went to the falls where they sat and drank wine while looking at the stars from atop the large boulder by the waterfall.

"The full moon is two weeks away," Caroline said quietly from her place against Klaus, her head resting on his chest while his hand curled into her hair.

"We'll have to get the livestock ready soon," he said tiredly with a groan, "that's always such a mess."

"I hate that we have to hide at all," Caroline said with a frown, "we shouldn't have to be afraid."

"That is the agreement we made with them," Klaus told her calmly, "we would be wise to go along with it."

"I still think we should revise the agreement or something…" Caroline muttered as Klaus shifted his weight and smirked down at her before pressing his lips against hers, his tongue parting her lips gently. She loved kissing him like this with such passion and fire. His hands were already working her clothes off of her body while her own hands removed his, the two of them desperate to be against each other without the barrier of clothing.

He used his hands and mouth to give her pleasure, her body hot with need as he took his time with her. When Caroline couldn't take anymore she shifted them so that she sat in his lap with her legs over either side of his. Now it was her turn to claim him, to let him know that he was hers just as much as she was his.

Later when they were exhausted, they lay sprawled out across the wool blanket, naked in the moonlight as they looked up at the stars. It was warm enough now that they could do this, Caroline enjoying the feel of the warm breeze against her skin.

"We should probably get back," Klaus mused aloud as he sat up and began to search for his clothes. Caroline smiled with a nod and did the same, and once both of them were dressed they rode back on Haldis to the village.

Time passed quickly and it was now only two weeks until the full moon, the tension in the air of the village was nearly visible. Everyone was rounding up their livestock and gathering anything perishable to take down to the caves. Caroline was with Henrik that morning, carrying firewood to the hut while Rebekah went and got the water.

"So…" Caroline said casually as they walked, "Do you go hunting with your brothers?"

"Yes," Henrik said indignantly, "of course I do."

"Does Mikael let you hunt though?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yes…" Henrik said with a nod.

"I see," Caroline said with a nod, unable to find an interesting topic of conversation for the two of them while they walked.

"Are you and Niklaus really going to move out?" Henrik asked quietly as they walked.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod.

"Oh," he said with a frown, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked softly.

"Niklaus has always been there for us…he protects us from Father." Henrik explained easily.

"And you're afraid he won't be there to protect you anymore," Caroline said sadly as they walked, "Henrik…Nik will always protect you," Caroline said though she knew those words weren't true and it felt terrible to say them to him.

"I know," Henrik said quietly, "I just wish you two weren't leaving."

"It'll be alright Henrik," Caroline reassured him as they reached the hut and deposited the firewood safely into the wooden bin outside.

"Ok," Henrik said quietly as he went into the hut with Caroline following behind him.

The night of the full moon came and everybody was huddled together silently as they walked towards the caves. Rebekah and Caroline walked arm in arm while her brothers walked with Mikael and Esther. As the sun set they were all in the caves, waiting for that inevitable moment when they would hear the wolves howl and another full moon would pass.

Caroline stood next to Rebekah, her worried gaze shifting over the crowd as she realized that Klaus and Henrik were nowhere in sight.

"No," Caroline breathed; panic overtaking her as she searched the crowd, weaving her through the people.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Caroline heard Rebekah call to her but she didn't answer, her heart racing in panic when she could find no sign of Klaus and Henrik.

Caroline knew she had no choice but to go after them, determined to at least be by Henrik's side so that he wouldn't die alone in the woods, so that she could at least offer him some comfort. She snuck past the guards and ran out into the woods, the darkness around her inky black as she frantically searched for Klaus. The deeper she ran into the woods the louder the sound in the distance became, the harsh cries of people changing into werewolves.

Back in the caves however, an entirely different story was taking place. Henrik stood perched on top of a boulder searching the crowd for his family. When he spotted Rebekah he jumped down and went running over to her, hugging her tightly. "I couldn't find you anywhere!" he said worriedly with wide eyes.

"We'll you shouldn't have wandered off," Rebekah scolded him lightly as she ruffled his hair, "Where is Niklaus?" Rebekah asked him curiously, "I haven't seen him sense we all entered the caves earlier."

"I don't know," Henrik said with a shrug of his shoulders though he knew exactly where his brother was.

"Oh…" Rebekah said with a nod, "Caroline went to look for him, I'm sure she'll find him."

"She did _what_?" Henrik said with wide eyes, panic in his voice. Then he turn and ran through the crowd, ignoring the worried cries of his sister as he shoved past the people towards the entrance to the caves.

Back in the woods, Caroline finally reached the place where the sound was coming from, and caught sight of Klaus perched up in a tree watching them from afar.

"Nik!" Caroline hissed angrily as she looked up at him.

He turned his head, his eyes wide with shock as he saw her, "What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily with narrowed eyes, "You should be in the caves!"

"I should say the same thing about _you_!" Caroline shot back with gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to watch them change is all," Klaus said with a shrug as he turned his gaze back towards the werewolves, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"We need to get out of here," Caroline insisted as she shifted her gaze through the trees in search of Henrik.

"Yes, I suppose your right…" Klaus said with a nod as he climbed down out of the tree and walked towards her, "I need to make sure you get back to the caves safely."

"I need to make sure _you_ get back to the caves safely," Caroline said with gritted teeth as they turned and hurriedly walked back towards the caves.

They walked for a ways quietly, Caroline keeping close to Klaus as her gaze shifted through the trees. "I couldn't find Henrik…I thought he followed you out here."

"Henrik's back in the caves," Klaus chuckled lightly, "He told me he was going to go and visit one of his friends before I left."

"What?" Caroline said with wide eyes as the pieces of the puzzle starting clicking into place inside her mind. Henrik had followed Klaus out into the woods the night he died, and Klaus only ever went to see the wolves change once, which meant only one thing.

Henrik followed _her_ out into the woods.

"Oh no," Caroline breathed in horror.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said worriedly as he caught sight of her panicked expression.

"I…I just feel like…I don't know…" Caroline said as she tried to calm herself, hoping that she was wrong.

"I'm sure everything is fine…" Klaus began but was cut off by the sharp cry of warning from Henrik as he shoved Caroline to the ground away from Klaus.

"Look out!" Henrik cried out, knocking Caroline to the ground just as a wolf bounded out of the trees and dove at her. Klaus jumped back and cried out in shock as the wolf swiped his claws at Henrik who cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Klaus roared in anger as he threw a piece of a log at the wolf, narrowly missing the wolf as it darted away into the forest.

Henrik let out a low moan of pain from his place on the ground, Caroline's fearful gaze turning towards him. "Oh no…" Caroline said as tears burned her eyes, the sight of Henrik's blood stained shirt filling her with horror.

"No…please…no…" Caroline said as she scrambled to her feet, tears running down her face as Klaus rushed over to Henrik as well and kneeled down next to his brother, fear and panic on his face. "Henrik!" he cried out, shaking his brother gently. Blood was seeping out from his wounds quickly, and Caroline knew that the wound was too extensive for him to be saved.

"No…" Caroline said, tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head in horror. Klaus lifted Henrik up into his arms and motioned with his head to follow her. The sun would be up soon and they're best chance to get Henrik help was to get to the village first and hopefully the others would be there already.

It was a longer walk to the village then it was to the caves, and when they reached the village it was already daybreak. The people of the village were unloading there things and herding their animals back out into the pasture when Caroline and Klaus came running towards the hut with Henrik in Klaus's arms.

"Mother!" he cried out in a panic as he ran towards Esther.

"What happened?" Esther demanded in shock and horror as Klaus ran towards him with Henrik in his arms.

"Mother, I'm so sorry…" Klaus wept as he lay Henrik down at her feet and she kneeled down to examine him, tears burning in her eyes as she looked up at Aiyanna who had ran over to see what had happened.

"Mother I'm so sorry…" Klaus wept softly, "I'd only wanted to see them change…he must have followed me."

"Aiyanna…" Esther whispered softly, tears running down her cheeks, "Is there any way to save him?"

Aiyanna stared down at Henrik sadly as she checked his pulse and looked up at Esther and shook her head, "Nature will not give us a way."

Caroline stood idly in the background with her eyes on the body of Henrik, broken and lifeless on the ground.

She should never have come here.

This was all her fault.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Rebekah run over and comfort Klaus, her sobs aching against Caroline's heart. Henrik was dead because of her; he died because she had wanted to be there to comfort him, so that he wouldn't be alone when he died.

The rest of the day was filled with silence and mourning as the villagers gathered around to pay their respects. Esther readied her son's body for burial while the rest of the family sat in silence around the hut, Rebekah weeping quietly into Elijah's shoulder while Caroline held Klaus in her arms, his silent tears burning against her shirt. She had caused all of this, she thought bitterly as she watched the family around her. She had caused all of this to happen and she wondered if she hadn't ever come here, would it still have happened? Would Henrik still be alive if she'd just spurned Klaus as she did the future and tried to find a way home instead?

The next morning they gathered for the funeral pyre, Caroline with her arm weaved into Klaus's as they stood by and watched Mikael set fire to the pyre where Henrik's body rested. The whole village was there to witness it, while someone in the background sang a soft sad tune. Klaus's face was stoic as he stood and watched the pyre burn, his eyes telling the sorrow that he did not show. Rebekah wept quietly against her mother's shoulder while Elijah, Finn, and Kol stood by quietly in the background with matching stoic expressions. Caroline couldn't see Mikael's face but she imagined he would have the same expression.

After the funeral the whole family went back into the hut and spent the rest of the day in silence. Nobody said or did anything save for Esther who spent the day away from them, mourning in her room.

Klaus sat outside whittling something out of a piece of wood and Caroline sat at his feet with her knees pulled up against her chest, her head leaning back against Klaus's thigh. He thought it was his fault that Henrik had died.

"It's my fault you know," Caroline whispered sadly as she stared idly towards the village, "He followed me out into the woods."

"What?" Klaus asked quietly, though he did not take his eyes off of his carving.

"I thought he'd left the caves…I went to look for him…I didn't realize he hadn't left…he must have seen me leave and followed me." Caroline explained sadly.

"No," Rebekah said as she came out of the hut and looked at the two of them, "He was acting odd when I mentioned that you went looking for Nik…" Rebekah said with an accusatory glare towards her brother, "He seemed to panic and went running out of the caves."

"He knew I went to see the wolves change," Klaus explained quietly, "I told him to stay in the caves."

"And he did too," Rebekah said with narrowed eyes, "Until you failed to tell your wife where you were and she panicked and couldn't find you or Henrik, so she went searching for you in the woods."

"I remembered," Caroline said quietly, "you said you wanted to see the wolves change…when I couldn't find you or Henrik…" Caroline said sadly and shook her head.

"This is your fault Nik," Rebekah spat viciously, tears running down her cheeks, "You should have never left the caves!"

"You don't think I don't realize that!" Klaus snapped irritably, "that I don't spend every moment wishing I'd just stayed in the caves with you all?"

"Enough!" Caroline growled, shocking the two siblings into silence, "I can't stand to listen to you argue anymore right now."

Rebekah glared at her and stormed off back into the hut while Klaus returned to his whittling. They spent the rest of the day like that, Caroline unable to leave Klaus's side because she knew he wouldn't want her to be anywhere else.

* * *

"So you're telling me it was Caroline's fault that Henrik got killed?" Tyler said in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yes," Elijah said quietly, "it wasn't intentional…he followed her out of the caves to try and protect her."

"She was always meant to be there, wasn't she?" Bonnie said with a sigh as she closed her eyes, "You knew one day she'd go there."

"Yes," Elijah admitted openly.

"Klaus…always knew that she was his wife…" Tyler said with gritted teeth and then sighed, "Well that explains why he's so interested in her."

"I think Niklaus simply did not appreciate another man fawning all over his beloved." Elijah said with amusement.

"So Esther sent her there because she was meant to be there…all of this happens because of her…she has to be there in order for it to happen…" Bonnie said aloud thoughtfully, "but how does this make Caroline the fail-safe to your plan?"

Elijah smiled and tilted his head to one side as he spoke, "That is an excellent question."

* * *

That night at dinner the sat around the fire quietly while they ate. Caroline sat between Klaus and Rebekah while the others scattered around the fire nearby. Esther poured them wine and divided out the deer meat between them all evenly. Caroline stared into the flames somberly like the others did, not really interested in their food. She ate slowly as she thought about the events of the day. Henrik had died because of her, and she couldn't seem to get that one simple thought out of her head. She sipped her wine quietly and watched as Klaus finished his plate and stood up to go and get more.

"_You see," Elijah said as he walked around the casket that Rebekah lay in, "The story of the originals…my family…it was a lie." _

"_What?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes as she and Tyler stared at Elijah._

"More meat?" Esther offered her Caroline as she held up the plate of deer meat. "No thank you," Caroline smiled faintly as she glanced down at her half empty cup with sad eyes.

"I think tomorrow I'll go down to the market for some fresh strawberries…they should be in season now." Esther told them all quietly, "I'll need help getting the sewing done," Esther said as she glanced pointedly at Rebekah and Caroline. They both nodded quietly without saying anything, Rebekah still cradling her wine goblet in her hands and sipping from it idly.

"I think I'll go and check on the sheep," Mikael said quietly as he stood up from the table across the room.

Esther looked at him and nodded quietly without saying anything before turning to collect the dirty dishes from everyone.

"_We created the lie to hide a secret," Elijah told them as he shifted his gaze between the two shocked faces of Tyler and Bonnie. _

"I'm going to bed," Kol said quietly and finished his wine. He set his cup on the table and walked off to his room, a frown marring his features.

"I think I shall retire as well," Elijah said as he stood up and finished his wine.

Klaus sat down next to Caroline again and drank from his own wine cup while picking at the deer meat on his plate. "Tomorrow you and I should go for a ride," he told Caroline quietly.

"I would love that," Caroline said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead before turning back to his food.

"Can I come?" Rebekah asked softly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course sister," Klaus said with a nod, "We'll have a picnic."

"That would be fun," Caroline said with a smile.

"I should like to come to I think," Finn said idly as he sipped his wine.

"We'll make a day of it then," Klaus said with a nod.

"_You see…" Elijah said quietly, watching the two of them for a moment before continuing, "They're weren't five originals….there were six."_

"The sheep are all in the pen," Mikael said as he entered the hut, sword in his hand. "The wolves are out there though…" he said quietly with a frown.

"As long as you and the sheep are alright…" Esther said softly as she kissed him, "Then everything will be fine."

"Yes…" Mikael said as he met his wife's gaze before looking towards his daughter who had her back to him, "yes it will."

Caroline watched the exchange with confusion as he sat there with her wine cup in her hand. Then realization struck her and she stared down at her half empty wine goblet with wide eyes before looking up at Esther again.

What happened next nobody expected. One moment Mikael was standing next to his wife and the next he had wretched his daughter up to her feet and drove his sword into her stomach. Caroline cried out in horror at the sight of the blood that blossomed across Rebekah's nightgown. Kol and Elijah came running out of their rooms at the noise, horror etched across their faces at the sight of Rebekah as Mikael pulled his sword out of her stomach and let her drop to the floor.

"No!" Elijah cried as he ran forward towards Rebekah, only to have his father do the same thing to him before dropping him to the floor as well.

"Father, what are you doing?" Klaus asked in horror as Mikael lunged towards Caroline. She screamed and scrambled backwards across the floor, Klaus diving forward to defend her only to have Mikael knock him aside. "No!" Caroline screamed as she tried to fend off the attack and gasped, her eyes widening as Mikael's sword pierced her stomach. She heard the distinct cry of rage and despair from Klaus as Mikael pulled the sword from her stomach and let her body slump to the floor.

The next few moments happened so quickly Caroline could barely process them. She heard the sound of screaming, the voices of Finn, Kol, and Klaus as they tried to fight off their father's attack. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was the sight of Klaus's body dropping to the floor beside her, blood pooling around him.


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: I'm so surprised by the response to the previous chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I wrote a long chapter because I will be gone for a week on vacation and won't update until I get back. Also, the question of why six instead of seven originals will be answered in this chapter. Also I'd like to mention that this is all happening during which Rebekah has been placed back in the coffin by Stefan and Damon on Klaus's orders. **

**As usual, just so you know this chapter contains adult themes and some dark themes. Just so you are aware.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Tyler sat down on the old cement floor and stared blankly at Rebekah's coffin. He had spent all this time searching for her and now he knew what had happened to her. Bonnie glanced down at him and frowned, her eyes worried as she watched his expression change multiple times of the course of five minutes.

"He has her daggered somewhere…doesn't he?" Tyler said quietly without looking at Elijah.

"Not exactly," Elijah said as he turned his gaze towards Rebekah as the color began to return to her face. The three in the room watched Rebekah silently, waiting for that moment when she would awaken. It was as if time was suspended here, the shock of knowing that Caroline was truly an original brought devastation to the thoughts of Tyler and Bonnie.

"We could have killed her," Bonnie said with a frown as she thought of the night they killed Finn.

"Don't," Tyler said sharply and put his head in his hands, the very thought of it unbearable.

"Tyler we nearly killed Caroline and we had no idea…" Bonnie said softly as the horror of it began to show in her expression.

"Where is she?" Tyler demanded quietly as he rose his head up to meet Elijah's gaze firmly, "You tell me where she is or I break down Klaus's front door and go looking for her myself."

"You are in no position to threaten me Mr. Lockwood," Elijah said smoothly as he leveled his gaze on the hybrid before him. Tyler opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Rebekah inhaled deep and sat up, her eyes wide with shock.

"Where am I?" she breathed as she shifted her gaze over the room and upon the people who stood around her.

"Your safe sister," Elijah soothed as he met her gaze.

"Elijah," she said with a hopeful tone, a smile gracing her features, "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I you, sister…" Elijah smiled in return.

"Nik….he had them dagger me…" Rebekah said, her eyes flashing with anger, "he betrayed me!"

"Why does that surprise you?" Elijah asked her with a quirked eyebrow as he helped Rebekah climb out of the coffin.

Rebekah glared at him and said nothing, her gaze shifting over Bonnie and Tyler's faces. "Why are they here?"

"They brought you to me, as a trade," Elijah explained easily, "for information about Caroline."

Rebekah stared hard at the other two in the room before letting out a long sigh, "We'll I suppose some secrets can be divulged."

"We want to know where she is," Tyler told her firmly.

"But not all," Rebekah said with a half-smile at Tyler's words.

"You said that there were six originals?" Bonnie cut in, trying to shift the conversation back to what it had been before.

"Ah yes…" Elijah smiled, nodding his head in understanding, "My Father."

"Yeah…" Bonnie said with a frown, "What about him?"

"We do not consider him one of us," Elijah said with a shrug, "he is not part of this family and neither is our mother."

"Bit harsh…" Tyler said with raised eyebrows.

Rebekah sneered in his direction as she fixed her gaze on his face, "He tried to kill us all…he hunted us down for a thousand years…and our mother tried to kill us as well so you haven't any right to say anything to us."

"Alright look," Bonnie cut in before Tyler could retaliate, "We just want to know where Caroline is."

Rebekah quirked an eyebrow at her and then glanced at Elijah expectantly. He smiled at his sister and then nodded his head, "I remember the night we woke up as vampires…" Elijah began thoughtfully.

* * *

The first thing Caroline noticed when she opened her eyes were the strange glittering objects floating in the air. At first she was awed by their beauty, and stared at them in wonder. Such fascinating things they were as they drifted on the wind. Caroline reached out to touch one reverently, amazed by the soft texture of it.

"What are you?" she mumbled aloud, though her words came out slurred and tired.

"She must feed!" Caroline heard Mikael say somewhere in the background.

"No!" Klaus cried out, trying to shove his father away from Rebekah.

"What?" Caroline mumbled as she turned her gaze towards the sound, the blurred images of Klaus, Mikael and Rebekah standing before the fire only a few feet away from her. Rebekah let out a gasp and backed away from the frightened girl in Mikael's grasp, blood running down her chin. Klaus was the next to feed, staring at Rebekah and Mikael in fear as the blood sang to him and he gave into his bloodlust.

"Now her," Mikael said, nodding towards Caroline. Klaus walked over and knelt next to her, gently lifting her up into his arms and leaning her against him as Mikael forced the girl in his grasp to offer Caroline her arm.

At first Caroline couldn't understand what was going on; the world was still blurred and loud. She could hear the cattle miles away grazing on the open field, the sound of crickets in the bushes, and the wind in the trees just outside the hut. The smell of blood was overwhelming as she leaned forward, her fangs dropping as she bit into the girl's wrist and thrilled in the taste of the blood that her body so desperately craved. After several moments Klaus gently pulled her away from the girl and held her close to him while he watched Mikael take the girl to his other sons and feed them her blood.

"Nik…" Caroline said weakly but he hushed her, soothingly stroking her hair back away from her face. She took in the scent of him deeply, pressing her face against his chest in relief. He was alive and well and he was holding her once again. She vaguely remembered when she saw him drop to the ground beside her.

Caroline struggled against the sluggishness she felt as she forced herself to sit up. "Wait…" Caroline mumbled as she tried to process everything that was going on. "Be careful…you could kill her if you take too much…" she told Mikael as she slowly got to her feet, Klaus just behind her with his hands on her hips just in case she fell. Mikael ignored her and proceeded on with his task, while Caroline took in the scene around her. Rebekah was watching her with hooded eyes with Kol admired the scenery, his expression awestruck as he ran his fingertips over the wooden table. "I can see the grain…" he said with surprise, "in such fine detail…"

"Believe me," Caroline said with a sigh, "That's only the beginning."

"How would you know?" Kol asked curiously, a frown on his lips.

"Never mind," Caroline said with a dismissive wave as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"What are we?" Rebekah asked in a whisper, staring at her own hands in amazement.

"Were vampires," Caroline explained easily and then muttered under her breath, "again."

"What's a vampire?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

_Did she just invent another word centuries early?_

"It's…well it's what we are." Caroline explained with a shrug.

"Oh don't vague up for us or anything," Kol responded sarcastically.

"How do you know what we are?" Rebekah asked as she watched Caroline move about the room.

"Well…" Caroline said with a frown, "Well…that's a long story and I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to tell you…or if you'll even believe me."

"Try us," Kol said dryly, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Caroline.

"I'm from the future…" Caroline said frankly with a sigh, "Only Aiyanna, Mikael, and Esther ever knew," she explained as she gazed around the room at the shocked faces of her family. "You know how I often times say and do things that are a bit odd….things that you don't understand and when you ask I explain it's just something from that strange land I'm from? Well that's because I'm from a thousand years into the future."

"Impossible," Rebekah scoffed.

"Witchcraft," Kol snorted rudely.

"Nonsense," Elijah added with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline sighed and looked at them all, catching sight of Klaus's dark look as he gazed at her. He was the only one in the room who believed her, she knew it. He was angry too, for keeping it from him.

"I know you all…in the future…" Caroline said quietly.

"You mean to tell me," Rebekah began as she got to her feet, her eyes narrowed in anger, "That you know the truth of our lives, knew this would happen to us….knew about _Henrik_, and you never said anything?"

"I couldn't," Caroline said sadly, "I couldn't say anything without blowing up the whole universe in some weird cosmic paradox."

"What?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"Never mind…" Caroline said with a sigh, "Look…I couldn't tell you…"

"You just let him die," Rebekah snarled angrily.

"I couldn't stop it from happening!" Caroline snapped angrily, "I couldn't prevent his death! I tried…I tried even though I knew it would kill us _all_!"

"You speak in riddles and fancy words but all I hear coming out of your mouth is _lies_!" Rebekah shouted, moving in a flash to stand before her. She gasped, not expecting the sudden movement and looked at Caroline with wide eyes, "How did I get all the way over here?"

"You have supernatural speed now," Caroline explained calmly, "You will be stronger…faster…then the humans."

"Who are we," Klaus asked quietly, "to _you_ in the future?"

"You're the original family….the from which all vampire bloodlines descended." Caroline explained quietly.

"So were like royalty?" Kol said with a smile.

"_No_," Caroline said irritably, "you're not."

"What are we then? What do you mean when you speak of the bloodlines?" Rebekah demanded with a frown.

"All vampires are descended from you," Caroline told her frankly, "including myself."

"You were human when we met," Klaus said quietly, watching her with dark eyes.

"I believe I can explain that," Esther cut in quietly as she entered the room.

"Please do mother," Kol said with raised eyebrows, "Enlighten us."

"The spell that I created to remake you is a spell on your blood," Esther explained easily, "If Caroline came from the future as a vampire, she became human again because the spell hadn't been created yet. The spell on her blood was lifted and she was changed back into a human."

"I see," Elijah cut in as he listened to his mother's explanation, "Mother what have you done to us?"

"I made you powerful," she explained firmly, "I wanted to protect you from the wolves."

"You had us all murdered!" Klaus said angrily, "You sent our Father to kill us all, I watched him murder my wife right before my eyes!" Klaus shouted as he pointed at Caroline.

"It was necessary," Esther said quietly, "the spell required the blood of the doppelganger…and your death."

"What doppelganger?" Caroline said with wide panicked eyes, "No…please no….you didn't…." Caroline said as she shook her head, meeting Esther's sad gaze.

"I remade you," Esther explained as she looked at her family, "I did it to protect you all."

"I can't bear this," Rebekah said sadly, "I need to go for a walk."

"No!" Caroline cried sharply as she caught Rebekah's arm just before she opened the door to the hut, "You can't go out there."

"Why?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"The sun will burn you…" Caroline replied easily, "Esther used the power of the son…and the immortality of the white oak tree to remake us….the white oak tree can kill us and the sun will burn our skin."

"How did you know that?" Esther said with wide eyes, "and further more….the bloodlines….you spoke of bloodlines…you claimed you were a vampire…please tell they're won't be more of you?"

"You know there will be," Caroline said quietly without looking at her, "I told you as much just now when you explained to them about how I was human before."

"I broke the laws of nature to remake you all," Esther said firmly, "Promise me…" she demanded firmly as she looked at her family, "promise me you will not make any more vampires."

They all stood silently staring at Esther without saying a word, unable to meet her gaze. Finally Klaus spoke up in a quiet voice, "I promise."

"I promise," Caroline said with a nod.

"As do I," Kol replied.

"And I," Elijah said.

"Me too," Rebekah said with a nod.

"Me as well," Finn said as he emerged from his room.

"Good," Esther said with a nod and turned away from them, tears burning in her eyes.

"We'll need daylight rings if we intend to go outside." Caroline told them all quietly.

"You will tell us everything before we do anything you say," Elijah told her quietly, the anger burning in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Caroline let out a long sigh and turned to face them all, "Alright…you want to know? I'll tell you."

When Caroline finished her story they all stared at her with a mixture of awe and anger. Klaus held the darkest look as he stared at her, unable to meet her gaze from across the room.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all…but I hadn't any choice. I couldn't tell you." Caroline said sadly.

"You could have told us the truth," Klaus said coldly.

"I couldn't have," Caroline said as she shifted her gaze to him, "Nik…" Caroline said with a frown as he shoved past her and went into his room.

"Damnit…" Caroline breathed as she closed her eyes.

"He's right," Rebekah said with narrowed eyes, "You could have told us."

"Listen to me," Caroline began gently as she looked at the others, "Your all new at this but I've done this before…I know how to control it and I can teach you all how to control it."

"I shan't be listening to anything you say anymore," Rebekah snarled angrily, "Not until you can prove that you are trustworthy."

"Rebekah," Caroline said sadly.

"No!" Rebekah snapped, "You played us for fools Caroline!" she shouted as she stormed off into her own room.

"Let them go," Elijah said quietly as Caroline turned to go after them.

"I can't…Nik…" Caroline said, tears burning in her eyes.

"They will get over it…but for now," Elijah said quietly, "You need to help us."

Caroline nodded quietly, "In the future, you and Finn have the most control…I'll need you to help me teach them."

"I've got control," Kol said indignantly.

"You haven't even begun yet Kol," Caroline said dryly, "you wouldn't know how to control it."

"What is there to control?" Elijah asked with a frown.

"The bloodlust most of all, and our abilities." Caroline explained easily.

"The bloodlust?" Elijah said with wide eyes, "what bloodlust?"

"The one that will start to kick in as soon as we get around humans." Caroline told him firmly, "which means we need to keep everyone away from humans until we can come up with some way of securing blood for ourselves."

"This was never meant to be part of the spell," Esther said quietly from her room, "Aiyanna said there would be consequences..." she said as an afterthought with a frown on her lips.

"We can get some of the sheep I suppose," Mikael suggested as he came into the room, "Use their blood."

"We'll need it on a daily basis…it is the means to which we survive." Caroline explained.

"This is madness," Kol scoffed with a shake of his head, "I'm not drinking anyone's _blood_."

"Yes you are," Caroline told him pointedly, "you won't have any choice in the matter. You'll die without it…and your instincts will demand you drink it."

"I'll not do it," Kol said with narrowed eyes and then turned his gaze towards his mother's room, "Mother…you've turned us into monsters!"

"I quiet agree…" Finn said quietly, "The situation is deplorable, but we must survive."

"We don't have to hurt anyone," Caroline told them all calmly, "we can make this work."

Deep down Caroline knew this was a lie. She knew they wouldn't refrain from human blood for long but she could at least try and teach them a better way. Now she had to worry about Klaus, who wouldn't speak to her and Rebekah who probably hated her right now.

Caroline turned away from the others and went to Klaus's room where she found him sitting on his bed in the dark, the covers drawn over his window tightly. "Nik," she said gently but he didn't answer her and kept his gaze on the floor.

"I know I lied to you…" she said gently, "and I'm sorry….I just couldn't tell you."

"Long ago," he said quietly, "I promised you there would be no secrets between us and you agreed to the same….and now you tell me about this strange life you once led in the future….that's a terribly big secret don't you think?" he said coldly as his dark eyes met hers.

"I couldn't tell you," Caroline insisted firmly, "I couldn't tell anyone…"

"Lies," he snapped, making Caroline jump at the sharpness in his voice, "You are a liar."

"Nik," Caroline said as tears burned in her eyes and she shook her head, "Please listen to me."

"No!" he shouted at her as he got to his feet, "I won't hear anything come from your beautiful mouth anymore. No more of your poisonous lies woman, leave me!" he shouted, pointing towards the door to his room.

"Nik please," Caroline begged, reaching out for him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Leave!" she shouted angrily, gritting his teeth.

Caroline blinked back her tears and stared at him for a few moments. She knew that being a vampire heightened his emotions and what he was feeling was being amplified. She reached down and took the daylight ring from her pile of clothes by the table and then left the room without another word to him.

"Esther," Caroline said quietly as she approached her room, "This is called a daylight ring…I don't know what spell Bonnie used when she made this for me…you'll have to figure that out yourself….but she used lapis lazuli to make it."

"We'll have to go to the city for that," Mikael said with a frown as he gazed at the ring in Caroline's hands.

"It will take weeks," Esther surmised with a nod as she took the ring from Caroline's hand, "You'll have to travel by night and hide somewhere by day…" she told Mikael as she turned her gaze to him.

Mikael nodded thoughtfully, "Yes….and what of blood?" he asked Caroline as he raised an eyebrow.

"Feed off the animals in the woods," she told him firmly, "the humans will be tempting but breathe deeply and just…stay calm."

"This is madness," Kol snorted derisively as he sat down at the table.

"You'll get used to it," Caroline told him with a sigh.

"Well if I'm going to go I'd better go now," Mikael said tiredly.

"Wait till nightfall," Caroline told him firmly, "Then head out…avoid humans as much as you can…or at least until you get to the city."

Mikael nodded and turned to start packing his things. Caroline watched him for a moment before going back out into the main room. "How are we to do our chores?" Kol asked suddenly with a frown on his face. Caroline turned to look and him and sighed, shaking her head, "We can't."

"But I don't want to stay in here all _day_," Rebekah whined, a frown on her face.

"You can't go outside Rebekah," Caroline told her firmly, "not without roasting in the sun that is."

"Then what are we supposed to do all day?" Rebekah said irritably.

_There's the Rebekah she knew._

"I don't know," Caroline said in exasperation, "Go knit something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebekah said indignantly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head, choosing to ignore the suddenly very irritating and vibrant reminder of who Rebekah will be in the future. She knew Rebekah was still angry with her and that's why she was being so snide. Caroline wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself at the moment with everyone staring at her expectantly. She let out a long sigh and looked at them all, "Ok, look…I have an idea."

An hour later Caroline sat at the table watching with mild amusement as they all practiced the supernatural speed of their kind.

"Little less strength Kol," Caroline chided him gently as he all but slammed into the far wall rather than stop.

"I can't control it!" he said irritably, as if bothered by the fact he had to admit his failure at all.

"You'll get it eventually," Caroline reassured him as she turned her gaze towards Elijah and Rebekah, "Ok when I say compel…I don't mean staring contest," Caroline told them with a laugh, "You can't even compel each other….it only works on humans. I just want you to practice the ability without actually compelling anyone."

"We need a human to practice on," Rebekah said tiredly as she turned to look at Caroline.

"Not until I know I can trust you around them," Caroline told her pointedly, "nobody can ever know what we are…ever. If they ever found out, they would rise up against us to destroy us."

"Well you're the expert," Rebekah said snidely as she listened to Caroline, "teach us control."

* * *

"Wait," Tyler said as he held up a hand, "are you telling me that _Caroline_ taught you all control?"

"Yes," Rebekah said plainly, "Her life is weaved into the fabric of ours so much that her very existence is the reason we exist."

"So Esther sent her back because she knew she had too?" Bonnie surmised.

"Exactly," Rebekah said with a nod, "however there's more to it than just that."

"Ok, are we _ever_ going to get to the part where you tell us where Caroline is?" Tyler interrupted irritably.

Elijah frowned at him before reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving his cell phone. He nodded towards Rebekah to continue the story and walked out of the room, talking quietly into the phone. Rebekah watched him go before turning her gaze back to Tyler and Bonnie. "You really want to know what happened to her?" Rebekah said snidely, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "she died."

"What?" Tyler and Bonnie both said simultaneously, a horrified expression on both their faces.

"Burned alive in a fire five hundred years ago," Rebekah said with a casual shrug.

"You're lying," Tyler growled dangerously, clenching his fists.

"Am I?" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Rebekah," Elijah said chidingly as he reentered the room, "don't be rude."

"I owe them nothing brother," she told him frankly, "I don't see why we have to tell them a thing about Caroline. It's none of their business, they're not family."

"We owe them an explanation Rebekah," he told her firmly, "they deserve to know the truth."

"What other truth could there be?" Rebekah said in exasperation, "she burned alive in a fire five hundred years ago."

"Enough Rebekah," Elijah snapped, glaring at his sister, "let me finish my tale."

"Fine," Rebekah said with a glare and fell silent, waiting for her brother to continue his story.

* * *

A week had passed and the others were slowly learning to control their abilities. Caroline found that she could be a good teacher when she put her mind to it. It was almost surreal, teaching the originals who were once much older than her and now the same age as her, to learn how to control themselves and their abilities.

Tonight would be the night that she would take them outside into the village and test them. She was nervous, as the family all ventured outside, including Klaus who despite his anger towards Caroline and his amazing ability to sulk for hours on end, resigned to hear Caroline out and learn from her.

"Kol," Caroline said quietly when she caught him staring at one of the women from the village.

"I can't help it," he murmured quietly, "I can hear her heartbeat."

"It doesn't mean you turn her into a snack," Caroline murmured back quietly.

"We've been feeding on animals all week," Rebekah whined irritably, "You've been out catching them for us but now we want to try."

"We will," Caroline reassured them, keeping track of the villagers around them. She knew they were suspicious, considering none of the family ever go outside until nightfall and they don't go very far from the hut either. Caroline was scared to let them out of her sight, she didn't trust them just yet not to hurt someone.

"Ok," Caroline told them as they entered the woods and went deep enough into the forest so they were out of sight of the village, "Do what I taught you, use your hearing…your sense of smell…follow it…use it…and feed from animals, not humans."

"I can smell the deer now," Rebekah breathed hungrily and rushed off into the thicket, Caroline watching her go with wide eyes, "Wait a minute!" she called to Rebekah only to have both Kol and Klaus dart off in different directions as well. "Now hang on a second!"

"I'm afraid they have the least control of us all," Elijah mused from beside her while Finn stepped up to her other side.

"Shall we go and find them then?" Finn asked her expectantly.

"No," Caroline sighed, "Just keep track of them…don't let them near the humans…I need to hunt too…you two go and find something…I'm going that way," Caroline said, pointing in the direction to which Klaus had run.

"I wish Father were back with the lapis lazuli already," Elijah said with a frown.

"Me too," Caroline said with a nod, "the sooner we can stabilize their lives, the easier the transition will be."

"Be careful," Elijah said with a nod as he and Finn ran off into the woods. Caroline watched them go before darting off after Klaus.

It felt good to have her vampire strength back, the feeling of the night breeze in her hair and the rush of cold against her skin. The best part is that the cold didn't bother her but she could feel it and it felt amazing. She ran a mile or two in the woods before she caught up to Klaus, who had ensnared a deer into his grasp and was feeding from it vicariously.

"Easy," Caroline said gently as she watched him, "you don't want to kill it."

"I will do as I please," he snarled with blood running down his chin as he looked up at her.

"You will do as I say," Caroline snapped with narrowed eyes, "and I'm telling you to be gentle."

He glared at her angrily before curling his fingers around the deer's neck and smiling at her wickedly. The moonlight giving his face a sinister look to it, "you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Nik," Caroline said with a frown, "don't."

"I will do as I please," he snarled at her angrily, his eyes turning black with rage.

"Nik please…" Caroline said with a frown and closed her eyes at the sickening crack she heard when he snapped the deer's neck.

"I warned you not to bother me," He said darkly as he got to his feet.

"You know," Caroline said with a sad frown, tears burning in her eyes, "this is why I couldn't stand you back in the future." She turned and stormed off in the other direction, tears running down her cheeks. She ignored the hurt and angry look on his face even as he followed right behind her, grasping for her arm. She easily evaded his grasp, throwing a glare at him over her shoulder as she kept walking. "Leave me alone," she snapped irritably, "you want me to leave you alone Nik? I'll leave you alone!"

"Caroline!" he growled at her as he watched her go, "you come back here right now!"

"Piss off," she snarled and kept walking.

"I'm ordering you to come back here right now!" he shouted at her.

"I don't have to do anything you say!" she shouted back, clenching her fists as she whirled around to face him.

"Yes you do!" he shouted back, glaring at her, "You're my wife, you have to do as I say!"

"Oh I'm your wife now am I?" Caroline said with a bitter laugh, "Wow…you are a piece of work Nik."

"Stop it!" he shouted at her, his jaw set, "Just stop fighting with me!"

"How?" Caroline said with tears burning in her eyes, "You've barely spoken to me in a week Nik, and when you do speak to me it's just formalities….you've treated me as nothing but a burden to you. What ever happened to you forgiving me no matter what…It would always be that way with us….Nik I know I kept something from you but I couldn't tell you!"

"You _lied _to me Caroline!" he shouted back, "I trusted you!"

"I'm _sorry_!" she shouted back, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Nik…I've told you a hundred times I'm sorry…I couldn't tell you…I couldn't change anything…it's all my fault…" she whispered sadly as she turned away from him, wiping the tears from her face.

He was beside her in a flash, gripping her shoulders so tightly she winced, "I don't trust easily, you know that. You are the one person I trusted everything of myself too and yet you couldn't do the same! It breaks my heart to think that you kept such things from me…that you did not trust me enough to tell me."

"I…" Caroline said sadly and then pulled away from his grasp, tears blurring her vision as she walked off in the other direction to get away from him, "I couldn't risk changing anything…the whole balance of everything was resting on the fact that I didn't get involved."

"Oh, so marrying me was considered sitting on the side lines?" he snarled angrily as he followed her, "fucking me, you would have bared me children one day, wouldn't that have been considered a bit of a change?"

_Where did he learn that word?_

"Get away from me," she said quietly, unable to face him, "I know I screwed up and I'm sorry."

He glared at her darkly for a few moments and Caroline thought at first he was just going to let her leave. Then without warning he had her pressed up against a tree in seconds, his grip painfully tight on her hips as he lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist. His lips were pressed roughly against hers, his tongue pushing against her lips and forcing her to open her mouth. "Nik," she gasped against his lips as she winced in pain. His grip would leave bruises she knew, and she realized that he'd never had sex as a vampire. He had no idea how strong he actually was or how much he was actually hurting her.

He growled into her mouth and kissed her again to silence her, rousing Caroline's anger in return. She snarled back and kissed him harder, determined to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and dragged them across his skin until she saw thin streaks of blood staining his shirt. His hands were tearing at the fabric of her undergarments until he reached her most sensitive places, sending fire racing through her blood as he prepared her.

He feathered kisses down her shoulder, his fangs scrapping against her skin. He pressed her harder into the tree while he used one hand to undo his breeches, the sudden heat of him making her gasp. He bit down on her shoulder without warning as he took her, their lovemaking rough and passionate in the moonlight.

_Angry sex._

She was fairly certain she'd never had angry sex as a vampire before. She was also fairly certain that they should fight more often if this was the outcome of it.

When they'd finished he leaned his head against her chest and they both panted heavily for several minutes before he allowed her to slowly slide down to the ground. Once they both straightened their clothes, they stood their quietly for a few moments before Caroline spoke, "We need to go find the others."

He nodded quietly without looking at her, though he offered her his arm. She weaved her arm through his with a faint smile and allowed him to walk her back to the village. When they reached the village it was quite and without disturbance, which was a relief to Caroline. She had worried that her family would have wandered to close to the humans and become distracted by the call of their blood.

"There you two are," Rebekah called from the hut as they approached.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked worriedly as she glanced around.

"Everyone's back except Kol," Rebekah told her quietly.

"What happened?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"He's just being Kol," Rebekah said with a shrug, "he's still adjusting."

"I'll go get him," Caroline said with a nod but Klaus caught her arm and stopped her, "I'll do it," he told her quietly and released her arm, walking off into the darkness.

"He hates me," Caroline said quietly, a frown on her lips.

"No, he's just angry…give him time," Rebekah reassured her.

"I thought you hated me too," Caroline added.

"I didn't hate you; I just didn't particularly like you at the moment. You deceived us all…but in the long run I suppose I understand why you did it." Rebekah told her quietly.

"I just wish Nik would understand that," Caroline said sadly as she watched his retreating back.

"Caroline," Rebekah said nervously from behind her.

"What?" Caroline asked as she turned to look at her. Rebekah stared at her for a moment before speaking, a frown curving her lips, "I didn't mean to kill it…"

Caroline sighed softly, "Rebekah…we can't help what is in our nature to do…but we can control it. So you killed the deer…Nik killed a deer tonight too."

"He did?" Rebekah said hopefully, relief in her eyes at the fact that she wasn't the only one with control issues.

"Yeah," Caroline said quietly, "he did."

_Though it wasn't because he was feeding on it and couldn't stop however._

Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before they began to resemble the people she knew from the future. Kol was already exhibiting those traits, as well as Rebekah and Klaus.

_Klaus._

He killed that deer tonight to spite her, to hurt her as she had hurt him. She feared the day when he discovered his werewolf half, and with that thought she knew what she had to do. She would have to tell him the truth, so that when that day came he would know about it already. She wasn't going to keep secrets from him anymore even if it meant that some of those secrets were hard to handle.

Later that night when everyone had returned Caroline sat by the fire and stared idly into the flames. She didn't want to go into Klaus's room because she feared he'd just throw her back out again. It made her heart ache to stay away from him, but it is what he wanted. Their brief moment of intimacy out in the forest seemed to be a fluke, and now they were at a stalemate. She knew the only way to get him to trust her again was to tell him the truth, even though she feared she might just make it worse.

Caroline let out a long sigh and got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her gown before going into Klaus's room.

"Nik," she said gently as she watched him lay in the dark on his bed. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he were sleeping until they opened and his blue eyes peered at her in the darkness.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I'll tell you everything," she said softly, "everything you want to know…but not here."

He sat up on the bed and stared at her with a frown on his lips, "Why not here?"

"I can't tell you that," Caroline said with wide eyes as she motioned with her hands towards the direction of his family out in the main room.

He nodded and got to his feet, pulling his boots on, "the sun will be up soon," he said as he stood up from his bed and followed her out of his room and towards the door to the hut.

"We won't go far," Caroline reassured him as they stepped outside.

She motioned him to follow her and darted into the woods, using her supernatural speed to take her deep into the forest. He followed closely behind her and once they were far enough away from the hut she stopped and turned to look at him.

"So tell me why you brought me all the way out here," Klaus said quietly, his jaw set.

"You want to know the truth Nik? I'll tell you everything but you're not going to like it." Caroline told him pointedly.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"It's about your mother….and you." Caroline said with a sigh.

"What about Mother?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Nik…look…you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone…" Caroline told him firmly.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Nik," Caroline said with a sigh.

"Fine, I promise," he replied with a nod.

"Your Mother…." Caroline began quietly as she looked up to meet his gaze, "you're mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers in the other village…" she told him, watching his face twist into shock and suspicion, "Now…listen to me….before you get angry…you asked for me to be truthful with you and I am…I know all of this because I'm from the future."

"You're lying," he growled, clenching his fists.

"No," Caroline said sadly with a shake of her head, "I'm really not."

"Mother would never…how dare you slander my mother's good name!" he snapped angrily as he glared at her.

"I'm not Nik!" Caroline growled back, "You wanted the truth and I'm telling you it. You want me to be honest with you and I am. You're a werewolf Nik."

"I'm a vampire," he told her firmly.

"And a werewolf," she added gently, "you're a hybrid."

"Is….is that possible?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes…but…." Caroline said with a frown, "your werewolf side doesn't surface until you make your first kill."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a frown, his expression both confused and angry.

"It means," Caroline began gently, "it means that if you kill someone…you become a werewolf."

Klaus stared at her hard for a few moments and then promptly turned around and savagely kicked a tree so hard the wood creaked and the tree began to splinter down the center.

"Nik!" Caroline hissed as she turned to look for anyone nearby who could have seen him, "you can't just do that out in public!"

"I don't care!" he snarled angrily as he savagely kicked the tree again, "my mother has betrayed us! She slept with another man out of wedlock. Do you know what that makes me Caroline? It makes a bastard…an illegitimate child. I have no rights…I have no money…I will have nothing if Father ever finds out. I suppose I can't even call him father now can I? He never treated me as a son anyways…he never cared about me. He hates me!" he spat viciously as he tore a tree branch right off the tree and threw it down to the ground angrily.

"You're not a bastard Nik," Caroline said gently as she watched the anger and pain burn in his eyes.

"You've married a worthless man my love," he told her plainly, "I can never give you anything because I have nothing."

"You're not worthless!" Caroline shouted angrily, "Not to me!"

He fell silent at her words and stared bitterly at the tree, "We'll run away…you and I…we'll leave this place behind. Father need never know of mother's clandestine relationship."

"He'll never know as long as you don't say anything," Caroline told him firmly, "or kill anyone."

"What else is there?" he asked her quietly, "what other secrets do you have for me?"

"I dated two other boys besides Damon…two other suitors," she told him plainly, "Tyler and Matt...I slept with them too. I loved Tyler once…" she said quietly, "he was the boy I told you of long ago…the one I cared about."

"You've lain with more than one man?" he asked her with a quirked eyebrow, "What sort of world do you come from exactly?"

"Sex isn't reserved for just marriage anymore…it's for pleasure too." Caroline explained gently.

"These two men…gave you pleasure?" he asked with a frown.

"No…" Caroline giggled nervously, "Well…I mean Tyler…but I cared about Tyler…and Matt…I supposed I loved him too but he was just…really sweet and gentle…"

"Damon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I slept with him once willingly…the rest of it was under compulsion." Caroline told him firmly.

"He forced you?" Klaus snarled dangerously.

"Yes," Caroline said as she shifted her gaze to the ground.

"What else?" he asked with a dark expression, "what other secrets?"

"I have a Mom…named Liz…she's a sheriff...my Dad is dead…he became a vampire and refused to go through the transition…I have a best friend named Elena…who is the doppelganger's descendant….Tatia's descendant."

"Tatia bore a child?" he asked with shock as he stared at her.

"Yes," Caroline said quietly.

"What else?" he demanded.

"Bonnie…she's my best friend…she's Aiyanna's descendant." Caroline said with a smile.

"She is a witch too?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod.

"How did you get here?" he asked suddenly as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know…I just know your mother pointed her finger at me and told me I'm not supposed to be there and then suddenly I was here," Caroline said with a sigh, "she was trying too…" Caroline frowned but continued at Klaus's hard look, "kill you all…she said that creating you broke the laws of nature and she was trying to undo what she had created."

"She turns on us does she?" Klaus said calmly, almost too calmly.

"I think…that might be my fault," Caroline said with a frown, " she did kind of flip out when I told her about me being a vampire back in the future before I came back here before the curse started and I was turned into a human again."

"Did you love me in the future?" he asked her curiously as he met her gaze, "were we lovers?"

"No," Caroline laughed, "You wanted to be…but I loved Tyler at the time…and I just didn't try to get to know you. I wish I had now…." Caroline smiled reassuringly at him.

"When you said I'd see the world one day…you actually knew I would, didn't you?" he asked her with realization in his eyes. Caroline smiled and nodded, "you really will Nik."

"As long as you're with me," he told her quietly.

"Always," she reassured him gently as she reached out and took his hand.

"The sun is coming up," he told her as his gaze turned towards the horizon.

"Run," Caroline told him firmly.

He tightened his grip on her hand and the two of them ran back towards the hut together, taking shelter there from the sunrise.

* * *

Klaus drummed his fingers idly on the finely polished mahogany table as he waited for Stefan and Damon to return home. He held a crystal glass in his other hand filled with bourbon, his gazed fixed on the fire in the hearth.

"Finally," he said dryly as Damon walked in through the door, "I thought I was going to have to go and find you."

"Klaus," Damon said with a raised eyebrow, "I'd say this was a pleasant surprise but it's really not."

"Where is she?" he demanded calmly, his gaze still on the fireplace.

"So you've heard I take it," Damon said with a sigh, "Tyler stole her from us Klaus."

"You were charged with keeping her safe," he replied calmly as he down the last of his bourbon and set the cup down on the table beside him. He stood up and turned to face Damon, "I asked you and your brother to do one simple task and you couldn't even do that?"

"We were at Caroline's memorial service," Damon snapped irritably, "how were we to know the little traitor would skip out on his girlfriend's funeral to steal your sister?"

"Ah yes, her funeral," Klaus said with a nod, "Sheriff Forbes finally gave up searching for her daughter after a year? Such a pity…Caroline deserved more than that. She wasn't even really looking was she?" Klaus remarked coldly.

"She knows that Caroline's disappearance is a supernatural thing. She gave us a year to find Caroline and now she's accepting that she probably won't ever see her daughter again and is giving her daughter a proper funeral." Damon told him firmly.

"Find my sister," Klaus said abruptly, cutting Damon off, "Or I'll kill you both."

"Elijah has her," Stefan said as he walked in with Elena and looked at Klaus, "Tyler made a deal with him that if he gives him Rebekah….then Elijah would tell him where Caroline is."

"We'll that'll be a thrilling tale I'm sure," Klaus said snidely as he looked at them all, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my brother."

"Please….go," Damon said sarcastically as he motioned towards the door.

"You should mind what you say to me," Klaus told Damon darkly, "you might get away with talking like that to my brother but I assure you I won't tolerate it."

"Bye," Damon said with a sarcastic wave.

Klaus glared at him for a moment before turning to leave, a satisfied smirk curving his lips as he did. Damon may not remember the torture he suffered at Klaus's hands, but Klaus most certainly did.

"_Nik," Rebekah whined allowed as Klaus entered the room. He looked at Damon who was dangling from manacles that Rebekah had attached to the ceiling. "He's boring now," Rebekah said dryly, "I'm off to find something else to do."_

"_Alright then love, have fun," Klaus smiled at her and watched her go before turning to look at Damon again with a dark glint in his eye. "You know," Klaus began casually as he circled Damon, "I happen to be an expert at torture."_

"_Good for you," Damon slurred tiredly._

"_You have something of mine," Klaus told him firmly, "you've stolen it from me and it is only fit that you suffer the consequences of your actions."_

"_What are you talking about?" Damon said in confusion, his face twisted in pain, "I never stole anything from you!"_

"_Oh but you have," Klaus insisted as he stepped in front of Damon and met his gaze, "you've stolen my flower….it was mine and you took it. You had no right to take what did not belong to you. It belonged to me."_

"_I seriously….don't know what you're talking about," Damon said frankly as he stared at Klaus._

"_That's alright mate," Klaus smiled cheerfully, "I do…and that's more than enough."_

"_I didn't steal anything from you!" Damon insisted._

"_She belonged to me," Klaus snarled dangerously, "you aren't worthy of her, you are nothing! You are a mere half breed…she was magnificent…worthy of so much more then you and you dared to touch her anyways."_

"_This is about Caroline isn't it?" Damon chuckled as blood dribbled down his chin, "you have got to be kidding me." He let out a howl of pain as Klaus tightened the manacles, a sadistic grin on his lips as Damon's face twisted in pain. _

"_I will make you rue the day you ever thought to force her into your bed…and use her body and her blood for your own purposes. She is not a toy to be tossed aside when you're bored with her…she is so much more then that!" Klaus said with a satisfied grin as blood ran down Damon's arms._

"_You're crazy!" Damon spat angrily, "She hates you! She thinks you're disgusting!"_

"_She might think it now…but she hasn't met me yet…at least not properly…but she'll love me one day…she will!" Klaus insisted with a dark gleam in his eyes. _

"_You're delusional if you think she could ever love someone like you," Damon spat hatefully._

_Klaus only smiled up at him and tightened the chains, Damon's screams filling the room. Tonight he would make Damon pay for his mistakes. Tonight Damon Salvatore would know once and for all that Caroline Forbes belonged to him._

Klaus returned to his home, pleased to be able to live in it once again. Now that his things had been moved back into it he didn't have to stay at the Lockwood house anymore. The question was now, where was his brother? He was certain that Elijah was still in town and by now he would have undaggered Rebekah. His sister would no doubt be out for vengeance after what he did to her, and so he had to be ready for them both. He rummaged through his desk in his upstairs study and found two daggers. He would have to dagger them both before they could tell the whole story; he didn't want Bonnie and Tyler to find Caroline.

_He wouldn't let them._

* * *

Weeks had passed and Mikael had returned with the stones that they needed to make daylight rings with. Esther was nearly finished with the spell and Caroline was excited about the fact that she would be able to walk in the sun again soon. Technically she could right now but Esther needed her ring to make the others, so she had to stay inside with everyone else. Life had returned to normal somewhat, the family had slowly begun to forgive her for lying to them all. Rebekah was being civil once again, and Klaus was actually letting her sleep in his bed again. Elijah and Finn had been the only two of the family who hadn't hated her for lying, but merely wanted to understand why she did it instead. Kol was being difficult as usual, he had come to love his new abilities and relished in them. Caroline worried that Kol would get carried away with it, and constantly reminded him that he had to be careful.

"All done," Esther said cheerfully as she came into the room with several rings in her hands. "Try them out," she urged her family as they all took their rings and put them on.

"Are you sure about this Mother?" Rebekah asked nervously as she tentatively stepped towards the door where a ray of sunlight was shining through the cracks between the wood and the leather flap of the door.

"I am," Esther reassured her, "go on Rebekah…try it."

Rebekah tentatively held her hand out into the light and let out a delighted giggle when her hand didn't burn in the sunlight. It took all of a couple of seconds for everyone to be right next to her, marveling in the feel of the sun on their skin.

"I'm going to go get water!" Rebekah said brightly as she burst out of the hut and went outside.

"I'm going with her!" Caroline added and ran after Rebekah.

"I suppose we can go and do our chores then," Kol said with a shrug as he glanced towards Elijah and Finn.

"We don't exactly need any of it do we though," Klaus commented thoughtfully, "I suppose we should still keep up appearances."

"Exactly dear brother," Kol said with a nod.

"Then by all means," Elijah said with a smile, "let's go."

It had been a productive day with the family out doing chores and finally being able to walk in the sun again. The villagers were different towards them though. They were suspicious of their actions and everybody knew of Tatia, who had mysteriously gone missing. Caroline tried not to think of poor Tatia, knowing what had become of her.

"You're awfully quite," Rebekah said as they filled their buckets.

"It's just nice to be outside in the sun again is all," Caroline said with a shrug.

"What do you think happened to Tatia?" Rebekah asked with a frown as they walked back towards the village.

"Your Mother killed her," Caroline told her frankly as they walked.

Rebekah stared at her aghast with shock, "what?"

"Your Mother said she used the blood of the doppelganger to remake us," Caroline said with raised eyebrows as she looked at Rebekah, "Tatia is the doppelganger."

"Oh," Rebekah said with a frown, "I never liked her much…but I never wanted her killed."

"None of us did," Caroline told her firmly.

When they returned to the village Klaus was waiting for them with Haldis. Caroline looked at him curiously and he only smiled at her and put his finger to his lips. She set the water buckets down and walked over to him, her gaze shifting between Klaus and Haldis.

"What are you up to now?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I wanted to take you somewhere," he said quietly as he looked at her, "I've been an ass lately."

"You have," Caroline said with a nod, "but not without good reason."

"I've still treated you deplorably," he insisted he helped Caroline up onto Haldis and then climbed on behind her, "let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to apologize to me Nik," Caroline told him as they rode off out of the village, "I deserved it."

"I told you once," he said as they rode down the old dirt path, "that I would always forgive you…and I have…I've just been treating you terribly and when you forgive someone you don't treat them as I have you…clearly I haven't let go of the topic…but I am now…and I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have too," Caroline said quietly as they turned up a hill towards her favorite tree overlooking the village.

"I want too though," he insisted as they came to a halt and he climbed off. He helped her off of Haldis and she went to sit under her favorite tree while he tied Haldis's reins to a nearby tree.

"Why are we up here anyways?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"We have your dowry," he explained as he sat down next to her, "you and I don't have to stay here anymore…we can do anything we want now."

"Nik," Caroline said, sensing where he was going with this, "we can't just leave your brother's and sister behind."

"You said I would travel the world…and I will…with you." He said firmly as he looked at her.

"It doesn't work like that," Caroline said gently, "your brothers and sister will go with you."

"When?" he asked tiredly as he looked at her.

"Soon," Caroline told him quietly, knowing that the peace they had now in the village could never last. Soon enough Klaus would make his first kill and become a hybrid. He'd kill half the village and his own mother.

"Nik," Caroline said gently as she lay her head against his shoulder, "let's just enjoy this moment," she said quietly, "let's just be here and now…and remember this day."

"Alright," he said quietly with a nod as he kissed her forehead.

"Is that the white oak tree?" Caroline asked with a frown as she stared down at the village. Why had she never noticed that tree until after she became an original?

"Yes," he said with a nod, "why?"

"Why?" Caroline asked with wide eyes, "Why haven't we burnt it down yet?"

"Why would we burn it down?" he asked with a frown.

_Really?_

"Nik," Caroline said gently as she looked at him, knowing that she was the cause of yet another event in their past now, "we have to burn that tree down. It is the only thing that can kill us all."

He stared at it thoughtfully and then nodded his head, "alright."

"That's it?" Caroline said incredulously, "no deep thoughts or monologue…just…alright?"

"Yes," he grinned at her as he kissed her gently on the lips, "just alright. You asked for a simple day to relax and enjoy…and that's what we're doing."

"Oh…Ok…" Caroline said with a nod as she turned her gaze back towards the tree.

That night the tree burned, and as the family stood around to watch Caroline couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She knew that it wouldn't be long now till Mikael knew the truth and Esther would be forced to disown her son. Klaus could pretend all he wanted that what she'd told him didn't bother him but she knew it did. Even after everything they've talked about so far she knew deep down it still bothered him.

"Where's Rebekah?" Caroline asked with a frown as she gazed around the village.

"She's probably gone back to the hut," Kol said with a shrug as he watched the tree burn.

Caroline frowned up at him and gasped at the sound behind her, her vampire hearing picking up the sound of a man's cries nearby. She darted towards the sound, arriving just in time to see him fall to the ground as Rebekah let out a gasp of satisfaction, blood running down her chin.

"Damnit!" Caroline hissed as she grabbed Rebekah by the arm, "I warned you!"

"I couldn't help it," Rebekah said with wide eyes as she shook her head, "I was so hungry!"

"You need to feed," Caroline told her firmly, "that's why you lost control…why aren't you hunting?" she demanded angrily.

"I don't want to hunt deer," Rebekah said with a frown, "they taste awful."

"I know," Caroline said with a sigh, "It takes horrible but you'll get used to it."

"What about him?" Rebekah said with a frown as she gazed down at the body at her feet. Caroline checked the pulse and let out a long sigh of relief, "he's still alive, let's give him some blood and get him somewhere safe…we'll compel him to think he was drunk and fell asleep against a tree or something," Caroline told her firmly as she lifted the man up and leaned him against a tree. She bit into her own wrist and held it against his lips, letting her blood flow down his throat. When she was satisfied that he'd had enough and that he was healed, she shook him awake.

"You remember nothing of Rebekah and I, you fell asleep against the tree because you got drunk."

"Alright," the man mumbled and fell asleep against the tree.

Caroline stood up and dusted off her dress before glaring at Rebekah and taking her by the hand, pulling her towards the hut. "You need to be more careful," Caroline told her firmly.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said quietly as they entered the hut.

"Stay here, I need to go and check on your brothers," Caroline told her and left the hut.

The tree was nothing but ashes by sunrise, and the villagers put out the remaining flames with buckets of water they'd brought up from the creek. Once the family was satisfied that the tree was gone they went on with their daily lives, spending their time keeping up appearances and feeding off deer at night. One day however, Caroline had been walking to the creek and caught Kol in a particularly irritating situation.

"Kol!" Caroline hissed angrily as he held a woman up against at tree. It was clear to Caroline that he'd compelled her.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle as he turned to look at her.

"Compulsion is not to be used as a means of entertainment, only for survival purposes." She told him firmly as she compelled the girl to forget that she saw them both and everything that Kol had done and leave. Kol watched her go with a frown on his face and glared at Caroline. "I was bored," he told her pointedly as he walked with her to the creek, "I was _surviving_ my boredom."

"You had no right to do that Kol," Caroline snarled at him, "don't take away her choices like that."

"I didn't do anything," he said indignantly, "I was just practicing my compulsion skills…I wasn't going to actually make her do anything."

"I don't care," Caroline snapped, "You don't compel anyone unless it's for survival purposes only."

"You're never any fun anymore," Kol said with a frown as they walked.

"I can't be fun anymore Kol," Caroline said tiredly, "I'm too busy trying to keep all of you out of trouble."

"We can handle this you know," he told her pointedly, "you don't have to protect us."

"I do," Caroline insisted, "I want you all safe."

"You sound like Niklaus," he chuckled lightly.

"I'm beginning to see why he is the way he is," Caroline said dryly.

"You really need to relax, you know?" Kol told her frankly, "Enjoy what you are a little bit."

"I've done this before Kol, I know what I'm doing," Caroline told him firmly.

"Still," he said as Caroline filled her water buckets and turned to walk back up to the village, "you need to relax."

"I suppose your right," Caroline said with a nod.

"You'd better get back up to the village," Kol said with a nod towards the village.

"Yep," Caroline smiled at him, "be careful ok?"

"I will," Kol said with a smile and a nod.

Caroline smiled at him and turned to head back to the village, hoping that he would.

That night as Caroline lay in bed next to Klaus, her bare skin against his as her head lay against his chest, she wondered how much longer she would get to have this peaceful life with him. She decided not to worry about it, as he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. Tonight she would simply be with him, and not worry about anything else.

* * *

"They burned down the white oak tree because Caroline told them too," Tyler said tiredly, "why did she do that?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Bonnie said with a frown, "that tree could kill her too."

"This is so messed up," Tyler said with a frown, "Caroline would never do this to me…to us…."

"Yes she would," Bonnie said with a nod, "if she thought she was never coming back…if she was trying to start a new life there she would."

"She's right you know," Rebekah commented lightly, "Caroline was trying to start a new life with my brother Nik, and I know you think he stole her away from you…but she did try…too remember you that is. She thought she lost you Tyler…and she had to move on."

"This is bullshit," Tyler snarled darkly.

"Mind you language," Elijah chided sharply, "there are ladies present."

"So what happens next?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Well," Rebekah began thoughtfully, "More of the same I suppose…"

"More of the same?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rebekah said with a smile, "I don't see why your bothering…I've told you all that you need to know."

"I don't believe you," Tyler said firmly.

"I don't care," Rebekah said with a cold look, "It's none of your damn business."

"Kol was protecting her wasn't he?" Bonnie asked suddenly, "when Damon and Stefan were trying to find out who made Rose?"

"Yes," Elijah said with a nod, "he was…however Caroline never made another vampire."

"Then why did they he kill Mary Porter?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Mary Porter was quite mad you see," Elijah said calmly, "she couldn't be trusted not to tell Stefan and Damon about Caroline."

"Will someone please just tell me if Caroline is alive or not?" Tyler said tiredly.

"I've told you already," Rebekah said irritably, "She's dead!"

"Not exactly Rebekah," said a voice from behind Bonnie and Tyler. They turned to look shocked to see Caroline standing in the doorway looking at them all expectantly.

"Hello Tyler," Caroline said with a soft smile.

"Caroline," he breathed, relief in his eyes, "you're alright!"

"I'm alright…yeah," Caroline said with a smile as she looked at him.

"How is this possible?" Rebekah demanded angrily, tears burning in her eyes as she looked at Caroline, "You died…Mikael killed you and your body burned in the castle…how can you possibly be here?"

"Rebekah," Caroline began gently as she approached the other woman, "just calm down and let me explain."

"You were talking to her on the phone just a moment ago," Bonnie stated as she looked at Elijah expectantly.

"Yes, I felt it was time that she come down here and reveal herself. She could explain better then I the events of the past I suppose." Elijah said with a nod.

"Does Nik know?" Rebekah demanded angrily as she stared at Caroline.

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, a sad look in her eyes, "and he can't know until our plan is complete."

"What plan?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"The plan to finally take down Esther once and for all," Caroline told her firmly.

"That's it," Bonnie said with wide eyes, "The spell Esther was doing…" she began thoughtfully, "if she tried to use that spell without Caroline present…the spell would backfire and the magical backlash would nearly kill her."

"Making her weak enough to be destroyed once and for all…which is why I need you Bonnie," Caroline said with a nod of her head.

"So right now she thinks you're dead because you faked your death…" Bonnie said as she tried to understand what was going on, "You had to be there when she created the originals and become an original yourself…in order for her to complete the spell now because you had to go back and become and original and die in the past or so she believed…in order for her to do the spell now?"

"Yep," Caroline said with a nod and laughed, "something like that."

"That's not confusing at all," Tyler said sarcastically.

"It's simple," Caroline said with a shrug, "If Esther thinks I'm dead then she'll try to complete the spell and it will blow up in her face. We kill her…I come out of hiding, it's easy."

"You let us believe for _five hundred years_ that you were dead!" Rebekah shouted at her angrily.

"Yep," Caroline said sadly, "although I must admit I didn't do it on purpose. At first I went looking for you all but I couldn't find you anywhere. I spent centuries searching for you but Nik must have daggered you all and went into hiding himself."

"It was just Nik and I for a while," Rebekah said with a nod of her head.

"I found you back in the nineteen twenties," Caroline said with a nod, "but by then I realized what Esther was up too, and I couldn't come out and say anything even though I wanted too. I just had to watch you from afar and hope for the best."

"It destroyed Nik to lose you," Rebekah told her firmly, "it broke his heart."

"I know," Caroline said sadly, "It broke mine too."

"Why did you do it?" Rebekah said sadly, "you could have done this another way."

"I couldn't have," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "Esther would have known."

"She's right sister," Elijah said gently.

"So what's the plan now?" Rebekah asked her firmly.

"How about you three tell _us_ what's going on yeah?" Tyler cut in irritably.

"I need Bonnie to take out Esther when the time comes…and I need you to keep Klaus busy and not catch on to the fact that I'm still alive," Caroline told Tyler pointedly.

"He won't figure it out," Elijah reassured her, "I've kept him away from you this long."

"He's on to you Elijah," Caroline said as she looked at him, "he's already out there looking for you. He knows you have Rebekah; I was at his house earlier. He was pacing the rooms again."

"Pacing is never a good sign," Rebekah said thoughtfully.

"He's restless," Caroline said with a nod.

"Then we have to work quickly before he discovers Caroline," Elijah said with a nod.

"Alright," Caroline began as she looked at them all, "Elijah and Rebekah leave town, and Bonnie goes and tells everyone at the Salvatore house what's going on, excluding the part that I'm still alive that is. Tyler, you come with me."

They all nodded and left the house accordingly, Tyler following Caroline through the woods behind the house towards a black town car that waited for her.

"Elijah knew you were alive the whole time?" he asked curiously.

"No, I contacted him recently...a couple of months ago actually." Caroline replied as they got into the car and it drove away.

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked sadly as he looked at her.

"Everywhere," Caroline chuckled, "I've had a thousand years to explore the world."

"You married him," Tyler said with a frown.

"Tyler," Caroline said with a sigh, "I'm sorry…for all of this. I know this is hard to deal with…I know you've been looking for me. Tyler….I watched you grow up…I watched Elena and Bonnie grow up…I watched Stefan and Damon grow up….I was there when Katherine came to town…I actually met her when she was still human," Caroline said with a chuckle, "totally different person back then believe me."

"So what are you saying?" Tyler asked with a hard look on his face.

"I'm saying that Klaus is my husband and I love him," she told him gently, "I'm sorry Tyler…but things are different now."

"He's crazy," Tyler snarled at her, "After everything he's done!"

"I know," Caroline said sadly, "I know what my husband's done…I've watched him for years."

"Yet you still love him?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod, "I do."

"Stubborn as ever I see," Tyler said with a half-smile and a shake of his head.

"Always," Caroline laughed.

"Tell me more," he began quietly as he looked out the window, "What happened all those years ago?"

"Well…" Caroline began thoughtfully, "I suppose we can skip to the major parts of the story yeah?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Tyler said with a nod, "tell me about how Klaus became a hybrid."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod and began her story.


	10. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Happy Holidays! Thank you so much for all the reviews! So just so everyone is aware, everything goes a little AU just before the midseason finale. Caroline disappeared before that happened. Also there are some very adult themes in this chapter and some very dark themes as well. Just so you all are aware.**

"Nik," Caroline said giggling as he held his hands over her eyes and walked her to a place in the woods, "I can't see anything, what if I fall?"

"You're not supposed to see anything, and I wouldn't let you fall." He replied easily as they came to a halt.

"We can't be gone long you know, Mikael will be angry," Caroline reminded him gently.

"Let him seethe for a while, I want to show you something," Klaus told her cryptically as he removed his hands, "open your eyes."

Caroline blinked into the sunrise and a bright smile curved her lips at the sight before her. It was a little hut on the edge of the village nestled under some trees. "Oh Nik…" Caroline breathed with a smile as he curled his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, pressing his cheek into her hair, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Caroline said with a laugh as she turned in his arms to hug him. After a moment she leaned back to look up at him, worry in her eyes, "what of the others?"

"They'll be fine," he said with a shrug, "they've learned enough from you to be on their own now."

"Kol doesn't seem to have," Caroline muttered darkly as she entered the hut. Inside there were three rooms; the main room, the bedroom, and a spare bedroom. "Nik?" Caroline asked curiously as she looked at the third bedroom and caught sight of the mournful look on his face.

"Nik, what's wrong?" Caroline asked gently as she approached him.

"That was meant to be our child's room," he told her quietly as he looked at her.

"Oh…" Caroline said with a frown as he turned to look at the room and went inside, running her fingers over the beautifully carved wooden crib that sat by the window. It held intricate patterns of horses weaved throughout the wood, and it brought tears to Caroline's eyes as she looked at it. He had really wanted a child with her she realized as she stared at the crib. This was the human Klaus she had known before they became vampires, the human Klaus she would never get back.

"It's so beautiful," Caroline said softly as she looked at the crib.

"I made it for our firstborn," he told her softly as he stepped into the room behind her, "I know were supposed to have a son but I hoped we'd have a daughter for our firstborn….I wanted her to have this crib."

"It's perfect," she told him softly as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, his own arms curling around her waist and pulling her against him.

"It would have been," he whispers sadly into her hair.

"Nik…I know you wanted all of this…and I'm sorry I can't give you the family you wanted," she whispered sadly and went on to continue but he cut her off.

"You're all I need," he murmured into her hair, "even if we never have children…I have you."

"So…" Caroline said with a smirk on her lips as she turned in his arms and tried to change the subject to something happier, "where's our bedroom?"

He grinned down at her wickedly, "Right this way," he said caught her by the waist and guided her towards their bedroom. Their room looked like any typical room in a hut, except now they had a bigger bed which Caroline discovered he'd carved patterns of horses into as well, and all of their clothing and belongings had already been brought up to the hut.

"All our stuff is here," Caroline said as she blinked and stared around the room.

"Rebekah helped me carry it up here," he told her with a smile as he stepped around her and sat down on the bed, "I told you I'd make us a bigger one."

"What do your parents think?" Caroline asked as she looked around the room.

"Mother is pleased…Mikael…well…he's being Mikael…nothing is ever good enough for him." Klaus said bitterly.

"Forget him," Caroline said with a grin as she came around to where he was sitting and promptly climbed into his lap, "this is our house, and he can just suck it."

Klaus laughed at her words and rested his hands on her hips to balance her on his lap, "You're strange words never cease to bewilder me love," he murmured as he leaned into kiss her.

"I think I will really like this bed," she murmurs against his lips as she pushed him back down against the blankets. It is then that she remembers what she is with a heavy heart, knowing that while their lovemaking will be different in a good way, it will never be the same. She dipped her head down and pressed kisses against his collar bone, reveling in the smell of his skin. His hands slid up under her skirt and she gasped in pleasure at the feel of his fingertips sliding up her thighs towards her most sensitive of places.

"I made it with you in mind," he murmured against her skin as he nipped at her collarbone playfully.

"Did you now?" Caroline giggled as she slid her fingers under the collar of his shirt and marveled at the feel of his skin under her fingertips, "it's always such work to get your clothes off," Caroline said softly as she pressed kisses against what skin she could reach at his neck.

"Fancy that, I always thought the same about this frock you wear," he told her in reply as he lifted the hem of her gown and pushed it up over her thighs. "Luckily," he said wickedly as he leaned back to undo his breeches, "we shan't half to battle our clothes unless need be, and being that our time is short we'll have to be quick," he told her with a wicked grin as he helped her out of her undergarments and she raised up over him, the heat of him pressing against her thigh. She gasped out loud and clothes her eyes as she sank down onto him, letting her head fall back as she marveled at the feeling of him filling her. "Nik…" she breathed aloud as he gripped her hips and moved in rhythm with her. "I really hope," Caroline gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, "that Rebekah doesn't pick a time like now to come and visit us."

"So do I," he breathed as he flipped them over so that he stood at the edge of the bed and held her hips, lifting her slightly for a better angle before beginning the same rhythm as before.

"Nik," Caroline gasped, her eyes widening and her body arching upward, his rhythm increasing in speed as he bent over her, her legs wrapping around his waist while his hands came to rest on the bed on either side of her head.

"Yes," he purred out loud as he stared at her with strange glint in his eyes, "Mine…always mine…" he breathed a deep growl in his voice. It was then that she was reminded again that there lovemaking was different now, that he wouldn't always be like this and one day perhaps soon her new family would begin to resemble the people she once knew back in mystic falls.

When they were finished they lay sprawled across their bed panting heavily. Caroline giggled aloud as she stares up at the ceiling, Klaus turning his questioning gaze towards her.

"We finally have our own place," Caroline breathed in a sigh of a relief and Klaus smiled at her, "Yes we do."

"We'd better get back to the village now," he added softly as they lay there side by side.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Caroline agreed with a nod.

"We can have dinner here though, just you and me…we don't have to do chores for my family anymore…it's just you and me now. I can hunt for us and you can do as you please."

"Rebekah would be angry if I left her to do all the chores," Caroline laughed softly, "Can you see her managing those buckets by herself? There far too heavy."

"This is your house now, you can do as you please because I give you permission too," he told her firmly.

"I want to help Rebekah," Caroline told him pointedly as she rolled onto her side to look at him, "and your brothers need you…we all know who _really_ caught that deer you and Kol were arguing over a while back," Caroline grinned at him.

"Mmm…it's true, I am an excellent hunter," he grinned at her smugly.

"Arrogant!" Caroline laughed as she swatted his arm playfully, "so arrogant."

"You like it though," he purred seductively at her.

"I love it," Caroline agreed with a smile.

"Alright," Klaus said after a long pause, "I must go and fetch us supper, you should probably get a fire going in the pit and tonight we can eat dinner here."

"You really want to get away from your family don't you?" Caroline asked softly as she looked at him.

"I want to get away from Mikael," he replied quietly as he turned his gaze towards her, "and I want to have time alone with you…we never get to have that with my family constantly around."

"That doesn't seem to stop you," Caroline giggled up at him, "the boulder by the waterfall…under my favorite tree…in your bathtub…" Caroline trailed off as she looked at him pointedly.

He grinned down at her, "You are far too tempting for me to resist sometimes."

"Your appetite is ridiculous," Caroline laughed.

"You love it when I touch you," he murmured as he stared down at her, his eyes dark.

"Oh no," Caroline said as she recognized the look, "we can't do that again right now…you've got to get back to work and I've got to get the hut in order."

"Very well," he said thoughtfully as he watched her with hungry eyes, "but tonight I will have what I want."

"I'm not complaining," Caroline said with a shrug as she lay back on the bed and looked at him.

"Till tonight then," he said as he leaned down across the bed, one hand by her head and the other by her waist as she tipped her chin up so that he could press a soft kiss against her lips.

"I'll see you tonight," she breathed, his close proximity making her breathy and flustered.

He grinned down at her and stood up again, turning to leave. Caroline watched him go and let out a long sigh before getting up and going about her chores.

* * *

"Wait," Tyler said with wide eyes, "so you're telling me that Klaus…is completely and utterly full of shit?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Caroline said dryly with a nod as they pulled up in front of the Lockwood mansion.

"I could totally rub this in his face," Tyler said with a light chuckle.

"You can't tell him Tyler," Caroline reminded him firmly, "He can't know until the time is right."

"What did you do for five hundred years anyways?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I explored the world….when I finally did find Nik I kept an eye on him and his family…I might have pulled a few strings along the way to ensure they didn't get hurt too." Caroline explained easily.

"Stalker," Tyler laughed lightly.

"Yeah, maybe just a little…I had a good excuse though…I was protecting them from their psychotic mother." Caroline laughed.

"You didn't always hate her though," Tyler mused aloud.

"No…she was a really nice lady until the day she disowned Klaus," Caroline replied with a nod.

"It wasn't even his fault," Tyler said with a frown, "I may not like the guy, but I still think it was wrong of his mother to do that."

"Yeah well…as you recall…he retaliated violently," Caroline replied quietly.

"I recall," Tyler said with a frown.

"You need to get inside," Caroline said as she motioned towards the house, "I don't want Nik to see this car and get curious."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed quietly.

Caroline watched him get out of the car and go into his house. His cold demeanor did not surprise her, Tyler had always been stubborn. He was hurt by her actions and she couldn't blame him for it, his girlfriend who he loved had disappeared for over a year and suddenly reappears married and much, much older than him.

She motioned for the car to drive onward, and stared idly out the window as it moved through the streets of Mystic Falls. It was time to go home now, back to her beach front property in Miami. If it was one thing she learned from Nik, it was how to save money. Over the centuries she'd built herself a fortune to live off of, though despite such luxuries that she had, it did not fill the loneliness she felt without her family.

* * *

It was getting cold again in the little village that Caroline lived in. The women were airing out the blankets from the previous year and making new ones to keep their families warm for the winter. It was getting dark outside as Caroline carried in the heavy fur blankets she'd finished sewing and dropped them down on the bed that she and Klaus shared. Rebekah was humming softly as she sat by the fire pit and sewed the sleeves onto a new dress she was making for herself.

"I still can't believe you compelled that man to give you such nice material," Caroline scolded her lightly as she checked on the stew that was being cooked over the fire.

"It was just one little compulsion…it's not like I compelled him to hand over his gold or something," Rebekah said casually as she finished one sleeve of her gown.

"I told you more than once already that we do not use compulsion for entertainment, only for survival." Caroline said with a frown.

"It was for survival," Rebekah said with a smile, "I needed a new dress."

"You could have asked us for the money, we would have given it to you," Caroline said tiredly.

"I'm not going to take money from you and Nik…that's your money and there's no sense in spending it when we can get what we need for free." Rebekah told her pointedly.

"It's stealing!" Caroline snapped irritably.

"It's survival!" Rebekah retorted.

"It's ridiculous that you two are arguing over material," Klaus cut in as he walked into the hut followed by Elijah and Kol.

"She stole that material Nik!" Caroline said angrily as she pointed at Rebekah.

"Rebekah you know as well as I do it isn't wise to be using our powers for anything but survival…if we were ever discovered the villagers would kill us all," Klaus said firmly as he looked at Rebekah pointedly.

"Oh please," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes, "I hardly did anything wrong…I mean honestly, what are we to do with these abilities if not to use them for survival of many different meanings? I don't see why we must live in poverty and behave as commoners when we are so much more than that now!" Rebekah said earnestly as she looked at them all.

"She does have a point," Kol said as he stole a piece of spiced bread from the window ceil where Caroline had set the plate earlier to cool.

"Get out of that!" Caroline said with a frown as she swatted his hand but he dodged her hand with a wicked grin, a piece of the bread in his hand as he kept his distance from her and ate it.

"Were like royalty now, we can do as we please," Kol told them all, "I don't see why we have to live in poverty either…we can do anything we want now…go anywhere we want…why haven't we left yet? Why do we still live in this boring old village anyways?"

"Oh no," Caroline said as she looked at Kol, "not you too."

"Oh come on love," Klaus said as he kissed her temple and stepped around her to grab a piece of bread as well, "He's only teasing…besides…where's the harm in having a bit of fun? If we live with such strict rules all the time we'll all go mad eventually."

"I just don't want something to happen to any of you," Caroline said tiredly as she swatted at Klaus's hand as well, who dodged her easily and grinned down at her and held up the bread for her to bite off a piece. She did so and chewed it slowly, a frown on her lips.

"We'll be fine," Klaus reassured her as he bent to kiss her lips softly and then turn to finish what bread he had left in his hand and pick up his sword from its place against a nearby wall.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked with a frown as she watched the three brothers gather their things.

"To find you my beautiful wife," Klaus said with a grin, "and lovely wild boar for Christmas dinner."

"That would be lovely," Rebekah said excitedly, "and I could go and get us some fresh fruit from the market…we could have a family dinner."

"That fruit had better be paid for," Caroline said dryly as she narrowed her eyes at Rebekah.

"I will," Rebekah said with a huff, "you boring old goose."

"Rebekah," Klaus said warningly, "don't be so obstinate."

"She never lets us have any fun," Rebekah said petulantly as she got to her feet to go to the market.

"She's just trying to protect us," Klaus said as he tried to calm his sister's anger.

"We can protect ourselves," Rebekah snapped irritably as she left the hut.

Caroline watched her go with a frown and turned away so that the others wouldn't see it. She gathered what was left of the spiced bread and wrapped it up in a clean cloth before stowing it in a wooden cupboard.

"Don't let it get to you," Klaus said softly against the back of her neck.

Caroline let out a soft gasp of surprise, wondering how he'd gotten there so quickly. Caroline felt his arms slid around her waist and pull her back against him. She lay her head back on his shoulder and relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of his lips pressing kisses down the side of her neck.

"She's being so difficult right now," Caroline said tiredly.

"She's stubborn," Klaus told her quietly, "she has always admired the finer things in life…but accepted she could never have it…now that she can she is told she cannot regardless…she despairs…"

"I don't mean to hurt her feelings," Caroline said softly with a sigh, "but I know how tempting it is to just take what we want…it's too risky though…it's too dangerous."

"I understand what you mean my love," he said gently as he nipped lightly at the skin of her throat, "but my brothers and sister have never had much growing up…now that we can have whatever we want it is far too tempting to resist. You know we wouldn't take much if we did take something…if only to further our family's wellbeing."

"It's still stealing," Caroline huffed quietly.

"That's what I love about you," he murmured softly, "more than just a pretty face."

Caroline inhaled deeply at his words, the sound of them echoing back to a time when he'd said that to her in the middle of the woods in another man's body. Klaus seemed to notice her reaction and frowned as he gazed down at her, "what is it?"

"Nothing," Caroline said softly, "never mind…ok look…just…don't hurt anyone…and don't let anyone see you…ok?"

"Nobody will see us, I promise you," he reassured her before kissing her lightly on the lips and releasing her. He stepped away from her and she watched him go, gathering his things before joining his brothers outside.

* * *

Months had passed and it was Christmas Eve in Mystic Falls. Life had gone back to normal somewhat and there was even a little bit of holiday cheer in the air. Caroline had decided to return to Mystic Falls to drop off a few gifts for her mother, even though her mother would never know where they came from and had always assumed that they were just presents sent to her from distant relatives. How many times had Caroline really wanted to just tell her mother the truth? How many times had she wanted to come out of hiding so she could be with the people she loved once more?

As the car rolled up in front of her house Caroline knew her mother wasn't home. She'd be working the late shift tonight only because she couldn't stand to be home alone on Christmas Eve. Caroline noticed as she got out of the car there were several things wrong. First of all, there was the sound of a very poorly sung fourteen century French love song being sung just outside her bedroom window. Secondly, her husband was standing in her mother's prized tulips just below her bedroom window.

"Nik!" Caroline hissed with a frown as she took in his disheveled appearance. Just from looking at him she knew he was drunk, a half empty champagne bottle swinging in one hand while he sang in perfect French at the top of his lungs. Caroline hurried over towards him, knowing that what she was doing right now was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done but she couldn't just leave him there. "Niklaus!" Caroline hissed as she stepped up behind him, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him as he trampled her mother's tulips and staggered from side to side while he sang. "Baby…please…" Caroline said gently as she reached for him and tried to pull him out of the tulips.

"What?" Klaus said, blinking at her in disbelief as if he just realized she was standing there.

"Niklaus…come on…get out of my mother's tulips before somebody sees you!" Caroline urged him.

"Caroline?" he breathed in disbelief, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Yes…" Caroline said gently, "it's me…please…please…come away from the window…come on…give me that," Caroline said gently as she tried to pry the champagne bottle from his hand.

"I killed them," he told her pointedly, "I killed them all…..they tried to rebel against me and I murdered them all…" Klaus told her pointedly, the smell of his breath fanning across her face making her grimace.

_Very_ drunk.

"I know," Caroline said gently as she helped him down from atop of the now trampled tulips. He swayed a little as she lifted his arm up over her shoulder and took most of his weight against her side as she helped him walk towards her car.

"I'm a monster," he breathed aloud, "I murdered them all…but it had to be done."

"Nik…" Caroline said sadly, knowing what he'd done. He'd killed all of the hybrids that Tyler had freed, and he drowned Carol Lockwood in the town fountain.

"I killed them!" he growled and shoved her away from him, "you're dead…you're not real!"

"I am real baby…" Caroline said soothingly as she tried to calm him, "please listen to me…just calm down."

"This is a trick isn't it? Another foolish attempt at distracting me…well you won't distract me anymore svass….I will kill them all…I will make them suffer!" he spat viciously, his eyes black with rage.

"Niklaus!" Caroline said as she stomped her foot, "stop being so damn stubborn and get in the fucking car now!"

"You're not real!" he seethed as she darted towards her in a flash and held her pinned against a tree by her throat. His grip was painfully tight and Caroline gasped for air, desperately clawing at his hands. "Nik…it's me…please listen to me."

"Five hundred years, I spent believing you were dead and here you are…begging for your life!" he spat angrily, "I hunted every last one of those murdering bastards down and killed them all for their betrayal…I _killed_ my own father because he'd murdered you…I finally killed him…finally…he can't ever hunt us again."

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I couldn't tell you."

"Again with your lies!" he roared, releasing her throat and stepping away from her so that she slid to the ground and stared up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm not lying damnit!" Caroline yelled back and got to her feet, "I'm saving your life!"

"I died the day you did…everything I was…everything that was even remotely human left in me died the day you did. Don't you dare try and say faking your death was for a noble cause sweetheart, because believe I'd know." Klaus sneered hatefully.

"Niklaus!" Caroline snapped as she got to her feet, watching him turn and stagger off into the darkness, "get your ass back here right now!"

"You're not even real…I don't know why I'm bothering…" he laughed bitterly.

"Niklaus….damnit!" Caroline said in frustration as she chased after him, "baby your drunk…please just let me take you home…if anyone see's you out here…let alone my mother….they'll come after you…they'll assume you did something to me."

"Such desperate words won't save you sweetheart," Klaus told her pointedly, "You're a lie….a beautiful lie…a hallucination if you would…perhaps I've had far too much to drink tonight."

"baby…you're covered in blood…what did you do?" Caroline asked as she noted his blood stained shirt.

"I was hungry," he told her with a wicked grin and took a sip of his champagne, "it's Christmas eve after all…I was lonely."

"So you killed a bunch of people and then went and sang fourteenth century French love songs outside my bedroom window at four am?" Caroline asked him incredulously.

"I missed you," he told her as she stepped closer, his eyes dark with rage and pain, "I missed you…and you hate me now…so what's the point?"

"I never hated you Nik…" Caroline said gently, "I wasn't particularly pleased when I found out what you'd done to Mayor Lockwood and those twelve hybrids…shit…I told Tyler to keep you distracted…not send you on a bloodbath rampage."

"We'll darling," he said as he held his hands up and grinned at her, the moonlight on his face revealing the dried blood on his unshaven face, "I am what I am."

"A drunken sociopath who can't sing for shit at four am after a couple bottles of champagne?" Caroline asked sarcastically and suppressed the urge to laugh at his sudden disheartened face as his grin dropped from his face and his arms fell to his sides in disappointment.

"No," he told her darkly as he watched her with hooded eyes, "I'm a monster."

"You're an idiot," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes, "you're only scary as fuck when you're sober."

"I could never frighten you," he murmured into her hair as she lifted his arm over her shoulders and helped him towards her car.

"Yep," Caroline said she tried to keep her face away from his breath, which smelled heavily of blood and champagne.

"You smell so sweet," he purred into her ear as they headed towards the black town car that waited for them.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a polite smile, desperately trying to get the car door open with one hand while leaning him against her side and holding him up with her other arm. He was leaning heavily on her as he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

"Like honey….sweet honey and sunlight…" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Nik…you're drunk," Caroline said gently as she helped him into the back seat of the car. She didn't exactly have to do much, considering that he all but fell into the backseat and slowly shifted himself up into a seated position. Caroline climbed in beside him and shut the door, motioning to the driver to head towards the Mikaelson mansion.

"Take us to the Mikaelson mansion," Caroline said with a nod and turned to look at Klaus as the car began to move.

"I don't want to go home," he sneered at her darkly, "what's there to go home too?"

"A shower, for starters…" Caroline grimaced and leaned away from him. The traveled for a few moments in silence before Klaus began to sing again, making Caroline giggle. She let out a long sigh and leaned back in the seat to listen to him, his French was perfect and when he actually put effort into it he could sing very well. He hummed the parts he couldn't remember and took sips from his champagne bottle as he leaned against the window and stared outside, as if he'd forgotten she was there again. It made her sad to think that after five hundred years this was all she got for a homecoming, but he was drunk she surmised, and he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning anyways.

When they reached his house she helped him out of the car and into the house. It took her a few moments to figure out where his bedroom was.

"Go take off those clothes and take a shower," Caroline ordered him as she motioned towards the bathroom before going to rummage in his dresser drawers for clean boxers and a pair of pajama bottoms for him to sleep in.

"I don't have to do anything you say," He snorted derisively, "I'm the alpha male…you listen to me."

"Yeah and I'm the alpha female…you may not like listening to me but your current situation dictates that I control this pack because you can't right now." Caroline told him pointedly.

"I killed the pack," he sneered at her, "you've got nothing to control."

"You are so freaking stubborn!" Caroline shrieked angrily as she stomped towards him and proceeded to pull off his clothes, "you're drunk and you're covered in blood and you smell like a _bar_! Get your ass in that shower before I _make_ you get in that shower!"

"Where were you?" he whispered quietly without looking at her, "where have you been all this time?"

"Everywhere," Caroline said softly as she looked at him, "I spent centuries trying to find you but I never did…not until the nineteen twenties…and even then I couldn't come out of hiding…I had to stay hidden."

"Why?" he asked with a frown, "is someone threatening you?"

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands over his bare chest.

"Then why?" he asked though his eyes were on her hands and the path they trailed down towards his the button of his pants.

"To keep you safe," she whispered quietly against his skin as she pressed kisses against his chest and took in his scent. It had been so long sense she'd been this close to him, so long sense she'd touched him. It was also very hard to concentrate on her task being this close to him so she stepped away from him, hardening her features so that she could focus, "get in the shower Niklaus."

"Bossy," he commented lightly with raised eyebrows, "five hundred years hasn't done anything for that trait."

"Five hundred years hasn't done anything for your control freak habits either," Caroline said dryly as she gently pushed him towards the bathroom, "shower…now."

"What can I say," he said with a dark look, "it's what I do best."

"Get in the shower," Caroline said quietly and stepped away from him so he could finish getting undressed himself.

"Not going to give me a bath then?" he asked with raised eyebrows, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't think so," Caroline said dryly as she noted the dried blood in his hair, "do I need to do damage control downstairs or what?"

"I've already handled it," he replied lightly as he dropped his pants, revealing that wasn't even wearing any boxers. Caroline rolled her eyes and dropped down onto his bed and watched him go into the bathroom, admiring his backside from her place on the bed.

Caroline listened to him shower and hummed lightly to herself, making herself useful by hiding the champagne bottle he'd finally relinquished his grip on and dumping it in the trashcan downstairs in the kitchen. Then she cleaned up the parlor where he obviously had his own personal little Christmas party. It made her heart ache to know he'd become this, a lonely monster who indulged himself in his own darkness because he had no other reason not to. He had nothing to hold him up anymore and he didn't care to try anymore.

When she heard the shower turn off she went back upstairs and laid out a clean pair of boxers and a pair of pajama bottoms out on his bed. He came out of the bathroom naked, drying his hair and then dropping the towel on the floor beside him.

"You're still here," he breathed in awe as he looked at her.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're in bed and your safe," Caroline told him pointedly.

"You're leaving?" he asked sharply, a frown on his lips.

"I have to go…I can't let anyone see me here," she said softly.

"You're not leaving," he snarled darkly as he looked at her, "I won't let you leave."

"Baby…" Caroline said gently, "I have to go."

"No you don't," he said firmly as he pulled on his pajama bottoms and tossed the boxers over his shoulder, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do sweetheart…"

"I do," she whispered sadly, "I want to stay here with you but I can't."

"No…" he murmured softly as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, "you're not leaving me again."

"Nik…" she whispered sadly between kisses, hungry and desperate as she felt that desperate need to be close to him rise up to the surface. Five hundred years of waiting was finally boiling over as he pushed her down onto his bed and pressed hot kisses against her already burning skin.

"Nik," Caroline whispered gently as he bit down into the soft flesh of her shoulder, making her gasp aloud at the mixture of pain and pleasure he created within her. He fed from her hungrily as he tore at her clothes, savagely ripping them from her body so that he could run his hands over her soft skin.

"Niklaus," she whispered softly, "Niklaus you're drunk…we shouldn't do this…" she whispered against his skin as she ran her tongue over his shoulder, his blood calling to her.

"Stop that," he snarled at her as he lifted his head to look at her, her blood running down his chin, "stop pushing me away…you won't be rid of me tonight Caroline…you won't turn me away this time."

"I didn't know you when I was here," she explained gently, "I was cruel to you because you were hurting my friends and family…"

"I killed Carol Lockwood," he purred darkly as he dropped his pajama bottoms and freed himself from their confinement.

"I know," she said as she met his gaze, gasping as he tore away her underwear.

"I've done terrible things," he said as he places his hands on either side of her head and bent low so he cloud run his tongue along her cheek to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"I know," she answered him softly as he lifted her legs up and rested them on his shoulders.

"You're never going to escape me again," he told her frankly, "I won't let you go."

"Nik," she gasped aloud as he drove into her, filling her completely.

"You left me," he whispered as he pumped into her roughly, his eyes rolling closed in pleasure.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, her body unused to the intrusion of his. It had been so long sense a man had touched her, sense she'd let a man touch her.

"You keep saying that and yet I don't believe you," he whispered cruelly as he thrusts became sharp and punishing.

"Harder," she whispered into the darkness and smiled as he shifted his position to angle deeper into her, his grip on her hips tight and bruising.

"You're in no position to ask me for anything," he spat viciously as he pounded into her, the punishing rhythm bringing an equal amount of pleasure and pain to Caroline. His claws were digging into her hips as his eyes glowed gold in the darkness of his room, igniting the burning need in Caroline. His need drove hers, as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts, the smell of blood and sex in the air as his claws dragged down her hips and left red streaks of blood on her skin. The bite mark he left was still unhealed on her shoulder and she knew he was doing it on purpose, letting her suffer for tricking him, punishing her for her lies.

"Niklaus," she gasped aloud at the sensation building within her.

"You're never leaving me again," he said darkly as he took her harder than before, making her moan aloud. The smell of blood in the air was intoxicating and she felt her eyes darkening, her fangs extending in hunger. His blood sang to her, cried out to her as she savagely reached up for him, dragging him down to her with supernatural strength. She ached for him, for hundreds of years she'd ached for him and she finally had him back if only for a night. She sank her teeth deeply into his shoulder and hungrily drank his blood, letting it run down her chin and fill her mouth. She lifted her mouth from his neck and cried out as her release slammed into her with his own following afterwards and filling her with heat.

"Yes…" he groaned as he stilled atop of her and collapsed wearily, laying his head between her breasts.

Her body was healing slowly she could feel it, as they lay there panting in the darkness. Klaus rolled off of her and pulled her against him, pulling the blankets up over both of them. "You're not leaving," he told her pointedly as she laid her head against his chest.

"Nope," Caroline agreed as she pressed a kiss against his chest and ran her fingers through the light patch of hair sprinkled across it.

Not tonight at least.

* * *

"The best Christmas feast ever," Rebekah said contentedly after dinner that night.

"Magnificent," Kol remarked as he sat back in his chair and watched the women gather the dirty dishes and carry them away to be washed. Caroline stood before a large metal basin filled with dirty dishes and scrubbed them contentedly while Esther rinsed and Rebekah dried. Afterwards the family gathered around the table and sat and talked late into the night, the result being that Caroline had drifted off to sleep against Klaus and Rebekah had gone to bed while Kol and Elijah talked about hunting the next morning.

"Beloved," Klaus murmured into her hair as he shook her awake gently, "we must go home now, the hour is late."

"Mmm…" Caroline groaned into his shoulder and opened her sleepy blue eyes to look at him, "It's cold outside."

"I'll keep you warm," he grinned down at her wickedly.

"I bet you will," she chuckled lightly.

"We must be off," Klaus announced to the others, "it was a lovely evening thank you."

"Are you two sure you'll be alright?" Esther asked worriedly, "I have some leftover boar…you can take it home with you."

"Were fine Mother, thank you," Klaus said with a polite smile and a shake of his head before he and Caroline stood up. Caroline wrapped her arm around his and let him guide her to the door where they bid there goodnights to the family before heading home.

"See, I told you that wouldn't be so bad," Klaus told her as they walked towards their hut.

"I'm just worried," Caroline said softly, "I don't want us to get caught."

"We won't be, you've taught us all well…we know to compel them to forget before we leave," Klaus reassured her gently.

Caroline nodded quietly as they entered their hut and she began to change into her nightgown. She listened as Klaus set his weapons against the far wall and stripped out of his clothes, the sound of it making her shiver in anticipation. In the passing weeks she'd come to recognize the sleeping werewolf within him, knowing that after all this time his rough lovemaking was the result of his werewolf instincts that were burning just under the surface. He of all people she trusted with control because he was always so calm and relaxed. He was her rock, and she trusted him to help her keep the others under control. Elijah and Finn helped her as well, keeping track of Kol and Rebekah so that they didn't hurt anyone.

As of late however, Rebekah was becoming increasingly rebellious and Kol was being an absolute pain in the ass. Elijah and Finn were at their wits end trying to keep their wayward brother under control so that left Caroline to take care of Rebekah.

Who was being another pain in the ass.

She understood Rebekah's rebellious nature because she had the same nature as well. She understood the need for freedom and to be in control. She didn't like anyone telling her what to do either, which in the beginning was the cause of much conflict between her and Klaus. He grew up believing his wife would do whatever he told her to do and she grew up believing the opposite. They had to compromise with each other in order to live in peace. She hated it when he was bossy and tried to order her around and he hated it when she refused to listen to him and purposely did the exact opposite of what he told her to do just to spite him.

"Caroline?" Klaus said quietly as he watched her contemplate quietly from her seat on their bed.

"Yes?" she asked curiously as she shook herself from her revelry to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked towards her in a pair of cloth pants that he slept in with a loose white shirt.

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head as she stood up to pull the covers back on the bed, "I was just thinking," she said softly.

"About?" he asked her quietly as he climbed into bed with her and blew out the candle beside the bed.

"I just…" Caroline said with a sigh, "I don't want this peace we have here in the village to end."

"It won't," Klaus said firmly as he turned on his side to gaze down at her.

"You can't possibly know that Nik," Caroline said gently.

"Oh but I do," he replied easily as he bent down to kiss her forehead, "It could be raining slugs and I would ensure that you'd still be happy."

Caroline giggled at his words and turned onto her side to look up at him, "That is so gross Nik."

"Well it's true," he laughed as he pulled her into his arms, "I'd make you a walkway across the village just so you wouldn't have to step on them."

"Mmm…we could just stay inside and you could show me your adoration in other ways," she purred against his skin as she nipped at the skin of his throat.

"I could show you right now," he grinned as he rolled over onto her and sat between her legs with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind that," Caroline grinned a she kissed him.

He kissed her back and spent the rest of the night showing her just exactly how much he adored her.

Spring came and the warmth of the day sent Caroline out for a ride in the forest on Haldis. She enjoyed these times when she could escape for a little while and gallop through the woods, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. She had realized how far she'd gone until she saw wolf-men in the woods following her. She slowed Haldis to a stop and turned the horse in their direction, gazing down at them.

"I'm sorry," she said politely, "I hadn't realized how far I'd come…I'll turn back now."

"I've seen you before haven't I?" said the man she recognized as Deren.

"Deren," Caroline said with a polite smile, "I remember you…we've met before yes…when I was with my sister in law Rebekah."

"You are very brave to wander out this far once more after the last time we warned you away from our village," Deren chuckled lightly at the fearful look on Caroline's face as he spoke, "but I won't tell anyone you're here."

"How are you?" Caroline asked politely as she gazed down at him.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking lady, so this Rebekah is now your sister in law?" He asked curiously with raised eyebrows.

"I was recently wed to her brother yes," Caroline said with a nod.

"A pity then, I found your beauty quite remarkable the last time we met," Deren said with a charming smile.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a faint blush.

"Deren," called another man from the woods whose appearance made Caroline gasp in shock.

"Over here Atticus," Deren called with a wave, "It seems I've found a wayward little lamb in our woods."

"I see that," Atticus said as he approached Caroline.

"Hello," Caroline said, swallowing nervously.

"Good morning lady," Atticus said politely.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hold you both up…I should be getting back," Caroline said with a polite smile.

"Not at all lady," Deren said charmingly, "allow me to escort you back."

"I can manage it, thank you though," Caroline said with a nod of her head as she turned Haldis back towards the direction of her village.

"The lady must be earnest to return to her new husband," Deren chuckled lightly, "this is the woman I spoke of months ago who wandered into our woods with her friend Rebekah."

"Is she now," Atticus said, suddenly interested in the conversation at hand.

"Yes," Deren said with a nod, "she recently married Rebekah's brother."

"I see," Atticus said with mild interest as he watched Caroline, "and by chance would the lady grant us the name of her husband? Perhaps we've met him before."

"I…" Caroline said as she watched him with caution, "Niklaus…"

"Niklaus," Atticus repeated as he stared hard at her.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod as she tried to keep the conversation civil, "perhaps you've met him?"

"No lady," Atticus said with a shake of his head, "I'm afraid I haven't."

"Is something wrong?" Deren asked as he watched the exchange between them, "have you two met before?"

"No," Atticus said with a shake of his head, "No we haven't."

"I need to go now," Caroline told them both firmly, "Good day to you both."

"Safe journey lady," Deren called to her as he watched Caroline turn her horse in the direction of home and ride off quickly.

_Professor Shane?_

Caroline's mind shrieked in shock as she rode back towards the village. What the hell was Professor Shane doing here? He looked like the other werewolves, and he was dressed as they were. Caroline slowed the horse to a trot as she approached the village, not wanting to alarm anyone due to her hasty retreat towards home.

Caroline couldn't piece anything together just yet, nothing made sense. Why was Shane here at all? What did he have to do with any of this?

"Caroline?" Finn asked curiously as she approached the stables, a worried look on his face, "Is everything alright sister?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said with a shake of her head as she slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted it.

"You look rather flustered, did something happen in the woods?" Finn asked curiously.

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "I'm fine…really Finn…everything is fine."

"Alright then," Finn said with a nod, "allow me to take Haldis back into the stables for you."

"Thank you," Caroline said with a nod and handed Haldis's reigns over to Finn who then guided the horse into the stables.

Caroline hurried home, trying not to run. She wanted nothing more than to be alone in her room so that she could think. Shane was here, which didn't make sense. Why was Shane here? How did he even get here? Maybe he had a way home?

Maybe this was his home.

That realization made her stop and stand there in front of her hut, her eyes wide with shock. Maybe Shane was from this time period? Maybe Shane was a vampire too? How could Shane be a vampire though? He hadn't become an original with the rest of them.

Maybe werewolves were immortal like vampires?

That couldn't be true considering that Tyler's uncle Mason had aged sense he became a werewolf, or had he? Caroline couldn't recall seeing Mason before he became a werewolf and honestly she wasn't sure when Mason had become a werewolf.

So what was Shane then?

A witch?

Maybe he was considering all that he knew about witches. Maybe he'd made himself immortal using magic? What was his interest in Klaus then? Why was he so curious about Klaus and his hybrids? Why was he so interested in Bonnie? None of this made sense to Caroline. Perhaps Aiyanna could help her? Caroline turned away from her hut and started walking towards Aiyanna's hut. Maybe her old friend could help her figure this out.

"Aiyanna?" Caroline called as she stood outside her friends hut, waiting to be invited in.

After a few minutes Aiyanna opened the leather flap and looked at her coldly, though her words were civil. "You should not be here Caroline," Aiyanna told her firmly.

"Aiyanna…I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…I just needed your help," Caroline said politely with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Aiyanna said with a shake of her head, "but I cannot help you."

"Why?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"You are an abomination of nature," Aiyanna said quietly as she looked at her, "You should not exist."

"Aiyanna…" Caroline said sadly as she looked at her, "it's still me."

"No…" Aiyanna said with a frown and shake of her head, "it's not."

"I am still me," Caroline said firmly, "look at me…it's me Aiyanna…it's still me."

"Esther broke the laws of nature to create you and your family…it is forbidden what she did…and as I warned her before there will be consequences for her actions." Aiyanna told her pointedly.

"Aiyanna please…" Caroline said sadly.

"No, you must leave," Aiyanna said with a dismissive wave, "I am truly sorry Caroline…but I cannot ignore what you are."

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod of understanding, "I understand…you're not the first person to turn me away like this."

Her Mother had treated her like this before.

Like she was a monster and not Caroline anymore. She may have killer instincts but she was still herself, she could control what she was.

They all could.

Caroline watched Aiyanna disappear back into her hut and turned away sadly, walking back to her own hut. That evening she made dinner and sat waiting by the fire pit for Klaus to come home. She was staring idly into the flames when he came in covered in dirt and sweat from his daily chores. He smiled at her and bent to kiss her lips gently before going to change out of his dirty clothes and wash up for dinner.

"Finn tells me you went out for a ride today," he called from their bedroom.

"I did," Caroline agreed.

"Where did you go?" he asked her curiously.

"Just around…I wasn't actually paying attention I was just following the path," Caroline replied easily.

"Finn said he could smell wolves on her clothes Caroline," Klaus told her firmly as he reentered the room wearing fresh clothes with the dirt washed off of his skin.

"I ran across the wolves," Caroline said tiredly, "I didn't mean to stray so far from the village. I wasn't paying attention."

"You shouldn't have gone so far," he said with a frown as he looked down at her, "they could have hurt you."

"Were just as strong as they are now Nik," Caroline said as she looked at him, "I could hold my own against them believe me."

"Must I really be the tyrannical husband?" he snapped irritably, "must I really order you to stay in the village for you own good so that you won't get hurt?"

"You can't boss me around and you know it," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes as she got up to pour him a bowl of stew. She jumped at the sudden clatter of the wooden table behind her as it hit the far wall. She whirled around to face him, his stormy eyes glaring at her darkly.

"Why can't you just do what I ask?" he demanded angrily, "just for once Caroline…just bloody listen to me!"

"I do," she replied as she stared at him with a frown on her lips, "when you ask me to do something reasonable…you're being silly right now Niklaus…I wasn't in any danger."

"Yes you were!" he bellowed angrily and caught Caroline off guard. She stared at him with wide eyes but stood her ground.

"Nik…they didn't hurt me, I'm fine…" Caroline said, trying to sooth his anger. She knew how bad his temper was but he'd never really turned it against her before.

"I am your husband," he snarled at her, "it is my duty to protect you, to keep you safe and I can't do that if I can't even control my wife."

"_Control me_?" Caroline snapped irritably, "You don't _control _me Niklaus…it doesn't work like that."

"I will lock you in this hut if I have to, so help me Caroline…" he snarled dangerously as he stepped closer towards her.

"Don't you dare," she snapped with narrowed eyes as she met his gaze.

"Don't push me," he threatened dangerously.

"I don't have to listen to you," she said as she set the bowl of stew down on the chair in front of her because their table was currently smashed to pieces against the far wall.

"Oh you don't do you?" He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he caught her wrist and dragged her towards their bedroom.

"Niklaus I'm warning you, let go of my wrist!" She snapped angrily.

"Such a feisty little wild cat for a wife that I have," he told her though his eyes were full of rage as he shoved her into their bedroom. "You'll stay here until I decide to let you out."

"Nik," Caroline said calmly as she stared at him with dark eyes, "These walls can't hold me."

"If you destroy these walls my love," he told her sarcastically, "you'll be the one fixing them."

"I will leave," she threatened, "I can't live like this…I can't be bossed around and made to do everything you want just because you want me too."

"You try and run and I will hunt you down and drag you back home kicking and screaming if I have too," he snarled at her.

"You are being so stupid!" Caroline stomped her foot petulantly, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid for my wife's wellbeing because she is an ignorant little lamb who wanders into the path of wolves." Klaus snapped irritably at her and then promptly slammed the bedroom door shut so hard that dust fluttered down from the rafters.

"Asshole!" Caroline shouted angrily and sat down on their bed. She let out a derisive snort at his resounding laughter out in the main room at her words and lay back on their bed with a frown curving her lips. "Jerk," she snarled out loud.

* * *

Caroline woke to the early morning sun as it filtered through the drapes covering the wide windows of Klaus's room. He was still asleep beside her and she admired him in his sleep, brushing away a stray curl of hair away from his face. He was so handsome, even when he was like this. She knew what her husband was now, what he had become. She knew he terrorized her friends and murdered her ex-boyfriend's mother along with his pack.

"I love you so much," Caroline whispered sadly as she stared down at him and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed to get dressed. Her clothes were in tatters so she took one of his soft green thermal shirts and a pair of black sweat pants. Then she went and took a shower before putting the clothes on and combing her hair out with his comb. When she came out of the bathroom he was still asleep and she stood there for a moment watching him. It was disheartening to know what she had to do now, knowing that she only had one shot at this. She wouldn't be given a second chance to make him forget, because the powder that had been given to her by the witch she'd hired would only work on him once being that he was an original.

"I'm so sorry about this Nik," she whispered sadly as she pulled the small leather pouch out of her jacket pocket. In a few moments however everything had changed. One minute she was standing there prepared to do what she must to save him and then next he had her pinned to a wall with a dagger held to her chest.

"Nik," Caroline said in shock as she stared down at the silver tipped dagger that had been dipped in white oak ash.

"I told you I wouldn't let you leave me again," he said pointedly.

"Nik," Caroline said sadly as tears burned in her eyes, "I don't want to leave."

"Then why are you!" he snarled angrily, anger and pain in his eyes.

"I have too," she whispered sadly as he released her and stared at her.

Caroline stepped away from him, knowing that his sudden calm was only a façade to hide the rage burning in his eyes. She knew he would never let her leave despite what he was saying right then. That dagger was meant for her, and no doubt he would put her in a coffin like he'd done to the rest of his family.

"You of all people," he said coldly as he stared at her, "I would have thought would stand by my side regardless of all of my mistakes…but you would leave me too."

"I will come back," she promised him earnestly, "when this is all over…I'm coming back home to you."

"Lies," he snarled as he advanced on her, "you're not leaving so there's no point in bothering to run."

"Nik," Caroline said firmly, "don't make me do this."

"Sweetheart, you know you don't stand a chance against me," he told her pointedly, "and I really don't want to do this…you look rather fetching in my clothes and I'd love to tear them off of you again."

"I have to go Niklaus," she said sadly.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said as he set his jaw, tears burning in his eyes.

"Damnit Nik!" Caroline snarled as she dodged his attack, the dagger sliding across the sleeve of her shirt as she twirled gracefully out of his grasp.

"I taught you well beloved," he murmured darkly as he advanced on her, "but it won't save you."

"The hard way then," Caroline said tiredly.

"The hard way," he agreed with a nod as he darted towards her.

She dodged to the side and watched him plunge the dagger into the wall beside her. She raised her knee and slammed it hard into his ribs making him gasp in pain and double over. She then promptly brought her elbow down hard on his upper back and kicked him away from her so that he crumpled to the floor beside her.

"I really didn't want to do that," she whispered sadly.

"You are not leaving this house," he spat angrily, "I'll hunt you down Caroline…so help me…I will find you!"

"I know," Caroline said dryly, "I watched you for centuries while you hunted down Katerina…"

"Then you know I'm more then capable," he told her pointedly as he got to his feet with the dagger clutched tightly in his hand, "you know I'll never stop until I have you back at my side once more."

"I know this is all really confusing for you right now Nik," Caroline said soothingly, "I realize you don't understand why I have to leave and I can't tell you why I have to leave but I have too."

"We've been through this before," he said dryly, "you promised me no more lies."

"I'm not lying," Caroline said irritably, "I'm just unable to divulge the truth at the moment."

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"Your safety…our family's safety….it means everything to me." Caroline said quietly.

"Then let me help you protect them…I have many resources we can use…tell me what you need and I can give it to you…just don't leave me again please…" he whispered quietly.

"This is one fight that you can't be part of Nik," Caroline said with a shake of her head.

He narrowed his eyes at her and snarled dangerously, "Fine…" he said calmly though Caroline knew he was anything but calm just at the moment. In a flash he was on her, Caroline gripping his wrist tightly as she fought to keep the dagger from piercing her heart. Her other hand held the leather pouch which she knew she'd have to use now. "Forgive me my love," she whispered sadly as he met his pained gaze, twisting his wrist enough so that she could turn the dagger away from her chest and lean forward to press her lips against his gently before leaning away and slamming the leather pouch against the side of his head, the powder splattering across his face.

He gasped and staggered back away from her, dropping the dagger and blinking in confusion as the dust took effect. He staggered for a few moments before dropping to his knees and collapsing to the floor. Caroline watched him as he slowly fell asleep and then quickly took the dagger and replaced it in his bedside dresser drawer. Then she collected any evidence of her presence in his house and once she'd put him back in bed and ensured that he was alright she kissed his lips once more before leaving the house.

Every step was agony to walk away from him because after five hundred years she finally had him back only to give him up again. Anger and pain had burned in his eyes, a desperate loneliness that drove him to try and dagger her just to keep her with him always.

She climbed into the backseat of the black town car that waited for her and motioned for the driver to take her to Bonnie's house. She needed to check up on her friend and see what they'd figured out so far.

* * *

Caroline wasn't entirely sure when she'd fallen asleep but she realized it must be late. The moonlight was shining in through the window above their bed and there was the faint smell of blood in the air. Caroline sat up and frowned, wondering what was going on. She promptly got up and broke the door to their room and set it aside on a nearby wall, knowing that Klaus would be angry that she'd tore it off the hinges but she wanted to know what was happening outside. She found the main room empty and went outside, feeling the panic creeping up her spine at the silence of the village around her. Everything seemed alright so far, Caroline thought as she walked through the village quietly. The window caught her hair and brushed it down her back, her golden locks now reaching her lower back. When she couldn't find the source of the blood she returned home and sat by the fire, waiting for Klaus to come home.

Morning came and she hadn't seen him, her body exhausted and her eyes drooping from the effort to stay awake. He came in finally, disheveled and covered in blood and dirt.

"Nik," Caroline said as she got up from her seat and stared at him in shock, "Nik what happened?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze as he entered the hut, Caroline realizing that he was naked save the fact that he was holding what was left of his breeches up around his hips.

"You should be in bed," he muttered quietly.

"Niklaus…I was worried about you…" Caroline said with a frown, "you didn't come home last night."

"I'm fine," he muttered as he walked towards their room.

"Nik you're covered in blood and dirt, what happened?" Caroline asked pointedly as she stepped in front of him and caught his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"I killed a man last night," he told her quietly, "I was so angry..."

Caroline inhaled sharply and understood now why he was naked. "You changed last night didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked curiously as she ran her hands over his arms and chest, checking for wounds.

"Remarkably….I'm fine," he replied easily as he met her gaze, "I feel great."

"You're a hybrid now…" Caroline whispered softly, "this changes everything."

"No it doesn't," he said firmly, "Nobody has to know what I am."

"Nik you can't hide this!" Caroline said worriedly as she stared up at him in panic, "You're scent is different now…everything is different about you!"

"You still smell just as sweet as I remember," he replied easily, "why is your scent so different from mine now?"

"You're a hybrid now Nik," Caroline explained softly, "you're part werewolf now and our family will smell that on you…they'll know."

"No they won't," he said with a shake of his head as he brushed past her to go and wash up, "Nobody will find out."

"Yes they will," Caroline said tiredly as she watched him wash his face and hands before going to put on some clean clothes.

"Nobody saw me Caroline," he snapped irritably, "stop being so damn obstinate."

"Oh not this again," Caroline said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes," he snapped, "yes this again…you will listen to me damnit…you will do as I say."

"That is the werewolf talking Niklaus," Caroline told him pointedly, "you're need for dominance is strong…you were always dominant before but being a vampire amplifies everything…"

"I wasn't seen my love," he told her quietly, the anger burning in his eyes as he tried to contain it, "stop arguing with me and go to your chores."

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Caroline said with a frown, "what is with your sudden need to be such a massive control freak?"

"Maybe I'm just tired of my wife humiliating me in front of my family," he snapped irritably, "maybe I'm just tired of you repeatedly putting yourself in danger and making me look like the idiot husband who can't protect his wife."

"Nik," Caroline said gently as she walked towards him, "You protect me just fine."

"You make a fool of me!" he shouted angrily, making Caroline jump at his outburst, "You can't just do as your told!" he said, throwing the water basin against the far wall. Caroline stood her ground and took a deep breath to steady her nerves, knowing that he had been irritable lately what with Mikael being such an ass but now his temper was getting the better of him.

"Fine," Caroline said gently, "alright…I will stay here and cook and clean…and do whatever I've got to do around here ok? I won't go off into the woods alone anymore…and I'll try and do as I'm told but you've got to understand…this isn't how I grew up…"

"I know," he said quietly, "I'm not used to your strange ideas either."

"Then let's just calm down and talk about this, "Caroline said gently, "Please just let me make you some breakfast."

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I need to meet my brothers to go hunting."

"Damnit Nik…" Caroline said softly and turned away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I was so worried about you."

"Now you know how I feel," he snapped as he brushed past her and left the hut. Caroline couldn't hold back the tears that ran down her cheeks as she listened to him head off into the village. Fear was consuming her as she washed up and changed her clothes. She hadn't slept at all last night save for a few hours and she was exhausted.

"Hey, are you ready?" Rebekah asked as she burst in the hut unannounced.

"No…just a moment," Caroline said tiredly as she wiped her eyes and went out into the main room, "Ok…lets go."

"Why does it smell like a dog in here?" Rebekah asked curiously as they left the hut.

"Long story," Caroline said quietly as they walked.

"You look exhausted," Rebekah said with a frown, "is everything alright with you and Nik?"

"We're fine," Caroline replied quietly, "he's just being an ass right now."

"Yes," Rebekah agreed thoughtfully, "Father is being rather hard on him…he's constantly criticizing him."

"About what?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"You…how he looks after you…how he gives you too much freedom…how he's not being a proper husband to you…how he slacks off on his chores," Rebekah said with a shrug, "I don't agree with him but you know my Father…he's being cruel to Nik as usual."

"Why doesn't your Mother ever stand up for him," Caroline snapped angrily, "why does she always just let Mikael treat Nik like he's dirt?"

"Mother is afraid of Father I think," Rebekah said quietly as they walked towards the market, "I think she fears his retaliation if she tries to stand up for Nik."

"She is a _witch_," Caroline retorted angrily, "she could take him down easily."

"Mother wouldn't dare hurt Father," Rebekah said with a shake of her head, "He is the means to which she survives…he provides food and shelter for us all."

"No wonder Nik has been so irritable lately," Caroline said tiredly, "Mikael is being an asshole."

It was then that Caroline began to notice the villagers were staring at them, some pointing at them and whispering quietly to one another. She could hear them despite their hushed tones and their words made her panic even more.

_They killed her…_

_Who?_

_Tatia…it must have been them…._

_Do you think so?_

_Yes…it had to be them…the poor girl went missing months ago and nobody has ever found her…_

_Don't you remember those weeks that they all refused to go outside during the day? They hid in their hut for weeks and only came out at night._

Caroline frowned at their words and knew Rebekah had heard them as well but both women kept walking.

"They think we murdered her," Rebekah said quietly without looking at Caroline.

"Your mother did," Caroline said softly, "I'm sorry…but it was Tatia's blood that she put in our wine at dinner."

"So now they think we've killed Tatia?" Rebekah replied in horror.

"Yes," Caroline replied with a nod, "and it won't be long until they start looking for the body."

"This is insane," Rebekah replied in a soft whisper as they bought what they needed from the market and headed home.

"Believe me," Caroline said worriedly as she thought of Nik, "It's probably about to get worse."

"How worse?" Rebekah asked her pointedly as they entered Caroline's hut.

"Like…people are going to hunt us down and try and kill us worse…" Caroline said worriedly as she looked at Rebekah.

"We must leave," Rebekah breathed nervously, "we have to get out of here!"

"We can't go," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "They'll know there right if we run…we have to stand our ground."

"They will kill us all Caroline," Rebekah insisted, "We can't stay here."

"Not if he keep calm and act like nothing is wrong," Caroline told her firmly.

"How long will that last?" Rebekah asked incredulously and Caroline opened her mouth to speak but the sound of Mikael's angry voice cut her off.

"You whoring woman!" he shouted in rage from somewhere outside Caroline's hut.

"Apparently not long," Caroline said dryly as both she and Rebekah ran outside to see what was happening.

"Mikael!" Esther snapped, her eyes shifting over the gaze of the surrounding villagers who had stopped to stare at the spectacle he was making.

"You lied to me," he spat as anger burned in his eyes.

"Mikael please," she whispered worriedly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside their hut. Caroline and Rebekah exchanged a look and ran after them.

"You are no son of mine!" Mikael spat as he pointed at Klaus who was standing inside the hut with them, "You are nothing to me!"

Klaus stood there and stared at them both with tears burning in his eyes and rage playing across his expression.

"Mikael please…" Esther begged him quietly.

"Make this right Esther," he spat viciously, "or so help me I will turn you out into the cold and reveal your clandestine relationship to the lord of this village. You'll be hanged for it!"

Esther shook her head in despair as she turned to gaze at her son with apologetic eyes, "He's right," she whispered sadly, "My son you are an abomination," she told him as she met his pained gaze, "you were never meant to be like this…I never intended for you to become this."

"Mother please…" he said as he shook his head, begging her not to turn him away.

"You are not my son," she said firmly as she met his gaze, "leave my home."

"Mother…" he said as tears ran down his cheeks and rage burned in his eyes.

"Leave!" she said firmly.

"You too," Mikael said as he turned his gaze to Caroline, "I'll not have a bastard son's wife in my home."

"Father," Rebekah breathed in outrage.

"Come away from her Rebekah," he said firmly before turning his gaze to Caroline, "get out of my house."

"No wait…please…" Caroline said as she shook her head, only to have Klaus grab her by the arm and drag her out of the hut behind him. "Nik…" Caroline said desperately as she followed him back to their hut.

"So you were right," he said all too calmly.

"How did he find out?" Caroline whispered quietly.

"He saw me," Klaus told her coldly, "he saw me change."

"No…" Caroline breathed with a shake of her head.

"I don't need them!" he roared as he entered their hut and released her arm, pacing the room with a vicious look on his face, "I don't need _any_ of them!"

"Niklaus please…calm down…" Caroline said gently though she knew it was of no use.

"I _hate_ them!" he raged as he threw a chair across the room and glared at Caroline, "I hate them all!"

Caroline kept silent as she watched him, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to speak right then.

"All my life," he spat viciously, "I've done nothing but do as I'm told…done everything he's ever asked and all he ever did was spite me…hate me…beat me….he never loved me…never treated me as a son…and my Mother…she never stood up for me…never tried to stop Mikael from being so cruel to me…they were never my family."

"Niklaus…please…"she whispered sadly.

"Klaus," he cut her off, "I will not go by the name that bastard had given me."

"Klaus," Caroline said firmly as she met his gaze, "Just listen to me alright?"

"No," he said as he glared at her, "I won't listen to you right now…I don't want hear anything anymore from you…you're beautiful…but right now I fear I might hurt you if you keep talking."

Caroline fell silent and watched him pace before abruptly storming out of the hut. Caroline followed him out, hurrying along behind him. She could see gold glittering in his eyes as he stopped to stare at the village.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked her quietly.

"Who?" Caroline asked softly.

"My real Father," he replied coldly.

"I don't know…in the other village? I don't know who he is." Caroline said softly.

"Never mind…I'll find him myself," he spat viciously as he went back inside to retrieve his sword, "I will have my justice," he told her firmly, "I will not be made a bastard."

"Nik please…" she begged him, trying to stop him by grabbing his arm only to have him rip his arm from her grasp and shove her roughly down to the floor behind him, "Don't touch me," he roared, "I won't listen to anymore pleads for mercy! I will have my revenge…I will make them pay." He said coldly.

Caroline watched him go, tears running down her cheeks. This was the man she'd known back in Mystic Falls, this was Klaus.

She wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, but she'd fallen asleep on her bed and when she'd awoken it was night.

She had sat for hours by the fire contemplating her options before she'd fallen asleep. She could have gone after him and tried to stop him but she knew she wouldn't be able too. She knew what was happening and she knew she couldn't stop it. She could hear in the distance the sound of screaming and the scent of smoke and blood in the air. Caroline went outside her hut, the darkness of the night encasing her as she walked nervously into the village. There were bodies scattered across the ground and huts burning all around her. Fear was driving every vampire instinct she had to the surface, making her edgy and alert.

"They're all dead..," Rebekah whispered brokenly from a nearby corner.

"What?" Caroline asked her with a frown as the frightened woman approached her.

"Someone killed them all…killed my mother," she whispered brokenly.

"No…" Caroline said soothingly as she embraced the other woman and held her while she cried, "everything will be alright Rebekah…we need to find your brothers."

"They've gone," Rebekah wept, "they've left me here alone!"

"I'm here," Caroline said reassuringly as she held the other woman's face between her hands and met her gaze, "I'm not leaving you here alone." Caroline told her firmly.

"What do we do?" Rebekah whispered brokenly.

"Come with me," Caroline said as she took the other woman's hand and guided her to her hut. "Stay inside this hut and don't come out until I come to get you alright?" Caroline told her firmly as she met Rebekah's gaze, "You stay here alright?"

"Ok," Rebekah said as she went inside the hut that Klaus and Caroline lived in.

She needed to find Klaus right now.

Caroline closed her eyes and listened, searching for some hint of Klaus's whereabouts. She heard something in the distance, the sound of his voice on the wind as he roared his rage, taking his vengeance out upon the villagers. Caroline followed the sound and soon found him deep in the woods with the bodies of werewolves scattered around him.

"Klaus," Caroline said firmly as he turned to meet her gaze, prepared to attack her before he realized who she was. When he caught sight of her he stopped and stared at her, a frown on his lips. Blood was all over his face and in his hair, his shirt was torn and ripped and stained in blood.

"Go away," he spat hatefully.

"I'm not leaving you," she told him firmly as she walked towards him.

"I don't need you," he said coldly as he looked at her.

"Yes you do, and I need you…I need my husband." Caroline told him gently.

"Your husband is a monster my love," he informed her pointedly, "I'm the bastard son of a werewolf."

"You knew this already," Caroline told him firmly, "I warned you what Mikael would do."

"I underestimated Mikael's ability to hurt me…as well as my Mothers…" he said thoughtfully before turning his gaze back to her face, "I hate this village."

"I know," Caroline said as she came to stand before him and look up into his eyes, "You're covered in blood."

"I don't care," he muttered darkly as he stared down at her, his eyes black with rage.

"Yes you do," she whispered softly as she cupped his cheek with one hand, smiling softly through her tears as he bent his head towards her hand and pressed his cheek into it.

"I want to leave this place," he told her quietly.

"We have to leave now," she said softly, "we can't stay here anymore."

"I've broken my promise to you," he said with a frown, "I promised you I'd keep the peace we had here for as long as I could."

"You didn't break you're promise," Caroline said tiredly as she met his gaze, "You did your best…this would have happened eventually."

"You knew it would happen?" Klaus said with shame in his eyes as he looked away from her.

"I did," Caroline said sadly as she put her other hand on the other side of his face and forced him to meet her gaze once more, "I'm so sorry Klaus…"

"Leave it," he snarled darkly, "I don't care to hear of it anymore."

"Then let's get you cleaned up," she told him firmly and tried to ignore the bodies scattered across the ground around them as they walked back towards the creek, "You're sister is hiding in our hut right now…she's scared out of her mind and all of your brothers have left."

"I can't let her see me like this…" he said with a frown as he looked down at his blood stained hands.

"I know you killed Esther," Caroline said quietly as they walked.

"You can't ever tell her," he said sharply as he stopped to look down at Caroline.

"I won't," Caroline said softly as she wiped the tears away that had run down his cheeks.

The whole damn village was burning down just behind them, bodies were scattered across the ground like shredded confetti and all she wanted to do right then was kiss him. She wanted to take the pain away from his eyes and hold him in her arms.

She was as crazy as he was.

Caroline leaned up and pressed her lips against his, soft and tentative until he caught her by the waist and pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. He growled against her lips as he pushed her down into the tall grass and rested his weight on top of her, pinning her beneath him. His claws dug into her hips as he tore her gown from her body, the desperate need to be close to her burning in his eyes as she ripped off his blood stained shirt and licked the blood off of his face.

She was so twisted.

She was turning into him.

She moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her core and pumped into her, making her burn for him before his mouth slid across her skin and he inhaled her scent deeply before his lips found her core and his tongue tasted her.

"Nik…" Caroline gasped aloud at the sensation, marveling at the feel of his tongue as it played across the heat of her.

"Mine," he murmured against her as he pressed his tongue deeper into her body, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yes…" she breathed as she laid her head back in the grass, "yours…I'm yours…"she breathed.

"Always," he growled as he flipped her over onto her stomach and took hold of her hips, forcing her up onto her hands and knees.

"Yes…always…oh Nik…" she gasped at the feel of him filling her, burying his body roughly into hers without warning. His grip was bruising on her hips as he pounded into her, blood and sweat covering her body.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth as she tightened around him, finding his own release as she did hers, "mine…" he whispered as he bent his head down and scrapped his teeth over her shoulder, heat spreading through her abdomen as evidence of his release. She gasped as he bit down, her blood filling his mouth. When he'd taken his fill she was weak and light headed, the feel of his hands turned her and cradling her to his chest.

"Drink," he whispered into her ear as he held her mouth against his shoulder.

Vaguely she heard the command and let her vampire instincts take over. She bit down roughly and he growled in pleasure and pain, his blood filling her mouth and running down her chin. She was so hungry she thought as she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin.

"That's it love," she vaguely heard him purr into her ear, "you're mine now."

She released his shoulder and gasped for air, his blood singing in her veins as it healed her body and gave her strength. She felt her body being lifted up into his arms as he carried her back to the village, her head cradled against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, wondering what it would have sounded like as a hybrid. She'd only known him as a hybrid for a few short hours earlier, and now she knew he was simply a vampire again. He'd killed his mother because she'd bound his werewolf half to the moonstone which she imagined was probably in his pocket right now. When they entered the hut Rebekah gasped as she took in the sight of them and rushed over to help them.

"Is she hurt?" Rebekah asked worriedly, "what happened?"

"She's fine Rebekah," Klaus told her calmly, "she just needs to rest."

"Oh Nik…" Rebekah said brokenly, "it's so awful...their all dead…who could have done this? They killed our Mother Nik!"

"Mikael killed them all," Klaus told her firmly as he lay Caroline down on their bed, "he killed our mother."

"It's because of what she'd done?" Rebekah said sadly, "because of what you are?"

"Yes," Klaus said with a nod, "It will be alright Rebekah," he told her firmly, "I'll keep you safe I promise you."

"I'm so scared Nik," Rebekah whispered sadly as her brother embraced her.

"Shhh…it will be alright, you'll see…" he said soothingly, "in the morning we must leave this place."

"Where will we go?" Rebekah asked worriedly, "what shall we do?"

"I don't know," Klaus said with a frown, "We'll figure out something."

"Alright," Rebekah said with a nod.

In the morning Caroline woke up warm and comfortable. It was then that she realized she was sandwiched between Klaus and Rebekah on her bed. Klaus held her tightly against him with his face buried in her hair while Rebekah lay sprawled beside them with her arm slung over to one side and hanging off the bed.

Caroline carefully slid out of Klaus's arms and got up off the bed, going into the main room. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked quietly from the doorway to their bedroom.

"We need to leave now Klaus…like…right now." Caroline told him firmly.

He nodded solemnly, "I'll wake Rebekah."

Caroline nodded and went outside to examine her surroundings. The surviving villagers had all fled into the woods to hide so there wasn't anyone around. Caroline let out a long tired sigh and closed her eyes, unable to look at the sight before her anymore.

"I'll clean it up," Klaus said quietly from behind her, his eyes cold and hard as he took in his surroundings.

"Ok," Caroline said with a nod.

"Rebekah wants me to bury Mother's body," he told her with raised eyebrows as he walked past her towards the bodies scattered across the ground.

"I'll help her…" Caroline said with a nod and she turned back towards the hut, knowing that Klaus probably wanted to be alone right now.

"She'll want to clean her up and have a proper funeral for her," Klaus told her quietly.

"I can handle it," Caroline said tiredly and went into the hut.

Later that day when the bodies had been burned and Esther's body had been prepared for her funeral Caroline and Rebekah stood there and watched Klaus dig a hole to bury Esther's body in. Rebekah stood beside her weeping and she couldn't help but feel the guilt of knowing the truth and keeping it from Rebekah. Klaus rarely made eye contact with her and she imagined it was because he was feeling guilty about it as well.

When Klaus had finished digging the hole and Esther's body was in the ground Rebekah sniffled lightly and caught both Klaus and Caroline's hands in her own as they stood around Esther's grave.

"Let us promise each other," she told them both as Elijah arrived and joined their circle, clasping hands with Rebekah and Klaus, "that we will always stay together…always and forever."

"Always and forever," the all murmured together under the bright morning sunlight.


	11. The Chase and The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Just a warning however, this chapter has some very dark and adult themes. Just so you all are aware. **

* * *

They had been on the run for days. They gathered their belongings and took Haldis from the stables and fled the small village that had been there home for so long. Caroline despaired in leaving the little hut that Klaus had built her, had spent so much time creating so that she and Klaus would have a place to live. Caroline rode along on Haldis with Rebekah while the men walked, tired and exhausted as they finally reached the city.

"We can't stay here long," Elijah said quietly as they walked through the city streets.

"Agreed brother," Klaus said with a nod, "We'll take the next ship out."

"What?" Caroline asked with a frown, "Where are we going?"

"We're leaving this place Caroline," Klaus told her frankly, "back to Europe."

"Europe?" Caroline repeated worriedly, knowing that if she went with them she would be leaving behind the only place she knew as home. Though she supposed she'd given all that up long ago when she agreed to marry Klaus.

"It's for the best," Rebekah agreed quietly, "we must leave this place as soon as we can Caroline…they'll be looking for us after what happened back in the village."

"Alright," Caroline coincided as they arrived at a nearby inn. Caroline dismounted Haldis along with Rebekah and the two women went with Elijah and Finn into the inn to rent a room for the night while Klaus and Kol took Haldis to the stables. Once they rented a room Caroline followed Rebekah into the main sitting room which consisted of a bar and many wooden tables with heavy looking iron chandeliers with candles wedged haphazardly into each bracket, the wax melting down the sides of the iron and dripping onto the tables below. It was loud but not crowded inside the main sitting room, a warm fire roaring in a nearby hearth while people sat around the small wooden tables drinking ale and eating what looked to be roasted pig.

"Let's find a table," Rebekah said quietly and motioned to a table near the window. Caroline followed her over to it, waving Elijah and Finn over to follow them. They all sat around the small wooden table, pressed against each other uncomfortably and ordered drinks while they waited for Klaus and Kol to arrive. As she sat there, she could hear an assortment of different languages around her, some were French and some were English, others were Nordic like her family spoke.

"Vi trenger å få billetter til skipet bror," Rebekah said casually as the bar maid passed out goblets of wine for the women and mugs of ale for the men with an extra two for Klaus and Kol.

"Avtalt, skal jeg gå ned med Niklaus i kveld og hente dem," Elijah said with a nod.

"Will the docks be open this late to go and get the tickets?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"It isn't very late," Elijah said as he met her gaze, "and besides…we'll do what we must to secure our safe passage back home."

Caroline frowned at his words but said nothing, knowing that they had to do what they must to survive, even if that meant using compulsion. She couldn't fight Klaus on this; he was too stubborn to listen to her. She supposed that perhaps she was being unreasonable, considering their current situation.

"Budge over little sister," Kol said as he walked towards the table.

Caroline shifted her chair to the left to accommodate the chair that Kol pulled up from another table and squeeze in between her and Rebekah. "That's my chair, brother," Klaus said as he walked up behind Kol and patted his shoulder with a smirk on his lips before taking the seat that Kol had intended for himself. Kol huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes before squeezing another chair in between Elijah and Finn and taking a seat.

"Right," Finn said aloud so the others could hear him over the violin music playing in the background, "Tonight Klaus and Elijah go and fetch the tickets, while we stay here with Rebekah and Caroline."

"Why must I stay here with the women folk, "Kol said petulantly, "I'd much rather see the city with you two."

"You're the youngest Kol," Elijah told him with a smirk, "you stay behind."

"Rebekah is younger than me and she got to go with you to the city with Father when you were going to buy Caroline's bridal gown material." Kol said as he took a sip of his ale.

"Regardless, Mother couldn't go and Rebekah was the only other logical choice Kol," Elijah replied pointedly as he looked at his brother.

"Oh rubbish," Kol sneered irritably and then fell silent at Klaus's hard look in his direction.

"Du vil holde tungen minst jeg rive den ut Kol," Klaus responded quietly without looking at him, his gaze on the ale inside his own mug that sat before him.

"Be nice Nik," Caroline said gently as he took a sip from her goblet and turned her gaze away from her family to look around the establishment.

"Jeg tror din kone må ha et veldig stramt grep på broren din baller," Kol said with a dark look in Klaus's direction.

Klaus slammed his mug down on the table so hard it rattled and everyone inhaled sharply, leaning back in their seats with their gazes glued on Klaus's face. It was clear that all of them still feared Klaus's temper, even Caroline who'd witnessed it firsthand.

"What grip she has on certain parts of my anatomy is none of your business brother," Klaus responded coolly.

"It really, really isn't Kol," Caroline added pointedly as she turned her gaze to his.

"That roasted pork smell's fantastic," Rebekah said wistfully as she watched them lift a heavy roasted pig off of the spit that was slowly being rotated over the hearth nearby.

"I'll get us some then," Kol said as he shot her a mischievous look and got to his feet, weaving in and out of the crowd as he made his way towards the barkeep that was tending to the roast.

Caroline watched him worriedly, Klaus's warm hand sliding across her knee reassuring as he leaned into whisper, "He'll be careful Caroline."

"I know I'm being difficult," Caroline said quietly, "I just want us all to be safe."

"So you've said, many times," Rebekah said dryly as she looked at Caroline, "and we're being careful."

"You can't honestly expect us to live by such high expectations when all of our lives we've lived under the tyrannical rule of our father," Kol told her pointedly as he brought back a heaping portion of the roast on a large wooden plate and placed it in the middle of the table.

"It's time we have a little freedom of our own Caroline," Rebekah said as she stood to pass out plates to each of them and then evenly divide the roast between them all.

"In moderation," Klaus told her firmly, pointing at her with his carving knife, "We mustn't make a scene least we be noticed."

"Surely we can do as we please now though," Kol pressed as he ate, "we can have the finest things and live like the royalty we surely are as Caroline describes in her stories."

"I do _not_ describe you as royalty in my stories Kol," Caroline said with a frown on her lips.

"You certainly talk like Niklaus is a king though," he smirked at her and winked.

Klaus smirked as he looked at his brother, "Perhaps king when it comes too…"

Caroline elbowed him and glared and then cut into her portion of the roast, hearing Klaus chuckle beside her lightly.

"As far as I know we've never crossed paths in such a manner love," Klaus told her with a clever look on his face, "or perhaps there is more then you let on."

"Don't get excited," Caroline said dryly, "you drew me a pony and gave me a diamond bracelet."

"Diamonds," Rebekah breathed in awe, "who could afford such expensive trinkets?"

"Apparently we can sister," Kol mused aloud, "though I haven't as of yet seen such gold in our pockets. Perhaps Nik is holding out on us…or we should get to work making our fortune."

"I have got such a big mouth," Caroline groaned aloud and drank from her goblet.

"It is such a beautiful mouth though, useful for many things," Klaus whispered in her ear and Caroline blushed deep red, ducking her head down so the others wouldn't see her reaction.

"Can't you two refrain from doing that at the table, I'm eating," Kol said with mock disgust and ate another slice of roast.

"Oh be civil brother," Finn scolded Kol lightly, "They've not been wed but for six or seven months…let them make fools of themselves in public just a bit longer before we begin to tease them for it."

"Niklaus if you are finished we should go and get the tickets," Elijah said firmly as he looked at Klaus expectantly.

"Yes, your quite right brother," Klaus said with a nod and finished his ale. He then leaned over and gave Caroline a wet kiss on the lips that made her giggle and wipe her mouth because he tasted like ale. She watched the two brothers go before turning to look at the others.

"We'll need new clothes if were going off to Europe," Rebekah pointed out to them all, "I'm not going to Europe in these rags."

"There's nothing wrong with your dress Rebekah," Caroline said with a frown, "You just finished making that a couple of months ago."

"We don't have to live by their rules anymore Caroline," Rebekah said insistently, "we are free to do as we please. We are not like them…isn't that obvious to you? We're better than them."

It was starting Caroline thought sadly. This was the moment when Caroline went from being the student to the teacher and back to the student again. The original family was finally taking charge and Caroline was now back to being along for the ride again.

"Oh don't sulk sister," Kol said with a grin as he watched Caroline, "I'll nick some pretty trinkets for you too."

"If we're going to survive then we've got to make them see," Rebekah told them all, "we're better than them."

"Speaking of which," Finn said thoughtfully, "You said once that there were others like us?"

Caroline looked at him wide eyed and stared down at her plate, not wanting to meet the curious gazes of her family members. "That's a long story."

"We've certainly got plenty of time," Finn said thoughtfully as he looked at Caroline expectantly.

"How far into the future are you from?" Rebekah asked suddenly as she watched Caroline, "How long must we live before we run across you're past self?"

"A thousand years…" Caroline breathed out in a sigh, "a very long time indeed."

"A thousand years," Rebekah repeated in awe, "a thousand years we've lived and seen the world…I wonder what were like in a thousand years?"

"We've certainly got the right person to ask," Kol mused aloud as he looked at Caroline curiously.

"I can't tell you," Caroline told them all pointedly, "I can't risk changing anything…you can't know your future."

"Then don't tell us it…just tell us some details…are we rich?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Powerful?" Kol added.

"Yes to both," Caroline said and cringed at the smug look on Kol's face, "and as a side note to the powerful question…I could still take you any day," she said, looking pointedly at Kol.

"I doubt that," Kol chuckled, "You're a woman."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah said in outrage and kicked her brother in the shin under the table, "Who was it that all but broke you're arm in a sparring match the summer before last?"

"You didn't nearly break my arm," Kol sneered though his cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"I did too," Rebekah said as she raised her chin to look at her brother, "and I could do it again if need be."

"Easy Rebekah," Finn said gently as he patted his sister's shoulder, "I think we should spare Kol for now."

"I don't need to be spared Finn," Kol sneered, "I'm not afraid of her."

"The hell you aren't," Rebekah chuckled lightly.

"Right," Caroline said with a yawn, "where is the room we rented?"

"Up the stairs and to the left, four doors down from the window at the end of the hall," Finn replied easily as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"I think I'll head up then," Caroline said tiredly as she stood up from her seat, Rebekah mirroring her actions.

"I'll go with you," Rebekah said with a nod.

Later that evening Caroline had curled up in bed next to Rebekah with Kol sleeping on the far end. Rebekah was sandwiched between them while Finn slept on the other bed. Caroline had been too tired to complain about the accommodations, she'd rather just deal with Kol's snoring then try and find another room. She worried about Klaus and Elijah who hadn't returned yet, but those worries were soon averted when Klaus came into the room quietly, Elijah following behind him. Caroline blinked sleepily and glanced over at him, turning over in bed so that she could face him.

"Nik?" Caroline said sleepily as she stared at him.

"Shhh…go back to sleep my love," he told her softly as he stripped down out of his clothes and prepared for bed.

"Where have you and Elijah been Klaus?" Caroline asked worriedly as she watched him climb into bed beside Finn.

"Securing our fortune my love," he told her pointedly with a wicked grin and shifted his weight to make room for Elijah.

_Seriously awkward accommodations_.

"Why in the blazes couldn't we have gotten a second room?" Elijah groused irritably as he elbowed Klaus in the ribs to make him move over some more.

"We hadn't the money," Klaus grumbled back.

"Will you two shut up already?" Rebekah hissed irritably, "some of us are trying to sleep."

"What do you mean fortune?" Caroline hissed with a frown as she looked over at Klaus.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Klaus muttered half asleep as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

When morning came Caroline was still half asleep when she felt Klaus gently shaking her awake, "It's time to get up love; we need to meet the ship in a couple of hours."

"Mmm…"Caroline groaned and rolled over to escape his hand but it followed her, a light chuckle could be heard behind her as his weight shifted the bed and he lay down beside her on the bed, his arm encircling her waist and pulling her back against him while he pressed kisses against the back of her neck.

"Forgive me darling," he murmured against her skin, "but we must be off soon…you'll have to catch up on your sleep later."

"You never sleep in," she muttered irritably as she rolled over to look at him, placing her hands on his chest as she gazed up at him, their faces only inches away from each other.

"On the contrary," he said with a smirk, "I sleep rather late when I've drunken too much….or when you keep me in bed with you."

"I should keep you in bed with me now," she murmured against his lips as she placed a soft kiss there.

"You should get your own room for that sort of thing too," Kol told them pointedly as he emerged from the bathroom.

"We're not exactly alone right now," Klaus chuckled into her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So I remembered," Caroline said with a blush coloring her cheeks as she rolled away from him and climbed out of bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Klaus told her, "Rebekah wants to go shopping before we leave."

"Again?" Caroline said tiredly.

"Yes…again…apparently she wants us to look the part." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"The part of what?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"I've arranged for us to have excellent boarding on the ship," Klaus said with a excited gleam in his eye, "We'll have the finest of accommodations."

"Nik," Caroline began slowly as she recalled the night before and his promise of an explanation in the morning, "what did you do?"

"I've secured us our fortune beloved," he said vaguely, as Elijah entered the room and glanced between the two, clearly having heard the conversation.

"Don't worry," he told Caroline easily, "I made sure he did nothing entirely dishonest."

"Define entirely dishonest?" Caroline said with a frown as she crossed her arms and shifted her gaze between them both.

"He and I were up late last night gambling…" Elijah said with a shrug, "and we might have used compulsion for a few things…"

"Elijah you're supposed to be helping me!" Caroline said in a huff.

"I am," Elijah said pointedly as he met her gaze, "I made sure he didn't do anything terrible."

"I could do as I please and you know it Elijah," Klaus said as he changed clothes, "you wouldn't have been able to stop me."

"No, but the thought of Caroline turning you out of her bed probably would have," Elijah said with a smirk and disappeared into the bathroom.

Klaus sneered at him and pulled his doublet on, securing it with a leather belt that he strapped around his waist, "Have you seen my leather braces?" Klaus asked Caroline with a frown as he dug through their clothes.

"On the mantle," Caroline said as she motioned towards the fireplace.

"Ah," Klaus said with a grin and kissed her cheek and went to retrieve his braces.

"Hurry up," Rebekah said as she opened the room door and stuck her head in, "We need to fetch new clothes before we can board the ship. If they see us like this they'll never let us on board."

"Klaus," Caroline said as she noticed the clothing he was wearing, "Where did you get all that?"

"Had it made for me last night," Klaus said with a grin, "How do I look?"

"I..." Caroline began with wide eyes, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a mixture of soft leathers and fresh linen, his clothing was obviously new and well made. "Handsome…" Caroline breathed and felt her cheek flush pink when Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't make his head any bigger than it already it please," Rebekah told her before disappearing back out into the hall outside the room where Finn was waiting for them all.

Klaus grinned at her and then retrieved his sword, strapping it to his belt before joining the others outside. Caroline got dressed and was finishing braiding her hair when Elijah emerged from the bathroom. "Ready to go then?" he asked her politely as he watched her braid her hair. Caroline nodded and tied off the braid with a ribbon before gathering her things and following Elijah outside.

Caroline waited for Rebekah to search the room one last time to make sure they'd gotten all of their belongings while the men went downstairs into the bar. When Rebekah was certain they'd gathered everything they owned they both went down to meet the men who were ordering breakfast.

"You lot are always eating," Rebekah said as she sat down between Finn and Elijah while Caroline squeezed in between Klaus and Kol.

"Speaking of food," Kol said as he caught the gaze of a pretty barmaid across the room.

"Kol…" Caroline said quietly.

"We have to eat something before we go don't we?" Kol told her pointedly, "we can't get on the ship like this…there aren't any animals to feed off of and it's a two week journey back to Europe."

"Two weeks?" Caroline said in shock.

"Yes…" Kol said with a frown, "what did you expect?"

"Never mind…" Caroline said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, "yeah I suppose so…go for it," she said, motioning towards the bar maid, "I think we'll all need to feed before we leave."

"We'll have to make do with the crew and passengers too while on board," Rebekah said quietly, "we won't have anything else."

"This is going to be a long two weeks…" Caroline murmured as she laid her head on Klaus's shoulder.

"I'll keep you entertained," Klaus smirked down at her.

"You usually do," Caroline grinned up at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Eat up…before the food gets cold," he told her lightly as he filled her plate himself with eggs and something that looked suspiciously like hash browns.

"We'll need our strength for dinner," Kol chuckled lightly under his breath and ate his breakfast with a smug look on his face as he met Caroline's gaze.

She sneered back at him and ate her breakfast too, knowing that Kol was more than pleased to have finally won the argument between the two of them.

"Now, now, you two," Klaus said as he finished his breakfast, "don't quarrel…we both know how reckless you can be Kol…Caroline is simply looking out for you…and beloved as much as I would like to side with you on this he is right. We cannot afford to be moral right now when our lives depend upon us living by our nature. We'll be trapped on a ship for two weeks without anything to eat accept what we have in front of us."

Caroline grumbled something incoherent under her breath and finished her breakfast, "I need some air," she muttered quietly, her stomach unsettled by the latest turn of events. She didn't want to feed off of anyone; she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Caroline waited outside for the others to finish breakfast, Finn arriving first to join her. He glanced down at her with a frown on his lips and spoke gently, "I'm sorry that my brothers and sister displease you Caroline," he told her quietly, "I wish they would see what you and I see…but alas they cannot. I fear they will fall far into the darkness that lives inside of all of us."

"Finn we have to do what we must to survive, I'm being unreasonable," Caroline told him plainly with a sigh.

"No you're not," Finn said with a frown, "we could make this work…we could find a way around feeding off of humans."

"Not this time," Caroline said quietly as they others joined them.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be particularly difficult today brother?" Klaus said as he clapped a hand down on Finn's shoulder and squeezed gently as he leaned into to whisper in his brother's ear, "I've only just got her to settle down with the idea so please don't make it any more difficult than it already it for her."

The two of them watched Caroline walk off with Rebekah, who clearly hadn't heard the conversation between Klaus and Finn or at least wasn't paying attention. "She's right Niklaus…she asked me once to help her keep us all in line and that's exactly what I'm doing…you're dragging her down with you and I won't let you do that."

"Caroline's stubborn," Klaus chuckled lightly, "if anything I'll be the one being dragged along behind her."

"This isn't a _game_ Niklaus," Finn hissed irritably as he turned to face his brother, "I'm being _serious_, we need to be careful!"

"I'm aware of the dangers brother," Klaus snarled as he stepped closer to his brother, the tension between them clear. "I'm simply asking that you stop being so damn difficult and let me deal with _my_ wife on my own terms."

"Then I suggest you do so quickly _brother_," Finn said darkly as he met Klaus's angry gaze, "before I do it for you."

"You're always so damn _moral_ Finn," Klaus spat irritably, his jaw set, "always so difficult. Why can't you ever just relax a little and have some fun for a change?"

"We have a great responsibility on our hands Niklaus," Finn said firmly as he stared back at his brother without flinching, "we have to control ourselves or many people could get hurt."

"Oh please," Klaus scoffed, "stop being such a bore and come with us. We need to get new clothes before we board the ship. We look like commoners….or well at least you lot do," Klaus chuckled lightly, "I've already bought new clothes."

"We _are _commoners Niklaus," Finn said with a frown as he followed his brother towards the others.

"Not anymore brother," Klaus said with a wicked grin on his lips, "not anymore."

* * *

"Well what do you want me to say Caroline?" Bonnie said tiredly as she looked at her friend, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"You can't honestly be serious," Caroline said with a frown on her lips, "Aiyanna…she created The Five?"

"Yes," Bonnie said as she met Caroline's gaze, "what Esther did was wrong…the only way to get justice for what was done to Tatia was to do this. Create a species of vampire hunter that craved to kill vampires just as powerfully as a vampire craved to kill humans."

"What about Shane?" Caroline asked casually as she walked around her friend's house, "where's he been lurking lately?"

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks…" Bonnie said with a frown, "did you know that Klaus went after him?"

"Yes," Caroline said frankly, "I can't blame him honestly. The man tricked him into killing twelve hybrids."

"What do you mean tricked him?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Bonnie…" Caroline said with a sigh, "what if I was to tell you that Shane isn't who you thought he was?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie said as she stepped in front of Caroline and met her gaze, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I mean…" Caroline began gently as she stared at Bonnie, unsure of how to put what she knew into words, "what I mean to say is that Shane is a lot older then you think."

"Like…how old?" Bonnie said as her eyes widened, fear in there depths.

"Like….a thousand years old," Caroline supplied and closed her eyes at the sharp intake of breath she heard Bonnie take.

"What?" Bonnie said, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I saw him…a thousand years ago in the woods near Klaus's village…we lived in the werewolf village nearby," Caroline explained.

"Werewolves aren't immortal…they age and die just like humans Caroline," Bonnie pointed out.

"Not this one Bonnie," Caroline told her gently, "I think he found a way around it."

"You think he's a hybrid too?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"No," Caroline said as she shook her head, "I think he's a werewolf and he's damn good at hiding it, So good that nobody can even smell it on him."

"How?" Bonnie asked curiously as she dug out her grimoire's.

"Like I think a witch helped him do it," Caroline said firmly.

"I'm not sure there's a way to do that though," Bonnie told her as she searched her grimoire's, clearly already having the same idea Caroline did before Caroline could even vocalize her thoughts on the matter, "It would take a lot of power…usually spells to slow aging only slow it down maybe sixty or seventy years, not a _thousand_."

"Well clearly somebody worked out how to do it," Caroline told her as she helped Bonnie search through the stack of books on the table in front of her.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else you're not telling me," Bonnie asked with a frown as she turned her gaze up towards Caroline.

"I think," Caroline began slowly as she met Bonnie's gaze and took a deep breath before continuing, "I think that Shane is Klaus's Dad… his real Dad…" Caroline told her as Bonnie inhaled sharply and widened her eyes in shock, "remember how Shane mentioned he lost his family? Think about it…twelve hybrids…werewolves…werewolf wife….twelve human souls that Damon killed…human child…."

"You think Shane set Damon up all those years ago?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"I don't know why he chose Damon to do it," Caroline began carefully, "but I think I know why he chose Klaus. He tricked Klaus into killing those hybrids probably to involve him in some twisted ritual to bring back his dead wife and child; he mentioned the Silas story remember? What if Silas is where he got the idea in the first place, what if he means to use that same spell to bring his family back, the one that Klaus killed?"

"Oh shit…" Bonnie breathed in panic and worry, "So all that magic he taught me…everything…" Bonnie said with a frown, "why would he need me?"

"Probably because Aiyanna was the one who created The Five…so you're the descendant which means you've got a lot of power on your side. Also…that witch in the story that he mentioned…the one that helped Silas…I think that that witch is an ancestor of yours and he needs you to do it because it has to be of the same bloodline as before."

"I can't believe this," Bonnie said quietly with a shake of her head as she turned away from Caroline to stare out the window, "I'm really having a hard time believing all of this…even though the evidence is there Caroline…I just….I wish it wasn't true."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said with a frown, "but Shane is playing us all right now."

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Caroline.

"We take him out," Caroline said firmly, "you tell Damon about you're suspicions which are really my suspicions but we can't tell him that."

"So now not only do I have to worry about a homicidal thousand year old witch out to murder her whole family, but I have to worry about the vendetta of a thousand year old werewolf too?" Bonnie said incredulously.

"At least you'll never get bored," Caroline offered with a half-smile that made Bonnie laugh and shake her head.

"If we survive this," Bonnie chuckled, "you owe me a vacation."

"How about my beach house in Miami?" Caroline offered with a smile as they went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Sounds good…" Bonnie said with a thoughtful nod, "mai tai's on the beach in Miami…sounds very good."

"You should see my museum," Caroline chuckled, "I collected things from every point in history…call it a hobby…and I gathered them all together in this building out behind my condo."

"You have your own museum?" Bonnie said with a laugh, "you are too much sometimes Care."

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Caroline muttered irritably with a glare towards Rebekah.

"You look like a princess," Rebekah breathed in awe as she took Caroline by the hand and led her out into the main sitting room where Klaus waited.

"You look ravishing," he grinned down at her, a pleased look on his face as he took in the sight of her in her new gown.

"This dress is so tight…are they supposed to be like this?" Caroline frowned at Rebekah.

"Yes, it's all the fashion these days…we never had anything like this back in the village because we couldn't afford it," Rebekah said, examining the deep blue silk hem of Caroline's gown. It was embroidered in gold leaflet patterns along the hem, collar and sleeves of the gown, with a fresh linen chemise underneath the gown.

"Ok, I need to go get dressed!" Rebekah said excitedly as she grabbed a sky blue gown from off of a nearby chair and darted into the changing rooms.

"You'll spoil her rotten Nik," Caroline scolded lightly as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close so he could kiss her lips gently.

"I merely wish to ensure the wellbeing of my family love," he told her as he paid for the many gowns and new jewelry that he'd bought for both Caroline and Rebekah.

"Where is all this money coming from?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I'm a very good gambler," Klaus smirked at her, "and I'm also very persuasive."

"Nik," Caroline said gently as she weaved her arm into his and stopped at the look on his face. He was so earnest about his affections, about ensuring the wellbeing of his family that it made Caroline take pause. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, a soft smile playing on her lips as she spoke, "thank you."

He looked surprised for a moment, obviously expecting her to fight him on this, "you're welcome."

"Oh I love it Nik thank you!" Rebekah said gleefully as she came prancing out in the sky blue gown with her hair twisted up into beautiful braids.

"You're welcome sister," he smiled down at her and watched as she twirled in a circle to show off her new gown.

"What do you think?" Rebekah asked curiously with raised eyebrows as she shifted her gaze between Klaus and Caroline expectantly.

"It's lovely sister," Klaus smiled.

"You look great," Caroline supplied easily.

"Alright then," Klaus said easily, "it's time we be off I think."

"The ship will be leaving port soon," Rebekah agreed as she gathered her new clothes and jewelry.

"Indeed sister," Klaus agreed, "come along beloved," he told Caroline and pulled her alongside him as they left the vending stand where they'd purchased the clothes.

Caroline marveled at the city as they made their way towards the harbor. Klaus told her a few stories he knew of the place and pointed out beautiful statues along the way, telling her what he knew of them. When they reached the ship they boarded and Klaus led Caroline and the others to the room in which would belong to them.

Apparently in the tenth century the finest accommodations on a ship did not include an actual room. They were in the rear of the ship that was sectioned off and had an old wooden table, a bed, and several pieces of cloth hanging from the rafters which Caroline surmised were hammocks.

"Nice," Caroline said with wide eyes as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Not really," Rebekah huffed irritably as she passed by Caroline, "Nik I thought you said we have the finest accommodations?"

"This is what we have sweetheart," Klaus told her pointedly, "what did you expect?"

"Something nicer than this," Rebekah huffed, "at least a couple of beds."

"Well I'm sorry if," Klaus began his voice drifting off quietly as Caroline walked away from the argument to go and stand on deck.

She'd never been on a ship before; Caroline mused as she walked along the railing and glanced down at that tremulous water below.

"Such a fine dress," said a voice from behind her, "It's a shame that it will get ruined."

"What?" Caroline asked as dread filled her, the voice from behind her could only belong to one person, "Mikael…" Caroline breathed as she turned to face her father-in-law, horror filling her eyes.

"Where is Niklaus?" Mikael asked casually as he watched her.

"Mikael wait…just listen…" Caroline began as she held a hand up to stop his progression towards her, his hand grasping her shoulder tightly as Klaus and Rebekah emerged onto the deck.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave so easily Niklaus?" Mikael chuckled lightly, "we have score to settle."

Klaus stared Mikael down, anger and hate burning in his eyes as he set his jaw and stepped towards Mikael, "Let her go."

"No," Mikael said with a shake of his head, "I told you we have a score to settle…I'm just evening things out," Mikael told him pointedly as he drove a stake into Caroline's chest.

Many things happened at once, the sound of Rebekah screaming and Klaus's outraged cry of pain as Caroline collapsed to the floor, gasping in shock and agony.

Caroline knew what this stake was that was lodged deep into her chest, her bloody hands grasping it as she tried to yank it out of her body. This was the white oak stake, the one that nobody knew Mikael had made. He had missed her heart but only by mere inches and she could feel the stake scraping at her insides as she wretched it from her chest, crying out in pain as she rolled onto her back with the bloody stake in her hand. She could see Klaus and Mikael struggling against each other with Finn and Elijah rushing towards her.

"Get her up, quickly brother," Elijah urged as Finn lifted Caroline up into his arms, "we must get her below deck before someone sees…Rebekah…compel the crew to forget this…and I'm going to help Niklaus get rid of our father."

"Hurry…" Caroline chocked, blood dripping down her chin as she winced in pain, the simple friction of here body against Finn's as he walked causing her agony. Elijah gently took the stake from Caroline's hand and went after Klaus and Mikael who'd taken the fight further up the deck of the ship. She blacked out after that, the sound of screaming in the background.

Her dreams were nothing short of nightmares.

She dreamed of blood and death, of a man who was immortal and held her heart in his hands.

Her husband would become a monster and she couldn't stop it from happening.

"Caroline," Rebekah said urgently, her voice distant and garbled.

"What?" Caroline blinked sleepily as Rebekah's worried face came into view.

"Oh you're awake…" Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief, "Nik, she's awake!"

"What happened?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"We thought that Mikael had killed you!" Rebekah said worriedly, "he'd missed you're heart thankfully."

"He had a white oak stake," Elijah supplied as he came into the room, "he must have made it before we burned the tree down."

"Which means he knew what danger it imposed upon us before we did," Klaus said darkly as he also entered the room and sat down on the bed beside Caroline.

"Mother must have told him," Rebekah agreed with a nod.

"Where am I?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"You're on the ship...we left port hours ago…" Rebekah supplied easily, "You've been asleep for hours."

"My chest…" Caroline said as she ran her fingers over the silk fabric of her dress where the hole in her chest had once been and found it healed.

"I changed your clothes while you were sleeping," Rebekah said gently, "we can't let the other passengers see you…we've compelled anyone on board to forget what they saw and Elijah compelled the crew to leave port early once Klaus and Elijah had thrown father overboard."

"The stake," Caroline said with wide eyes in panic.

"Father has it," Rebekah said with a worried frown, "Klaus and Elijah tried to get it from him but he was too fast."

"Oh no…" Caroline moaned aloud and Rebekah shushed her gently, wiping her forehead with a cold wet wash cloth.

"Don't worry," Rebekah said gently, "We'll go so far away he'll never find us."

"That's what you think," Caroline muttered under her breath and let out a long sigh.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing father again very soon," Klaus said with a frown as he watched Caroline shift uncomfortably in bed.

"Well unless he intends on swimming to Europe it will be a while until he catches up to us," Elijah said pointedly as he pulled the cloth drapes closed to hide the space Klaus had rented from prying eyes of other passengers.

Caroline let out a sigh and sat up slowly, Klaus shifting his weight so that he could climb into bed beside her and rest her back against his chest while he leaned against the headboard. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly and murmured soft words in Old Norse that she didn't understand. He was scared she could tell. It was in the way he murmured in his native tongue and stared off distantly as if in deep thought.

She was sure when she drifted back to sleep but when she woke it was morning and Klaus was asleep behind her, his head leaning back on the headboard and his arms wrapped around her frame. Elijah, Finn and Kol were asleep in hammocks and Rebekah had curled up on the foot of the bed. Caroline felt somewhat guilty at this, realizing that she and Klaus occupying most of the bed at the moment. Caroline lay there and listen to the ship as it rocked from side to side across the sea, the wood creaking lightly and the candles flickering in the cold draft that blew through the cracks in the wood. Up above on deck she could hear the sailors talking, and the passengers just behind the curtain that concealed them were beginning to stir.

Caroline carefully slid out of bed so that she wouldn't wake either her husband or sister-in-law and crept up to the top deck. It was cold and windy outside, the wind catching her golden curls and fluttering them around her face so that she had to raise the shawl she brought with her up over her head to keep her hair from flying all around her face in every direction. She'd never been to sea before, Caroline mused as she stepped up to the railing and gaze out over the open sea.

She wasn't standing there long when Finn stepped up beside her and turned his gaze to the sea as well, "it's a beautiful morning."

"It is," Caroline agreed with a smile.

"I'm pleased to see that you're alright Caroline," he told her frankly, "I worried that you might have been gravely injured."

"He missed my heart thankfully," Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, "it hurt like a bitch though."

She giggled at Finn's sharp intake of breath and felt her cheeks turn pink, his voice was soft but scolding as he spoke, "Mind your tongue Caroline…a lady shouldn't speak like that."

"Forgive me Finn," Caroline said sweetly as she turned to look up at him, "I'm just tired…I didn't sleep very well."

"I can understand that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his long dark hair flowing in the breeze, "Those hammocks are very uncomfortable."

"I'm worried," Caroline added quietly, "about the _accommodations_," she said pointedly as she looked at him.

"None of us have ever fed off of a human before," Finn nodded quietly, "well, except Kol and Rebekah…that's to be expected though…they've always been reckless…and I imagine Niklaus has too."

Caroline nodded in affirmation, "Yes…Nik has too…"

"Damn," Finn muttered quietly, "control is slipping from our hands faster than we can gain it."

"Finn," Caroline chuckled lightly, "what you're asking of them would take a miracle."

"Don't let my brother sway you Caroline," Finn said earnestly, "we can take control of our family…we can guide them away from bringing harm to others."

"You want _me_ to take control of the family from the king of the control freaks?" Caroline said incredulously.

"You're his wife," Finn told her pointedly, "turn his thoughts…make him see reason."

"Clearly you didn't heed my warning brother," Klaus said as he emerged onto the deck and walk towards them, a menacing look on his face as he shifted his gaze between Finn and Caroline, "I asked you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Finn can speak his mind if he wants," Caroline defended him as she stepped towards Klaus; "It doesn't mean I'll listen. I will listen to what I chose to listen too."

"You'll listen to me regardless," Klaus told her firmly as he looked at his brother, "step away from her brother."

"I'm so sick of you being such a control freak Nik!" Caroline snapped, stomping her foot petulantly.

"You'll do well to hold your tongue love," Klaus warned her quietly, "I'm in no mood for your temper."

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your servants Nik," Caroline snarled, glaring at him.

"Servants?" Klaus said with a raised eyebrow, "I've got servants have I?"

"No…" Caroline said as her face dropped as she turned her gaze away from him towards the sea.

"Interesting," Klaus said loud enough for her to hear before he turned his gaze towards Finn, "Leave."

Finn glared at him and stormed off, heading down below decks to join his siblings. Klaus watched him go before stepping up behind Caroline, trapping her against the railing with his body as he placed a hand on either side of her on the railing. He leaned down and enjoyed the shiver of anticipation he created within her as he whispered into her hair softly, his breath fanning against her ear and neck, "Beloved…what of these servants you spoke of?"

"You don't have servants Nik," Caroline said irritably, "you've got them sire bonded to you so they have to do what you say."

"My own personal army," he mused aloud with a smile on his lips, "I rather like the sound of that."

"Nik," Caroline said with a frown, "you promised."

"I know," he said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I will always keep my promises to you my love, but you must understand…I want what is best for you and our family."

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked softly, changing the subject.

He sighed and stared down at her for a moment before answering, "England."

"Which part?" Caroline asked softly.

"Kent," he replied easily as he smoothed her hair back away from her shoulder to give him better access to her neck. His body pressing so close to hers was creating delicious sensations within her, Caroline's eyes fluttering closed as he nipped lightly at the skin of her throat, suppressing a moan of delight at the feeling.

"Why Kent?" Caroline replied as he pressed his hips into backside, making her gasp. He smirked against her skin and continued his actions, delighting himself in the moans he would elicit from her occasionally.

"I've never been there," he replied casually.

"This is how we will live then? Going to places because we've never been there?" Caroline asked with a grin on her lips.

"Yes," he chuckled lightly against her skin, "do you like it?"

"Yes," Caroline laughed as his stubble scrapped against a particularly ticklish spot.

"I would take you right here if there weren't forty sailors standing on deck at the moment," Klaus murmured into her ear and made her shiver in want.

"It would be a very bold move wouldn't it?" Caroline chuckled lightly, "I suppose we could compel them to forget what they saw."

"I'd never give them such an honor to see you naked," Klaus growled against her neck, "I'd never let anyone but myself have that honor whether they forgot or not." His hand slid down to the hem of her gown and lifted it, concealing the action between their pressed bodies so that it looked only as if they were simply standing on deck admiring the view. His hand slid across her stomach and beneath her undergarments, sliding across her warm skin until he found the nest of golden curls at the apex between her legs. She inhaled sharply as he tug at them gently, struggling to keep a straight face while others passed them by admiring the view as well.

"Nik…" Caroline breathed, trying to keep the shock out of her voice and off of her face as other passengers glanced there way. He kept a straight face as well as he raised his eyebrows and with his free hand pointed towards a distant piece of land as if he were truly interested in it, "Look there Caroline, isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, very…" Caroline said with forced calm as his fingers slid deeper, plunging into her core with slow and careful precision.

"Oh my…" Caroline breathed aloud, her grip tightening on the railing, "it's just….awesome."

"Isn't it though?" Klaus said with a smirk.

"I just…" Caroline breathed deeply, trying to calm herself even though her body was on fire with need.

Klaus shifted his position so as to better conceal his actions, while his other hand lightly caressed her shoulder, his thumb rubbing along her collarbone. To any passerby it would look as if he were simply comforting her, like lovers standing and watching the sunrise.

"You're going to get us in trouble," Caroline hissed under her breath and gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. When an elderly woman glanced in their direction curiously Caroline smiled politely and said, "it's…just so beautiful…the mountains…I mean there beautiful."

"Careful dearest," he murmured against her ear, his tongue darting out to trace her earlobe. His hair easily concealed the action though, appearing as if he were whispering something funny in her ear, a smile curving his lips, "others will notice us."

"When I said it would be bold I didn't mean it as a challenge," Caroline whispered back, suppressing a soft moan as she arched her hips forward to press up against his hand where his thumb began rubbing slow circles against the tender bundle of nerves there.

"Oh but I love challenges," he purred seductively in her ear, "If I could get away with it I'd be under your skirt by now but as it happens I don't see an advantageous area to do it in."

"If only I'd just drank a little more champagne," Caroline breathed aloud, earning a confused look from Klaus.

"Never mind…it's just something we did occasionally when we met up back in Mystic Falls," Caroline explained to him gently, her breathing becoming unsteady.

"Slowly Caroline," he said as his teeth grazed her ear, "slowly…I want you to remember this moment."

"Oh believe me," Caroline said with wide eyes, "I'm going to remember this."

"Oh but I want you to dream of it," he murmured against her skin, "I want you to see it when you close your eyes."

"Nik," Caroline said softly, a pleading whisper.

"Yes love?" he asked her gently, though his voice was rough with desire.

"Please…" she begged him softly.

"Please what love?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

Caroline glared at him and he continued his actions, her clothing becoming uncomfortable against her sensitive skin. He wouldn't give in this time and she knew it, he meant to exert his dominance over her. Most likely this was because of her constant defiance of him, her need to keep control over the situation. When he scraped his fangs against her neck lightly she gasped loud enough for other passengers to notice and Caroline's cheek's colored brightly. "Oh Nik…it's just so…." Caroline stammered out, trying to divert the passenger's notice towards the lands in the distance.

"Yes beloved," he murmured quietly into her hair, his fangs retracted and hidden, "it is."

"say it,' he said, his voice rough and unyielding.

"No," she growled back, gasping at the sharp pinch of his fingers as he slid them up between her legs and back down again, creating both pleasure and pain at once.

"Beg me," he whispered against her neck softly, finding himself struggling to keep his own breathing under control so that he wouldn't bend her over a nearby crate and show her exactly who was alpha in his pack.

Caroline growled lightly and tried to push him away from her, her body hot and agitated under the constricting clothing she wore, her skin sensitive and itchy. She longed to be touched in ways he could not do in public and he was doing this on purpose. He was creating sensations in her that she could scarcely control and in public it would be ten times worse if she lost control. Not to mention she was hungry, the bloodlust burning in her throat and threatening to surface in other ways that may frighten the other passengers.

Klaus refused to let her go, pressing her harder up against the railing until the wood creaked beneath their combined weight, "If the railing breaks and we fall in I'm kicking your ass," Caroline snarled quietly.

"I'm sure you would," he chuckled lightly, "I do so love your fire…I always thought that Kol could never sate such a fire with his sweet words…and I was right. What you need is something stronger…you need to be made to submit…want to submit…" he murmured as he nipped her shoulder, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Yes…" she moaned quietly, biting her lip so hard she drew blood so as not to scream aloud.

"That's it…" he whispered against her skin as he used his free hand to glide his fingers down her back and over her hip, sliding around her waist possessively and pulling her back against him so she could feel his desire pressing into her backside. "Give into me," he whispered softly.

"Oh please…" she whispered so softly he barely heard it even with his own vampire hearing, and shifted his hand so it would better please her, eliciting soft gasps from her as he hit particularly sensitive spots. Then it happened like waves crashing over them both, Caroline shivered in his arms and lay her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes. The sensations engulfing her so that she forgot where she was entirely; Klaus removed his hand and turned her in his arms so that she could bury her face in his shoulder.

He walked them both towards the lower decks, appearing to anyone as a couple merely going for a stroll across the deck. Once down below he pulled her into an empty corner where nobody was around and pressed her up against the wall, sliding his damp fingers across her lips. She gasped at the darkness in his eyes, the hot desire that burned in their depths as he pushed his index finger into her mouth. She could taste herself on his skin and suckled gently, watching his dark eyes turn black with lust as his vampire side threatened to surface. She slid her lips down his finger until she reached the base, watching his mouth hang open in surprise, his eyes following her actions. When she cleaned his finger completely she released it with a light pop and laid her head back against the wall behind her, watching him watch her.

"Minx," he murmured as he tilted her chin up and kissed her roughly, his lips bruising against hers as his tongue plundered her mouth.

"Nik," Caroline gasped against his lips.

He reached up and wrapped her golden hair that was now nearing her waist around his hand and pulled gently, his other hand lifting her skirts and pinning his hips against hers so that she couldn't move.

"Not in the hallway Nik," Rebekah said with disgust as she stepped up behind them both.

"Away with you Rebekah," Klaus scowled as he released Caroline and stepped away from her, the two of them gasping and breathing heavily.

"No," Rebekah said with a frown, "You should know better than to be doing _that_ in public," she scolded them both sharply.

"Damnit Bekah," Klaus growled as he whirled around to face her, his jaw set, "Leave."

"Not without Caroline," Rebekah smirked up at him and reached around him to catch Caroline's hand, pulling Caroline towards her, "just some insurance so that I know you two won't be off making use of some nearby crate during dinner."

"Bekah," Klaus growled warningly.

"No Nik," Rebekah said firmly with a glare in her brother's direction, "if you're that terribly desperate then why don't you go have at it in the bathroom…we all know why you were off wandering in the woods late at night so many times." Rebekah snapped with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Klaus knew exactly what she was talking about. He flushed and turned his gaze away, apparently embarrassed by Rebekah's words because Caroline had been present to hear it.

"Obstinate woman," Klaus growled and stormed off towards the room they had rented.

"Sorry about that," Rebekah said apologetically, "but I won't have my brother embarrass us because he can't control his….needs."

"He's a bit…out of control as of late," Caroline said with a frown as she nodded and followed Rebekah back onto the deck, straightening out her skirts as she went.

"He's been out of control sense we became what we are…everything is different now…he's different now," Rebekah said softly with a frown on her lips.

"I know," Caroline said tiredly, "we all are…our emotions…our personality is amplified now. Everything that we are has been amplified. Our desires…or passions…or loves…or joys…our hates…everything."

"Everything?" Rebekah said with a frown.

"Yes…when Nik loves…now he obsesses…when he hates…now he loathes…when he's angry…he now rages…" Caroline explained easily.

"It sounds dangerous," Rebekah said worriedly.

"It is…that's why we need to be careful…" Caroline trailed off with a frown as she caught sight of Kol luring a pretty young woman into a dark corner, "Great…" Caroline said with a sigh and turned away from the sight.

"We have to do it you know," Rebekah said wearily, "we have to eat."

"I know," Caroline said softly, "I'm absolutely starving but I'm scared to try. I've never been good at stopping."

"You've never fed off of someone before?" Rebekah said in shock.

"I did once…and I killed him…and I never want to feel that kind of hate for myself ever again," Caroline said softly, "it was a very dark time for me."

"You have to feed," Rebekah whispered urgently, "or you'll lose control…you taught us that."

"She's right," Klaus added softly as he stepped up behind them, his gaze meeting Caroline's fearful one, "You need to eat something."

"I'm scared," Caroline admitted quietly, "I won't be able to stop if I do try."

"I'll make sure you stop," Klaus said softly as he placed his arms on her shoulders, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I can wait," Caroline said softly even though she knew that wasn't true. Rebekah scoffed at her reply and Klaus glared at her, pulling Caroline away from Rebekah so they could walk along the deck together, "pick one love and I'll help you."

"No," Caroline said firmly as she turned her gaze away from his.

"Do it," he said firmly, "or I'll pick one for you."

"You can't make me feed Nik," Caroline said firmly.

"Yes I can," he said darkly, "I told you…my duty to you is to ensure you're wellbeing…and you're wellbeing requires you to eat as you should."

"Nik don't be an ass," Caroline snapped irritably.

"I want you safe," he snarled, catching her by the arms and shaking her roughly, "You are weak…I can see it in your eyes."

"Nik," Caroline whispered, hating herself for admitting this once more and she whispered, "I'm _scared_."

Klaus stared at her, his jaw set as he gazed down at her. "It takes a lot to frighten you my love," he said softly as his gaze softened, "you must truly be terrified of hurting someone."

"Please…I don't know if I can do this…" Caroline whispered sadly.

"I have an idea," Klaus said with a nod as he guided her back down below decks.

Caroline waited for what seemed like a half an hour before he returned with a goblet in his hand. "Drink," he said as he proffered the goblet to her. Caroline took it from him gratefully and stared down at its contents.

"Don't think about it…just drink love," Klaus encouraged her gently.

"I'm such a damn fool," Caroline muttered sadly as she stared down at the goblet in her hands, "I can't even feed like a normal…" Caroline trailed off as Klaus sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms so that she could lean back against him while he leaned back against the head board of the bed.

"Drink," he said as he took the goblet from her hands and lifted it to her parted lips, tipping its contents into her mouth gently. Caroline moaned at the sensation of the warm blood flowing down her throat, her fangs lengthening as she took the goblet from his hands and drank hungrily from it.

"That's it," he said with approval as she finished the goblet and licked her lips in satisfaction, her eyes closed as she savored the feel of her body humming with life now that the blood lust had been sated.

Klaus tilted her chin up and leaned down to run his tongue along her jawline, licking up the reminisces of her meal where it had dribbled down her chin. "You're appetite leaves you no table manners," Klaus teased lightly.

"Thank you," she said softly as she kissed the underside of his chin, "I feel much better."

"Good," he said with a nod, "I can get you more when you need it," he reassured her, "until we reach Europe…and then you can hunt as you please."

Caroline nodded quietly as she lay back against him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Tell me what you meant by me having servants," Klaus asked gently.

"In the future…you'll have people sired to you…people you force to do what you want them to do…" Caroline said softly.'

"And this displeases you?" Klaus asked softly.

"Yes…" Caroline admitted quietly, "I hated you for it…for so long…I couldn't stand you but you were so stubborn…so persistent…you kept following me around…" Caroline chuckled lightly against his shirt, "You were so sweet sometimes…so human…I forgot all the cruel things you'd done."

Klaus fell silent, and Caroline realized she may have said too much, "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly as she looked up at him, "That's all in the past now."

"No, it's alright…" Klaus said in reply as he stroked her hair gently, "I want to hear what you knew of me in the future."

"The champagne thing," Caroline chuckled lightly, "we used to drink champagne every time we met up…and this one time at this ball you threw at your house…I kept thinking how handsome you looked in your tuxedo and I keep wishing if I'd just drunken a little more champagne and let you woo me…" Caroline laughed, "I would have discovered how much magic was really in those fingers of yours a lot sooner."

"It's a pity," Klaus mused aloud, "that one day I'll run across your younger self and be unable to woo you into my bed. I can't possibly tell you what I'm imagining having both you and your past self in my bed at the same time. What a fantastic idea it would be."

"Pervert!" Caroline laughed and slapped is arm playfully.

"No matter," Klaus said with a shrug, "I'll probably just go upstairs and show you how fantastic I am once you're younger self turns me away and goes home for the night."

Caroline frowned at this, wondering where exactly her future self was that night. It hadn't occurred to her until now to think of such things, and now she really did wonder where her future self was. Caroline pondered this for a few more moments before another thought occurred to her. "My phone…" she breathed aloud, "I have my phone."

"What's a phone?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"When I came here…I had my phone in my back pocket…the battery fell out so it turned off…and maybe…maybe there's still some power left in it." Caroline mused aloud as she got up from the bed and went to dig around in her things.

"Ah ha!" Caroline said with a grin and she brandished her cellphone and grinned at Klaus.

"What is that?" Klaus said in bewilderment as Caroline went and sat down on the bed, curling up against him once more.

"My phone," she answered simply as she replaced the battery and clicked the back piece of the phone back into place. Then she pushed the little button on top and waited for the phone to turn on.

"Huh," Caroline said with a smirk, "No service."

"What is that thing?" Klaus said with curiosity in his eyes, though he was clearly hesitant about the whole thing as the screen lit up. The background picture was of three women, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. "That's Bonnie…Aiyanna's descendant…and that's Elena…my other best friend…"

"That's Tatia…" Klaus breathed aloud.

"Nope…that's Elena…Tatia's descendant." Caroline corrected him gently as she clicked a few buttons and brought up her photo gallery. "That's Tyler…and that's Matt….that's Stefan...that's my Mom…" Caroline said, seeing the pictures of her loved ones back in Mystic Falls bringing tears to her eyes. Klaus pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she leaned her head against his chest, "and that is my Dad…"

"These people are you're family where you're from?" Klaus said as he took the phone from her hands gently and repeated the motions she had made to flip through the pictures.

"Why are you kissing this man?" Klaus asked with a frown as he showed her the picture of her and Tyler.

"That was Tyler…" Caroline said quietly and Klaus nodded in understanding before flipping through more of the pictures.

"I shouldn't keep it on for much longer," Caroline said softly, "I've only got half a battery left and no way to charge it."

Klaus nodded and handed the phone back to her, Caroline carefully turning the phone off and getting up to tuck it safely back into things across the room. "We should go and join the others," Klaus told her pointedly as he got to his feet, "make sure that everything is alright."

"Yes I agree," Caroline said with a sigh as she took his hand and let him guide her out onto the top deck.

"We can't leave Kol alone for too long," Klaus chuckled lightly, "who knows what trouble he'll get himself into."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked softly as they walked.

"Hmm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you really getting off in the woods?" Caroline asked incredulously and he only grinned at her slyly without answering as they emerged onto the top deck and went to join the others.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think! **

**Look me up on Tumblr: AidansQueen**


	12. 1081 England

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Warning! Adult themes in this chapter, just so you're aware.**

* * *

_1081 Kent, England._

In 1066 William the Conqueror became King of England when the Normans took over. His reign lasted many years, despite his struggles as an illegitimate child born of an unmarried man and his mistress. He was the child of the Duke of Normandy, and regardless of the struggles he faced when he inherited his Father's title he still stood his ground. Caroline admired him, because that must have taken a lot of bravery. It was these things that she was considering as they rode through the English countryside in a wooden carriage on their way to the county of Kent. Caroline had no idea where they would live or what they would do there. This wasn't the village they once lived in; this was a different country all together. Caroline would have to be careful now; she couldn't speak her mind as she once did. Now they were among others who wouldn't tolerate such obstinacy from a woman, and Caroline could be severely punished for her actions.

The county of Kent consisted of rolling hillsides and orchards that went on for miles. They passed by many villages that reminded Caroline of the home she once had back in the new world.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked Klaus casually as she stared out the carriage window thoughtfully.

"The city of Canterbury," he replied easily.

"The rebellious county of Kent," Kol said thoughtfully, "I heard they stood against King William when the Normans invaded England."

"Sounds like a good place for us to live then," Rebekah admired thoughtfully with a smile.

"What's that?" Caroline asked as they rounded a corner and the carriage emerged from the tree line into the city of Canterbury.

"King William's Castle," Rebekah supplied easily, "he's rather fond of castles I do believe…"

"He lives there?" Caroline asked with raised eyebrows as she took in the enormous wooden structure.

"I don't know," Rebekah replied with a shrug, "and it's hardly like I'm about to go knock on the front door and ask either."

"We are vampires," Kol chuckled lightly, "we could probably get away with it."

"I'd rather not try though brother," Rebekah said dryly.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in the _cotte-hardie_ she wore, adjusting her belt ever so slightly until Klaus caught her hand and held it still, "stop fidgeting," he scolded her lightly.

"I'm uncomfortable," Caroline sighed quietly.

"We both are," Rebekah said distantly as she adjusted the hat on her head. Caroline closed her eyes and tried not to think about how hot and itchy her clothing was. Married women were required to keep their hair hidden, therefore Klaus had gone out and bought her a lovely hat to wear that matched her emerald colored silk gown. It had a veil that hung down her back and down just above her chin in the front. Rebekah wasn't married but she wasn't interested in being hounded by men either so Klaus had brought her a hat as well upon her request. Caroline knew Rebekah was nervous about what she was, afraid that she might hurt someone if she got to close. Wearing that hat was the equivalent of a woman wearing a diamond ring on her left hand to ward off men.

"Do you think this is where our parents are from?" Rebekah asked thoughtfully.

"Doubt it," Kol surmised as he examined the city outside the carriage as they passed through.

"Where are we going to live Nik?" Rebekah asked him, changing the subject.

"I've arranged for accommodations at a well-established inn. We'll have the run of the place until Elijah and I can hire an architect to begin the construction or our new home." Klaus replied easily.

"Shall we have a castle then?" Rebekah asked with an excited grin.

"I don't think we should be so very lavish just yet sister," Klaus said with a smirk, "I think perhaps a comfortable manor would do us well. I don't want to attract too much attention until we've settled in and learned the lay of the land."

"I think we should be nobles from a distant land," Kol chuckled lightly, "we can compel them to believe anything we want."

"I quite agree," Klaus nodded as his hand slipped into Caroline's and pulled it into his lap, resting their entangled fingers against his thigh. He knew that this would probably unnerve Caroline, who has never really liked compelling humans in such a way. Finn seemed to tense up as well but relaxed upon the scrutiny his brothers were giving him. Finn would speak up when Caroline wouldn't and Klaus knew it wouldn't be long before Finn protested to the idea.

"Nobility would give us power," Klaus told them all firmly, "protection from discovery. We must first build our fortune and then we can do as we please."

"I certainly hope we can have our own rooms this time," Rebekah said with a pointed look at Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus chuckled, "I've arranged for separate rooms for you all. The owner of the inn was more than happy to give us the run of the place with what payment I gave him."

"Oh Nik," Rebekah said with a frown, "we'll be the talk of the town if we flaunt what fortune we have like that."

"I want them to think us powerful," Klaus told her pointedly, "I want them to tread lightly."

"What happened to not drawing any attention to us?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned her gaze to his.

"Some attention," he began slowly, "but not too much."

_Seriously, she would never understand the methods of his madness._

"We'll need education," Rebekah said thoughtfully as she stared out the carriage window, "we'll need new clothes and jewelry."

"We'll need dancing lessons…we'll need to be taught proper etiquette," Elijah added softly.

"We'll need a whole lot of luck too," Kol added though his face was serious and thoughtful as well.

"Exactly," Klaus said, "which means we need to be wise in our choices. I'll hire a tutor to come and educate us. We can all read and write to an extent, but we know nothing much of the sciences. Rebekah and Caroline must be taught to dance and proper etiquette for court. They'll need to be educated in a musical instrument because no doubt there will be others who will wish to hear them sing and play an instrument for them."

"Lovely," Caroline said tiredly.

"You'll do well…as I recall you sing rather nicely." Klaus smirked at her and Caroline blushed deeply and looked away.

"Right, the game plan then…" Kol said thoughtfully, "It's a bit like battle tactics…we establish a camp…set up our perimeter...scouting….and then we take over."

"Not much on the taking over bit though brother," Finn added quietly, "we merely seek to blend in with the humans...not take over."

"Oh don't be so dull Finn," Kol teased lightly, "I merely mean to say is that we become part of the upper class."

"Kol," Finn said tiredly, "you've never really mastered the understanding of rules have you?"

"No," Kol said with a shrug, "I see no point in it. We've been given a gift; why not use it to our advantage?"

"Because were not monsters Kol," Rebekah snapped irritably, "we're not just going to abuse our gifts. Mother made us what we are to protect us, not for us to run rampant with it."

Rebekah surprised Caroline with these words because as of lately Rebekah had been nothing but agreeable to Kol's mindset. Rebekah was clearly beginning to understand the responsibility that weighed them all down. Finn seemed distant and tired though as Caroline watched him, the tension in his shoulders told her that he was angry but was keeping silent about it all.

"You lot are so boring sometimes," Kol said petulantly with a frown curving his lips.

"You're older than me Kol," Rebekah snapped angrily, "and I'm the one trying to be responsible here. What does that say about you?"

Kol turned to look and his sister, his mouth opened in protest but Klaus cut him off, holding a hand up for silence, "_Enough_."

Everyone in the carriage fell silent and Klaus turned his gaze upon them all, his eyebrows rising as he spoke, "I won't have us all bickering before we've even begun. We'll never get anywhere like this, so I need you all to put your differences aside just for a little while until we've got this whole thing under control."

Kol huffed and kept quiet, Rebekah rolled her eyes and stared out the window while Elijah just pinched the bridge of his noise and closed his eyes. Finn turned his gaze towards Caroline who was staring at her hand that was clasped in Klaus's.

"Something to add brother?" Klaus added with dark eyes as he watched Finn, daring him to speak out against Klaus.

"No," Finn said and shook his head, "I was just thinking…perhaps we could learn a trade…we're all excellent hunters…perhaps we could start our own business."

"Fur trading is in high demand," Rebekah perked up thoughtfully.

"If we purchased some land we could sell crops to the local market too," Elijah pointed out.

"Why not just buy the inn and make the tenants pay rent to us," Kol said with a thoughtful wave of his hand and everyone stared at him, marveling at the first half-way helpful thing he's said all day.

"That's actually a good idea brother," Klaus said thoughtfully.

"Just trying to help," Kol said quietly and turned to stare out the window.

Caroline felt for Kol, who was the second of the youngest in the group. He was nothing like the man she knew back in Mystic Falls. He was still young and inexperienced and she suppressed a giggle at the thought of the look of horror on Kol's face if he knew that Caroline had seen him like this.

In the months to come, Klaus actually ended up buying the inn as Kol had suggested. Finn was pleased with the turn of events because it gave him a sense of normality in his ever changing reality. Klaus had hired staff to run the inn and the tenants paid rent to the family. It was a simple business but it brought them great profit. Klaus had even taken an interest in buying land, employing the skills he'd learned from Mikael to hire workers to work the land and sell the produce at the market. They were finally getting somewhere in their quest for a new life. Caroline had resorted back to hunting animals in her stubborn pursuit of keeping her humanity while the others had chosen to feed from humans. Even Finn with his stiff and determined rules had begun to feed from humans. It made Caroline sad to see him slip so far, because he'd been her only rock to cling to when it came to holding her ground against Klaus.

"This is going to be fantastic," Rebekah said cheerfully as she and Caroline stood before the half-built house that rested out on the countryside surrounded by several acres of land.

"I still think it's a little extravagant," Caroline said hesitantly.

"Nik says it's alright for us to come out of hiding a little, so why don't we?" Rebekah said with a shrug, "we've got enough money to stand our ground now."

"Mikael will find us," Caroline said quietly, "if were too noisy."

"My father wouldn't dare come near us now," Rebekah said confidently, "he'll not be so stupid as all that."

Caroline kept her silence because she knew the truth. She didn't want to scare Rebekah but she knew Mikael would find them eventually.

"I've got a surprise for you," Klaus said as he snuck up behind Caroline and caught her by the waist, leading her behind the house.

"What sort of surprise?" Caroline asked gently.

"I've taken the liberty of replacing you're tree," he smirked down at her and motioned towards the oak tree being planted behind the house.

"My tree…" Caroline said softly, her eyes widening in awe.

"It's not the same one of course," Klaus said quietly, "but I know you were terribly disheartened to leave behind your other tree…and our home. I want to replace what was taken from you however I can."

"So the big house…and the land…" Caroline trailed off quietly.

"It isn't just for the money," Klaus said with a nod.

"Nik," Caroline said gently, "you don't have to do all that for me."

"You're the wife of a bastard child," he said quietly, his jaw set, "I owe you a great deal. I've ruined your reputation in light of my heritage being revealed. This is the only way I know how to make it right. I want to give you everything I can despite the circumstances of my birth. I will make you an honest woman."

"You think my virtue has been tarnished because I'm married to you?" Caroline asked softly, cupping his cheek with her hand as she gazed up in his eyes.

"Of course," he murmured quietly, "but I will make it right."

"You're not an embarrassment to me Klaus," Caroline said gently, "I'm not ashamed to be married to you."

"You should be," Klaus said darkly and pulled away from her touch, his face hardening as he gazed up at the house being built behind them. "I'll make sure that we become so much more than my Father ever expected. I'll be so strong he won't be able to touch us."

Caroline understood his need to prove himself, his desperate attempt at changing their lives so drastically so that if Mikael ever did find them he wouldn't stand a chance at reaching them. Klaus wanted to be so powerful that Mikael wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I know you want to protect us Nik," Caroline said gently, "and you want to prove your Father wrong. You want him to see that you aren't useless like he thinks you are. Don't you see though?" Caroline said gently, "I don't think you're useless…neither do the others. Who cares what Mikael thinks?"

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then turned away with a shrug as he started to walk off towards the house, "Be sure you tell Rebekah to mind the gardeners…and keep Kol out of the supper. I want him on his best behavior tonight…there are some people coming over tonight for supper that I want to impress. They've got connections to the royal court and I want to befriend them."

Caroline let out a long sigh and watched him go, knowing that this was only the beginning. Klaus was always stubborn about these things as she remembered. His obsession with making hybrids drove his own sister away at times. She feared that one day he would chose his hybrids over her as well. Caroline frowned, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place as she contemplated his hybrids. She darted off after him, catching hold of his arm in the kitchen and sending the servants away with a motion of her hand.

"Nik," Caroline said firmly as she met his gaze, "This is about the moonstone isn't it?"

Klaus stared down at her, his jaw set as he raised an eyebrow in casual indifference, "and what if it is? Would it not please you for me to have my curse lifted?"

"Of course it would," Caroline said with a deep breath, "but I can't help but think you're not just building a fortune because you want to impress Mikael."

"I need the power," Klaus told her pointedly, "you showed me that picture of Elena…it means that somewhere out in the world another doppelganger exists."

"No," Caroline said with a shake of her head, "it would take hundreds of years for that to occur."

"Good thing we've got plenty of time then eh?" Klaus said with a half smirk.

"Nik," Caroline tried again, keeping her voice steady, "It won't be easy to find her."

"Good thing I have you to tell me where she is then isn't it?" Klaus said with a dark look in his eyes. Caroline bit her lip and closed her eyes, knowing that this would have probably happened eventually. Klaus was clever, if not brilliant when it came to plotting revenge. Caroline was a key piece on his chessboard, the queen that would give him the information he needed to hunt down the other doppelganger. It was damn near laughable to think that she was the reason Katherine existed at all to smother her that horrible night years ago when Katherine made her into a vampire.

"I can't believe this," Caroline chuckled lightly, "I screwed myself over."

"Indeed?" Klaus said with a raised eyebrow, clearly taking offense at her words as if she had directed them at him.

"No," Caroline said with a frown, "that wasn't meant towards you."

"Then pray tell beloved," he began slowly, "what was it about then?"

"I…well…" Caroline began with a sigh, knowing that she couldn't tell him about Katherine's escape just yet. She would probably have to speak up eventually about it, if he got too close to killing Katherine that it put Caroline in danger.

She seriously hoped he wouldn't choose to end his curse over saving Caroline's life.

"Well?" he asked as he stepped closer, their chests lightly brushing against each other as he caught her chin and tilted it upward so that she would meet his gaze.

"The one who made me…I'll be meeting her one day I suppose," Caroline said gently, "around the time that you find the other doppelganger."

"Then when we run across her, allow me to give her my deepest of gratitude. I wouldn't have you right now if it weren't for her," Klaus told her pointedly as he brushed a kiss against her lips.

"Oh I wouldn't be counting on that so soon," Caroline muttered under her breath as he released her and turned away to go into the main room of the house. The south wing had yet to be finished and they were all crammed into the north wing at the moment. It was almost laughable to think that Klaus would thank Katherine for anything. Katherine was the bane of his existence although he didn't know it yet.

Weeks would pass and Caroline was beginning to notice the subtle changes in Klaus's demeanor. He was still the man she fell in love with, and yet he had moments of darkness, flashes of the Klaus she remember from Mystic Falls bubbling to the surface and then vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. Rebekah noticed it too, as they stood one summer evening out on the back porch of their finished home.

"He's behaving odd, isn't he?" Rebekah mused aloud as she stares up at the starry sky above them.

"Yes," Caroline admits quietly, "Though this is only the beginning."

"He's going to get worse?" Rebekah says with a frown.

"Much worse," Caroline sighs, "Can you blame him though? Look what your Mom has done to him. Nik has spent the majority of his life being rejected by your maniac Dad and now look what his Mom does to him. He's the only one of his kind…what miserable kind of life that would be to exist as the only one of your kind."

"He's got us," Rebekah says firmly, "he shouldn't need anything else."

"It doesn't work like that Rebekah," Caroline sighs as she admires a patch of pretty yellow flowers that were growing wild in the fields behind their home.

"I miss my brother," Rebekah says quietly, "I miss who he used to be."

"We all do I think," Caroline muses as she stares at the flowers, the moonlight playing off of them.

"Then let's talk to him…" Rebekah pleads quietly, "Let's convince him to give up his mad ideas."

"He means well Rebekah," Caroline tells him, "In the last several months he's gone out of his way to make sure we had a new home. To ensure we have money…that we'll survive here in England. We're not nobility for sure…but we've risen to the middle class. He has lifted us up from our status as peasants and given us new clothes and fresh food."

"We don't even need the food," Rebekah grouses irritably.

"That's why I'm constantly giving it away to the peasants," Caroline tells her, "Why I go and purchase material to drop off at the orphanages along with some food so that the children will have clothes to wear and food to eat."

"You've always been so kind Caroline," Rebekah muses quietly, "you have such a firm hold on your humanity even when our brothers are losing theirs."

"You think so?" Caroline asks with raised eyebrows.

"Finn is in denial, he's binge feeding and pretending we don't know about it. Elijah is becoming more and more influenced by Niklaus and his actions. Kol….Kol's always out running about with the women of the town. He has never held any restraint as a one of us."

"Yes," Caroline frowns thoughtfully, "I need to talk to him about that."

"Kol is young," Rebekah says quietly, "He'll settle down eventually. Right now he's just exploring the world…he's not but two and ten years of age."

"Yeah, he's only twenty…I know…but still…" Caroline sighs, "He should know better."

"Perhaps we should introduce him to some of the ladies were acquainted with?" Rebekah says thoughtfully, "someone of class and honor, perhaps she could teach him to behave himself…or perhaps it would influence him into wanting to behave himself."

"I don't know about that Bekah," Caroline muses, "all of the women we know are all daughters of rich middle class men. I'd really rather not start a feud between our families if Kol does something stupid with one of these women."

"You have so little faith in my brother Caroline," she smiles at her softly and turns to go back inside, Caroline following her thoughtfully.

"I've seen Kol in action Bekah," Caroline tells her pointedly, "we both have."

"Did someone say my name?" Kol says as he enters the parlor where Caroline and Rebekah were in.

"We were just discussing that perhaps it was time you met some of the eligible young ladies of the town." Rebekah tells him and Kol makes a face of disgust.

"I'd really rather not," Kol scoffs.

"We're not asking you to marry one of them Kol," Caroline adds softly, "we just think maybe you need to just…you know…spend some time with women of your own…." Caroline trails off, searching for the word before Rebekah cuts in promptly.

"Status," she says with a smile.

"Keep in mind you two it wasn't long ago that we were peasants once too," Kol tells them darkly, "and if I want to mingle with the commoners then I will."

"It would be foolish to be looking for a wife for you Kol," Rebekah says softly, "We'll never grow old and they will….it's just that we want you to settle down a bit is all…were worried about you."

"Brother!" Kol shouts and storms off into the other part of the house, Caroline and Rebekah following him quickly as Kol rounds the corner and barrels into Klaus's study, pointing a finger at Caroline and Rebekah, "Tell them to leave me alone. They've become bent on the ridiculous idea that I should be courting some of those idiot geese that they mingle with."

"I can't say that I blame them Kol," Klaus tells him pointedly as he meets Caroline's gaze questioningly while keeping his voice and expression neutral, "You've been a bit reckless lately."

"He's going to embarrass us Nik," Rebekah said irritably, "he won't listen to reason. He's gone and let the power go to his head."

Klaus holds a hand up for silence and sighs; setting the quill in his hand down onto the desk he was sitting at and gets to his feet. "Kol can do as he pleases Rebekah," Klaus begins slowly, "It is not your place to decide Kol's fate. If I deem it necessary he will be courting some of the nicer young women of the town." He tells Kol pointedly and Kol glares at him while Rebekah smiles triumphantly as she turns her gaze to Kol, but it is a short lived victory as Klaus adds, "_If_ I deem it necessary."

"Oh Nik!" Rebekah huffs and stomps her foot, "whoever put you in charge anyways, I'm telling Elijah!"

"This is my house Rebekah," Klaus growls, "My gold…my alliances…I've done everything I can to protect this family therefore it is only right that I am the head of this household."

Rebekah glares at him harshly before stubbornly turning on heel to march out of the room. Caroline watches her go with a mixture of pity and irritation. Caroline was more resilient when it came to Klaus, she refused to just let him control everything. She caught sight of Kol's expression across the room and Caroline got the vague idea that if Klaus weren't present and watching him Kol might have stuck his tongue out at his sister. It was strange to see them so young, Caroline thinks as she watches the two brothers discuss other things while Caroline goes to sprawl out across a couch that was resting in front of the hearth, when Kol and Klaus finished talking Kol left and Klaus let out a long sigh, returning to his work with his gaze on the paper before him.

"Go on," he says quietly, "say what you must."

"I hardly think arguing with you over Kol's recklessness is going to get me anywhere," Caroline sighs, "I agree with Rebekah though, he's getting out of hand."

"I'm aware of his indiscretions Caroline," Klaus sighs, "I'm keeping track of him."

"Then why humiliate Rebekah like that?" Caroline frowns as she stares into the fire, "why must you constantly remind her of how little power she holds in this household?"

"She has always been headstrong," Klaus tells her quietly, "I remind her only for her own benefit. I don't want her getting herself into trouble one day because she fails to remember her place."

"Rebekah isn't stupid Niklaus," Caroline says coolly and Klaus visibly flinches at her using his full name.

"Your using my full name," he muses aloud, "you're cross with me."

"You've got this idea in your head that Rebekah and I are merely here to serve you and your brothers Nik," Caroline says quietly, "we are capable of so much more than that."

"I'm aware," Klaus sighs as he sets down his quill again to bring his gaze up towards Caroline who still had her back to him. He admired her soft golden curls glowing in the firelight and a smile curves his lips as he stands and goes over to sit down beside her. "Rebekah has always wanted so much more than my parents could give her growing up," Klaus explains, "She's always been such a determined woman, just as you are. I dare say when I met you I knew I'd be outnumbered when it came to controlling Rebekah. When I met you I knew that Rebekah had found an ally in her fight for liberation and equality."

"Then you understand my plight Klaus," Caroline says softly and shifts her weight on the couch so that her feet were curled up on the cushion beside her and her head was in his lap. She gazed up at him with raised eyebrows as she continued, "You can't keep doing that to Rebekah. It's not right."

"I cannot very well clue Kol into my meddling Caroline," Klaus says in exasperation, "I couldn't very well tell her what I was up too in front of him."

"Then go to her and tell her now…" Caroline pleads quietly, "Tell her what you're doing so that she will be at ease with the situation."

"If I go and sort this all out with her will you please stop your relentless nagging woman?" Klaus says in exasperation and Caroline nods with a bright smile. She watches him go and preens for a few moments about her victory.

Later that evening while she was getting comfortable in bed he enters their private chambers and starts stripping off his clothes. Caroline watches him curiously, waiting for him to divulge the details of his encounter with Rebekah.

"She's quite pleased," he sighs without looking at her as if he knew she'd be waiting for an answer.

"Good," Caroline beams with a nod and lies back against the soft pillow of their bed.

He climbs into bed with her and smirks at her wickedly, Caroline smiling back at him as he pulls back the covers to press kisses against her stomach through the chemise she wore. "I think," he muses aloud as he pushes the chemise up to reveal the bare skin of her stomach, "you owe me."

"I don't understand," Caroline says in mock innocence, "I merely asked you to be a good brother and ease your sister's mind about the matter."

"Dealing with Rebekah when she is angry is no easy task my love," Klaus scoffs as he takes one of her breasts into his mouth.

"I'm sure she was perfectly amiable," Caroline replies with a tiny gasp as he takes one of her nipples between his teeth and tugs at it lightly.

He glances up at her with raised eyebrows, "she threw things at me."

"What did you say?" Caroline asks curiously.

"I merely told her that though I understand the troubles of her gender I cannot fathom the idea of her wearing pants. I know that she craves her freedom and I understand that. I also told her that despite her dislike of the male gender having all control it's something she'll simply have to tolerate." Klaus tells her as if that were something that would ease Rebekah's mind. Caroline stares at him with wide eyes and then narrows them, a frown curving her lips.

"Klaus!" Caroline huffs dramatically, "you were supposed to be easing her mind…not enraging her even more!"

"She was threatening to go parading around the town square in pants beloved," Klaus says tiredly, "what was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know…how about…I'm sorry I'm being such a controlling prick….I understand you want to have equal rights and though I can't give you that I will try to be a better brother and hear you out when you've got a complaint." Caroline says as she glares at him irritably.

"Oh I can't tell her that," Klaus grouses as he pushes her thighs about and slides his mouth down across the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

"Why not?" Caroline demands.

"Because she'd be complaining about everything!" Klaus tells her and Caroline rolls her eyes and yelps when his fangs brush against her skin.

"Epic…fail…" Caroline sighs and closes her eyes.

"What was that?" Klaus asks curiously as his fangs scrap across her bare thigh once more.

"Never mind…" Caroline groans as he sinks his fangs into her thigh.

* * *

"Are you sure Kol is here?" Caroline asks Bonnie wearily as she takes in the old apartment building before her.

"He's in hiding Caroline," Bonnie answers tiredly, "I seriously doubt he'll be living in lavish accommodations if he doesn't want Klaus finding him."

"We'll I hope he's home," Caroline sighs, "I'm going to need him."

"He's probably going to flip out when he sees you Caroline," Bonnie replies with a smirk.

"Don't remind me," Caroline sighs as they enter the apartment building, "I feel guilty enough that the whole family will know I'm alive now except Klaus."

"Memory powder," Bonnie nods thoughtfully, "that's some mean shit."

"Yeah," Caroline agrees, "but he'll get over it."

"Or he'll hunt you down and drive a dagger into your chest when he remembers," Bonnie replies with a mock cheerful tone in her voice.

"True," Caroline says as they enter the elevator, "He might be a little bit angry."

Bonnie scoffs as the elevator begins to rise, "a little?"

"Ok…murderous rampage is really more his forte…but still…I can handle him," Caroline shrugs.

"I hope you're right," Bonnie says in a singsong voice as they exit the elevator and walk down the corridor towards Kol's apartment.

Caroline knocks lightly, and frowns at the silence in response. Caroline shrugs and grips the door handle, Bonnie watching with an open mouth of protest as Caroline gives the handle a sharp jerk, snapping the lock easily. She then walks into the apartment as if she owns the place and looks around with raised eyebrows.

"He never cleans," Caroline sighs as she picks up a pair of dirty boxers with one finger and tosses them in the hamper that she spies in a nearby corner.

"Ew…" Bonnie grimaces.

"He's never this bad," Caroline frowns, "something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"I mean…" Caroline begins as she walks to Kol's bedroom, her heels clanking against the hard wood floor loudly, "that Kol hasn't been this messy sense he was actually twenty."

"Oh," Bonnie frowns.

"It also means that he hasn't been here in a while," Caroline sighs, "He must have dressed in a hurry and left."

"It doesn't look that bad," Bonnie muses as she examines the dirty dishes in the sink and the scattered magazines across the coffee table.

"Kol doesn't do dirty like this Bonnie," Caroline says with raised eyebrows, "Kol has learned the art of cleaning long ago…and this…" Caroline says, motioning the messy apartment around them "is a message."

"A message…" Bonnie asks with a raised eyebrow, "How is _this_ a message?"

Caroline frowns thoughtfully as she looks around, "he left it this way for a reason…it's probably a message to Elijah or Rebekah…it's our way of alerting each other of our whereabouts."

"What?" Bonnie asks as she picks up the magazines and examines them, holding one up so Caroline could see, "Like this? It's a magazine about Paris."

"Yeah, not that obvious," Caroline shakes her head, "Were a little more subtle then that."

"How subtle?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"Well," Caroline says with a sigh as she begins rummaging through Kol's dresser draws, "We leave each other messages…not in pictures but in words…a language that very few know."

Bonnie watches Caroline push the dresser aside and points to the wall where Bonnie sees a word written in black marker that looks like the Norse writings in the cave.

"This," Caroline says with a smile, "this means New Amsterdam."

"Ok…." Bonnie says with raised eyebrows, "I wasn't aware there was a New Amsterdam."

"There was," Caroline confirms, "back in the sixteen hundreds."

"Great…" Bonnie laughs, "So Kol has a time machine?"

"No," Caroline laughs, "it's a code…New Amsterdam means that he's in New York. New York was once a Dutch colony before the British took control of it."

"Ah," Bonnie says with a grin, "so were going to New York?"

"We're going to New York," Caroline grins back excitedly with a nod.

* * *

"L'oiseau est dans _l'arbre_," Caroline says in a sarcastic tone as Klaus paces the room in front of her.

"Again," Klaus sighs, "You must roll your vowels Caroline…I realize you're just now barely becoming fluent in our language but you must now master French as well. The people here mostly speak French…especially the upper class…we must better ourselves if we mean to succeed in our rise to power."

"This is ridiculous," Caroline huffs irritably.

"It is not ridiculous beloved," Klaus grounds out as he stops in front of her, "It is necessary."

"How come Rebekah gets to go running about the town with Elijah shopping for a new gown for this evening while I get to stay here and recite French over and over again?" Caroline mutters as she crosses her arms.

"Rebekah darling," Klaus begins slowly, "is doing very well in her lessons the tutor tells me…you however are not."

"I'm trying," Caroline sighs, "it's just not easy."

"Perhaps not…but I've taken time out of my busy day to come and help you," Klaus tells her, "and it's my birthday so humor me and continue."

Caroline rolls her eyes and picks up a piece of parchment and begins to read from it, careful to roll her vowels as Klaus asked her too.

"So this evening," Caroline says when she finishes and sets the parchment down, "Rebekah says you've told everyone I'm your…._sister_?"

"Yes," Klaus smirks at her with hooded eyes, "I'm sorry my love…but it was necessary to keep our identities secret."

"You told them I'm your sister…." Caroline repeats incredulously.

"Yes…" Klaus replies while staring at her.

"Your….._sister_." Caroline repeats again and Klaus sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I had to beloved," he begins tiredly, "I need to keep Mikael away from us…he'll be looking for siblings and a wife…not six siblings…every little detail matters when it comes to Mikael…he's very meticulous when he hunts. I've changed several aspects of our lives. Were all siblings…we come from a wealthy family in France…" he begins, telling her all about the story he's weaved about them all.

"Klaus…" Caroline says with a note of hysteria in her voice, "I barely speak any French at all!"

"I know," Klaus says as he meets her gaze, "that's why I'm thinking you should probably pretend to be very shy….or…simply not go to the party tonight."

"Miss…your birthday party? I'm not missing your party Nik…" Caroline says with a frown.

"Oh you could make it up to me tonight after the party," he chuckles lightly and for the first time in a while she can see the light in his eyes, the mirth of a man who she had fallen in love with long ago. They had been married nearly a year now, and even when she thought she knew him better then he knew himself he'd do something that would take her by surprise.

Caroline frowns at him and he groans aloud, walking towards her and taking her hands in his, "Don't fret love," he tells her gently while he showers her face in kisses and makes her laugh at his antics, "I'll be the perfect gentlemen."

"Hey," Caroline giggles as his hands cup her ass and pull her hips up against his roughly so that she can feel him pressing into her front through his breeches, "I'm your sister remember?"

"Not right now you're not," he chuckles as he nips at her neck and pushes her down onto the edge of her desk.

"Oh but we should practice though shouldn't we _brother_?" Caroline smirks up at him wickedly and he grimaces with his hands half way up her thighs under her gown.

"Well that certainly just killed the mood," he chuckles lightly and releases her.

"Perhaps you should have considered the consequences of your actions before you decided to make me your sister instead," Caroline tells him cheekily as she stands up and straightens out her gown.

"Minx," he growls at her retreating back as she strolls out of the study.

The party that evening was alive with the sound of music and laughter, games of chance were being played on many of the tables while others danced in rows of four or five, twirling and clapping to the music played in the background. Klaus had certainly out done himself, Caroline thinks as she paces the floor with a polite smile curving her lips. Tonight she chose to wear a green and gold gown, her golden curls pinned up elegantly in braids. They were part of the middle class, Caroline thinks to herself as she spies the beautiful gowns some of the women wore and couldn't help the spark of envy she felt upon seeing them. Part of her didn't mind raising in power as Klaus wanted and part of her felt it was wrong. It was all about survival, Caroline understood that. She was just afraid they'd become too noisy and attract Mikael's attention.

"Sister?" Elijah says with a smirk on his lips that Caroline grins at as she weaves her arm into his. It wasn't appropriate for a lady to walk alone into any event, and thus Elijah offered to escort her. Klaus had to maintain a certain façade of indifference towards her, considering that she was supposed to be his 'sister.'

Caroline twirled across the dance floor with Elijah keeping up the appearance of the happy and bright sister that she was supposed to be. She wasn't keen on conversation for obvious reasons, so when she and Elijah were included in a conversation she kept silent and listened instead, understanding some but not all of what was being said. Every now and then she would catch sight of Klaus in the background, smiling and charming the pants off anyone he meets. Occasionally she would see him talking to beautiful unmarried women who were being escorted by their family and Caroline would feel her heart clench in jealousy. She disliked his intensity of conversation with them, or how he'd sweep them out onto the dance floor and behave like any bachelor would.

These women were looking for a husband after all.

It was a necessity that a woman finds a husband, so she tried to understand that they behaved that way towards him because they had no idea he was actually married. Caroline instead chose to grit her teeth and ignore the interactions, Elijah's quizzical look pulling her back to the present as he motioned towards the man standing in front of her.

"Sœur, il a demandé une danse à vous..." Elijah says in his usual polite tone and Caroline blinks up at him and then glances at the man. She vaguely understood something along the lines of the man wanting to dance with her. Caroline feels a slow wicked grin curving her lips and an idea blossoming in her mind. She gratefully takes the man's hand with a polite bow and allows him to lead her out onto the floor.

Three twirls and a clap in and Klaus is already staring at her, Caroline keeping the mischievous grin barely hidden as she bats her eyes prettily up at the man and flirts as if she two were part of the unmarried crowd of women here. As the night goes on she plays backgammon with the other women at a table nearby while suitors stood around the tables and watched, occasionally cheering and clapping. It was certainly a fun party Caroline mused as she spied Klaus smiling his stupid seductive smile at one of them women. Caroline can't help but stare and looks away when his gaze meets hers.

"I think you fear your brother harm lady," says one of the suitors in her ear and Caroline smiles up at him from her seat shyly, pretending as if she vaguely understood him.

"Pardon lady," he adds quickly upon her silence, "I forget that you don't speak English…ah….vous êtes frère est entre de bonnes mains... vous n'avez pas besoin de peur sa sécurité."

Caroline stares at him and sighs, pretending she understands and nods with a bright smile before looking back down at the game table before her where Rebekah is trying to get her attention. She stares at Caroline expectantly and frowns, wondering what had Caroline so distracted. Caroline shrugs in reply and continues the game, cheering when she wins another round.

As the night goes on dinner is finally served and Caroline takes her seat between Elijah and Kol, Elijah being the one to give the birthday speech to Klaus while the rest of the room cheered in reply. Caroline finds that the food here is different, as they pass around roasted fowl and vegetables.

"Would my sister honor me in a dance?" Klaus says politely with a bow after dinner. Caroline smiles up at him and stands, taking his hand, "Of course brother."

Caroline pretended not to notice the tight grip on her hand or the way his movements though elegant were stiff as he turned her and sway with her on the dance floor.

"You realize it's only a rouse Caroline," he whispers quietly in her ear as they dance, "You needn't be so ardent about it."

"Really?" Caroline says with a raised eyebrow, "I thought I was doing rather well. I mean…you seem so adamant about it I thought I should match your gusto with my own."

"Caroline," he grounds out irritably.

"Klaus," she says in a sing song voice in response that puts his teeth on edge and darkens his eyes just ever so slightly.

"I'll ask you only once to restrain yourself," he tells her quietly, "or I'll have you removed from the party."

"Removed?" Caroline replied coolly with narrowed eyes, "like I'm a piece of furniture?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighs at her irritation.

"I'm not your property Nik," Caroline warns him coldly, "I'm not something you can just boss around."

"_Yes you __**are**_!" he snaps loud enough to make others stop and look, blinking in surprise. Caroline flushes pink and glances around her, his cold voice still reverberating off the walls. Caroline stares at him for a few moments before promptly turning on heel to walk out of the room.

Caroline feels the humiliation creeping up her spin as she charges up the stairs and down the corridor towards her room. If Klaus wanted to pretend she was his sister then she'd very well make sure she kept up appearances. She went to her own room instead of Klaus's, slamming the door with an audible crack in anger. She realized Klaus was under a lot of stress lately, she understood his need to protect his family but what she could not fathom was his desire to have control over her. In his mind he owned her, that she should be the perfect little Barbie doll for him, she should whimper and cower like the men he worked with because for whatever reason they deemed it fit to be afraid of Klaus. Her husband had gotten clever of the months they'd been here, and with Elijah's help and Kol in the background cracking the proverbial whip of doom, Klaus was an unstoppable force.

For the first time in a long time Caroline missed home. She missed her Mom who probably thought she was dead by now; she missed her friends who she could call up at any time day or night and vent her darkest dreams too. She wished she could talk to them again but knew she didn't have anyone but Klaus and his family to talk too. She heard quick footsteps outside her door and Rebekah bursts in, her chest heaving with excitement and her eyes wide with worry as she shuts the chamber door behind her and stares at Caroline, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Caroline snaps irritably and stares out the window across the room.

"Nik's just been really tense lately…" Rebekah says quietly.

"Nik has been tense ever sense we got here," Caroline says with a sigh.

"He absolutely humiliated you out there," Rebekah grouses as she sits down next to Caroline on her bed, "How terrible."

"He disliked me flirting with the suitors in the room," Caroline explains quietly.

"Well Nik has always been rather possessive," Rebekah shrugs, "I just never thought I'd see him shout at you like that."

"He's done it before," Caroline mumbles quietly.

Rebekah shoots her a suspicious look, "What do you mean he's done it before?"

"When he was first turned…he was just….you know…vampire hormones," Caroline says with a shrug.

"I'm completely fed up with his attitude frankly," Rebekah says with a raised eyebrow as she stares thoughtfully at the floor, "he's been a right knave."

"I miss him," Caroline murmurs sadly, "I miss the Nik that he was when he was human."

"I miss that Nik too," Rebekah says quietly with a sad look on her face, "but even then he was adamant about the rules of our gender."

"He was raised that way," Caroline shrugs, "I can't be angry with him for it."

"Of course you can," Rebekah tells her with a frown as she looks at Caroline, "Nik had no right to shout at you like that, it was horribly uncouth."

"Get out," Klaus snaps as he bursts into the chamber moments later and stares at Rebekah expectantly.

"Don't talk to me like that," Rebekah snaps back and stands, "Don't you dare come barging in here like the lord of the manor when you've treated Caroline so horribly."

"Rebekah," Klaus says in a voice so calm that Caroline instantly recognizes it as a danger sign and grabs Rebekah's hand, cutting Klaus off before he can continue.

"Go," Caroline tells Rebekah quietly who sighs as she stares down at Caroline and then glares at Klaus before leaving the room.

"Now don't pout sweetheart," he says and Caroline hears the echo of his voice from a time when he'd said that to Rebekah.

"I'm not pouting Nik, I'm just tired," Caroline says wearily and stands to go and change out of her gown.

"You pushed me to far tonight love," he says as he follows her into the bathroom.

"We both know that patience isn't your cup of tea Nik," Caroline replies quietly.

"I'm a possessive man," he admits with a sigh, "I don't like them touching you. I don't like them _breathing_ on you. Your _**mine**_…" he says firmly, his voice rough with determination.

"Really?" Caroline says with a raised eyebrow, "While you were slobbering all over half the single women in England?"

"I didn't touch a single one of them," he frowns as he shifts his weight to his other foot and stares at her.

"I don't care," Caroline snaps and meets his gaze, "I'm a possessive woman, and I don't like _them_ touching you…I don't like _them_ breathing on you…your _**mine**_."

"I can see were going to have a bit of a rough spot pretending to be siblings," Klaus sighs with a nod.

"You humiliated me tonight Nik," Caroline tells him when she catches sight of him pulling off his doublet, "don't think for even a second you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"Oh come now love," he frowns, "it's my birthday."

"You were being such an asshole!" Caroline snarls as she slams the brush that she'd been brushing her hair with down onto the wooden table in the bathroom.

"Mind your tongue," he snaps with a frown.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a servant Nik," Caroline says angrily, "Don't talk down to me like that."

"You're my wife and I'll speak to you as I please…right now you're being ridiculous…I never did anything that would incur such wrath on your part."

"I don't like watching other women fawn all over you Niklaus," Caroline grounds out, "how hard is that to understand?"

"Well I don't like other men fawning all over you _Caroline_," he replies snidely.

"Well good," Caroline says in exasperation, "we understand each other then," she finishes and promptly slams the bathroom door in his face.

Later that night as she lay alone in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. The wind was whistling through the windows and it was strange to be sleeping alone after so long. It wasn't until she heard the chamber door creak open and footsteps padding across the floor that she spotted Klaus moving in the darkness, climbing into bed beside her.

"Don't turn me out," he pleads quietly without looking at her and she can see the pain in his eyes. It was the reflection of rejection he'd experienced so many times in his life and Caroline sighed, unable to bear the look on his face.

"I can't sleep either," Caroline whispers softly as he lifts his arm so she can press herself up against his side and lay her head on his chest.

"I'll let you run naked through the streets so long as you promise not turn me out again," Klaus tells her with a little smile and Caroline can't help the grin that curves her lips.

"I'm going to parade around the house in your breeches tomorrow morning," Caroline informs him promptly, "Rebekah and I both are going to terrorize you by wearing your clothes…deal with it."

"Rebekah can wear a bloody potato sack for all I care; you on the other have my permission to parade naked….as long as you're in my study where I can see you."

Caroline chuckled lightly into his chest and nipped at the skin, smirking at his tiny yelp of surprise. "I miss you sometimes…" Caroline says quietly after a few moments, "I miss how you were when you were human."

"I was a coward when I was human," Klaus frowns with a dark look in his eyes.

"I loved that coward," Caroline replies softly, pressing kisses against the exposed skin under his night shirt.

"You don't love me now?" he replies and glances down at her curiously.

"You scare me sometimes," Caroline says softly, "you get so angry."

"I don't mean to frighten you love," he responds gently, "You just have a way of testing my temper is all."

"You just don't like it when I don't do exactly as you order me too," Caroline replies as her fingers wander beneath the waist band of his trousers.

"I just….well you know…I.." he trails off, unable to think as she grips him with one hand and disappears beneath the covers, her golden curls trailing across his chest and stomach as she slides down between his legs. Caroline smirks as she runs her tongue over the tip of his length, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he groans in pleasure. She lazily runs her tongue from tip to base and back up again, smiling as he hisses out her name through clenched teeth and utters sweet words in his native tongue. She slowly sucks in the plump tip of his length and he gasps, her lips sliding down his length and taking him into her mouth. She takes her time pleasing him, earning gasps of pleasure from him until he stops her and gently frees himself from her mouth, lifting her chemise and removing her under garments. She lifts herself up to straddle him and then gripping him she guided him into her so she could ride him.

He rolled his hips beneath her and drove up into her, making her gasp while little white spots danced in front of her eyes.

"I never…." He whispered as he leaned forward and shifted their position so he could wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her stomach through her chemise as he spoke, "want to see another man touch you…ever again."

"No…oh…Nik…" Caroline pants as he drives deeper into her until she's screaming his name, filling her with his release.

"Never again…" he pants as he lays back and she lays on top of him, both panting heavily in the darkness.

"Never…" she murmurs quietly with a nod and kisses his collarbone.

"I'll rip them apart…" he says quietly and this frightens Caroline because his tone of voice implies that he is serious. She doesn't reply but nods quietly and he seems satisfied with it, running his hands through her hair. Finally she rolls off of him and he pulls her up against him, Caroline marveling in the warmth of his body as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Did I mention that planes...not my forte," Bonnie says as they exit the plane and enter the terminal.

"Yeah…about four times before take-off…twice in the air…and that one time you tried to break my hand during landing," Caroline smiles at Bonnie as they walk towards the baggage claim.

"I wouldn't have broken it," Bonnie grouses irritably as she grabs her bag off of the rotating rack.

"I know, but it was kinda cute to watch you try," Caroline laughs as she picks up her own bag and motions Bonnie to follow her towards the exit.

"Do you think Kol knows were coming?" Bonnie asks as they catch a cab and head off towards downtown New York City.

"Doubt it, unless he knows I'm alive…which he doesn't…I was careful," Caroline shrugs as she gives the cab driver the address to her pent house.

"You've got a pent house…here….in New York City?" Bonnie asks skeptically with raised eyebrows.

"I've got a couple of houses…a few condos'….a lot of money…" Caroline shrugs, "I've had plenty of time to build my fortune."

"Lucky," Bonnie sighs, "I'm still worrying about how I'll pay for college right now."

"I'll pay for it," Caroline says with a smile, "You…and Elena…and Matt…and Jeremy…I've already been to college twice."

"You don't need to do that really," Bonnie laughs.

"I want too," Caroline insists with a smile, "I want to share everything with you guys…everything that I've done and seen…all of it."

"That's really great Care," Bonnie says with a smile, "I'd like to hear about what you've been up too."

They reach the pent house an hour later and dump their luggage off in the main room while Bonnie goes to explore the pent house.

"Crap…" Bonnie says with wide eyes, "you spared no expense I take it."

The main room was decorated tastefully in beiges and browns while Caroline's room was in hues of blue and silver. The guest room was done in green and white while the bathrooms were done in tile and had large spa tubs installed into the floor.

"Yep," Caroline says with a grin, "I might as well have fun with it."

"Is this my room?" Bonnie breaths at the green walled room and Caroline nods, "Yeah…go for it."

Bonnie grins and promptly goes to jump on the bed, throwing her body weight onto the covers and ruffling the comforter. Caroline laughs and goes to make coffee for them both while Bonnie unpacks and changes clothes. Tonight they would be going to find Kol, Caroline didn't want to waste any time and risk him leaving New York before they could reach him.

When they had rested and changed they headed out into the city in a silver Mercedes that Caroline owned. Bonnie was grinning ear to ear and prodding her with endless questions about everything that she'd done in the last five hundred years.

"Katherine," Caroline laughs when Bonnie brings up the subject of Katherine Peirce, "Katherine wasn't anything like she is now…Katherine was all smiles and polite conversation…she loved her family…she was a very nice woman actually…until she became a vampire and her life became a total shit storm."

"That's sad," Bonnie says with a frown as the pull into the parking structure for the apartment Caroline figured Kol might be at.

"Yeah well…her life hasn't exactly been easy…I've kept track of her too…she's always running…and she doesn't trust anyone. She's so different now….it's sad to watch."

"I thought you hated her," Bonnie says with a frown.

"I did…" Caroline admits as she parks the car and they get out, "until I got to know her."

Bonnie nods thoughtfully as they go up into the main lobby and enter the elevator, Caroline pulling a key out of her pocket and placing it into the keyhole on the wall of the elevator where all of the buttons were. When she turned the key she hit the button for the fortieth floor and then turned the key back and pulled it out, putting it into her pocket.

"How do you know he's here?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"This is one of Nik's favorite pent houses…" Caroline shrugs, "Kol loves to go through his stuff."

"How do you know that Klaus won't be there right now?" Bonnie adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Because….I hit him with that funky memory powder," Caroline says with a shrug.

"Doesn't stop him from wanting to take a road trip though," Bonnie says with raised eyebrows as the elevator stops on the fortieth floor and they get out, the doors closing behind them as Bonnie takes in the scene around her. They were standing in what looked like a corridor though it was obviously a part of the pent house, emerald colored walls and marble tiled floors decorated the corridor, with tasteful artwork lining the walls. Caroline sighs and walks into the main room, looking for Kol.

"Kol?" Caroline calls, "It's me….surprise….hello?" Caroline asked with a frown and glances around.

"Maybe he's not home?" Bonnie offers with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He's home," Caroline says as she notes the glass of scotch on the coffee table near the TV.

"I am, actually…" Kol says as he walks out into the main sitting room, his hands stuck in his pockets as he shifts his gaze between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Kol…" Caroline begins as she puts her hands out in front of her defensively, knowing that Kol might this this was a trick, "It really is me…"

"Prove it," he says with a tilt of his head.

"When we were in Italy back in the twelfth century you had your shit kicked in by some blonde woman because your Italian sucked and she thought you were asking her for a blow job." Caroline tells him pointedly.

Kol smirks as he watches Caroline thoughtfully, "Yeah…it's you."

Caroline smiles and lets out a sigh of relief before suddenly and without warning, she was up against a wall with Kol's hand wrapped around her throat.

"You let us all believe you were dead…" he spat in her face, "for five hundred years!"

"I had too…" Caroline chocks out, "I can explain if you'll give me a chance."

"Back off," Bonnie threatens with her hand extended out in front of her threateningly from behind Kol.

"Bonnie," Caroline chocks out, "it's fine..."

"Put her down before I _make_ you put her down Kol," Bonnie continues, ignoring Caroline.

"You dare to come into _my_ house and threaten me?" Kol asks incredulously as he tilts his head and turns to gaze at Bonnie.

"Kol," Caroline presses on as she grips his arm with her hand and rubs it soothingly, "I know you're angry but you just need to hear me out."

Kol turns his gaze back to her and glares before releasing her, Caroline sliding to the floor coughing. Kol steps back and glares down at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well," Kol says with raised eyebrows, "I'm waiting."

Caroline sighs and gets to her feet, straightening out her clothes, "Ok…" Caroline breaths, "So…" Caroline begins and tells Kol the whole story, Bonnie adding in comments here and there about Shane and what they'd found out about him. Kol stares at them both like they're crazy by the end of it and goes over to pick up his glass of scotch, downing it in one gulp.

"You two are mad you know," Kol chuckles lightly, "an immortal werewolf?"

"It's true," Caroline huffs and stomps her foot irritably.

"You mean to tell me," Kol says menacingly as he steps towards her, "that you decided it would be even remotely wise to fake your own death in attempts to thwart my mother in her plans to destroy us? You actually believed that was the best way of going about it?"

"Kol I…" Caroline trailed off as he held a hand up for silence, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "My brother endured such pain that you couldn't possibly fathom. I watched him destroy himself over and over again for five hundred years. You haven't seen the letters then have you? The one's he keeps from his victims…he makes the humans love him and then he murders them...just like how he loved you and then believed you'd been murdered."

"Kol…" Caroline says calmly, reaching out for him because she can see the rage in his eyes and knew of all of them besides Klaus, Kol would be the angriest with her. Kol opens his mouth to respond but the sound of a champagne bottle popping open stops them both. They turn there gaze towards the kitchen door where Kol had emerged from earlier and there stands Klaus, looking at them all expectantly.

"This is _my_ house Kol," he tells his brother as his gaze shifts to Caroline and a dark look enters his eyes, "Caroline," he continues, "You're just in time…would you like some champagne?"

* * *

Historical References: Wikipedia

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? read and review and let me know! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	13. The Monster Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Warning! This chapter is the point in which everything is going to get much darker. There will be adult themes as well.**

* * *

Ten years had passed, the world around them changing as it evolved. William the Conqueror passed on and his son William II took his place on the throne of England. The county of Kent had faced many trials over the years, including the rebellion that the Earl of Kent had led against the King, leaving the county of Kent in chaos upon the King's victory against them.

Much to Caroline's dismay her husband and brother in laws had decided to join the war that was being led against Scotland, leaving Rebekah and herself alone in the manor house until there return. It hadn't been an easy turn of events, but the brothers had agreed it would be wise to blend in as much as possible, and what better way to do it then join the military and help their King. Caroline had spent a great deal of time trying to remember anything from history class that could help her discover the fate of the battle, but she never did find anything to help her.

It was late in the evening and both she and Rebekah were sitting in the drawing room, Caroline listening to Rebekah play a soft lilting song on a harp while Caroline tried to focus on the book she was reading. They had servants to keep them company and Klaus had left the estate in the care of a man who'd been working for him for years. Caroline and Rebekah would ultimately give the man they're approval when it came down to decisions about money, but other than that they didn't have to worry about the crops or the inn that they owned.

"Oh play something a little happier…" Caroline grouses quietly as she turns her weary gaze upon Rebekah.

"I'm afraid," Rebekah sighs as she stops playing and turns to look at Caroline, "I wish they were home already."

"They'll be fine Rebekah," Caroline reassures her gently.

"We've spent so much time living in fear that invaders would reach our home…and now we have to sit here and worry my brothers won't be coming home to us." Rebekah says with a frown.

"Your brothers and my husband are _vampires_," Caroline emphasizes pointedly as she meets Rebekah's gaze.

"So?" Rebekah says incredulously.

"Nothing short of a white oak stake is going to take any of us down Rebekah…I'm not worried," Caroline lets out a long sigh.

"Still," Rebekah sighs with a frown.

"Still nothing…Rebekah…why not focus on something else for a little while? What about that nice man from the blacksmith…you liked him," Caroline points out, "how about we arrange for a private luncheon?"

"Lord Belier?" Rebekah asks with a raised eyebrow, "I've long sense forgotten his affections."

"Ok," Caroline sighs, "anyone else you like?"

"We'll," Rebekah says thoughtfully, "I am rather fond of Lord Yarle."

"He's a bit extravagant isn't he?" Caroline asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He is," Rebekah sighs, "but then again he's the first man I've met so far to speak to me whilst looking me in the eye."

"True," Caroline says with raised eyebrows.

Caroline watches Rebekah continue to play, the music a little happier than before. It pleases her to know that she has managed to sooth Rebekah's nerves whereas the job had always fallen to Klaus. Without Klaus around Caroline had become an older sister to Rebekah, looking after her in Klaus's absence. During the years that had passed all of the siblings had slowly become more accustomed to life as vampire. More and more they allowed there darker instincts to guide their actions, learning how to manipulate humans into doing what they wanted.

There had been a few close calls over the years, each of them making mistakes every now and then as they grew as vampires. Klaus had always managed to smooth things over even if it meant taking out the few humans that stood in there way despite Caroline's protests. Caroline on the other hand was still fighting for her humanity even though it was slowly slipping from her grasp. There were many times when she craved human blood and when Klaus would try to lure her into it, even going so far as to feed in front of her that she felt the walls of her control beginning to buckle under the weight of her hunger.

It wasn't as if Caroline believed she'd be able to hold out forever, but it pleased her to think she was strong enough to stand her ground for at least a hundred years or so. She wanted to present herself as a good role model to the siblings, so that maybe she could divert them away from there devious nature.

"We could always go and visit Finn's secret lover," Rebekah says slyly, peaking at Caroline frown the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure everybody south of Wester Street knows of the tryst between those two," Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I don't really care for Sage," Rebekah says, making a face, "she's a bit ridiculous really. She's hardly worthy of my brother."

"Sage isn't all that bad," Caroline frowns.

"She's a commoner," Rebekah says with mild disgust, "and she's highly uncouth and doesn't belong in the middle of high society."

"Keep in mind," Caroline says firmly as she meets Rebekah's gaze pointedly, "that long ago we were that poor as well."

"How can I forget?" Rebekah asks irritably, "you seek to remind me frequently."

"I just don't want any of us letting this all go to our heads is all," Caroline tells her, "It would be unwise to get to comfortable here."

"Oh not this again," Rebekah sighs and stands, rolling her eyes as she mimic's Caroline's voice, "We mustn't get to comfortable here…Mikael could show up on our doorstep any day now!"

"He could," Caroline sighs aloud as she watches Rebekah pace the room.

"You know what?" Rebekah says as she turns to face Caroline, "You need to get out of this house and so do I…why not go and pay dear Sage a visit?"

"Or we could invite her here…" Caroline suggests, considering the ramifications of what would happen if they went to visit Sage. Sage lived in the part of town that consisted of commoners, and for Caroline and Rebekah to be seen in that part of town would be considered highly inappropriate.

"I'd rather not have her in our house Caroline," Rebekah says with mild disdain.

"Don't be rude Rebekah," Caroline says with a frown, "Perhaps we can meet her in the middle somewhere?"

"That could work, perhaps at the market…nobody would suspect anything of it if she were walking with us…we could simply tell her to wear her best gown and wash her face," Rebekah says completely serious and Caroline rolls her eyes. Rebekah was slowly becoming higher handed with everything she did. She was growing into the mentality of being a noble, and in her mind she was above the commoners.

"What?" Rebekah asks with a look of confusion as Caroline sighs and walks out of the room.

"Send Sage a letter and request for her to meet us tomorrow afternoon at the market," Caroline calls as she heads for her room.

The next day they waited at the marketplace, sitting at an outside table drinking tea. Caroline didn't dare ask the specifics of the letter Rebekah had sent, because knowing Rebekah it hadn't exactly been cordial and Caroline was already regretting not having written it herself. Caroline admired the scenery around her while Rebekah chattered away about the events of the morning prior to their arrival at the café they were waiting for Sage at.

"Sorry," Sage says breathlessly as she arrives, "I was delayed," she says apologetically as she takes a seat at the table Caroline and Rebekah sat at.

"What did one of the cows stray off into the pasture?" Rebekah says dryly.

Caroline shoots her a dark look before smiling at Sage, "Hey…it's no problem really…how are you?"

"Oh I'm well, thank you," Sage smiles warmly as she obvious chose to ignore Rebekah's prodding comment, "Have you heard anything from your brothers yet?"

"Not at the moment no," Rebekah sighs, "I miss them terribly."

Caroline sighs and smiles at Sage, clearly recognizing the curiosity in the woman's gaze because she had been specifically asking about Finn, "I'm sure Finn is fine."

"I was so distraught when I found out he was leaving," Sage says quietly, "but I suppose I haven't too much to worry about."

"Indeed," Rebekah replies as her lips press together in a thin line.

Sage knew the truth about them, despite Klaus's fierce threats against Finn about Sage. Though Klaus understood his brother was in love with the woman, he tried to reason with Finn that it was a foolish relationship that would only end in heartache.

He would have to watch Sage grow old and die.

Caroline though, decided to intervene when there debate turned into a screaming match that woke the whole house and cost them several vases, a portrait and one of Caroline's favorite stain glassed windows.

After a long winded argument about Sage and whether she should know what they were or not, Klaus threatened Finn that if Sage ever told anyone he would kill Sage himself and force Finn to watch. Klaus wouldn't allow a human to put his family in danger and despite Rebekah's protests because she was firmly on Klaus's side on the matter of Sage not knowing, Klaus allowed Finn to tell Sage about what they were, warning him to compel her to forget if she panics and tries to warn the town about them.

"Hey…so…" Sage brightens, trying to divert Rebekah away from the topic at hand, "I hear there's going to be a festival tonight."

"Yes," Rebekah says idly, "My family bought several of the roasted fowl for the event."

"Oh," Sage says, staring down at her clasped hands that were resting on the table. Clearly she was struggling for a topic that wouldn't anger or bore Rebekah.

"That's a really nice dress," Caroline cuts in brightly and Sage grins at her, "I worked on it for weeks, Finn bought me the material."

"He did what?" Rebekah says in outrage, a frown curving her lips, "I certainly hope he didn't do that in public."

"_Enough_, Rebekah," Caroline snaps, sounding very much like Klaus in that moment.

"Look," Sage says as she firmly meets Rebekah's gaze and sets her jaw, "I realize that you don't like me…but I love your brother and I would never do anything to hurt him. I realize that my status doesn't leave much room for any sort of future between us…but being what you are…you know very well that those rules really don't apply to us anymore. I'm trying to be polite here, but you are making that very difficult for me, so I'm only going to ask you this once and then I'm going to do something you won't like, stop being such a snob towards me. I know what you are…I know who you were once and if anything that makes you no different from me. You think that pretty dress and those fine jewels make you somehow more important? They don't…so just back off."

"How dare you," Rebekah growls and leans towards Sage, her eyes darkening as the veins around her eyes begin to stretch across her face. Caroline reaches out and catches Rebekah by the arm, roughly yanking Rebekah's veil down over her face so nobody would see her eyes.

"Easy Rebekah," Caroline says, secretly cheering Sage on. Sage had just vocalized everything that Caroline has been trying to tell Rebekah for weeks.

Rebekah stares at Sage, cold fury burning in her eyes but she says nothing and leans back in her seat, studying Sage intently. Then after a few moments she speaks with an icy tone, her expression hard and serious as she spoke, "If you ever do anything to hurt my family, I'll kill you."

"Ok," Caroline says loudly and sighs, "Moving on to happier topics."

"No I'm serious," Rebekah repeats firmly as she keeps her gaze locked with Sage's, "you might have my brother fooled…but believe me…I know how women of your class think because I was one of you once…a handsome man…a large fortune…it's the perfect marriage…but seriously…you should consider the fact that my brother has to restrain himself from murdering you in your sleep every night."

"I understand Finn's nature," Sage says firmly as she keeps her gaze locked with Rebekah's, "I understand that were different….and despite what you think I don't want Finn's money…I want Finn."

"You'd better be certain of that," Rebekah tells her pointedly, "because I know my own nature and it's just _screaming_ for me to rip your head off if you're lying."

"Believe me I'm not," Sage responds just as firmly.

"Ok…" Caroline repeats loudly once more as she finishes her tea, "I think it's time we went for a walk."

"Agreed," Rebekah says idly as she keeps her gaze on Sage.

"Perhaps a walk through the market?" Sage suggests thoughtfully with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds lovely," Caroline agrees as all three women stand and Caroline pays for the tea that both she and Rebekah had drunken.

Walking through the square had been less tense with Rebekah and Sage as it had been sitting around a table drinking tea. They examined the vendors and Rebekah bought material for the servants so they could make new drapes for her room, Caroline picked out a few brooches that she liked and even bought a hat for Sage that she'd been looking at. Now that the differences between Rebekah and Sage had been sorted and they had a mutual agreement of civility between them Caroline could relax.

The trouble started however when they arrived home, and Rebekah went into the parlor to sit and play on the harp while Caroline went upstairs to change. Half way through putting on a different gown she hears Rebekah scream and runs downstairs towards the parlor where she finds Rebekah being held at knife point, the intruders arm around her waist pulling her back against him.

"Let her go," Caroline says softly, holding her hands out defensively as if trying to show the man she means no arm.

"Get back demon!" he shouts angrily, glaring at her.

"I'm not a demon," Caroline says calmly, "just relax ok…don't hurt her please."

Rebekah looks at Caroline with a mixture of fear and panic, the intruder's knife cutting into the skin of her throat. Rebekah snarls viciously at the pain and with one swift movement she wretches the knife away from her throat and flips him over her shoulder, slamming him down into a wooden table that buckles under his weight, the legs snapping as the man slams down onto it. He stares up at Rebekah in horror, clearly having not expected her to have such strength.

"Rebekah no!" Caroline shouts just as Rebekah snaps his neck with a vicious gleam in her eye.

"Damn…" Caroline sighs and closes her eyes, rubbing her face tiredly.

"I'm sorry…" Rebekah whispers softly as she stares at the man in horror, "I killed him…"

"Yes," Caroline sighs, "you did."

"I'm sorry…" she repeats sadly.

"It's alright…I needed to find out if he's told anyone else about us…clearly he knows." Caroline told thoughtfully.

"What is that?" Rebekah says with wide eyes as she snatches a wooden stake out of the man's belt.

"He's a hunter…" Caroline says with a note of panic in her voice before she drops to her knees and begins searching his arms and neck for any signs of a tattoo. She knew she wouldn't be able to see the hunters mark unless she was a potential herself, but maybe he had some kind of mark to hint at what he was. Caroline sincerely hoped he was not one of the five, she doubted it though, considering he had no idea of what kind of strength Rebekah had.

"A what?" Rebekah gasps, staring down at the man in fear and panic.

"He hunts vampires….he hunts _us_," Caroline tells her pointedly, "and we need to find out if there are anymore where he came from."

"Well how do we do that?" Rebekah asks with concern as she stares at Caroline.

"We need to go look for them," Caroline explains easily.

"How?" Rebekah asks incredulously, "we're women…it's hardly like we can go prancing into every pub in town."

"We'll…" Caroline taps her chin thoughtfully, "technically we could."

"How?" Rebekah asks with a frown.

"We dress as men," Caroline tells her firmly, "we blend in."

Rebekah steps back and stares at Caroline skeptically, "Are you mad? We'll be hanged if we get caught!"

"That's why we need Sage," Caroline tells her pointedly.

"How is Sage going to help us?" Rebekah says in exasperation.

"Come on," Caroline says to her, "You honestly think Sage just gets by on her pretty looks? She's bound to be out there hunting with the men. Didn't you see her hands? They were rough and callused like Nik's are…or Finn…or Elijah…or Kol...she's been doing a lot of heavy labor that is reserved for men."

"And where you do propose we get some men's clothing from hmm?" Rebekah says, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know about you," Caroline shrugs, "but I'm wearing Nik's clothes…you have your pick of the others."

"I'm not wearing my brother's clothes," Rebekah says in mild disgust.

"Kol's would probably fit you best," Caroline thinks aloud as she taps her chin.

"I'm not wearing my brother's clothes," Rebekah repeats firmly.

"Then go naked," Caroline smiles at her and shrugs, "I'm going with or without you."

"What do we do about him?" Rebekah says, pointing towards the intruder who was now sprawled across the floor.

"Have the servants get rid of him," Caroline says with a frown, "make it look like an accident."

Rebekah nods as she summons the servants and compels them to do as she wanted, compelling them forget everything they saw or heard afterwards. Caroline goes to write a letter to Sage and summon her to the manor house while Rebekah starts going through her brother's clothes and finding something that would fit her.

"I'm bloody swimming in material," Rebekah whines as she holds one of Kol's shirts up against her, "and what do we do about these?" Rebekah asks, motioning towards her breasts.

"Wrap them up," Caroline says with a shrug, "we'll work out the details tomorrow. I've sent a letter to Sage asking her to be here tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Rebekah says with a nod, "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," Rebekah says, twirling on the spot as she holds a pair of Kol's breeches up against her and frowns.

"You'll be fine," Caroline says, "we'll need some of Elijah's hats…we have to hide our hair."

"It'll be quite a story to tell won't it?" Rebekah muses with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Caroline chuckles lightly, "let's just keep it as an inside family joke though ok?"

Morning came and Sage arrived shortly after both Rebekah and Caroline had woken up. They got dressed quickly and met Sage out in the parlor, explaining the events of last night.

"So you want me to help you two dress like men?" Sage asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…pretty much," Caroline says with a nod.

"We'll…I can do that….but….you can't just dress like men…you've got to act like one too," she replies, looking pointedly at Rebekah.

"I can do it," Rebekah says with a huff, "I'm not that girlish."

Sage scoffs and Caroline rolls her eyes much to Rebekah's dismay. The three women then gather together a pile of clothing on top of Caroline's bed and start rummaging through it finding something that would fit them. Sage helps along the way, instructing them on how to put the doublets on and how the boots are supposed to fit. Sage gets dressed along with them in some of Finn's clothing, and once the three women are dressed they stare at each other thoughtfully.

"I can't do this," Rebekah says with raised eyebrows and a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes you can," Sage tells her firmly as she catches Rebekah's shoulders and looks her in the eye, "Finn's always telling me how headstrong and brave you are…" she begins, seeing the look of fear faltering in Rebekah's eyes as she continues on with her speech, "If Finn thinks you can do it then I know you can…I'm sure being rich as changed you but hopefully there's a little bit left of the Rebekah that Finn goes on about all the time."

"He really thinks that?" Rebekah asks softly.

"Yes," Sage smiles at her, "he does."

"Well," Rebekah sniffs, "I've had to change with the times…but I'm sure I can manage it."

"Good," Sage says with a smile and a nod, "Then we'd better get going."

This was beyond stupid, Caroline thought as they walked through the village. Caroline felt ridiculous in this outfit, and even more so now that Sage had managed to rub dirt all over their faces explaining that hunters did it to blend in with the trees and that they would simply look like a group of hunters returning from the woods.

Rebekah was not pleased with Sage because of that. She had been absolutely outraged at the idea but let Sage do it anyways. Klaus's clothes smelled like him and that was distracting all by itself, the other distracting part was that she wasn't wearing any underwear because none of his fit her and she couldn't exactly where her own undergarments under the breeches.

"We should start with the main pub downtown," Sage tells them quietly as they walk, "that's where most of the hunters go after work."

"Are you sure we look like men?" Rebekah asks nervously.

"Yes," Sage says, "believe me…we look like men."

"I wish my brothers were here," Rebekah says with a soft frown.

"I wish they were here too Bekah," Caroline replies, "but there not and we need to handle things around here until they return."

"Literally…" Rebekah says with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey…" Caroline says with a shrug and smirk as she looks at Rebekah, "you wanted to have equal right's didn't you?"

"I didn't mean like _this_," Rebekah hisses with a frown.

"Would you two shut up?" Sage snaps irritably, "where almost there and if they hear you bickering like that will be discovered."

Caroline smirks at Rebekah who glares back in return and both follow Sage into the pub. Inside it's noisy and crowded, men cheering and laughing while barmaids pass out mugs of ale and fresh roasted pig. They take a table towards the back and Sage orders the three of them a mug of ale, smiling prettily at the barmaid as she goes.

"We have to be convincing," Sage says with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not flirting with the barmaid," Rebekah says pointedly.

"I'm not asking you too," Sage replies easily with raised eyebrows.

"Good," Rebekah replies with a nod and sniffs her Ale, "I can't drink this."

"Yes you can," Caroline says as she sips her drink and almost spits it back out, "Ok…maybe not."

"Yeah, it's kind of strong…you have to get used to it," Sage laughs as she sips her Ale.

"It tastes horrible," Rebekah says in disgust and takes another sip, trying to grow accustomed to the taste of it.

"Isn't that Lord Yarle?" Caroline says with a frown as she notices the man in question feeling up one of the barmaids. "Ooh never mind…looks like you'll have to take your affections elsewhere Rebekah."

Rebekah huffs at the scene across the room and rolls her eyes, "men."

"What about him?" Sage asks while she's cutting into some roast pork she'd ordered from the barmaid. Caroline glances towards the bar and shakes her head with a frown, "he's too scrawny to be a hunter…if they know what they're doing they'd have to be strong."

"How about him then?" Sage suggests as she motions towards another man at the bar with her fork.

"He might do," Rebekah says thoughtfully, "we need to narrow this down though and work out how they even know we exist."

"I think I can come up with a few good ideas," Caroline says as she taps her chin, "Mikael."

"You think my Father's got men out hunting for us?" Rebekah asks with a frown, a hurt look in her eyes.

"It's possible," Caroline says quietly, "There's also another group of hunters I'm concerned about."

"Others?" Rebekah breaths worriedly, "what others?"

"The five…" Caroline begins quietly, "a group of hunters created by Aiyanna years ago…as revenge for Tatia's murder."

"That sounds dreadful," Rebekah frowns.

"Let me put it this way," Caroline sighs as she sips her ale, "The five were created with added strength and agility with immunity to compulsion. They crave to kill vampires just as powerfully as we crave blood. If I were to be worried about these two groups of hunters, I'd be hoping its Mikael and his hunters and not the five."

"Is there any way for us to find out?" Sage asks as she finishes her ale.

"Not without getting really close…and believe me you don't want to get really close to those hunters." Caroline replies easily.

"Well," Sage sighs, "I say we check out the other bars as well, see what we can find."

* * *

"So," Bonnie says while keeping her gaze on Klaus, "you do realize that the powder has a shelf life right?"

"Yeah," Caroline replies tiredly, "I gathered that."

"It wasn't very difficult," Klaus begins as he pours himself a glass of champagne, "to lure you here."

"What?" Caroline asks, totally not expecting him to say that.

"He set you up," Bonnie frowns as she realizes what's going on.

"You didn't think I wasn't aware I was being followed did you?" Kol chuckles, "Nik called me and told me about you the moment he woke up on the floor of his bedroom."

"Great," Caroline sighs.

"Furthermore I'd like to add," Kol says as he walks towards Caroline with his hands in his pockets and smirk curving his lips, "I taught you everything you know about being sneaky; I'm surprised you actually fell for it."

"I didn't know you knew I was following you," Caroline growls irritably.

"I knew the moment Nik told me," He shrugs, "if that makes you feel better."

"Not really," Caroline says in a bittersweet tone.

"Nik figured sense you were following me I might as well get you out of the city and I suggested this grand establishment because I do so love going through his stuff," Kol smirks at her.

"How did you get a key into my penthouse anyways?" Klaus cuts in with a raised eyebrow, "I told them only my family members are permitted up here and only they can have a key."

"I'm technically family," Caroline says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore you're not," Klaus shrugs and the words sting Caroline but she grits her teeth and keeps silent as Klaus continues, "My wife died five hundred years ago."

"Look," Caroline sighs, "four hundred years…I couldn't find you…then in the nineteen twenties I found you…but by then I'd been hearing all these rumors down through the witches about this original witch...I was worried Nik. I knew if I revealed myself to you there is no way in hell we'd be able to keep it a secret. The two people on this planet who know you better then you know yourself….is your Mom and I. I wanted Esther to fall into the trap…I wanted her to believe she was safe."

"Regardless," Klaus cuts her off as he sips his champagne and pulls a dagger from a nearby table, gripping the handle lightly as he places the tip against a finely polished oak table. He spins it idly, Caroline unable to tear her eyes away from how the pressure of his hand digs a hole into the wood. "I don't like being lied too."

Caroline sighs and tears her eyes away from the dagger in his hand long enough to meet his gaze. They were much older now, much wiser. They were not the love struck couple they had once been, Caroline understood that. As a vampire your mind will get older but your body doesn't, and though she looked young she really wasn't. This was not a time for sorrow and pain; it was a time for calculation and understanding. Klaus needed to understand her actions if he was going to help her.

"I understood what I was giving up when I made my chose," Caroline says firmly, "I wanted the element of surprise when it comes to Esther because time and time again she has fooled us all. Esther is as devious as they come and now that she's got your Dad on her side there's no telling what she will do."

"My Dad…" Klaus chuckles lightly, his demeanor light hearted and his body relaxed. Then all at once as if someone had flipped a switch he was dark and dangerous, his stance was stiff and intimidating while his dark eyes met hers with cold fury, "he's not my Dad."

"We need to confront _Shane_," Caroline sighs, "We need to figure out what he's up too."

"Oh don't worry love," Klaus says nonchalantly as he hands Kol the champagne bottle and walks towards Caroline, sipping from his glass slowly and licking his lips, "when I find him, I'm going to rip him apart."

"Yes," Caroline says dryly, "I recall what you did to the hybrids and Tyler's mother."

"Yes well," Klaus shrugs and smirks, looking like the perfect villain, "It _is_ some of my better work."

Caroline stares at him and tries to decide his state of mind. They were all adults here, and she could see by the darkness in his eyes he was in no mood for games either. Sometimes over the centuries she debated whether or not time has made him unhinged and clearly by his latest attack against her friends he's slowly becoming more so. There was a time when she wondered if chaining him down in enchanted chains and driving his humanity back to the surface as Lexi had done with Stefan would do any good, but she doubted it.

Klaus was stubborn.

"I just have to say, I'm not really interested in the cure," Kol adds from behind them.

"Neither am I," Caroline replies as she stares at Klaus, "I just want to finish what I started so I can be on my way. Clearly I'm not wanted here."

"Clearly," Klaus says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Caroline snorts derisively, "Funny…that's not what you said the other night."

"Yeah and I was drunk, wasn't I?" Klaus says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in the morning you weren't," Caroline points out firmly.

"Well," Klaus begins as he holds up the dagger in front of Caroline's face, "I said you weren't family anymore…I never said anything about you leaving."

"Klaus if you think that stupid dagger is going to stop me…" Caroline began as she stepped towards him, "you're wrong."

"Maybe I'll let you out in a few centuries," he continues, ignoring her words, "once I've got this whole mess sorted."

"Step away from her," Bonnie warns dangerously.

"What are you going to do to me witch?" Klaus chuckles, "It isn't like you've got any magic."

"Don't think of running," Kol adds, a slow dark smirk curving his lips as his eyes met Bonnie's "It only makes me want to chase you more."

"Klaus," Caroline growls, "Your being childish, We have a serious problem here…your mother is probably going to team up with your Dad….and then the shit really _is_ going to hit the fan."

He stares at her, a flood of emotions playing across his face. Even after a thousand years she could still get his attention. Even after everything she's done he still wanted to hold her close. Though the centuries have only served to mature them both, and it was plain to see that they were old enough to realize that there love wasn't the same anymore. Though they might love each other they've spent to long apart, and if they ever decided to be together again it would take time. He'd had many lovers in his past, spending centuries trying to drown out the memory of her. He imagined she'd not exactly been celibate herself which both infuriated him and gave him a sense of peace knowing that she hadn't been miserable and all alone for five hundred years. They were different people now though, they loved different things, hated different things and now they were strangers once more. It was like meeting her again for the first time, as she stood there before him bravely.

She still held her chin up and set her jaw when she was mad at him he noticed, he liked the way her blue eyes glittered in anger. He was being childish but so was she, and he knew they would never get anything done by screaming at each other. She had given him and his family up to keep them safe and he admired that. She must have endured so much without them, and he figured that as he felt the weight of the dagger in his hand he decided he would give her this, just this once.

He could get his retribution later.

"Fine," he says as he sets the dagger down on the table beside him, "I'm listening."

* * *

The three of them were walking down the street giggling as quietly as they could. The ale had made them light headed and somewhat tipsy, though despite her inebriation Caroline was still alert (or as alert as she could be at the moment) keeping her eyes on the street around them for any sign of a hunter. It seemed as if there fantastic plan was failing them, and that bothered Caroline because she'd actually wanted to help this time. She didn't just want to stand by and let the men sort this out, she wanted to be the one to stand her ground and handle things herself.

"I love this," Rebekah breaths as they walk, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"I've created a monster," Caroline sighs and rubs her face.

"Yes you have…she'll be wearing her brother's clothes all the time now," Sage laughs.

"Next she'll be demanding to go hunting with them too," Caroline chuckles.

"Do you think I could get away with it?" Rebekah asks as she quirks an eyebrow.

"No," Sage and Caroline reply simultaneously.

"Pity," Rebekah deflates, a frown curving her lips, "I think I should like to ride a horse like a man does."

"It isn't hard," Sage comments, "I can teach you."

"Really?" Rebekah asks, as if she'd already forgotten her hatred of the other woman. To this Caroline feels slightly grateful, being that Sage's future would soon be decided by them and Sage would become a vampire.

"Sure," Sage shrugs and shoots Caroline a look that tells her she was thinking the same thing. Caroline grins at her and shrugs herself as they keep walking down the dark streets.

"What's that?" Sage frowns as Caroline shifts her gaze in the direction of where Sage was looking. There was a group of men standing nearby, one of the men standing in the center of the group speaking quietly to them all. Sage motions towards the nearby alleyway as the men all file into the building behind them. They follow Sage towards the wall beside the building and she jumps up and catches the top of it, pulling herself up to see over the side of it.

"There all in some kind of funny parlor…looks like they've got stakes…I think we found our hunters ladies," Sage grins down at them.

"Maybe we should wait for the others," Rebekah says wearily.

"No," Sage shakes her head, "if we wait…we die."

"If we go barreling in there unarmed we'll die anyways," Rebekah points out.

"We're not unarmed," Sage smiles down at them, "you're vampires aren't you?"

"Well.." Rebekah trails off with a frown.

"She's right," Caroline sighs, "We have to put a stop to this now, before they get word back to Mikael that were here."

Rebekah and Caroline easily cleared the wall with one jump leaving Sage in awe, her jaw slack with shock. "Could have told me you could do that…" she says sassily as she jumps down from the wall and into the little courtyard behind the building.

"You didn't ask," Rebekah replies cheekily as she ducks down beside the wall with Caroline.

The three of them listened intently as the men conversed, Rebekah and Caroline obviously hearing far more then Sage could.

_He'll be pleased…_

_We've finally found them…_

_Stupid blond bint…_

_What fool would do that in broad daylight?_

Caroline turns to glare at Rebekah who flushes pink with embarrassment. Her temper had clearly cost them more than just a good cup of tea. Caroline crept closer and took inventory of their weapons, letting out a long low sigh. "Were outnumbered and they're heavily armed."

"He'll be pleased….does that mean they work for my Father?" Rebekah asks worriedly.

"Probably," Caroline says with a nod.

"We need to get rid of these guys," Sage says thoughtfully as she watches them, "you two are pretty strong…wouldn't your strength aid you in removing them?"

"One man being unaware of our strength doesn't mean the others are all ignorant as well. Mikael probably warned them," Caroline sighs.

"We'll need reinforcements," Sage suggests.

"If we go after them…Mikael will know," Caroline tells them both firmly, "If we kill them, Mikael will know," she continues, "so the only thing we can do is compel them to forget."

"Wouldn't he figure that out too?" Sage asks with a frown, "Isn't he like you? Wouldn't he be able to tell if they've been compelled?"

"Yeah," Caroline grimaces at the thought, "Ok new plan, we pretend like we are outraged by the attack of Rebekah's life…act like were a normal family and a madman had broken into our home and threatened us."

"Blending in," Rebekah nods thoughtfully as she gazes at Caroline, picking up her train of thought, "Make them think it was a mistake."

"Exactly," Caroline nods.

"Depends on where they heard the story of Rebekah's little mishap from…or if they witnessed it themselves," Sage comments.

"True," Caroline says as she watches the men inside, "We need to make this believable," Caroline adds, "Rebekah should stay in bed…act terribly distraught over the matter. We'll call in the guards tomorrow, tell them how she was attacked by a madman last night and we don't know where he's gone."

"He may be running rampant on the street…or a fever has taken his mind and he hallucinates…" Rebekah added with a grin.

"We compel a few servants for added effect," Caroline smirks, "and make a right mess of the drawing room."

"Exactly," Rebekah smirks back at her.

"You two are good," Sage grins at them both.

"Hey," Caroline shrugs, "we don't need to get violent…we can be just as cunning without resorting to that."

The trek back to the house was tedious because they wanted to stay out of sight. Considering how much they'd drunken Caroline was surprised they made it at all, but the fright of actually discovering the hunters had more than likely sobered them all up considerably. When they arrived at the house they all gathered on Caroline's bed with a bottle of wine Rebekah had stolen from the kitchen downstairs and discussed the plan they would put in place tomorrow. They had to be clever about this, Caroline thought as she watched Rebekah and Sage laugh and pass around the wine bottle, it would have been foolish to attack the hunters because it would draw Mikael's attention to the town, and Caroline didn't want to leave just yet. They had finally found a home here in England and she wasn't ready to have to run away from it because Mikael had found them.

They fell asleep in the early morning hours and were woken around noon to the sound of laughter downstairs. Caroline blinked and sat up, sleepily climbing out of bed as she listened to the sound. "Klaus…" she breaths and her heart flutters excitedly as she runs downstairs to find him in the hallway removing his helmet. "Nik…" she breaths and throws herself at him, his arms outstretching as he catches her. Caroline grimaces at the feel of his metal armor against her thin chemise, and doesn't seem to care when Kol clears his throat awkwardly because she's half naked.

"Easy love," he chuckles as he kisses her, "I've still got a bit of bruises healing."

"Nik!" Rebekah shrieks as she flies down the staircase and barrels into him and Caroline. Klaus widens his eyes and opens one arm to make room for Rebekah.

"We'll don't let us interrupt," Kol scoffs, "you'd think she only has one brother."

"Oh shut it Kol," Rebekah laughs as she pulls away to hug each of her other brothers who were coming in through the front door.

"What's going on?" Sage asks sleepily and shrieks in surprise before diving behind a wooden pillar upon realizing that Finn was standing in the hallway and she was only wearing a chemise.

"Sage?" Finn asks in confusion.

"Hello Finn," she smiles awkwardly as she sticks her head out from behind the pillar.

"What are you doing here?" he asks curiously.

"I invited her," Rebekah cuts in with a smile, "we've become excellent friends."

"You don't have friends Bekah," Kol smirks, "did you compel her?"

"No," Rebekah sneers, "truly….we've become quite civil with one another."

"They have," Caroline confirms, "They've been a lot of fun to hang out with."

"What did you three do while we were away hmm?" Klaus asks as he motions them towards the drawing room.

"I think I'm going to put clothes on…." Sage says nervously.

"Me too," Rebekah adds with widening eyes as she stares down at her chemise.

"Yeah, I'm with you…" Caroline nods.

An hour later they were gathered in the drawing room telling the brothers everything that had happened while they were gone. Klaus paced the room with a frown curving his lips while Kol struggled to control his laughter at the idea of the women parading around the town in their clothes. Elijah gave them a disproving look, his face stoic and contemplative. Finn on the other hand kept his silence while he sat next to Sage, who was smiling up at him shyly.

"I can't believe you three did that," Klaus says with a frown.

"It was Caroline's idea," Rebekah tells him softly.

"It was," Caroline admits, "we've got a whole plan mapped out to distract them."

"Yes I recall," Klaus says with a frown, "It should work."

"So let me get this straight….you three went gallivanting about the town in our clothes, pretending to be men?"

"Shut up Kol," Caroline scowls at him.

"Really though," he snorts with a grin, "you weren't wearing any knickers…you couldn't have…they wouldn't fit under the breeches."

"This is quite a serious matter Kol," Elijah reprimands him sternly; "they risked their very lives going out to find these hunters."

"I think we should go and have a look for ourselves though," Klaus says thoughtfully as he paces the room, his hands clasped behind his back, "I want to see them for myself."

"We'll have to leave if they discover us," Rebekah says with a frown.

"Rightly so," Klaus nods, "We can disappear just as easily…I've already made plans should something like this happen."

"So you did believe me about Mikael then," Caroline studies him thoughtfully.

"I did," he says with a raised eyebrow as he turns to look at her, "I know how Mikael thinks…he's a skilled hunter and he'll have many spies. I've been keeping tabs on the locals as of late. Using some of them to spy on people I find suspicious."

"Compulsion has its perks," Kol says with a nod.

"Now that you're back perhaps they won't dare try anything," Rebekah suggests hopefully.

"You're the reason why they even know where here," Klaus scolds her firmly, "It is you dear sister who will have to play your part well this morning if we are to succeed in evading them."

Rebekah nods and stares down at her hands, knowing that he was right. Caroline felt sorry for her, because she knew how strong Rebekah could be but in a moment of weakness she'd put the whole family in danger.

Later that morning when the plan had been put into motion and the guards took inventory of the events that had taken place, Klaus talking them through the entire thing as described to him by his 'distraught sisters' (Caroline in the background sitting on the couch with a handkerchief in hand) and several of the servants describing the events just as Klaus had compelled them too.

"It's working," Klaus grins into her ear as He and Caroline go back upstairs after Klaus tells the captain of the guard he needed to take his distraught sister upstairs because the events of the day had simply become too much for her.

"Mind your hands _brother_," Caroline says coquettishly with a smirk on her lips as she peers up at him from under her eyelashes, "people will talk."

Klaus smirks down at her and places his hand firmly on her lower back, ever the perfect gentlemen as he escorts her upstairs. "I'll be back in a moment," he tells her with a soft kiss on her hand before dashing back out the door of her bedroom to deal with the men downstairs.

Caroline giggles at the sound of Rebekah's weeping down the hall and sneaks out of the room to go and visit her. There is a doctor sitting at her bedside and Rebekah turns her gaze to Caroline with wide water eyes, "Oh soeur, je suis tellement heureuse que votre ici!"

"Comme je suis soeur," Caroline says dramatically and suppresses a smirk at the sympathetic look on the doctor's face.

"Yes, yes," The doctor says to both of them, "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit shall I?"

"See," Rebekah beams up at her after the doctor leaves, "I told you your French would improve with time and practice."

"It's frustrating that I speak perfect English and so do most of the people here but because of our status I have to pretend to be French and speak perfect French instead," Caroline sighs.

"Is it working?" Rebekah asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Caroline nods.

"Good," she sighs, "I'm tired of being in bed. Hopefully this will all settle down soon and I can go about the house again."

"What did you do to my doublet?" Kol asks with mild disgust as he enters the room holding up his black leather doublet.

"I spilled ale on it…sorry…" Rebekah says with a smirk as she gazes up at him while he sprawls out across the foot of her bed and watches her.

"Are we having a slumber party or something?" Caroline asks as she shuts the door to Rebekah's room and looks at them both, "You have to appear very ill…I have to appear distraught and you're supposed to be cross and angry and completely outraged at the gall of the blackguard who attacked your sister."

"I am outraged," he tells her quirkily as he holds up his doublet, "look at the _stains_."

"I was drunk," Rebekah sighs, "I'm sorry."

"I can't get the smell of _girl_ out of my clothes…normally I wouldn't protest but the girl in question is my sister." Kol tells them both pointedly.

"Be grateful there isn't any blood too," Caroline tells him, "we were considering a plan of attack at first."

"Oh I love a good fight," Kol grins at them both, "Tell me everything."

"We have," Rebekah says as she swats his hand away when he goes to peer at the bandage on her shoulder curiously. "I'm supposed to be injured remember?"

"Ah yes," Kol chuckles, "my sister is such a fine actress."

"To bad women aren't allowed on the stage," Caroline chuckles.

"You've dressed as a men before," Kol prods them both with a smirk; "I don't see why you couldn't simply pretend to be a man pretending to be a woman on stage."

"Oh shut it Kol," Rebekah laughs and swats at him again.

"Hey," Caroline chuckles as she drops down onto the bed beside Kol, "Nik did technically give me permission to parade around the town in men's clothing."

"I believe the correct term was _naked_," Kol says as he wrinkles his eyebrows in mock thoughtfulness.

"Will you three hush up?" Klaus scolds them firmly as he sticks his head in through the door, "the doctor is downstairs and he'll hear you," he says with a frown and then motions to Caroline, "you come with me."

"Whatever for?" Caroline grins up at him.

"Oh stop being coy," he smirks at her as Caroline gets to her feet and takes his hand, following him back to her own room.

"You two can't refrain from doing that for even an hour can you?" Kol asks them as they disappear out the door.

Klaus glares at Kol and pulls Caroline along towards her room, glancing occasionally down the hallway before disappearing into her room with her.

"What's up?" Caroline frowns as he starts rummaging through her closet.

"You told me once that Mikael would follow us did you not?" he questions her as he retrieves a silver locket from a satchel of their old things that Caroline hid in the bottom of her closet.

"Yes…why?" Caroline asks with a frown.

"Tell me everything now," he demands pointedly, "I need to know exactly what he'll do."

"I don't know," Caroline shrugs, "I just know that he'll follow us…for a thousand years and he'll never stop."

Caroline watches Klaus's face as he contemplates her words and it's in this moment she realizes why he's always been one step ahead of them back in Mystic Falls. It's irritating to think that she had a hand in her own folly, that it was her that had betrayed herself so many times back in Mystic Falls.

It also made a lot more sense as to why Klaus was constantly flirting with her too.

It brings back the thoughts of why she hadn't seen herself at all back in Mystic Falls too, and as she contemplates this reason Klaus is eyeing the locket carefully in the light of the sun that was shining through her bedroom window.

"What is it?" Caroline asks with a frown.

"My mother's locket…the one she gave to Rebekah…I fear he might use it to track us," Klaus explains easily.

"Mikael is more of the…brute force kind of guy…I don't think he's going to use witches to hunt us," Caroline tells him quietly.

"Hmm…" Klaus says as he turns away from the window and looks at her, "You realize we won't be able to hide here much longer if what you say is true."

"I know," Caroline sighs, "It was fun while it lasted though."

"We'll start again," Klaus shrugs, "we'll build our fortune for as long as we can here and then we'll move on."

"Where too?" Caroline asks with a yawn as she stretches.

"Oh I don't know…anywhere…we've got the whole world to explore," he smiles at her.

"Mmm.." Caroline says as he walks over to the bed and bends down to kiss her.

"I missed you," he murmurs against her lips.

"Oh me too…all those cold nights lying on the hard ground…you must have been _so_ lonely," Caroline says as she brushes her lips against his.

"I'm a guard you know," he murmurs, "would you like to see my sword?"

Caroline giggles and looks up at him, "That has got to be your worst pick-up line ever."

"I thought it was rather clever," he says with a shrug and grins down at her.

"Go downstairs and deal with those guards…I want them gone already they're making me nervous," Caroline insists as she kisses him once more before motioning towards the door.

"Anything for you love," he says with a smirk and leaves.

Weeks went by and all of them were on edge. They had heard nothing more of the hunters though Klaus had ferreted them all out and was having them watched. Once he was certain they'd turned away from the family having believed they'd made a mistake he started to relax.

"Such a horrid day," Rebekah remarks as the rain pours down hard on the wet ground outside and splatters against the windows like blood splattering across a wall and it makes Caroline cringe inwardly because lately her mind has been drifting towards hunting.

"You know," Caroline says quietly, "if your brothers refrained from there new sport we'd attract less attention."

"I know," Rebekah sighs, "but they do so love a good chase. They were hunters for so long."

"Hunting humans isn't the same Rebekah," Caroline frowns, "Nik and Kol have made such a disgusting habit."

"I don't see any harm in it…nature order of the food chain is all…humans eat the animals…we eat the humans," Rebekah says with a shrug.

"Ridiculous notion," Finn scolds her as he enters the room with Sage.

"It's not ridiculous," Rebekah frowns, "its common sense."

"It's disgusting," Finn frowns.

"It isn't like you withhold yourself from feeding off of humans Finn," Rebekah prods sharply.

"It's their dirty little habit that attracted attention to us in the first place Rebekah," Caroline glares at her, "even before the war they were doing that only less frequently…but now…they do it for fun."

"We are hunters Caroline," Rebekah says pointedly, "It's what we do."

"It's disgusting," Caroline tells her with a frown.

"Think what you will," Rebekah sighs with a shrug, "personally I think I'll go and join them."

"Rebekah…" Finn snaps and frowns when she ignores him, turning to leave the parlor.

"Leave it," Caroline sighs, "she'll only do it out of spite if you try and stop her."

"Damn right I will," Rebekah calls as she walks towards the backyard.

"I apologize," Finn tells Sage gently, "my family's table manners are rather unsavory as of late."

"Hey," Caroline frowns, "I still use a glass thank you very much."

"Forgive me," Finn chuckles lightly as he looks at her, "you are the only one in this house with some good common sense besides me."

"We'll," Sage begins gently, "Although I don't think scaring them like that is very kind…your sister does make a point."

"What sort of point might that be?" Finn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That vampires are above humans in the food chain…you exist to hunt humans…human's hunt animals…animals hunt other animals…it makes sense." Sage responds thoughtfully.

"I still don't condone their actions," Finn says with a frown.

"I'm not saying I do either," Sage responds, "but don't you ever wonder about it?"

Caroline watches the interaction between Finn and Sage and it makes her smile. Sage brings out the best of Finn, though she wonders what it will do to him in the long run. Sage's influence makes him relaxed and he begins to contemplate things he'd never considered before. Where Finn was restrained and controlled Sage was wild and exciting. They spent the better part of the day talking and in the evening Klaus returns with Kol, his clothing blood stained and his tousled. Caroline chooses to ignore it as he bends to kiss her gently, the taste of blood on his lips.

"We'll that was refreshing," Kol says cheerfully as he enters the house looking much the same way Klaus does.

"Indeed," Klaus chuckles lightly as he wipes at the blood staining his chin, "I rather think we should perhaps clean up before somebody see's us and thinks we've murdered the servants."

"One of them was a rather pretty barmaid I fancied as I recall…she was a lovely screamer," Kol smirks at Klaus.

"Oh please…" Caroline sighs, "You two are pigs."

"Oh get off it," Kol chuckles, "you're no innocent yourself dear Caroline."

"I've never hunted anyone down for sport," Caroline snarls.

"Leave it Kol," Klaus warns at the look fury on Caroline's face as Kol opens his mouth to respond.

"She's just jealous and bitter because she won't join us…" Kol snaps darkly, "one day though…you'll be the biggest monster of us all…just you wait…we'll come back and find you rolling in the servant's blood."

"Shut _up_," Caroline snaps because she hates to think he's right.

"Oh," Kol says as he walks towards her, blood dripping from his hand, "did I hit a nerve?"

"Stop it," Caroline says as she watches his hand, unable to take her eyes away from the sight of blood dripping from his fingertips across the hard wood floor.

"Hungry?" Kol asks as he lifts his hand in one swift movement and smears the blood across her face, Caroline gasping at the contact and Klaus snarling his rage in the background.

"Get your hands off of her Kol," Klaus warns as he roughly shoves his brother back.

"Stop.." Caroline whispers as she watches them fight, "your high on blood…it's making you restless…stop…" Caroline repeats and dodges to the side as Kol goes flying into a table with a loud crash.

"Bloody hell," Finn groans and puts his face in his hands while Sage grins and watches the fight.

"My bet's on Kol…" Sage says lightly.

"I'll do my best," Kol calls as he dodges a punch and roughly shoves Klaus to the ground.

"This is insane…" Caroline murmurs as she sticks her index finger in her mouth and sucks at the blood. It took her a moment to realize what she was doing and she stared at her hand in mild horror. She turns away to rush out of the room and away from the fight that Finn was trying desperately to break up. In the bathroom she feels hot tears burning in her eyes as she tries to wash away the blood, recalling the night she'd killed a man.

Caroline stares at her hands and face in the reflection of the water in the basin before her and she shakes her head in disbelief. Her eyes were black with hunger and her fangs were peeking out from between her parted lips, the monster inside her raging against the walls of its cage as it demanded freedom.

"No…" Caroline murmurs and shakes her head as she slumps against the wall and stares at the floor. She didn't want to be this monster; she didn't want to hurt anyone. It didn't matter what they said, Caroline refused to give in.

"Milady?" a servant knocks on the door politely.

"Go away," Caroline says softly.

"Is everything alright Milady?" she asks worriedly.

"Please…just leave…I'm fine…" Caroline whispers softly.

"Milady I heard you crying…forgive me for being so forward I was merely concerned," the servant presses on.

Caroline stands and rips the door open so hard it breaks off the hinges and glares at the servant woman standing before her. "I told you to _go away_," she snarls viciously. The woman reels back and screams at the sight of Caroline whose eyes widen in panic as she realizes her mistake. She stumbles after the frightened servant who in her panic trips over the rug and crashes into a nearby table, pieces of glass from a vase shattering upon impact against the wooden floor as it falls from the table, raining down over the servant like the rain beating down on the ground outside.

Caroline could hear her heart beating like the drums she remembered hearing at the winter festival back in her village. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion, like she was wearing a pair of fluffy white ear muffs her mom had given her for Christmas one year that drowned out the noise around her when she wore them. It was like watching the man die at the carnival all over again, the servant's cry of fear and her pleading screams as her blood permeated the air when her hands scrapped against the floor as she scrambled to get up and run. The servant girl hadn't taken even two steps before Caroline had tackled her to the ground, blood pounding in her ears as she sank her teeth into the woman's shoulder and held her with such a grip she heard the woman's rib's cracking under the pressure. Someone was clawing at her shoulders but she swatted them away, the taste of the servant's blood filling her mouth. It was pure euphoria as Rebekah had described once, the heady feeling of blood singing through her veins, making her strong, making her powerful.

"Caroline stop!" Klaus's voice roared so loudly behind her, dropping down on her like water pouring over a rock. It was as if reality had suddenly come crashing down on her and she was holding the lifeless woman's body in her hands, blood soaking through her gown. Kol was standing behind Klaus with a solemn look on his face, realizing what he'd done. It was the first time she'd ever seen Kol look so remorseful, guilty almost.

"You'll dispose of the body, this is your mess," Klaus snarls at him with a sharp shove towards the wall as he moves to pull Caroline away from the servant and take her upstairs to get cleaned up.

Kol nods as he heaves the woman up into his arms and takes her outside to burn the body. Caroline feels like jello as she sits there on the floor so Klaus lifts her up into his arms easily and carries her upstairs while she stares blankly at the lifeless body Kol was carrying away, the servant woman's lifeless eyes gazing back at her as she hangs limping from Kol's arms.

"Don't worry love," Klaus murmurs as he orders the servants to prepare a bath for him. He strips her out of her blood soaked gown and waits for the servants to finish. Then he carries Caroline to the bath tub and gently washes her skin clean, rubbing the sponge in soothing circles while Caroline stares blankly at the wall. "Kol will dispose of her," he tells her gently as he washes her hair.

"She had a name…" Caroline murmurs softly.

"Oh?" Klaus asks mildly interested as he tilts her head back so he can pour warm water over her hair to rinse it.

"Her name was Annabelle," Caroline tells him softly, "she was a really nice lady….she has a husband and two daughters…" Caroline continues as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Don't worry love," Klaus repeats soothingly as he helps her out of the tub and wraps her in a towel, "we'll fix this…nobody will ever know."

"I killed her…" Caroline whispers softly, "I'm a murderer….I'm a monster…"

"You're not a monster," Klaus frowns at this, obviously disturbed by her to calm demeanor. He dislikes her blank expression because she speaks so sadly, and her words burn him because that would make him a monster too.

"Hush now sweetheart," he murmurs as he dries her off and carries her over to her bed, "don't cry."

"I'm a monster…" she repeats and stares at the pillow beside her while Klaus retrieves a clean chemise from her closet.

"No, you're not…" he says as he helps her change into the chemise, "Stop saying that."

"I am…" Caroline cries even harder now, sitting up on the bed, "I killed her…I'm a monster!"

"Then we'll be monster's together beloved," he says as he climbs onto the bed beside her and pulls her into his arms. Caroline whimpers and cries into his chest, the shame and guilt pouring over her like hot wax. They sat together and listened to the rain beat against the roof, Caroline slowly drifting to sleep to the sound of him humming a soft tune he used to play for her back when he was human and they weren't so very twisted or dark, back when they weren't monsters.

* * *

**Historical references: Wikipedia**

* * *

**A/N: Just as a side note, I recall Damon mentioning Sage being around nine hundred years old. I made her a little older then this though. **

**Love it? Hate It? Let me know.**

**Tumblr: AidansQueen**


	14. 1101 Italy

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money from any of this; all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Warning! Very adult and very dark themes in this chapter. This story is going to get darker as it progresses. It's the story of the originals after all, and it's the story of how they became as dark and twisted as they are. **

* * *

"Hold your arm up higher Caroline," Klaus tells her with his sword outstretched, lightly grazing the blade along the one she held outstretched towards him.

"I am holding it higher," she grits out irritably as he smirks at her and swings his sword towards her with little effort on his part, well aware of the fact that she is only a beginner and wouldn't be ready for an attack from him that would be far above her caliber. Caroline catches it and their swords clang loudly, Caroline firmly keeping her stance as he taught her and twisting her sword through the air in another attack towards him.

"No," Rebekah's voice carries across the lawn towards where Klaus and Caroline were practicing, "put that portrait in the crate with the others, I'll not have it damaged on the way to Italy."

"She's rather adamant isn't she?" Klaus grins at Caroline and she shrugs, giggling as she dodges an attack from him and swoops behind a tree. She presses her hands up against the bark of the tree and sighs sadly, leaning her head against the wood as Klaus comes up behind her and slides the tip of the blade lightly across her shoulders.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be distracted," he tells her calmly, "emotions blind us to what is happening around us."

"I hate to leave England," Caroline says sadly.

"We have to go beloved," he sighs as he roughly presses the tip of his sword into the dirt and walks towards her, sliding his hands across her shoulders as he presses a kiss to each shoulder, "You'll love Italy."

"I know," Caroline sighs as she wipes the sweat from her brow, her breathing still heavy from exertion, "I'll just miss this place…we've been here for twenty years."

"People will begin to notice we've not aged Caroline," Klaus explains as he takes her hand and leads her back to the house, "We've only managed to stay here this long and avoid Mikael because we've been very lucky. I won't risk our family any longer by pretending that Mikael will never find us."

"I'm going to have to learn Italian now," Caroline grumbles as they go into the house.

"You've managed French and Norse," Kol tells her as she and Klaus enter the house, "You'll learn Italian."

Caroline glares at him and continues on with Klaus, Kol rolling his eyes and slamming dishes in the kitchen while he makes tea out of irritation, "You can't hate me forever Caroline," Kol calls irritably, "it's been _ten_ years!"

"Yes Kol," Caroline whirls around to face him, "ten years has gone by…ten years I've spent looking after that woman's family…seeing to it that her daughters received great compensation for the loss of their mother. I made sure they had the finest of everything…that they were well taken care of. That still doesn't change the fact that she is dead because of me, that she never saw her daughters get married or have children of their own because of me."

"Don't be such a martyr," Kol scowls at her, "it was an accident."

"An accident that would never have taken place had you not done what you did," Caroline snarls angrily.

"And I've told you a hundred times that I'm sorry!" Kol growls, grabbing her by the arm to halt her progression as she turned to walk away from him, "what more do you want from me?"

"I want that woman to be alive and well right now Kol…but she's never coming back and that's my fault," Caroline snaps as she yanks her arm out of his grasp and storms upstairs.

"Nice one mate," Klaus sighs as he watches her go and turns to look at Kol, "I realize you feel guilty about what you did but you do realize that acting like an insensitive git will get you nowhere with her don't you?"

"I've spent the last ten years apologizing to her….I don't know what else she wants from me," Kol sighs.

"She'll come around eventually," Klaus sighs, "Caroline is rather stubborn."

Eventually did not seem like it would come soon enough, for the carriage ride and subsequent lodging all along the way there wasn't exactly a comfortable one. Caroline knew she was being stubborn, and although she was civil with him as much as she could be, she still felt bad about that woman and spent her days trying not to think about it. Her gaze caught Sages from across the seat as they rode along the dirt road towards Venice. Caroline raised an eyebrow questioningly and Sage only gave her a tentative smile.

_10 years ago…._

"_What happened?" Caroline says in horror as Finn carries Sage into the parlor, blood coating her gown and his doublet. _

"_She's been stabbed," he says frantically, a pained expression on his face, "it's all my fault..."_

"_No…" Sage coughs and blood coats her lips, "No…Finn…this isn't your fault…please," she whispers softly, running her hand along his jawline gently._

"_Don't," he whispers softly, "don't exert yourself Sage…just relax….I'm going to fix this."_

"_How?" Sage coughs, "it's over Finn….the doctors will never make it here in time."_

_Caroline stands quietly in the background as her family surrounds Sage who's lying prone on the couch. Finn takes Sage's hand and kneels next to her on the floor, tears burning in his eyes as he gazes at her, "I won't let you die." Then he turns his head to gaze at Caroline, his expression pleading as he speaks frantically, "Please….you know how to save her….tell us how….you said there were vampires in the future…you know how to save her please…save her!"_

"_I…" Caroline stammers because she's never made another vampire before and is very nervous suddenly, "I can tell you how…." Caroline sighs as she walks towards them and weaves her way past Klaus and Kol to kneel next to Finn, "you have to feed her your blood."_

"_Blood won't be nearly enough…"Klaus says quietly, "that wound is fatal."_

"_I know," Caroline says, eyeing the wound and coming to the same conclusion. The blood wouldn't work fast enough to save her. "Feed her your blood….a lot of it….she'll need a great deal…and then…we'll…" Caroline says as she watches Finn bite into his wrist and hold it up against Sage's lips who fed from it tentatively, her eyes wide with confusion. _

"_Then," Caroline continues, "You kill her."_

"_Are you mad?" Rebekah gasps with wide eyes as she stares at Caroline._

"_That is how it is done," Caroline sighs quietly, "it's how we were made and it is how the others must be made as well."_

"_Do it," Klaus says darkly as he stares at Finn who looks down at Sage in horror._

"_It would be kinder to kill her now," Caroline tells him gently, "so that she will not suffer anymore."_

_Finn lifts his wrist away from Sage's bloody lips and watches it heal before blinking back tears as he stares down at Sage, "I'm….so…sorry…I love you…" he whispers as he bends to kiss her bloody lips, whispering softly against them as he places his hands on her neck gently, "forgive me."_

_Sage nods slowly, blinking back her own tears that slid down her cheeks mingling with the blood on her face. "I love you too Finn…" she whispers before the sound of bone snapping fills the room and then silence as everyone stands there staring down at Sage. Finn takes a deep breath and just sits there staring, holding Sage's limp hand within his own. "You're certain this will work?"_

"_It will," Caroline says quietly as she turns to leave, "when she wakes she'll be in transition…she'll need blood…"_

"_How much?" Finn demands and there is a hard edge in his voice that makes Caroline stiffen quickly, knowing that he never wanted this kind of life for Sage but had no choice. _

"_A lot….she has twenty-four hours when she wakes up she must drink human blood and complete the transition before that time is up….if she doesn't complete the transition she'll die." Caroline tells him quietly and walks out of the room._

"You're quiet," Sage says and Caroline smiles faintly as she leans her head against the wall of the carriage and stares out the window. Outside Klaus is on horseback smiling at her and she returns the smile, knowing that it bothers him to see her so upset.

"Just reminiscing," Caroline shrugs, "so much has happened to us sense we came here."

"Yeah," Sage says thoughtfully as she turns her gaze towards Finn who was also on horseback outside, "you know I never imagined my life would become this one day….I never thought I'd leave that boring old town until some idiot in a bar mistakenly stabs me in the stomach."

"I don't know why Finn even took you to that bar….what gentleman takes a lady to a bar honestly?" Caroline huffs irritably.

"I followed him, it was my fault," Sage chuckles lightly as Rebekah turns her gaze towards them to listen to the conversation at hand.

"Regardless, when a lady is present the men should have settled down," Rebekah tells her as she sets the book in her hand down to one side.

"The man was in the middle of a bar fight with another man….Sage was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Caroline shrugs.

"Still…it was amusing to watch Sage in the beginning…you were such a silly goose running about the house smelling the drapes," Rebekah giggles lightly.

"Everything was heightened," Sage says thoughtfully, "everything was brighter….the sounds…the smells…the taste…I wanted to touch everything…smell everything….it was beautiful….."

"Yes," Rebekah says with a nod, "I remember those days…when everything was just….alive….and beautiful. Now it's just normal for us."

"I could see the grain of the drapery….the threading….I could see the dust in the air…I remember how it looked like snowflakes floating in the house and I'd thought we had a hole in the ceiling at first," Sage laughs.

"Aside from the fact that it wasn't even snowing at the time," Rebekah says dryly and rolls her eyes.

"I was newly awakened as a vampire," Sage rolls her eyes as well, "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time."

"Well," Rebekah sighs aloud, "I've got two of my brothers married off, now I just need to find someone for Elijah and Kol."

"Finn and I aren't married Rebekah," Sage says with a faint smile.

"You should be…you might as well be," Rebekah shrugs, "You've been together for ten years."

"Twenty years in Canterbury," Caroline sighs as he stares off towards the tree line outside the carriage, "twenty years….I spent helping to make a home there with all of you…I spent it looking after the children of one of our maid servants….two daughters that became my own…I always wanted children…" Caroline frowns sadly, "I'm glad I got to see them get married though…it comforts me to know they'll be alright without me."

"You shouldn't get attached to the humans," Rebekah scolds her lightly, "nothing good will come from it."

"Yes," Rebekah says idly as she picks up her book again, "I did rather like the gown you picked out for Annabeth."

"See," Kol comments from outside the carriage, trotting along on his horse, "something good did come from something terrible….you got to have children after all."

"Would you please tell Nik to go easy on Haldis," Caroline tells him nonchalantly, "she's rather old and I don't want the horse to drop on the roadway before we even make it to Italy….I'd be terribly distraught if we had to bury her out here."

"I'm being kind love relax," Klaus calls as he rides alongside the carriage, "She likes to go for a run once in a while."

"As I said before…she's getting too old to be running like that anymore Nik," Caroline tells him pointedly.

"I promise beloved," Klaus laughs as he slows Haldis to a trot alongside the carriage, "that when we arrive in Italy I'll see to it she has the finest accommodations."

"I sometimes wonder if you love that horse more then you love the man riding on its back," Rebekah comments idly with raised eyebrows as she stares down at her book.

"I love them with equal measure," Caroline replies with a sigh, "I don't want to lose either one of them."

"Haldis will die Caroline," Rebekah sighs as she looks up at her, "that horse is old and tired now….she'll not last much longer."

"I know," Caroline frowns thoughtfully, "I just….I'll miss her…you know?"

"Another good reason not to get attached to anything that isn't as immortal as we are," Rebekah says pointedly.

"Enough Rebekah," Sage grumbles and turns to look at her, "I'm sorry you're so cynical about love because you can't seem to find it yourself but there's no need to take it out on us."

"Harsh, Sage…" Caroline says as she glances up at her.

Rebekah glares at Sage and turns to look out the window, biting back a nasty remark she was sure would start a war in the middle of the carriage and result in someone being thrown outside into the muddy roadway.

"Would you three stop bickering like old women and look around you….were nearing the city," Kol points out as he points towards the city in the distance.

Venice consisted of beautiful old buildings the color of faded parchment, cobbled brick roadways paving the streets stained with dirt and water. An entire city built on top of the ocean, forever slowly sinking back into its depths. Children ran and played along the walkways, screaming laughing as they kicked a ball back and forth between them. Venders of every different kind lined the walkways as well, selling beautiful trinkets of gold and silver that shined in the morning light while others carried fruit of the sweetest kind, some of which Klaus procured for the women in the carriage. He handed her strawberries, the taste of the fruit rolling across her tongue and alighting her tastes buds.

There was music coming from the town square where people were gathered dancing and laughing, watching men and women from all over showing the people of Venice there products.

"Troubadours…" Kol pointed out to the women as he pointed towards group of men singing in the square, "I fancy a look, don't you Niklaus?"

"No," Klaus said with a shake of his head, "let us find lodging first…then we'll explore."

"Hello," Kol says with a charming smile to a woman walking by with long dark curls and a heaving chest. She smiles prettily up at him and then bows her head shyly, continuing her progression down the walkway. Caroline rolls her eyes at the exchange and looks at Rebekah who returns the look and then leans forward to look out the window at Kol, calling out to him "You know….if you're in such a hurry to find someone to warm your bed we could always stop off at a brothel."

"Oh don't be jealous sister," he smirks back at her, "I'm only surveying the goods."

"You're disgusting Kol," Rebekah sneers and leans back in the seat.

"Kol stop behaving like an animal in front of the women," Klaus scolds him lightly and then smirks at him, "We've plenty of time for that later."

"You'd better not," Caroline calls with and glare towards Klaus who smirks at her wickedly.

"Honestly were surrounded by a bunch of animals," Rebekah huffs, "you'd think they'd never seen a woman before."

"It's the first time were actually allowed to look as we please sister," Kol calls to her from outside the carriage, "nobody is here to stop us anymore."

"It's not a good idea to let that kind of power go to your head Kol," Caroline replies easily.

"I'm a grown man," Kol scoffs, "I can do as I please now."

"You might physically look like a grown man but mentally your still very much a child," Rebekah sneers at him, "If you had any inclination towards being a man you'd treat women with more respect, and not treat them like there a piece of meat Kol."

Kol smirks and winks at his sister before urging his horse onward up the street in front of the carriage, smirking at Elijah who glares at him firmly, "don't be an ass Kol," he scolds him lightly.

"I do so love to ruffle her feathers though," Kol grins at Elijah.

"I heard that!" Rebekah calls from inside the carriage.

"Enough!" Caroline huffs loudly and glares at Rebekah.

"Yes please," Klaus sighs, "you're incessant chattering is giving me a headache."

"Klaus," Caroline grits her teeth and glares at him, "you'll only egg her on!"

Klaus laughs and urges onward down the street with Caroline glaring at his retreating back, "I swear sometimes it's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of children!" Caroline growls out loud, "Never mind me not having kids…I'm too damn busy trying to keep you and Kol from killing each other!"

"Easy Caroline," Sage says soothingly, "I'm sure that Kol is only teasing you Rebekah," Sage says as she turns her gaze to a furious Rebekah, "he just likes to make you angry."

"I rather wish all of you would just shut it," Finn grumbles quietly.

"Then why don't you go and shut your brother up," Sage calls back to him and Finn grins at her, "It's a thought."

"It'd better be more than a thought," Sage calls back and sighs when Finn only grins at her.

"We're women," Rebekah huffs irritably, "why would they listen to us?"

"Because if they don't we'll wear their clothes again and do whatever is needing done ourselves," Sage says with a sassy smirk on her lips.

"You can wear my clothes any time you want as long as you model them for me," Kol smirks at her through the window and Sage sneers at him while Finn reaches back and smacks him across the back of the head, "Keep your eyes and hands off of her Kol," Finn growls with a frown on his lips.

"Pervert!" Rebekah yells at Kol with a disgusted look on her face.

The ride to the villa where Klaus had arranged lodging for them was filled with silence. Rebekah had long sense given up her debate with Kol and Caroline and nodded off against the wall of the carriage which Sage watched the city through the window as they passed by. When the carriage came to a halt Caroline stirred sleepily and stretched, yawning as she looking out the window.

"Where are we?" Caroline asks sleepily.

"A villa that belongs to a friend of Nik's," Rebekah responds plainly as the carriage door opens and the driver offers his hand to help the women out of the carriage.

Rebekah takes the proffered hand and steps out, looking around curiously. Sage follows and then Caroline gets out last, eyeing the enormous house skeptically. She longed to have a house of her own again, but she knew this wouldn't always be the way of things while they travelled. Klaus was growing more and more paranoid by the day she'd noticed, his plotting and scheming to avoid his father was becoming an obsession.

"We're going to live here then?" Caroline asks Klaus as she weaves her arm into his and walks with him towards the owner and his wife who were waiting for them at the front door. The cobbled pathway was lined with red rose bushes and a magnificent garden of peach trees.

"Yes," Klaus smiles down at her, "don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Caroline says as she runs her fingers over the soft petal of a red rose that was protruding out over the walkway.

"You'll like it here," Klaus reassures her as they stop before the owner and he bows his head politely, "Signore Velitinelle."

"Signore Klaus," he smiles in return with a bow of his head, "it is good to see you old friend…please allow me to introduce my wife…Signora Rosa Velitinelle."

"An honor Milady," Klaus says with a bow of his head as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it lightly, "This is my sister Caroline," Klaus says with a motion towards Caroline who smiles politely at them both with a nod of her head, "hello."

"Signore Velitinelle can speak our language due to his many trips to England;" Klaus explains to Caroline easily, "His sister is married to a nobleman there."

"Oh," Caroline smiles politely.

"They know about us," Klaus says quietly with a shrug as they follow the other two into the house with the rest of Klaus's family following behind them, "I've made friends during our time in England…they don't know exactly what we are…but they know we're not really French...I've compelled them to keep our secret."

"How many other secrets do you have I wonder?" Caroline asks as she steps into the house with him, "and if they know our secrets why am I still your sister?"

"It's safer that way," Klaus shrugs lightly, "and I keep nothing from you."

"You do too…" Caroline points out, "I had no idea you had such connections."

"You would if you'd asked," Klaus smirks down at her.

"Oh don't play those games with me Nik," Caroline smacks his arm lightly, "you never share anything with me anymore."

"You don't really care to share my….tastes…anymore Caroline," Klaus tells her quietly as they enter the parlor of enormous house and take a seat on one of the velvet covered wooden couches.

"You're tastes are rather barbaric Niklaus," Caroline scolds him quietly; "I don't see hunting as a sport as you do."

"You would enjoy it if only you'd let me show you," Klaus says and something in his voice sends shivers down her spine, the dark and hungry look in his eyes makes her blush and look away.

"I'm sure you are tired from your trip," says Signore Velitinelle as a maid servant brings in a tray of tea. Rebekah takes a seat between Kol and Elijah on a couch cattycorner to Klaus and Caroline while Finn and Sage sit on a couch across from Rebekah, Kol and Elijah.

"Terribly," Klaus smiles at him, "It was a rather long trip but my family and I were anxious to see the city."

"Oh of course," Signora Velitinelle speaks up with a smile, "there is a wonderful festival tonight."

"I'm sure they'll be much too tired for that my love," Signore Velitinelle smiles at his wife.

"No not at all," Klaus smiles at her, "I think that would be rather fun don't you sister?" he asks as he glances down at Caroline.

"Of course," Caroline smiles up at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Over the years although Caroline had forgiven herself for what she'd done and did what she could to make up for her mistake, she did come to accept what she was. Klaus eased her into it, helping her along the way and teaching her to control herself while feeding. Caroline knew that she wouldn't always be able to feed off animal blood and that she wouldn't be able to run from what she was forever. Not with the way her family lived now, not with the way their appetites were increasing and they're personalities were changing.

It both saddened and angered her to see the hunger glittering in Kol's eyes at the prospect of the festival, or the way that Rebekah shifted uncomfortably as she stared down at her hands, containing the hunger she felt. To an outsider they would appear completely relaxed and nonchalant about the festival but to Caroline who'd known them for over twenty years she could see they were all hungry. Even her sweet Finn who had always been on her side until Sage came into the picture and lured him away from hiding his dark nature was restless as he intertwined his fingers with Sage's who smiled up at him excitedly. Klaus's thumb was slowly massaging the back of her hand while they listened to Signora Rosa talk about the festival and the maid servants serve the tea to everyone. Just the feel of his thumb sliding across her hand was sending tiny electrical sparks up her arm, her instincts demanding she throw him up against a wall and have her way with him right then and there. He was perfectly contained as she sat there next to him, no hint of anything being wrong except for the distinct scent of arousal she smelt on him. Human's wouldn't be able to smell it and neither could the others because they weren't close enough but Caroline knew what he was thinking and her body was responding to it.

Somehow though, she thinks that it would frighten the elderly couple seated across from them if Klaus's 'sister' tried to have sex with him on top of their couch.

After some light conversation and tea they were shown to their rooms. Caroline waited until the servants were gone before she burst into Klaus's, catching sight of his firm backside as he drops his breeches and digs into his clothing chest for clean clothes.

"Caroline!" he chuckles with surprised eyes as she shuts the door behind her and leans against it, watching as he strips off the rest of his clothes.

"How on earth are we ever going to have any alone time when we're living with them?" Caroline asks as he walks towards her completely naked and totally unashamed. He corners her against the door with a hand on either side of her head and smirks down at her. She slides her hands over his chest, tugging lightly at the light sprinkle of chest hair. He hisses with pleasure and bends his head down to kiss her, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before his tongue slides along hers. It was a deep searching kiss, the kind of kiss that always left her breathless and aching with need. She nips at his lower lip when he pulls away, scraping her fangs along his lower lip until she drew blood and then sucked at it seductively, her eyes wide and coquettishly as she turned her gaze up towards his. When she releases his lip he runs his tongue along the wound until it heals and then smirks down at her, "Don't tempt me Caroline," he murmurs as one of his hands curls into her hair and tugs lightly, making her gasp in pleasure.

"You've teased me all afternoon," she tells him pointedly as she slides her hands down his chest, her fingertips running through the patch of dark blond curls below and tugging sharply, inciting a hiss from him, "now it's my turn."

"Do you have any idea how many times I fantasized about you doing that when we first met?" Klaus drawls low in her ear and she gasps at the idea, remembering how sullen and quiet he was when they first met.

"You didn't seem to like me very much then," Caroline says breathlessly when his soft lips press against her neck, his warm breath making her arch into him. Just the feel of him against her, the warmth of his body encompassing her soothed the ache in her chest to have him close to her. There were moments when she couldn't get him close enough to her, and often times she wondered what that meant. She had never been taught anything about blood bonding other than what she'd heard from Stefan. It made her wonder if blood bonding had a greater effect on them then she realized. There were days when he'd be away with some of his friends, hunting game in the woods and during those days that he was gone her body would be positively on fire with need for him. She couldn't seem to control the sudden and almost painful urges that would overcome her.

It wasn't just sex either.

Sometimes all she wanted was for him to hold her and be close to her, to sit in the silence with him and listen to the rain beat against the roof at night. Sometimes all she wanted was to hear his voice or see his face, hold his hand in hers and walk with her through the woods behind their home back in England. Right now was one of those moments and it scared her, because she worried that maybe blood sharing had more of a profound effect on the two who shared it then she realized.

She hisses in pleasure as his stubble scraps across the skin of her shoulder, pink floral patterns blossoming across her skin as he slid his jaw across her shoulder with his warm lips nipping at her skin. His hands were unlacing her gown and pushing it down off of her shoulders, her nipples peeking out over the top of the gown.

"Nik…" Caroline gasps when his tongue rasps across one of the pert pink nipples, biting down gently and tugging. Twenty years had done them good in the sex department, learning every curve and pleasure point on each other's bodies. They moved as one, a skill and rhythm learned over time, Klaus's fingers deftly pulling the laces loose on the front of her gown and shoving the material down her arms until she could free her arms from the sleeves. His hands were hot against her skin, warm fingers cupping her breasts as he pressed her harder into the wood of the door.

"You'll break the door," Caroline giggles into his shoulder as he hikes her gown up around her waist and tears at her undergarments.

"I don't really care if we have a fucking _audience_ right now," he hisses into her ear as grips the back of her thighs and raises her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and hisses in pleasure at the hot velvet tip of his pressing against her core. She drags her nails down his shoulders hard enough to leave bloody marks as he buries himself in her to the hilt, pushing hard enough into until the point of pain.

"Fuck…" Caroline groans aloud as he rolls his hips into her again, the wood creaking behind her back as she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, not wanting to scream and alert the other people in the house. He leans forward and licks the blood off of her chin, sucking on her bottom lip until the wound heals while he continues to roll his hips in a slow hard torturous motion.

He groans against her lips and she loves the way it sounds, the way his body takes control of hers and the dominance he exerts. It's overwhelming and exciting all at once, his stubble sliding across her chin and down over her breasts as he rolls his hips harder, angling deeper into her. Caroline whimpers because it borders on pain and runs her hands through his hair, tugging on it sharply and earning a hiss of pain from him. His eyes darken as tiny black veins curl under the skin of his eyes like vines stretching through his blood veins; his teeth pointed and dangerously sharp as he sinks them into her left breast. Caroline cries out as he rolls his hips harder, dominating and insistent as if reminding her that she belongs to him.

"I wanted you to pose naked for me on my bed the night I drew you…" he tells her and she closes her eyes at the thought, imagining him staring at his bed, imagining her draped across it in nothing but a fur blanket.

"I probably would have just been glad to be naked on your bed at all…" Caroline giggles against his shoulder and he groans, answering her with a sharp thrust. Then without warning he lifts her away from the door and drops them down to the floor. He lifts her legs up over his shoulders and drives impossibly deeper into her until tears burn in her eyes at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"The night you cleaned my hands…" he murmurs softly with closed eyes, "all I could think about was how you were on your knees in front of me."

"Pervert," Caroline gasps out loud as he smacks her left buttock roughly, the stinging pain blossoming across her skin.

"Of course I wanted more than that…but it was hard to think when you were looking up at me like you were," Klaus smirks at her.

Caroline bites her lips as she feels her body winding up, tighter and tighter until she thinks she might explode, she thinks back to that night and wonders quietly if she did in fact have her 'fuck me' face on and didn't realize it. She climaxes without warning and cries out loudly at the feeling, Klaus falling over the edge with her and filling her with the heat of his own release. He collapses on top of her and she takes the weight of him with happiness, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against her own. His head lies between her breasts and she curls her fingers into the hair at the nap of his neck gently.

"Whatever made you want to draw that?" Caroline asks quietly.

"Other than the fact that you were on your knees in front of me the night you cleaned my hands…with your parted lips and your big eyes…all I could think about was how beautiful you were with the firelight glittering in your hair and the idea of how good it would feel with me in your mouth," Klaus tells her with a deep rough voice and Caroline grins, never realizing how much control she had over him until this moment.

"You've got such a filthy mouth," Caroline giggles aloud.

"I do…" he says as he nips at the skin of her shoulder, "it makes you wet for me too."

"I'm hungry…"Klaus murmurs softly, his voice rumbling against her chest.

"We do need to get up…" Caroline chuckles lightly.

"Yes…perhaps we do," Klaus sighs, "least someone catch us and think us incestuous."

"I would _love_ to see you try and talk your way out of this one," Caroline laughs.

"We'll I can't very well come out and admit you're my wife can I?" Klaus smirks down at her, "It would be terribly confusing wouldn't it?"

"Compel them;" Caroline frowns up at him quietly, "I'm tired of pretending you're just my brother."

"It is for your own safety I keep up such ridiculous pretenses," Klaus says with a soft frown, "I'm sorry."

"Nik," Caroline sighs as he gets up off of her and offers her his hand to help her up. She takes it gingerly and gets to her feet, adjusting her gown back up over her shoulders and re-lacing it.

"I need to get washed up and get dressed, "Klaus tells her with a soft kiss before he disappears into the bathroom. She needed to talk to him about the blood bonding too; she thinks as she leaves his room and ignores the smirk on Kol's lips as she passes him by in the hallway on the way to her room.

Why was it _always_Kol?

Inside her room she changed into a clean gown and combed out her hair before re-braiding it. The sound of Rebekah coming down the hallway signaled to her that the others were ready to leave, the other blond vampire bursting into the room and flopping down onto her bed with a huff.

"I'm ready to go and nobody else is," Rebekah tells her pointedly.

"Mind your patience Rebekah," Caroline tells her as she glances back at her, tying off the end of her braid.

"I'm trying…." Rebekah sighs, "I just want to see the city."

"I have to admit," Kol says as he enters the room, "listening to Nik getting his leg over with our dear Caroline wasn't the highlight of my day…lets go to the city already."

"Don't be disgusting Kol," Rebekah sneers at him irritably.

"Alright you lot," Klaus says as he sticks his head in the door, "clear out…let's get downstairs."

"We're distinctly British people claiming to be French," Caroline mutters with a roll of her eyes as she follows the others downstairs, "nobody will notice surely."

"Oh button it," Kol tells her as they head outside towards the carriage, "Let's go enjoy the festival."

* * *

"You know…in order for us to make this work you can't ignore me forever," Caroline sighs as Klaus pours himself another glass of his favorite single malt scotch.

"I can certainly try," he says with a mocking smile as he holds his glass up towards her before downing it in a single gulp.

"Hate me all you want….I did what I did for you," Caroline says tiredly.

"Lies…" he says coldly, "you could have found a way."

"You think I liked watching other women touch you?" Caroline spits out coldly, "you think I liked watching you drown yourself in scotch and blood every night?"

"You found us in the twenties did you?" Klaus laughs coldly as he turns his gaze towards the living room door where he can see Kol and Bonnie leaning over a piece of parchment that was spread out on a table. Bonnie was using a locator spell to try and find Esther.

"I told you why I kept away…" Caroline says softly.

"You are nothing but a manipulative _bitch_….as bad as Katherine!" Klaus growls at her dangerously.

"You can throw all the insults you want Niklaus," Caroline grounds out, "you can hate me forever if you want…I agonized each night because all I wanted was to be with you but rather than indulge in what I wanted I saw the greater good in staying away…I saw the fact that if I kept away and let Esther believe I was dead she'd destroy herself in trying to destroy all of you."

"I could have kept your secret safe," Klaus snarls darkly.

"We both know that isn't true…" Caroline says sadly, "We've spent centuries running…and they've always found us."

Klaus glares at her angrily and roughly slams his glass down on the counter, "Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for your body? I risked everything….my life…my families…just so I could go back and find your body and bury you properly."

"The fire…" Caroline says with a shake of her head.

"I didn't care about the fire," Klaus says quietly, "I wanted nothing more than to bury what was left of you properly."

"Nik I'm sorry…" Caroline says softly as she steps towards him, placing her hand over the one he held pressed against the counter top, "I know your angry…I know your hurt and confused…and your probably plotting some scheme to lock me away in a coffin at one point…but I need you to understand that I did what I did because I love you so _much_….and I couldn't bear the idea of anything happening to you….I cannot _exist_ without you Nik."

He glares at her and yanks his hand away from hers, "Don't touch me."

"Nik," Caroline says softly as he storms out of the room back towards where Bonnie and Kol were working on the locator spell. Caroline wipes the tears out of her eyes and follows him, his insults burning under her skin. She knew he'd be angry, but she didn't expect him to loath her like he did. She knew though, in his unguarded moments like he did back in Mystic Falls that he still loved her under all of it, and was only trying to shut her out because he didn't want to feel that love anymore for her. Five hundred years had taught him to shut off his humanity and stop feeling completely. Where she could once draw the humanity out of him now she caused the opposite and that hurt the most. As she watched him walk away from her she began to wonder if she could continue on without him after everything was said and done or would she chose to take the white oak stake from Stefan and Damon and end it all.

"Rebekah and Elijah are on their way," Kol says idly as he watches Bonnie work, "Rebekah says that Elijah's found word of Esther through the ranks of witches he knows….something about a very old witch looking for a warlock."

"Great….just great…now we have to worry about a warlock….a witch….a werewolf….anything else?" Caroline huffs tiredly.

"I hope not," Bonnie says irritably with raised eyebrows, "Any more of this and I think we all might as well skip town."

"You'd never make it to the front door witch," Kol tells her with a smirk.

"I'd have you on the ground screaming before you could blink," Bonnie sneers back at him.

"And I'll tear both your throats out if you don't stop your chattering and find Esther," Klaus cuts in and glares at both of them.

"Down boy," Caroline says darkly and rolls her eyes.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a dog Caroline," Klaus sneers at her.

"Stop acting like one," Caroline shoots back and glares at him.

"Ok," Bonnie cuts in loudly, "the locator spell isn't working for Esther though I told you it probably wouldn't…" Bonnie tells Klaus pointedly, "Although if Elijah has found rumors about Esther looking for a warlock maybe we should find that warlock before she does."

"Depends on who the warlock is," Klaus tells her thoughtfully, "I know my fair share of those as well."

"Ok," Bonnie sighs, "we need a name then."

"Kol," Klaus says thoughtfully, "Go out and find that witch Bernice….get the name from her…she's got many connections…find out who Esther's looking for."

Kol grins wickedly at him, "Sounds like fun brother."

"Indeed," Klaus says with raised eyebrows as he smiles back at his brother, "Have fun."

"Of course," Kol grins and looks at Bonnie, "see you around witch."

"My name is _Bonnie_," she glares at him.

"_Bonnie_," Kol repeats and grins at her and Bonnie flushes pink as she watches him leave.

"So," Klaus begins causally as he watches Caroline and Bonnie, "do the tweddles know that you're alive?"

"Who?" Bonnie asks with a frown of confusion.

"Stefan and Damon," Caroline supplies for her easily with a sigh and shakes her head before looking at Klaus, "No they don't."

"Interesting," Klaus says, "at least you had the decency to keep this matter in the family and not tell everybody and their mother that you're alive _except_ for _me_."

"I knew how you'd react Nik," Caroline growls at him, "You'd do exactly what you're doing right now. You're being a stubborn jackass about it!"

"You have no idea who I am anymore Caroline," Klaus tells her coolly, "No idea what I'm capable of but if you keep it up I might fancy the idea of showing you."

"Don't threaten me Nik," Caroline glares at him, "you know exactly how well that's always worked."

"As I recall," Klaus says thoughtfully, "It always ended with me fucking you into the mattress and unless you're offering I think you should shut your mouth now Caroline."

"Maybe we should all just calm down…" Bonnie interjects gently, "maybe everybody should just take a deep breath here…"

"Oh shut up Bennett…nobody is talking to _you_," Klaus tells her coldly.

"Don't talk to her like that Nik!" Caroline growls dangerously.

"My name is _Klaus_," he tells her icily, "only my _family_ gets to call me Nik."

The whole room seems filled with tension as Klaus stalked towards her slowly like a wolf stalking its prey, Caroline gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her side as she stood her ground. "I am your family...I would never have suffered and endured what I did if you weren't my whole damn world!"

"Foolish to think you could just come back here and everything would be just as it was before then wasn't it?" Klaus says coldly.

"No…I was a fool to think you could still love me though," Caroline says tiredly, "maybe I was wrong…maybe whatever is left of my husband really is dead…because if that's true…I really am not your wife anymore. I could never be married to a jackass like _you_." Caroline snarls and turns to leave, Bonnie following her to the door. She doesn't see the look of hurt and shock register across his face as she leaves, his mouth hanging open as she slams the door to the penthouse closed behind her roughly.

"Caroline…are you alright?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine," Caroline snarls loudly and sighs when Bonnie recoils in fear, "I'm sorry….Nik just has a way of getting under my skin sometimes."

"He seems pretty angry…" Bonnie says softly with a frown.

"I never thought I'd see the day when he hated me so much like that…" Caroline whispers sadly as they get into the elevator and press the button for the lobby, "It hurts to see him look at me like that."

"He's just hurt," Bonnie says softly, "He'll come around eventually."

"He was so angry," Caroline says softly with a frown, "I was afraid of what he might do."

"I don't think he would have hurt you Caroline," Bonnie says quietly.

"No…but I think he might have hurt you to get back at me though Bonnie," Caroline responds with a serious look on her face. Bonnie looks at her and nods, swallowing thickly at the thought of what Klaus might have done if he'd lost control of his temper.

"They don't call him the most dangerous of all the originals for no reason," Caroline sighs as they get out of the elevator and walk down towards the parking garage.

* * *

The festival was alive with crowds of people and loud music. The smell of food was on the air combined with the smell of flowers, Caroline taking a pink flower Klaus proffered to her as they passed by a flower cart and stuck it into her hair with a bright smile up at him.

"I'm hungry," he says thoughtfully, "what will it be my love…pick one," he says motioning towards the crowd.

"Let's go dance for a bit," Caroline tells him and tugs at his hand gently, "I haven't been to a festival in ages."

The music was loud but soothing, the instruments flowing together gracefully into song as they danced along. Caroline had long sense given up keeping track of the rest of her family, Kol being the rebellious one of them all had gone off on his own chasing a pretty blonde, while Finn and Sage chose to go dance as well. Rebekah had dragged Elijah off too some other part of the festival that she found amusing so that left Klaus and Caroline to relax and enjoy the festival.

"It isn't just about hunting and eating…" he whispers in his ear as he circles her, his hand sliding along her waist lightly as he walks around her, "it's about the hunt…it's about luring your prey to you."

"I don't do it for sport like you," Caroline whispers back softly.

"You need to learn how to have fun with it if you're ever going to learn to control it Caroline," he tells her in a soft whisper as they begin to dance again.

"You sound like…" she cuts off, the memory of Damon cutting like a knife through butter. She hated to think that he reminded her of Damon sometimes, that after everything she put Elena through over her all but eye-fucking Damon Salvatore (which she hoped was all that Elena would do) that Caroline was now the biggest hypocrite in the world.

"Listen to the heartbeat," he whispers in her ear and his warm breath fanning across her skin sends tingles all throughout her body, "see the way the blood rushes under the skin."

"Stop it…" Caroline whispers back, "Nik…I can't live like you do…" she says softly and tries to walk away from him but he tightens his grip on her hands and on her waist to hold her against him as they danced, "Running away from what you are will never get you anywhere Caroline."

"I don't want to hunt humans for sport…it's wrong," she whispers back with a frown.

"I'm not asking you to hunt them for sport…" he says gently as he gazes down at her, "I'm teaching you to hunt to survive."

For the first in her long life she realized that she truly had become the student. Long ago she'd once thought they no longer needed her guidance, they'd taken the power back from her but now, in this moment she was certain of it. She suddenly felt like a baby vampire all over again being guided by Klaus, who in this moment didn't seem like her husband anymore but the man she knew back in Mystic Falls.

"We're better than them Caroline," he whispers as the dance comes to and end and he weaves her arm into his, walking with her through the festival. She can't drown out the sound of human hearts beating away around her like drums, the sound of and smell of blood rushing under their skin. He keeps talking and she keeps listening, his words reminding her of her hunger and the terror of hurting someone begins to resurface.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…"she whispers sadly.

"You won't…" he reassures her, "I won't let you."

It seems like they go through this every night, like a staged play they repeat the same lines over and over again, the same dance and the same smiles, soft whispered words in the darkness. He's taken to following a pretty brunette and he's taking her with him, using his charming smile and his handsome voice to get the brunettes attention. She dislikes how he flirts with her in front of Caroline, introducing Caroline as his sister.

"Such a pretty little thing aren't you?" he says softly as he brushes back a lock of the woman's dark brown hair and presses his lips against the skin of her shoulder. He's managed to back her into a dark alleyway where nobody will notice, and even if they did it would look like they were merely kissing in the dark. Caroline feels rage boiling under her skin watching him press kisses against the woman's skin. It isn't until he lips his lips and their coated with blood that she understands what's happening. He's been littering her shoulder with tiny cuts using his teeth, letting the blood run down her chest and staining the collar of her gown. Caroline is shaking and she can't tear her eyes away from the sight. He catches the woman's chin gently between his index finger and thumb and meets her gaze, his voice dropping an octave as he instructs her not to be frightened, not to scream and not to feel any pain.

"Go on…" he tells her softly, "join me."

Caroline watches him intently as he smiles at her with blood coated teeth and lips, his fangs sharp and deadly as he sinks them into the woman's shoulder. It was then that she decided to face what she was and deal with it. She had to feed to survive and as long as she didn't hurt anyone it would be alright. She presses her nose against the skin of the woman's other shoulder and inhales deeply. Blood is coursing through it and the smell is intoxicating. She sinks her teeth into the woman's shoulder and the rush of blood into her mouth is absolutely euphoric.

Rebekah was right.

Moments pass and Klaus is pulling her away from the woman and his lips are pressed with bruising force against hers as he sucks the blood from her lips and presses her back against a wall. The woman slumps to the ground beside them, blood running down her chest and her eye lids fluttering from exhaustion. His fingers slid over her face and across the veins under her eyes and he's murmuring sweet words against her lips as his hands tangle in her hair and his tongue slides across her fangs and along her tongue as the woman's blood mingles with the taste of one another. She's vaguely aware of her nails ripping his shirt so she could slide her hands across his chest under the leather doublet he wore, her mouth sliding down his jaw and neck so she could run her tongue across his collarbone.

"Caroline…" he murmurs after a moment but she's high on blood and she can't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of his skin. "Easy love," he whispers into her hair and soothingly strokes her back in gentle patterns across her skin, "I need to make sure the woman's alright."

He pulls away and she's left with cold air and the stars up above them shining like the sun at night. She blinks away the brightness, the familiar shock of how powerful human blood can be for a vampire. Klaus is feeding the woman his blood to heal her and compels her to forget everything she heard or saw just now. Caroline watches her walk away and Klaus is sliding his hands around her waist from behind her and pressing kisses against her shoulder, "You did well my love."

"I've ripped your shirt," Caroline muses at the torn linen shirt under his doublet.

"Yes," Klaus chuckles lightly, "you get rather passionate under the guise of blood lust."

"I told you I haven't any control…" Caroline sighs.

"You've only got control when you stay away from human blood completely, I agree…" Klaus nods, "when you're hunting animals alone."

"Why do you think I was so scared to drink human blood?" Caroline grumbles as she weaves her arm into his and ensures that both are clean and without blood stains before they walk back into the crowd of people.

"The only way you're going to learn control is if you drink human blood Caroline…you have to accept what you are before you can control it," Klaus tells her softly.

"Where have you two been?" Kol asks as he approaches them with Rebekah at his side.

"Off meeting the locals," Klaus responds with a wicked grin.

"Really? So have I…there quiet nice aren't they?" Kol chuckles with a grin of his own.

"Very," Klaus smirks back at him and raises his eyebrows expectantly when Elijah approaches with a grim look on his face, "Something wrong?"

"Don't drink the wine," he cautions them all, "It's been laced with vervain."

"Apparently there are people here who know about us," Rebekah says thoughtfully, "No matter, we'll have to take extra precautions but I imagine we can live in peace here."

"If you lot are done here," Kol says, "I'm going to go down to the local pub for a drink."

"I'll join you," Elijah says with a nod.

"Allow me to walk them home and I'll join you after," Klaus tells his brothers as he motions towards Rebekah and Caroline.

"Leave them with Finn…he and Sage will be heading home soon," Kol says with a nod towards Finn who was approaching them with Sage beside him.

"We're not children Kol," Rebekah sneers up at him, "We're grown women and we can take care of ourselves."

"I'd rather not leave anything to chance sister," Klaus tells her quietly, "these people know about us…I'll not risk it."

"I'll protect them," Finn tells them all, "We'll go and explore the festival a bit more and then retire back at the house later."

"Be careful," Caroline murmurs softly against Klaus's neck as he leans up on the tip of her toes to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Always my love," he smiles down at her and kisses her lips softly before motioning for Kol and Elijah to follow him. Caroline watches him go worriedly until Rebekah grabs her hand and tugs her along behind her.

"He'll be fine Caroline," she reassures her as Rebekah leads her off into the crowd to explore the festival.

Later that night after they'd returned from the festival Caroline awoke to the sound of drunken laughter and someone staggering up the stairs. Caroline rolled her eyes, the sound of the laughter reverberating off the stone walls loudly. She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the sound until that staggering someone staggered his way into her room.

"Nik," Caroline hisses as he shuts the door and starts stripping off his clothes, "Nik….you can't be in here!"

"Course I can love," he tells her as he clambers into bed and lies down on his stomach wearily, watching her quietly in the darkness, "Oh I'm exhausted."

"I can tell," Caroline smirks at him and then frowns when she notices the bruise slowly fading as it healed on his chin, "what happened here?"

"Oh…you know…idiot in a pub and all…" he shrugs and groans, "Blimey everything is really loud right now."

"You're drunk," Caroline grumbles, "that's why," and then after a moment adds quietly, "you shouldn't be fighting with the locals."

"He insulted me," Klaus shrugs, "stupid humans…they're rude and hasn't a clue what we are…think they can just get away with anything."

"We're no better than them Nik," Caroline says quietly, "sometimes I think we're worse."

"Oh don't be droll beloved;" Klaus chuckles into the pillow, "you're ever so melancholy after feeding."

"I just….I miss when you and I used to sneak off and go sit by the waterfall and have picnics at night…or when we'd just stay in bed and listen to the rosters crowing outside and watch the sunrise through the one and only window we had in our house," Caroline tells him softly.

"I used to watch you bath in that waterfall," Klaus chuckles quietly.

"You what?" Caroline says quietly after a moment.

"Yeah…" Klaus grins into his pillow as he watches her with one open eye, "I used to follow you all the time…before we'd become intendeds…I thought you didn't want me like I wanted you at first…but I was bloody obsessed with you and I couldn't help myself…you liked to wander off alone to the waterfalls so often it made me nervous. Then…there was this one time when I caught you bathing…and I couldn't stop staring."

"You watched me _bath_?" Caroline shrieks indignantly, "You pervert!"

"Alright, I knew it was wrong…I knew it was completely disrespectful but you were so beautiful…" he tells her as he lifts a hand to brush a stray blond curl away from her face, "I was young…and stupid Caroline…and I was completely in love with you."

Caroline frowns at him, remembering the many times during the months she'd lived there when she'd sneak off to go sit by the waterfall. It was a long walk as she recalled but she often had time to do that if she hurried up and finished her chores in time.

"You realize in the morning when your sober I'm going to give you such shit for this," Caroline grins at him after a moment and he grins back, "you could always just forget I told you and let me kiss you instead," Klaus tells her as he raises himself up enough to slide one hand across her stomach and down on the bed beside her, his long dark blond curls hanging down around his face as he bends his head to kiss her. He tasted like ale and blood, and Caroline giggled against his lips at his drunken attempts to seduce her.

"You taste like blood and beer Nik…" Caroline giggles as he grins down at her, "You need to go to sleep now."

"Mmm…I suppose your right," he laughs softly and collapses back down on the bed beside her on his stomach, mumbling into the pillow something about the combination of beer and blood making him dizzy.

"You are so…..weird sometimes…" Caroline giggles into the darkness as she stares up at the stone ceiling of the room, "sometimes…your this scary hybrid…and then your this sweet husband…and protective brother…you've got so many different sides to you I don't know if I'll ever see them all."

There was nothing but silence in response and she frowns, turning her head to glance over at him. She giggles at the sight of him sound asleep beside her, snoring lightly into his pillow.

"Figures," Caroline laughs to herself and rolls over onto her side facing him, watching him sleep quietly for a little while before she slowly drifts off to sleep herself.

* * *

**A/N: Just so everybody knows, I am going to emphasize more on the past ten years and what happened during that time. It will be mostly flashbacks involving the relationship between Finn and Sage and Sage learning to be a vampire.**

**Love it? Hate It? Let me know.**

**Tumblr:AidansQueen**


	15. Sibling Rivelry

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money from any of this, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Warning! Very adult and very dark in this chapter. There are mentions of non-con, death, language, nudity, and violence. If that isn't for you I advise you to skip those parts. **

* * *

"You're an idiot Niklaus," Rebekah snarls angrily as she follows him out onto the foyer.

"Go away Bekah, I'm busy…" he mutters irritably as he takes a sip of scotch from the glass in his hand.

"Nik…you can't go on like this with her…she is family whether you like it or not. She did this for us….I agree…it was a bit rash but it makes sense. How many times have we nearly lost you because you went back for Caroline? How many times have we nearly lost _her_ because she went back for you? Neither of you is rational when it comes to your safety," Rebekah says with a heavy sigh.

"I won't discuss this with you Bekah," he scowls at her.

"Just listen to me….there might have been many better ways of going about this…but she did it because she refused to put you in danger anymore…any of us in danger…she knew…from experience…like we all do that our plans never seem to work out right because somebody ends up in danger. She wanted to go about it on her own and I really can't blame her," Rebekah tells him with a frown.

"It was foolhardy and I won't have any part of her nonsense anymore," Klaus grumbles.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Nik," Rebekah says with her hands on her hips.

"Yes…that's right…your bleeding heart nearly got us all killed," Klaus said irritably.

"Yes….that's right…Alexander," Rebekah said with raised eyebrows.

* * *

_A long time go in Italy…._

"_Has anyone seen Rebekah?" Caroline asks worriedly late one evening while she and the others sat around a wooden table drinking wine and discussing the day's events. Across from them their guests, four men whose wealth and popularity made their appearance a notable one. They wore armor as any young warrior would, an intrigue of Klaus's past. He was admirable of them at least, toasting them with his half-full wine goblet and laughing as they told stories of the old days, battles that have long sense past and the adventures they had along the way. _

_The only one missing was Alexander, a handsome young man who'd caught Rebekah's eye. It was plain to Klaus that Rebekah was off with this young man somewhere, presumably being a regular strumpet. However as any big brother would in this era, her virtue was his responsibility as it was his brothers, and thus he was concerned as to whether she was alone with him or not. Rebekah had grown wild over the years and she came to own a certain kind of rebellion against the rules of society. Caroline was of course, right beside her in that aspect and the two of them enjoyed frequently torturing Klaus with their lawlessness. Sage had been no help of course, only furthering the other two women's desire for freedom as she showed them how men entertained themselves when the women folk were away with drinking games and sword fighting. Klaus being the responsible husband would scold Caroline for her behavior only to have a rebuttal swiftly thrown into his face about his own behavior._

_Needless to say, he gave up trying to convince her to behave._

"_She's probably off exploring the castle love, there isn't a need to fear," Klaus reassures her gently with a soft smile._

"_She's been gone a while," Caroline frowns softly._

"_Tell you what," Klaus says as he downs the last of his wine in one gulp, "I'll go and check on her, will that ease your mind my love?"_

"_Yes," Caroline smiles as he bends his head to kiss her lightly before getting to his feet to go and find his sister. _

_Upon further inspection of the castle Klaus heard the faintest stirrings in Alexander's room. He stopped before the door, anger burning under his skin because the man had the nerve to violate his sister and steal away her honor out of wedlock. He huffed angrily and stormed away, his fists clenched tightly as he went outside to get some air. It felt as if he'd only been standing there for a few minutes when Sage came bursting through the door out onto the terrace, breathing heavily and her expression panicked. She looked absolutely terrified, blood was coating her gown and her hair which had been pinned up prettily in curls was now disheveled. _

"_What happened?" Klaus asked with a frown, his curious gaze taking in her appearance._

"_They've…." Sage panted heavily, "I only just got away…they've turned on us…Klaus…they've staked your brothers and Caroline!"_

"_What?" Klaus said immediately alert, fury and panic etched across his expression._

"_You have to hurry…I think they mean to steal the bodies away somewhere!" Sage said urgently as Klaus shoved past her and ran back into the castle. _

_The castle was a maze of corridors that he easily navigated thanks to the frequency of his visits, Rebekah being adamant to visit her suitor Alexander. Horror struck him at the thought of her being alone with him, realizing her folly as he burst into the dining room that he'd left his family in, finding the gruesome scene before him too much to take. His brothers where scattered across the floor like rag dolls tossed carelessly aside, left out in the rain to ruin. They were ashen and grey, blood veins turned black like the legs of a spider climbing across their faces and body. He knew they couldn't possibly be dead, as he wretched the dagger from his beloved Caroline's chest, searching her face frantically for any sign of life. When she didn't move he felt panic rip through him, anger burning under his skin that was slowly turning to a violent rage as he stood up and turned to face the shadow creeping ever closer to him from a nearby corner. _

"_What have you done to them?" he whispers in coldly and deadly menace, taking a step towards the man who steps from the shadows to face Klaus. _

"_They're merely sleeping, nothing to fear," the hunter replies and yet something in his tone of voice makes Klaus even more worried. _

_Others filled the room, three men whom Klaus knew personally, men whom he believed were simple enough, good men of the sword. "Forgive us the deception Milord," one of them began, "but you it was you who deceived us first."  
_

"_A mistake I shan't make again believe me," Klaus responded coldly, "you will release my family or I will kill you all."_

_The hunters laughed, grinning at one another, as the first of who revealed himself spoke, "We shall reunite you with your family soon Milord."_

"_In fact," Alexander spoke from behind Klaus, "we'll do it right now."_

_Klaus gasped as the dagger plunged into his back roughly, Alexander giving a grunt of satisfaction as the hilt of the dagger pressed against Klaus's back and he dropped to his knees, gasping in pain. _

"_Why isn't he desiccating?" one of the hunters asked worriedly._

"_Give it time, the dagger takes a moment to work," Alexander reaffirmed as he pressed his foot against Klaus's back and shoved him down to the floor._

"_Disgusting creatures," Alexander muttered with bitterness, pain burning in his eyes, "he's a deceptive as his whore of a sister."_

"_You will retract those words sir," Klaus gasped as Alexander whirled around to look at him, just in time to see Klaus stand as pulled the dagger out of his back with great difficulty._

"_That is impossible," Alexander said firmly, "you should be sleeping as the others do."_

"_I am not like the others," Klaus grinned wickedly at him, appearing as a madman with a secret, a black gleam in his eye that made all in the room nervous, "you will all die here tonight for your betrayal."_

"_Deal with him," Alexander motions to the others, "I need to retrieve his sister."_

_Alexander turned to leave just as Klaus moved with wicked speed, his hand sinking into the warm and soft flesh of the first hunter, wrenching his heart from his chest with a cruel look of satisfaction on his face. _

"_No!" another gasped and stepped forward to attack, Alexander hurrying from the room to steal away Rebekah's body to some unknown place. Klaus followed him, the other hunters shortly behind him. The battle ground resumed in Alexander's room, where Klaus exacted his revenge with certain cruelty and rage, blood splattering the walls and himself, venting his rage and despair on the hunters. When they were all dead and Alexander's body hung haphazardly from the far wall with a sword driven into his chest, Klaus removed Rebekah's dagger. _

_He waited in silence until she awoke, and sighed in relief. He worried that they'd done something more that would prevent her waking, and when she sat up, her face contorted in shock and horror he glared at her dangerously. _

"_You've brought us all to ruin Rebekah!" Klaus shouted angrily as she began to weep, seeing her beloved Alexander dead against the wall._

"_I'm sorry…" she whispered, "What happened?"_

"_They've turned on us Rebekah….you've given yourself to him haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?"_

"_I'm sorry!" Rebekah wept._

"_You trusted them, over ME?" he roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly, rage contorting his expression and blood smearing the sleeves of her white chemise where his bloody hands had taken hold of her. _

"_Where are the others?" Rebekah whispered sadly._

"_They are like you were, daggered," Klaus growled as he yanked her up off of the bed by her arm and dragged her out into the corridor roughly, Rebekah barely able to keep up as he hurried down the hall way towards the dining room._

"_We must undagger them," Klaus says darkly as he begins to pull the daggers from their chests._

"_Oh goodness you're alright!" Sage breathes in a sigh of relief as she rounds a corner and finds them, "I was so worried!"_

"_Stop your fretting and help us remove the daggers from them!" Klaus snaps angrily at Sage._

_Sage steps forward to Finn and cries out in alarm when a pair of strong arms wraps around her waist and wrenches her back away from him. "No!" Rebekah screams as a hooded figure drags Sage away from the other two._

"_Unhand her!" Klaus roars as he charges forward towards them, the man raising a crossbow and firing a shot towards Rebekah who crumbles to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut, a wooden arrow lodged in her chest. _

"_Rebekah!" Klaus cries out and runs towards her, Sage screaming Finn's name in the background as the man carries her away._

"_Bekah!" Klaus cries out as he pulls the arrow from her chest and shakes her roughly. When she doesn't move he stands and runs after the hooded figure but when he could no longer find them and Sage screams had been silenced he feared the worst. _

"_Damn…" he whispers into the silence of the castle and goes back into the dining room, pulling the daggers from the chests of his family members; all save for one—Finn._

"_We must undaggers Finn Nik," Rebekah says quietly._

"_No," Klaus says with a shake of his head, "Tis a mercy to leave him daggered Bekah."_

"_Where's Sage?" Rebekah asks softly._

"_Dead," Klaus responds quietly, his expression bleak and cold._

"_Oh no…" Rebekah whispers and covers her mouth, shaking her head as tears run down her face._

"_What happened?" Caroline asks wearily as she sits up, the hole in her chest now healing._

"_We've been betrayed," Klaus tells her without a hint of emotion in his voice, as he sits down in a nearby chair and stares coldly at the wall._

"_Nik," Rebekah says quietly._

"_Shut up Bekah…don't talk to me…don't look at me….be silent!" he growls dangerously._

"_Nik I'm sorry…" Rebekah whispers sadly._

"_I said BE QUIET!" he roars, standing up and throwing the chair he was sitting in at the far wall where it shatters into hundreds of pieces._

_Rebekah recoils instantly, weeping quietly as she turns her gaze to the floor. _

_Caroline says nothing and keeps away from him as well, catching Rebekah by the arm so they can talk privately somewhere else and leave Klaus to his musings._

"_What happened?" Caroline demands as they walk through the corridors to retrieve Rebekah's gown._

"_I can't go in there…" Rebekah whispers quietly as they stop in front of Alexander's room._

"_Oh…"Caroline breaths as she takes in the sight of the room and leaves Rebekah in the hallway, stepping over the bodies of the five hunters and grabbing Rebekah's gown that was thrown over a chair in the far corner. Once Rebekah was dressed she told Caroline about everything that had happened. They stood in silence for a long time in the hallway, listening to Klaus destroying the dining room in the distance. Finally they heard footsteps and Klaus appeared followed by Kol and Elijah._

"_They had these daggers…" Klaus begins as he holds them up, "that must be white oak ash on the tip, and it's the only way they could have kept you all down without you waking up shortly after daggering you."_

"_White oak ash…" Rebekah breaths worriedly, "Nik that means…"_

"_Our father is here," Klaus says coldly, "which means we need to leave….now."_

* * *

"Our lives were so much more complicated after that," Rebekah says quietly as she stands there with Klaus, watching the Bennett witch search through her grimoire's.

"He never stopped pursuing us after that," Klaus agrees quietly, "he must have been helping them."

"Our lives were nothing but running and hiding for centuries after that Nik…why do you think Caroline was so adamant about doing this on her own? Every time we try to stand together…something always happens. She was merely trying to think outside of the box on this one Nik…true…I wanted to rip her hair out when I found out she was alive and had fooled us all…but at the same time I was grateful she was alive and somewhat understanding of her current predicament. Rather than let you deal with this because we all know every time you do things just seem to blow up in our faces….she chose to take one for the team so to speak," Rebekah tells him thoughtfully.

"Five hundred years…I would have given anything just for a whisper…just for a glance of her face…she could have just told me she was alive…could have told me to keep away…told me what she was doing," Klaus says softly.

"You would have never been able to keep away from her Nik and you know it," Rebekah laughs softly.

"I would have too," Klaus frowns, "I've got self-control you know…"

Rebekah scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes, "Says the man who invented sex on top of a sink…or a dryer…in the kitchen..."

"Enough," Klaus groans and rolls his eyes, "I never meant for you to walk in on any of that."

"Yes…you were…how did you put it? _Caught up in the moment_…" Rebekah grins up at him slyly.

"Hey…" Bonnie interrupts loudly, unable to take any more of their current conversation, "I think I've got something."

"We'll I certainly hope so," Rebekah says dryly, "I didn't fly three thousand miles just to get here and have nothing to do."

"Nobody said you had to come Rebekah," Bonnie says irritably, "Caroline just suggested that it might be better if we all work together."

"Mind your tongue witch," Rebekah replies, "or I'll cut it out."

"Cut it out and you'd be up shit creek without a paddle wouldn't you?" Bonnie responds sweetly and smirks at Rebekah.

"Why you little—…" Rebekah growls and steps forward.

"Enough," Klaus groans aloud, "Hurry up witch I haven't all day."

"My name is _Bonnie_," Bonnie glares at Klaus darkly, "and I'll take as much time as I need if you want me to do this correctly."

"Please….take your time," Kol murmurs from across the room from where he sat perched on the couch, gazing at Bonnie's backside without any sort of subtlety.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie glares back at him and rolls her eyes, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, "I need to tell Elena what's going on."

"You'll do no such thing," Klaus responds, "I've had quite enough of the Salvatore brothers for now…they'll just get in here and muddle everything up. What I need right now is a new location to search. I need you to track my mother's movements."

"I told you…I can't," Bonnie sighs heavily, "she's blocking me."

"Stop harassing her Klaus," Caroline says as she enters the apartment.

"You're witch is useless Caroline," Klaus tells her pointedly, "surely I can find someone better for the job."

"Alright that's it," Bonnie snaps, "I won't put up with this shit Caroline," Bonnie tells her firmly as she points at Klaus, "you shut him up or I will."

"Yes please," Kol says loudly, "I'd love to see how she shuts him up."

"Shut up Kol," Caroline growls and smacks him across the back of the head playfully before glaring at both Klaus and Rebekah, "you two need to go for a walk."

"Why am I being kicked out?" Rebekah says indignantly, "I never did anything."

"Bonnie can't concentrate with everybody breathing down her neck alright?" Caroline says with raised eyebrows as she shifts her gaze between the two of them, "I need to find Esther as soon as possible. I need to know what she's doing….fuck me…this was so much easier when…" Caroline groans and rubs her face tiredly.

"When you were being a selfish stupid bint hiding from her family and trying to take the fall for us all rather than work together as a team and resolve the issue?" Klaus finishes for her coldly.

Caroline glares at him and Kol scoffs, "sense when have we ever worked as a team Nik?"

"Kol has a point Nik," Rebekah says quietly, "your idea of resolving the issue is daggering us and sticking us in coffins."

"Lovely," Klaus groans and turns to storm back into the kitchen, "allow me to remove myself the situation entirely."

"Oh come on Nik," Rebekah sighs as she watches him go and then looks at Caroline, "you know…he's never this temperamental."

"His wife appeared out of the blue after five hundred years after he thought she was dead Rebekah," Kol sighs heavily, "he's going to be temperamental for a while."

"Keep in mind four hundred of that was spent looking for you…" Caroline glares at Kol.

"Ok…" Bonnie interrupts, "I've got something…and…" she frowns, her eyebrows furrowing together in thought, "It's in Mystic Falls."

"You're telling me this warlock were looking for is in Mystic Falls?" Kol laughs incredulously, "of course he is…where the hell _else_ would he be?"

"Clearly he has no taste either," Klaus calls dryly from the kitchen and sighs, "Looks like you and the Bennett witch are going back to Mystic Falls then Kol."

"What about Bernice?" Caroline asks as she shifts her gaze between them all.

"I'm still waiting on word from her," Kol says as he cranes his head back and to the side to look at Caroline from his place on the couch, "she said she would ask around."

"Ok…" Caroline sighs, "So…Kol and Bonnie head to Mystic Falls...Rebekah and I will stay here and talk to Bernice."

"What shall I do then Caroline?" Klaus asks as he emerges from the kitchen with an expectant look on his face, "you've clearly come home to us to be captain of the ship….so by all means…be the captain."

"Frankly I don't give a shit what you do anymore Nik," Caroline says coldly, "You hate me…I get it…and I'm not going to sit around and let you vent your rage on me. I'm going with Rebekah to get shit done…and when this is all over I will go my own way alright? You'll never have to see me again."

Klaus sneers at her coldly, "don't be such a martyr Caroline."

"I'm not," Caroline sighs heavily, "I'm just sick of your attitude…and I'm tired of being treated like this. I get it…your angry….and I can't blame you. I didn't come back here expecting you to welcome me with open arms. I knew you'd probably hate me for what I did and I accept that. So let's just get this all over with so everybody can go their own separate ways."

Rebekah glares at Klaus and motions towards Caroline with her eyebrows when Caroline turns to leave, and when he doesn't move she stomps on his foot sharply and glowers up at him.

"I refuse to grovel," Klaus snarls at her darkly and storms off back into the kitchen.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yells at Caroline's retreating back.

Caroline stops and turns to look at her with raised eyebrows, "I'm not groveling either."

"Oh you two are ridiculous honestly!" Rebekah shouts angrily, "Why can't you just agree to disagree and help the rest of us find Esther?"

"Because she's a stubborn ass that thinks only of herself," Klaus calls from the kitchen.

"Because he's got his head shoved so far up his ass he can't hear the sound of his own stupidity!" Caroline snarls back.

"Bekah give it up darling," Kol sighs, "they're going to bicker like this for a few months at least."

"Can we leave already?" Bonnie sighs as she looks at Kol, "I don't know about you but the tension in this room is getting thicker by the minute."

"Agreed," Kol says with a nod as he stands, "Come along little witch, we've got a warlock to find."

"My name is _Bonnie_!" Bonnie snaps as she follows him out of the apartment.

"Well let's get on with it then," Rebekah sighs, "Nik's driving me mad."

"Don't let me keep you," Klaus calls from the kitchen, "I'd hate to be a bother."

"Stop being so dramatic Nik," Rebekah calls back and rolls her eyes, "let's go before he has a tantrum."

"Please do," Klaus calls back and Rebekah glowers at the kitchen door darkly before heading out of the apartment with Caroline.

"Sometimes I just want to smack him," Rebekah glowers as she follows Caroline to the elevators.

"Funny, I've often felt like that two over the course of a thousand years," Caroline says thoughtfully.

"Even when you had to stay out of sight?" Rebekah frowns at her.

"Watching him flirt with other women…be a total jackass to my friends…yeah…there were moments," Caroline smiles at Rebekah.

"What did you do all that time anyways?" Rebekah asks curiously.

"Well…I watched the Salvatore's grow up…that was interesting…and just for kicks I wanted to see them interact with Katherine….she was such a bitch…wow…and then you know…I had to watch my friends grow up…I had a lot to keep me busy," Caroline says with a shrug.

"Which was your favorite time period?" Rebekah asks as they exit the elevator downstairs and then walk towards the car garage.

"Eighteen hundreds…I loved the bustle gowns," Caroline laughs.

"The twenties were my favorite," Rebekah muses aloud, "I had a lot more freedom then."

"The twenties were fun," Caroline shrugs, "Nik was right…I did love it."

"So we need to go find this Bernice witch," Rebekah says as they get into Caroline's car.

"Any idea where she lives?" Caroline asks with raised eyebrows.

"Far end of town," Rebekah sighs.

"Lead the way," Caroline sighs and drives out of the parking garage. They drive for a long while in silence before Rebekah speaks up thoughtfully, "You and Niklaus have fallen out before."

"This is different Rebekah," Caroline replies quietly.

"Not it isn't….Niklaus turned into as big an asshole then as he is now," Rebekah replies easily.

"He was driven mad by the hallucinations Rebekah…he spent over fifty two years locked away in a dungeon cell for his own safety."

"Yes and he nearly killed you more than once when his sanity finally returned," Rebekah pointed out, "nothing could be worse than how he was after the hallucinations stopped."

"He was only a raging lunatic for like….a year or so…he was ok after that," Caroline sighs.

"How many times did Elijah and Kol have to drag him away from you Caroline? How many times did he try and force himself on you?" Rebekah frowns at her.

"He wasn't in his right mind at the time Rebekah," Caroline says quietly, hating to think of those days.

"He's not nearly as bad right now…you two can fix this," Rebekah replies quietly.

"There's no fixing it Rebekah….Klaus and I are done," Caroline sighs.

"Rubbish," Rebekah snaps with a frown, "you two are just being stubborn. If you'd only just sit down and talk about it."

"We did talk…and he tried to dagger me," Caroline says flatly.

"Ok so he threatened you with a dagger…he's done worse and you know it…" Rebekah tells her pointedly.

* * *

_A long time ago somewhere in France…_

_Caroline lay quietly in her bed listening to the laughter downstairs. He was drunk again and she knew it, his slurred words carrying across the dining room and echoing against the walls. The sound of drunken women followed, giggling feverishly. Caroline stood up and went out into the corridor, gazing down from the second floor corridor, leaning against the wooden railing as she stared down into the dining room below. Klaus was perched at the head of the table with a woman on each leg, women who wore to much make-up and tight corsets, their breasts pushed high above the collar of their gown. Kol was seated nearby laughing as he drank from his goblet while Elijah sat at the other end of the table watching them both disapprovingly._

"_Why don't you go and visit my brother love, I'm sure he'd love a taste.." Klaus tells the woman sitting on his left knee. She gets up and walks over to Kol who smirks at her wickedly, taking her into his arms and proceeding to feed on her. Caroline grimaces at the sight, anger burning under her skin as she watches them. It was then that Klaus catches sight of her and grins up at her._

"_Why hello there darling…won't you come down and drink with us?" Klaus calls loudly._

"_I haven't the patience for your whores Niklaus," Caroline said plainly and turns to leave._

_Klaus glares up at her and drops the women on his right knee onto the floor roughly as he stands up, slamming his goblet down on the table with a resounding clang. "I asked you to come down here."_

"_I told you no," Caroline responds coldly, "I won't watch you make a fool of yourself with these women."_

"_Caroline," he growls coldly as he watches her leave and then calls even louder, "CAROLINE!"_

_She slams the door to her bedroom roughly and locks it, knowing that it will do no good if he intends on gaining entrance to the room. Surprisingly he doesn't follow her and she goes back to bed, wiping away the tears that had slid down her cheeks earlier. He hasn't been the same sense the hallucinations had stopped. They all thought he'd gone mad, his personality changing completely. Now he was all about food and drink, about whores and blood and sex. He enjoyed torturing his victims; he loved to watch the humans run from him, he sarcastic and cold and often times very cruel. _

_He made her cry all the time._

_He'd get angry with her because she wouldn't have him in her bed anymore and would promptly throw him out of her bedroom. He demands she yield to him and she'd tell him she wouldn't have an unfaithful husband in her bed. _

_He yells at her about being a dullard like Finn, and tells her if she'd only join him he'd have no need for the whores he paid to entertain him and his brothers. Caroline refused to join him in his sadistic thrills, his humanity completely shut off. There was nothing left in her husband now and she felt herself break just a little more every day because of it. Her dreams were filled with the man she fell in love with, the sound of his voice and his kisses in the moonlight. She dreamed of Klaus when he was human, his handsome smile and the sound of his laughter as they went riding together through the forest on Haldis. _

_Poor Haldis._

_Her beloved horse had passed away nearly a century ago and Caroline still missed her. Haldis was one of the many things she'd lost. Elijah and Kol both agreed Klaus was off the rails, but while Elijah chose to remain the responsible one, Kol was less tense about it and enjoyed Klaus's nightly parties. _

_It was late at night when she heard the lock on the door snap and Klaus's heavy footsteps enter the room. She felt the bed shift under his weight as his warm lips pressed against the bare skin of her shoulder, "Come on love…don't be angry with me."_

"_Get away from me Niklaus," Caroline says coldly as she pulls the sleeve of her gown up higher onto her shoulder._

"_I was only having a bit of fun Caroline," he tells her quietly as he tugs gently on her shoulder so that she rolls onto her back and has to look at him. _

"_I asked you kindly to keep away from me and I mean it," Caroline tells him pointedly, "you stink of other women…of sex and blood and beer….you disgust me."_

"_Now stop that," he frowns down at her as he bends to kiss her, "I wouldn't have any need of them if you'd only let me back into your bed."_

"_You're completely mad!" Caroline snaps angrily as she turns her face away so that he couldn't kiss her. _

"_Stop that," he says with a growl as he grabs her chin and forces her to hold still, roughly pressing his lips against hers. Caroline beats at his arms with clenched fists, squealing angrily as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She bites down on it and he howls in pain when she releases it, reeling back to glare down at her. Before she can react he's on her again, this time one hand was holding her down while the other was ripping at her chemise._

"_Stop it…get off of me…get off! ELIJAH!" Caroline screams, tears running down her cheeks as she frantically tries to fight Klaus off._

"_Stop it…" he yells at her angrily, "Why can't we just be the same again? Why do you fight me?"_

"_Were not the same anymore Nik…you're not the same…I didn't fall in love with this man…whoever you are now…"Caroline tells him brokenly._

"_I can change…I can be the same…I can do it…" Klaus says desperately, releasing her chemise and shoulder so that he could press his hands around her cheeks, "I can fix this…I can."_

"_You're drunk…and you smell like other women…you had the nerve to come into my room and demand of me something you have no right to anymore because of your indiscretions…how the hell do you intend on fixing _that_?"_

"_You're my wife...I shouldn't have to bloody demand it of you…you should want to touch me," he growls angrily as he starts to work at her chemise again._

"_I want my husband back!" Caroline screams angrily, sobbing, "I want the man I love back!"_

"_I'm right HERE!" he yells at her, "what the bloody hell else do you want?"_

"_I hate you!" Caroline cries, "I HATE YOU!"_

"_Shut up," he snarls as he glares down at her, "You love me…YOU LOVE ME!"_

"_Not anymore," Caroline whispers brokenly, "I love the man you used to be…not the monster you are now."_

"_You love me…tell me you love me….SAY IT!" Klaus roars and grabs her by the shoulders, lifting her up off of the bed and shaking her roughly._

"_Niklaus that's enough!" Elijah snarls as he and Kol burst into the room._

"_Say it!" Klaus howls in a rage as he dark eyes burn into Caroline's face._

"_Get off of her Niklaus!" Elijah demands angrily as he and Kol roughly pry Klaus off of Caroline._

"_SAY IT!" Klaus roars as he shoves Kol into a wall and charges towards Caroline again only to have Elijah snap his neck with a resounding crack. Caroline lets out a cry of shock and weeps quietly as Elijah throws Klaus over his shoulder and helps Kol up with his free hand. _

"_Are you alright?" Elijah glances at Caroline worriedly._

"_I'm alright," Caroline says in response, wiping the tears from her face._

"_Lock him up quickly before he wakes," Kol tells Elijah softly, "He's drunk and half mad as it is…now he'll be pissed off to boot when he wakes up."_

"_Yes I suppose your right," Elijah sighs as Rebekah enters the room half awake, her golden hair hanging down in a long braid draped down her right shoulder._

"_What happened?" Rebekah asks worriedly as Elijah passes her by and carries Klaus up to his room._

"_Nik had another episode…that's what," Kol says darkly, "I don't know how much more I can take of his madness Bekah."_

"_We must endure it Kol," Rebekah says quietly, "he's our brother."_

"_He's lost his bloody mind Rebekah," Kol says darkly with a frown, "look at her…" he says motioning towards Caroline, "look what he's done to her!"_

"_He loves her," Rebekah says as she looks at Caroline pointedly, "He loves you…he's just forgotten how to show it properly."_

_Caroline says nothing and stares down at the sheets, as Rebekah sends Kol out of the room and prepares a basin of warm water to help clean Caroline up before retrieving a clean chemise for Caroline to sleep in. _

"_Elijah will lock him up for tonight," Rebekah reassures her, "he won't come back in here again."_

"_I hate him," Caroline says coldly, "I hate him so much!"_

"_I know…he's hurt you….he's broken your heart…and you hate him for it….I understand…but Nik loves you still…he's just a damn fool that's forgotten how to show it Caroline," Rebekah reassures her gently as she combs out Caroline's disheveled hair and re-braids it gently._

"_What happened all those years?" Caroline whispers sadly, "what could he have possibly seen that would drive him to such madness?"_

"_Nik's done a lot of bad things in his life," Rebekah says quietly, "though I think he was probably haunted by our father….and our mother."_

"_You think so?" Caroline asks sadly, "this was the one thing I couldn't save him from…the one thing I had no answer for. I didn't know how to stop the hallucinations…and I still don't….I wonder what made them stop?"_

"_I don't know," Rebekah says thoughtfully, "maybe the curse only lasts so long?"_

"_Who knows," Caroline says with a sigh, "I'm going back to bed."_

"_I'll stay with you if that's alright," Rebekah said gently._

"_Yeah…I'd like that, thanks…" Caroline smiles weakly at Rebekah as the two of them blow out the candles and climb underneath the blankets of Caroline's bed. The two of them lay there quietly for a few moments before both of them finally fell asleep._

* * *

"I think that's the house," Rebekah sighs as they pull into the driveway of a white two story house.

"I thought we'd never get here," Caroline sighs heavily.

"Hey…you're the one who wanted to take the scenic route," Rebekah says dryly.

"Only because I like driving through the city," Caroline shrugs.

"Through five blocks of traffic?" Rebekah says incredulously as they get out of the car and walk towards the front door.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," says a tall thin woman with olive colored skin and wide dark eyes, "come on in."

Caroline and Rebekah exchange a glance as the witch in question stood in the doorway of her house staring at them. "You must be Bernice…" Caroline says politely.

"I am….you must be Kol's sisters," Bernice responds easily.

"We are," Rebekah says with a nod.

"Yeah he called and said you two might be showing up," Bernice says as she motions them into the house, "I haven't found much…but I understand your other witch…a Bennett wasn't it? She found a warlock in Mystic Falls."

"Yes…have you got anything on him?" Rebekah asks curiously as they step into the house. A pair of twin girls comes running through screaming happily as they play with water guns. Bernice yells at them to take it outside and Caroline grins at them, remembering the two daughters she'd raised for the servant all those centuries ago.

"Sorry," Bernice laughs, "they just had lunch and there a little hyper right now."

"It's alright," Caroline smiles at Bernice, "I had children once."

Rebekah glances at her with a frown, knowing exactly to what she was referring too and nods, "I remember them…you and Nik raised them together."

"Well…as much as we could," Caroline shrugs, "They still had father…we just took care of them when it was needed."

"Still…it was the closest I'll ever be to being an aunt," Rebekah smiles faintly at Caroline.

"Being a vampire can be a bitch sometimes," Bernice muses as she glances between the two women, "Now if you'll follow me…we'll see what we can do about your warlock problem."

"We need to find Esther," Rebekah tells her pointedly, "the Bennett witch will handle the warlock."

"Now _she_ won't be easy to find," Bernice says thoughtfully, "she doesn't _want_ to be found."

"The warlock does?" Caroline asks suspiciously.

"If he didn't the Bennett witch wouldn't have found him," Bernice shrugs, "he's got a lot of power."

"Kol and Bonnie are walking into a trap," Caroline tells Rebekah pointedly and pulls out her cell phone, dialing Kol's number.

"Who is this warlock anyways?" Rebekah asks as she listens to Caroline speak quietly into her cellphone, informing Kol of the situation at hand.

"A badass motherfucker…that's for sure," Bernice shrugs as she glances down the hallway to ensure her daughters were outside where they couldn't hear her, "he's into some dark shit…expression."

"Wait a minute…expression?" Caroline says with wide eyes and shifts her gaze to Rebekah, "Shane was teaching Bonnie expression…"

"Oh that's lovely," Rebekah says dryly, "Our dangerous ancient werewolf is also a warlock. How in the HELL could that even be possible?"

"I don't know," Caroline says with a shrug, "Vampires can't be witches or warlocks because were unnatural but that doesn't mean a werewolf is unnatural…there part animal…that's sort of a part of nature isn't it?"

"It's entirely possible," Bernice cuts in, "and if your right…you're going to need a whole lot more than just wolfs bane grenades."

"What else will we need?" Rebekah asks as she crosses her arms and looks at Bernice.

"Luck," Bernice tells her pointedly, "and a whole lot of it."

"Well that's helpful," Rebekah says with narrowed eyes and sarcastic smirk.

"Hey," Bernice tells them both, "I've got kids…and a husband that I need to look out for…I can't get caught up in this shit."

"We're paying you to help us so don't get nasty with me-…" Rebekah snapped with narrowed eyes but was interrupted by Caroline who spoke in a much kinder tone this Rebekah, "It's alright we understand…I wouldn't want anything to happen to your family either…can you just maybe point us in the right direction?"

Bernice sighs heavily, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Caroline smiles at her politely.

They watch Bernice go into the other room before Rebekah rounds on her, "what did Kol say?"

"He says him and Bonnie were at the airport and were just about to get on the plane…they're going to set up camp somewhere in New Orleans for now instead of going to Mystic Falls."

"Good," Rebekah says with a nod, "Kol knows some witches there."

"So he said," Caroline sighs, "Like it or not we need to warn Stefan and Damon."

"Nik doesn't want them involved," Rebekah says with a glance in Caroline's direction as Bernice returns to the room.

"This is the number of an old friend of mine, he can probably help you," Bernice tells them both with a faint smile.

"Thank you," Caroline says politely as she takes the piece of paper proffered to her by Bernice.

"Yeah…thanks," Rebekah smiles faintly and follows Caroline out of the house.

"I don't like this," Rebekah tells her pointedly as they get into the car and drive away from the house.

"I don't either," Caroline says with a nod.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. When they arrived they went back upstairs, entering the apartment in the same silence.

"Anything interesting happen while you were out and about?" Klaus asks curiously with raised eyebrows as if the scene lay out before them wasn't a shock at all. There were four women in the room with him, one in his lap with blood running down her neck and another laying on the couch beside him drinking champagne from the bottle, while the other two were playing on the piano in the far corner giggling and laughing to themselves.

"Oh for fucks sake Nik," Rebekah sighs heavily and glances at Caroline who stares at him blankly, raising an eyebrow, "Nope…nothing that concerns you."

"Oh good…I am rather busy right now you see," he smiles coldly at her before digging his elongated teeth into the tender flesh of the woman's neck, clutching her against him tightly as he drank deeply.

"Table manners Nik please…" Rebekah rolls her eyes, "you lot…get out…remember nothing! GO!" Rebekah shouts at the three others who scatter and flee the apartment quickly.

"Still a man-whore I see," Caroline says with raised eyebrows.

"I was only having a bit of fun," Klaus says darkly, smirking at the pained look in Caroline's eyes.

"Fine…you wanna have fun Nik?" Caroline says with a wicked gleam in her eye, "Let's have fun…"

"Care what are you…" Rebekah says with wide eyes as Caroline walks over to the bar and grabs a bottle of champagne, popping it open and taking a swig, "he wants to have fun…lets have fun…I can't wait to have some fucking fun after five hundred years of nothing but bleak empty existence…four hundred of it granted because I couldn't find any of you…a hundred of it I spent protecting you but you know…that's all gone to pot so fuck it…lets have FUN!" Caroline shouts as she throws the champagne bottle at Klaus, narrowly missing him as he leans to one side so that it careens wildly into the far wall and smashes upon impact.

"Easy," Klaus glares at her.

"No Nik…were having FUN…lets have FUN!" Caroline shouts, "because frankly I can't take any more of your fucking insanity…I can't deal with you threatening my friends…murdering people I care about…hurting me…deliberately saying things you know will make me think of the past because you actually want to hurt me…and you know what's worse…this whole time all I ever did was think of you…and what do you do? You act like a total jackass and seem to enjoy intentionally hurting me…so fuck it…LETS HAVE FUN!" Caroline shouts as she climbs over the bar counter and charges towards Klaus, ripping the woman off of his lap, "I've wanted to do this for like…seven hundred years…" and promptly tosses the woman like a rag doll across the room. "You know how many times I wanted to murder every fucking person in the room because you had the nerve to put your cock where it didn't fucking belong?"

"Caroline," Klaus says coldly, clearly trying to hold his temper but failing miserably. She was pushing him towards the edge of his control and it was clear that Caroline was officially off the rails herself.

"No…you don't get to talk Nik…you get to shut up and listen for a change," Caroline says pointedly as she glares at him, "I've put up with your shit for centuries…I endured your random moments of insanity…and you little hunting games…your blood sport…your whores…your drinking…your temper tantrums…and granted…a lot of our marriage was wonderful…I loved you so much despite everything…but this time…I'm not going to put up with you treating me like I'm something dirty on the bottom of your shoe!"

"Enough!" Klaus snaps as he stands, towering over her and glaring down at her.

"Yes…really…both of you need to calm down before you start destroying the apartment," Rebekah tells them both pointedly.

"It's so typical you to bring up such a dark point in our marriage…such a horrible time in our lives when you were still recovering from the hallucinations and went crazy and starting fucking every woman you made eye contact with! You drank yourself into a stupor…you slept all day…you smelt disgusting…and like the good little wife I was…I held my temper…I resisted the urge to murder everybody in the house because you were off fucking another woman behind my back…you were out drinking with your buddies and ignoring me…you'd forgotten all about me….and when you remembered you had a wife you had the nerve to come back and try and climb into bed with me…you tried to fucking rape me! So don't you dare bring that time up to me Niklaus…do you understand me? NOT THAT TIME!" Caroline yells as loud as she can, anger burning under her skin as her eyes bled red and black veins climbed across her skin like vines.

"Don't speak to me like this…" Klaus said quietly, dangerously, "Don't push me to do something I seriously doubt it'd regret at the moment."

"You're such a fucking liar Nik…you've never been able to lie to me so why bother now?" Caroline spat hatefully.

He winces visibly, a hint of shame creeping into his eyes knowing that he'd dealt a very low blow recalling the time after the hallucinations stopped, "Caroline I…" he began but she cut him off.

"No…you don't get to talk…I told you…" Caroline snarled as she shoved him back into the couch, forcing him to sit down, "You get to shut the fuck up and listen," Caroline tells him pointedly, "I endured so much for you…I knew you'd hate me for what I did...but I had no idea the kind of effect it would have upon you…I never meant for to go compelling innocent women to love you and then murdering them…you kept their love letters…what kind of sick fuck does that Nik?" Caroline demands angrily, "I never wanted any of this for you…do you know how many times I wanted to reach out just once and say hello? Do you know how many nights I spent watching you from across the room in that little bar of Gloria's? I watched you smile and laugh and never once did I see it reach your eyes…I knew you weren't happy…I knew you were miserable but so was I…I'd finally found you all and I couldn't even say hello…I was heartbroken…but I followed you…for years I kept track of you…I stayed out of sight of Mikael…I watched over my friends growing up…over the Salvatore brothers…over the people I love and care about…if you meant nothing to me I wouldn't have stuck around all these years. I've endured it all for you Nik…ME….Not Kol when he went off the deep end and tried to run off with your favorite witch…not Elijah who would have betrayed you and ran off with your doppelganger Katarina Petrova…not Finn…Finn who tried to kill us all….Rebekah…I have to hand it to her…she stuck around…through everything…through all of your bullshit she stayed and I'm forever grateful to her that you didn't spend the centuries alone...but I never went anywhere…I stayed with you…even if you didn't know I was there," Caroline says brokenly, her voice still full of rage.

"You lied to me," Klaus says coldly as he glares up at her.

"You lied to me all the time!" Caroline shrieks, her anger renewed at his words.

"I…" Klaus glared up at her, unable to come up with a response and Caroline smirked triumphantly down at him, knowing she'd finally caught him.

"You have no idea how much I cried over you…how many years I spent wishing I could spend them with you…wanting to talk to you about the places I went…the people I met…the places I explored…I went everywhere…I explored the world….I loved every minute of it but no matter where I went…I missed you…I thought of you…I wished you were there with me…every minute….and Nik let me tell you….it was miserable," Caroline tells him with a glare, "and you have the nerve to behave like a pig...the nerve to bring random women up to this apartment knowing damn well that I'm coming up here with your _sister_ for fucks sake…your _sister_!"

"She's caught me in worse positions I assure you," Klaus scoffs as he gazes up at her.

"I have…it's true," Rebekah says dryly with a nod, "there's nothing like coming home to my brother being ridden like a horse on our couch with a girl sitting reverse cowboy on him," Rebekah says with a sarcastic smile.

"I was drunk for the majority of that I'll have you know," Klaus tells her pointedly, "I would have never done it there had I known you'd be home so soon."

"Ok…I don't want to hear this…" Caroline says loudly over the top of both their voices, "You'd better listen to me carefully Niklaus because if I have to repeat myself it won't be with words," Caroline says coldly as she meets his gaze, "You will behave…you will restrain yourself…you will be polite…and you will help us…and if you fuck this up…the shits going to hit the fan do you understand me?"

"Absolutely love….can I get that in writing?" Klaus asks sarcastically.

"You are such a jackass," Caroline groans aloud.

"You're a controlling bitch," Klaus snaps back.

"I hate you," Caroline spits angrily.

"Right back at you love," Klaus smiles mockingly sweet.

"Bastard," Caroline snarls.

"That I am," Klaus responds coolly.

"I fucking hate you so much!" Caroline shouts and glares at him.

"You just finished confessing your undying love to me and now you hate me? Bloody hell Caroline make up your mind," Klaus says with a raised eyebrow.

"Murdering bastard…" Caroline grumbles.

"That I am," Klaus agrees as he watches her walk around the apartment, passing Rebekah who was hiding in the corner watching the scene with curious eyes. They'd finally reached the point where everything calms down. She knew well from the fights they'd had over the years that this was just the eye of the storm, and sooner or later one of them would say or do something that would start the fight back up again.

"Jackass," Caroline snarls angrily as she pours herself a glass of wine.

"Can we skip the part where you call me names for half the night and go straight to the angry sex bit love?" Klaus asks her with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Fuck you…" Caroline snarls angrily.

"That is the point love, yes…" Klaus smirks at her.

Rebekah sighs as she watches them, rolling her eyes at Klaus's antics. They'd finally reached the tipping point and all hell was about to break loose.

"Would you just shut up already?" Caroline snaps angrily.

"Make me," Klaus replies.

"I just might," Caroline growls.

"I'd love to see you try," Klaus taunts her, the smirk still on his lips but his eyes were cold.

"That's _it_!" Caroline says as the wine glass in her hand shatters and she tosses the shards to the floor before flashing towards Klaus, who was already prepared for her outburst, his arms smoothing encompassing her waist and flipping her over onto the soft carpet of the floor beneath him. Caroline snarls up at him and twists her legs up over his back and rolling them forward sharply. She growls down at him, the vampire in her surfacing as she hisses down at him with black eyes and extended fangs.

"This was one of your favorite positions as I recall," Klaus muses up at her from his position where his head was against the floor and her knees were on either side of his head.

"You're disgusting!" Caroline howled in anger as he flipped them back over so he rested between her legs and pinned her to the ground.

"Though I think you really loved it when I took control," he smirks down at her.

"Get off me!" Caroline shrieks angrily and claws his face with her nails, thin lines of blood healing just as quickly as they are created.

"You still have that fire I remember," Klaus laughs roughly as he catches her wrists in his hands and pins them to the floor.

"Ok…" Rebekah cuts in, "If you two are about to ruin that lovely white carpet you need to let me know because I'll just go shopping for a while."

"Like hell I am!" Caroline growls and head-butts Klaus sharply. He reels back and growls in pain, releasing Caroline as he brings his hands to his forehead.

"Oh go on then," Klaus snaps, "You were always a dullard anyways."

"Fuck you," Caroline retorts sharply.

"I'm really not in the mood anymore love, sorry," Klaus says sarcastically.

Caroline shrieks angrily, flipping the mahogany table nearest to him, showering him in glass and brandy as it crashes to the floor, staining the carpet and Klaus's clothes.

"That's a five thousand dollar table Caroline!" Klaus shouts angrily as he gets to his feet.

"I don't fucking CARE!" she shrieks and grabs another decanter, hurling it at him angrily.

"I'm sorry Caroline…" Klaus says quietly as he dodges the decanter.

"I hate you…I hate you….I HATE YOU!" Caroline shrieks as she picks up random things and starts throwing them at him.

"I'M SORRY!" he roars and Caroline freezes mid throw, holding a crystal vase in her hand.

"What did you say?" Caroline says in bewilderment.

"He must be ill…" Rebekah breathes in awe.

"Get out Bekah," Klaus snarls at his sister.

"Nik…" Rebekah says gently.

"Get the FUCK out! NOW!" He roars at her angrily.

Rebekah glares at him and leaves the apartment, leaving him and Caroline alone.

"I'm sorry too…" Caroline says quietly.

"We've both made such a mess of this haven't we?" Klaus says quietly.

"I can't do this…" Caroline says after a long pause and wipes the tears from her eyes, "I need to go."

"Caroline," Klaus says as he watches her run for the door.

"No…just…no…I need to be alone…" Caroline shakes her head and leaves the apartment, leaving Klaus alone.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? let me know.

Tumblr:AidansQueen


	16. Twisted

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from any of this, it all belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**A/N: Ok so I know my storyline will no longer match to the one about Silas but were going slightly AU now. I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been sick with a cold, that and the current storyline for Klaroline is kind of getting me down but I'm trying to be hopeful. Also as for the flashbacks they won't be in order. I realize some people were dismayed at the fact I hadn't written any flashbacks for Klaus during the time when he was hallucinating but I have, it just wasn't the right chapter to post them yet. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

_Somewhere in France long ago…_

"_Get him into the cell quickly!" Elijah urges Kol as they struggle to keep a hold on Klaus who struggles furiously in their arms. _

"_How longs he been like this?" Elijah asks worriedly as Klaus snaps at Elijah's throat like a frightened wild animal. He narrowly misses as Elijah reels back to avoid his sharpened incisors, Klaus's eyes bleeding black with madness and rage. _

"_Since the trip here," Caroline says worriedly as she opens the cell door and watches Elijah and Kol take Klaus into the little iron cell. _

"_We'll have to use vervain to keep him down," Kol recommends with a grimace, "he'll snap these bars easily."_

"_What was he doing that tipped you off?" Elijah asks as he and Kol exit the cell and shut the door behind them. Klaus rages wildly as he throws himself up against the heavy metal door and snarls at the three outside the cell. _

"_He called me Mother…" Caroline says quietly, "he thought I was Esther…he started screaming about betrayal…"_

"_Definitely not a good sign," Kol sighs as he rubs his face._

"_Can you think of anything that could have caused this? Anything he could have eaten…anything he could have drank…perhaps a witch?" Elijah presses on, meeting Caroline's gaze._

_Caroline shakes her head feverently, grimacing as Klaus rages from inside the cell and pounds his fists against the metal door._

"_Give us a bit Niklaus," Kol sighs, "we'll give you something to help you sleep."_

"_Then later…he jumped up out of bed in such a panic….he grabbed his sword….told me to hide…he said he saw Mikael," Caroline frowns deeply, "I know he was hallucinating because he said Mikael was in the room, he started talking to him but there wasn't anybody there."_

"_Alright so we can rule out father meddling with him then," Kol sighs with a nod._

"_I'll find us a witch and see if they can figure out what's wrong with him," Elijah says thoughtfully._

"_I'll stay here with him," Caroline says softly as she peers in through the little rectangular hole in the metal door, watching Klaus pace the tiny room within._

"_Get away from the door Caroline," Elijah urges her as he catches hold of her arm gently and pulls her back, "Niklaus isn't in his right mind at the moment, and he could hurt you."_

"_Let me get the vervain," Kol nods and turns to walk over to a cabinet against the far wall._

_Caroline watches him retrieve a crossbow with a wooden area. He dips the tip in a glass jar full of water and vervain, and then loads the weapon. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Shoot him in the leg," Kol sighs as he walks over to the door, "I'm not going back in that cell…he just tried to rip Elijah's throat out with his teeth just a few minutes ago."_

"_Be careful," Caroline says worriedly as Kol takes arm through the little rectangular hole in the door. Klaus is pacing back and forth fretfully, muttering to himself and snarling angrily occasionally towards the far corner of the room, sorrow flickers across Kol's face as he watches, "Sorry about this brother but you leave me no choice."_

_Caroline looks away as Kol pulls the trigger of the crossbow and Klaus howls in pain as the wooden arrow lodges in his thigh. He tumbles to the ground in pain as the vervain floods his system. "That should keep him down for a while…if by chance he wakes up early…or if he gets violent…you shoot him again, do you understand Caroline?" Kol says as he hands her the crossbow and motions towards the glass jar on the nearby table._

_Caroline nods quietly and wipes the tears from her eyes as Kol leaves her alone with Klaus. "Nik…" Caroline whispers through the hole in the door, "Baby…please…" she whispers softly, "What's wrong…you've got to tell me what's wrong if you want me to help you."_

_Klaus groans from his place on the floor and rolls over, a moment of clarity in his eyes as he lifts his gaze to hers, "I can see them," he croaks dryly, "all of them…mother….father…Henrik….poor Henrik…it was all my fault…I got him killed."_

"_Nik…there not real….there not real," Caroline cooes softly, "Your hallucinating Nik…your safe…nobody's here but me."_

"_Shut up!" Klaus roars towards the far wall so loudly that it makes Caroline jump back away from the door, "Stop talking to her like that…you have no right to speak to her…I'll kill you if you ever speak to her like that again!"_

"_Yes…Mikael please shut up," Caroline snaps irritably at Klaus's hallucination and hopes she has the right person. Judging by Klaus's reaction she guessed he was seeing Mikael, and whatever Mikael had said really angered him._

"_Can you see them then?" Klaus asks hopefully though despair gleamed in his eyes._

"_No…no…but you can…and I don't like your hallucinations being rude to me anymore as if they were real," Caroline smiles faintly._

"_You," Klaus breathes in shock as he looks away from Caroline and towards the far wall._

"_What is it?" Caroline asks curiously._

"_The hunter…it's one of the hunters I killed," Klaus confirms and Caroline's eyes widen._

"_You don't think they have something to do with these hallucinations do you?" Caroline asks worriedly._

"_Possibly," Klaus says with a nod and then grimaces as he rubs his face, glancing down at the arrow in his thigh, "Caroline you should not be here."_

"_I won't leave you," Caroline says softly._

"_Henrik…" Klaus murmurs, "Henrik I'm so sorry….it's all my fault…I got you killed."_

"_No…" Caroline argues gently, "It was my fault Nik…I got him killed…he went out there looking for me…he went after me believing I was in danger."_

"_Shut up…what do you know?" Klaus snaps and Caroline widens her eyes as he snarls at the far wall, "you were a worthless father…a sorry excuse for a man…you never loved me…you always beat me…you were mean to me…all my life!"_

"_Nik, it's NOT REAL!" Caroline shouts at him because she can't help herself, desperation and frustration pouring out in her voice._

"_It feels real," Klaus murmurs sadly as he lies back on the floor, "they look real."_

"_Don't listen to them…look at me Nik…look at me…I'm real…listen to my voice…look at me!" Caroline demands firmly as she meets his gaze._

_As the days passed he got worse, and eventually he could no longer hold to her voice and her eyes, and drifted into the madness that surrounded him. Caroline would sit slumped against the heavy metal door, refusing to leave his side while Elijah searched for answers and Rebekah would bring her goblets of blood to drink. It took all four of them to feed Klaus, Elijah and Kol to hold him, Rebekah to grab his arms and Caroline to tip the contents of a goblet of blood into his mouth and help him swallow it. Sometimes Klaus would feed on his own but there were some nights when his fits of madness made it impossible. Some nights he was rant and rage and throw things, other nights he would sit in the corner and cry while Caroline sat outside the cell crying as well because she couldn't comfort him. _

_The days turned into weeks and weeks into months, all the while Caroline watched Klaus slip into madness and felt completely helpless. Sometimes at night she would sing to him, singing songs in Old Norse, the one's he'd taught her long ago back in the village. _

"_I'm a monster…" he'd babble late at night and growl and tear at his own hair in frustration, "you'd all be better off without me…I don't deserve to live…I'm a monster…I don't deserve you…you deserve better…I'll save you…I'll make this better…I'll save you…" _

_Caroline frowned as she listened to this, uncertain of what to make of it. She had no idea who he was referring too and chose to categorize it as rambling, something he did a lot lately. Eventually Caroline grew tired of Kol's constant attempts to keep Klaus sedated with vervain, the pained look on Klaus's face and the dried blood on his clothes broke her heart. Kol refused to listen to her about finding a different way, that is until she picked up the crossbow and threatened to start shooting him in the leg if he didn't listen. _

_Finally they started using vervain soaked ropes to bind his hands and keep him from hurting himself. Caroline refused to leave him for very long, leaving only to bath, change clothes and possibly have something to eat before going back down into the darkness of the dungeons to sit with him. Rebekah was worried, Elijah was thoughtful and Kol was simply Kol. Rebekah said it wasn't healthy for her to mourn her brother as she did, Elijah said his witches said that it was a curse the hunters put on Klaus, a curse that had no cure. Kol said she should come away from the darkness of the dungeons and try to live her life; Klaus wouldn't want her to waste away in the darkness with him. _

_Caroline refused to leave his side._

_He couldn't leave this dark place, so she wouldn't either._

_Where he went, so did she._

* * *

Caroline sat up in bed covered in sweat, tears pouring down her face. She remembered those many years of isolation, listening to her husband's mad rambling and his screams of agony in the darkness. For more than fifty two years she spent looking after him, mourning his loss, desperately pleading him to come to his senses and be well again. Elijah told her it was pointless, Kol said it was unhealthy and Rebekah pleaded her to at least change her clothes more than twice a week.

"Hey…you up?" Rebekah asks as she knocks lightly on Caroline's bedroom door.

"Yes," Caroline sighs tiredly, "it's like…six in the morning…why am I awake right now?"

"Nightmares again?" Rebekah asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Caroline replies as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Nik really is an ass to bring up all that," Rebekah sighs.

"Nik's always an ass," Caroline grumbles.

"He's been one more so over the last couple of centuries though," Rebekah shrugs.

"Can you blame him?" Caroline sighs, "He's been through a lot of shit."

"Doesn't excuse his cruelty Caroline," Rebekah retorts as she watches Caroline get out of bed and pull on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, "Suddenly your all rainbows and forgiveness whereas last night you were bent on kicking my brother's ass…what changed?"

"I just remembered," Caroline said as she ran a hand through her hair, "I dreamt of those years when he was trapped in that cell with nothing but those hallucinations and me singing to him outside the cell. I remember the things he said."

"Regardless," Rebekah presses on, "it doesn't excuse what he's done."

"I know," Caroline scowls at Rebekah, "it's just hard to stay mad at him when I think of those times."

"Oh I see how it is," Rebekah says as she follows Caroline into the kitchen, "you flip out on him, you scream at him...and then the next morning you're just fine with him."

"I'm not just fine with him," Caroline says with a frown as she makes coffee.

"You're as crazy as he is," Rebekah says with a scowl of her own, "You two are like walking contradictions honestly!"

"_Rebekah_," Caroline groans.

"Sorry," Rebekah sighs, "I'm just tired of seeing both of you so miserable."

"I didn't expect a family reunion Rebekah," Caroline frowns, "I didn't expect anything from him. I knew he'd hate me…I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go on this mission to destroy Esther once and for all. I knew what I was sacrificing."

"Nik doesn't have to be such an ass about it though," Rebekah grumbles as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"He can rant all he wants," Caroline sighs as she stares down into her own mug of coffee, "he has every right."

"No he doesn't," Rebekah says with narrowed eyebrows, "You gave up everything for him and he threatened to drive a dagger into your heart…somebody seriously needs to take those things away from him already," Rebekah groans.

"Funny you and your brothers hadn't thought of that sooner," Caroline says dryly as she rolls her eyes.

"Well you weren't exactly around to help me steal them," Rebekah points out with raised eyebrows.

"Oh I was there," Caroline smirks at her, "short curly blond hair, my favorite red flapper dress…for old time's sake…I danced with Klaus at the nineteen twenties decade dance in a red flapper dress…I had to wear one for old time's sake in the nineteen twenties you see," Caroline chuckles lightly, "I was in that same bar sitting in the back watching ripper Stefan get ripped with you and Klaus."

"Gloria would have said something…" Rebekah frowns.

"Gloria kept her mouth shut because I asked her too," Caroline shrugs, "Gloria never cared for Klaus's violent ways."

* * *

_Chicago 1920…._

"_Just keep it hushed up," Caroline tells Gloria as she takes a seat in the back of the club, watching with a curious gaze as Klaus and Stefan toast and laugh. Rebekah sits back in the booth, fixing her brother with a cold stare like he'd just stolen her favorite toy. _

"_She's always flirting," Gloria remarks thoughtfully as she watches Rebekah, "always with a different man…but that one….she's stuck with him for a while now."_

"_My sister's in love, would you look at that," Caroline chuckles lightly as she sips her champagne, "Hey you got any leads on that case I sent you?" Caroline asks as Gloria fills her cup with champagne._

"_You mean that man you're looking for? Mikael? Yeah…I think I got something but you ain't gonna like it," Gloria says as she fixes Caroline with a hard stare._

"_Tell me about it," Caroline rolls her eyes and sips from her cup, "The last five hundred years have been shit, what else is new."_

"_From what I've heard in the many witching circles I know of, is that he's in town," Gloria tells her pointedly, "and I don't think you wanna be here when he finds them."_

"_Yeah," Caroline says distractedly as she watches a girl flirt with Klaus. Caroline rolls her eyes as the girl hands him a glass of wine, "amateur…he likes wine but his favorite is scotch."_

"_Why don't you just got and say hello to them?" Gloria urges her, "you've spent four hundred years looking for them…and now you've found them and you're not even going to say hello?"_

"_Oh that was the plan alright," Caroline sighs, "until I heard what I heard about Mikael and Esther."_

"_Why are you even looking for him anyways?" Gloria asks curiously, "If you're so keen on keeping everybody in the dark about you being alive, don't you think that would let the cat out of the bag if spoke to him?"_

"_Mikael isn't in the habit of conversing with his children," Caroline shrugs, "and plus it would pain Klaus more to think I was dead…Mikael would find some kind of weird sick justice knowing I was alive and Klaus didn't….that and he'd love the idea of having that information and knowingly withholding it from Klaus."_

"_Sounds like one twisted son of a bitch if you ask me," Gloria grimaces._

"_You have no idea," Caroline confirms with a nod._

"_What exactly are you hoping to gain from this meeting exactly?" Gloria asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_I just want some information is all," Caroline shrugs._

"_He's not exactly your biggest fan either though," Gloria remarks thoughtfully._

"_He doesn't have to be," Caroline shrugs, "but he's not after me is he?"_

"_Have you considered the fact that even if you're not number one on his hit list, he could use you against Klaus?" Gloria says pointedly._

_Caroline chuckles lightly at this and finishes her champagne, "Yeah I suppose your right."_

"_So you're not going to do anything stupid tonight then?" _

"_I'll try not to," Caroline shrugs lightly, "Though you do make a point, I hadn't considered that. He could easily go either direction I suppose but the question is which he would have more of an advantage from. He'd have more fun murdering me in front of Klaus rather than keeping me a secret from him."_

"_I'd go for murdering if I were you, but see…here I thought you were already dead," says a cold voice from behind Gloria and Caroline._

_Caroline sighs and sets down her glass to turn back and look at the woman behind her, "Katarina Petrova…or Katherine Peirce…which is it these days anyways?"_

"_I go by Ms. Peirce these days," Katherine smiles coolly, "and which do you go by these days? Lying tramp or deceiving bitch?"_

"_Nice to see you too Katherine," Caroline says with a roll of her eyes._

"_So," Katherine says casually, "hiding in dark corners just like me…I wonder what you did to get on his shit list?"_

"_I'm not," Caroline smiles at her coldly, "I'm just looking out for the people I love…you on the other hand…have turned into a regular stalker."_

"_I'm just looking out for the people I love," Katherine shrugs, "namely myself."_

"_You know," Caroline says pointedly, "I let you escape in the woods that night because I genuinely felt sorry for you. I didn't make that sacrifice just so you could blow it by getting caught in a nightclub."_

"_Oh please," Katherine scoffs, "I've been following him for decades…he has no idea I'm even here."_

"_I wouldn't be too sure of that," Caroline says with raised eyebrows._

"_So who was it you and Gloria were talking about?" Katherine asks as she tilts her head to one side, "Does Klaus have someone of his own to be running from now?"_

"_No," Caroline retorts coldly, "keep in mind Katarina…I let you live because I was being nice but I'll only extend that mercy once…fuck with my family and I'll destroy you."_

_Katherine straightens up considerably, the cool look on her face faltering for a moment as genuine panic and fear flash across her expression before she quickly recovers. "My my…somebody is feisty tonight."_

"_See that bitch over there?" Caroline points towards the girl flirting with Klaus, "Get rid of for me and I'll forget your impertinence."_

_Katherine glances at the girl across the room thoughtfully and then nods, "I haven't eaten tonight…consider it done…anything else?"_

"_Yes…actually," Caroline says with a thoughtful look on her face, "there is."_

* * *

"Are you bloody mad?" Rebekah gasps aloud, "You had Katherine watch for Mikael?"

"Yep," Caroline says with a shrug, "I didn't want her following him though…I told her to keep her distance and don't let Mikael see her…Katherine is the whole reason I became a vampire in the first place…I needed her alive."

"Well," Rebekah sighs heavily as she holds up the piece of paper with the address that Bernice gave them, "I suppose we should go and check out this other witch." Caroline frowns in response and glances out the window, Rebekah quirking an eyebrow and tilting her head to one side, "unless you want to check in with my brother first."

"No thank you…" Caroline sighs, "Let's go find this witch."

They head downstairs towards the car and as they go Rebekah tucks her hands into the soft pockets of her chenille coat, sighing loudly, "don't you think it was stupid to talk to Katherine? You should have wiped her memory….what if she decided to kill your younger self to prevent you from ever becoming an original?"

"She did try," Caroline chuckles lightly, "she smothered me with a hospital pillow."

"That _bitch_," Rebekah snarls with a frown.

"Hey you should be thanking that _bitch_ Rebekah," Caroline points out, "because of her vindictive nature I'm an original right now."

"So you're telling me that in attempting to murder you she sealed her own fate?" Rebekah laughs, "Now _that_ is justice."

"I never told her how I became a vampire in the beginning," Caroline shrugs.

"Wow…that sort of blew up in her face didn't it?" Rebekah chuckles as they get into the car.

"Just a little," Caroline smirks at Rebekah.

* * *

Somewhere under the mess of empty champagne bottles, newspapers and books Klaus heard his phone ringing. He groaned loudly and rolled over in bed, choosing to ignore the annoying device and call back whoever was disturbing his sleep later. The phone rang three more times before going silent and Klaus sighed contently before drifting off back to sleep.

That is until the apartment phone rang.

Then his cell phone once more.

Then both at once.

"_Elijah_," Klaus groans aloud, knowing it had to be his brother calling him. Elijah was notorious for such shenanigans, knowing that more than likely Klaus was still in bed asleep even though it was noon. Elijah was always an early riser, and didn't care for Klaus's sleeping habits. He lazily reaches over without opening his eyes and runs his hand over the nightstand beside his bed, fumbling for his cell phone before opening it up and holding it up against his ear, "you'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up Elijah."

"The Bennett witch and our brother are in New Orleans Niklaus," Elijah sighs, "do you think it wise to leave Kol to his own devices like this?"

"He can take care of himself Elijah," Klaus groans, "he'll be fine."

"I don't like it," Elijah says flatly.

"You don't like anything Elijah," Klaus growls, "why don't you go out and do something…relax a bit bloody hell."

"Don't be lazy Niklaus, get up," Elijah tells him pointedly, "you know damn well it isn't wise to leave Kol alone for long like that…he's bound to get into trouble."

"He's a thousand years old Elijah, I think he's smart enough by now to take care of himself."

"Let me talk to Caroline," Elijah says tiredly.

"She's not here," Klaus scowls, "and you're a traitor for not telling me she's alive."

"I couldn't Niklaus," Elijah says gently, "I was sworn to secrecy."

"I'm your brother," Klaus scowls even deeper into the phone.

"She's my sister," Elijah counters easily.

"I was your brother before she was your sister," Klaus retorts.

"Ladies first Niklaus," Elijah sighs.

"She wouldn't even _be_ your sister if I hadn't married her," Klaus snaps irritably.

"Why isn't she there? I would imagine you two would have a great deal to talk about," Elijah asks curiously.

"She hates me," Klaus groans.

"Why?" Elijah frowns into the phone, "what did you do now Niklaus?"

"I was being such a jackass," he groans, "she just made me so angry…you know I can't control my temper."

"What did you say to her exactly?" Elijah says quietly.

"I brought up that time after the hallucinations stopped," Klaus groans, "I can't believe I said that."

"Niklaus," Elijah says quietly, and Klaus could almost see the reprimanding look on his brother's face, "those were terribly dark times…you did terrible things…and you hurt her deeply…though some of that pain should have been eased I imagine once you told her the truth."

"Yes….about that," Klaus murmurs quietly.

"You didn't tell her," Elijah responds flatly.

"No…afraid not," Klaus grimaces.

"You mean to tell me you let her believe…for all that time…." Elijah groans loudly, "my brother is an idiot."

"I was protecting her Elijah," Klaus growls, "I thought she'd have a better life without me."

"You were trying to drive her away with noble intentions and yet all you did was more damage," Elijah sighs.

"She spent nearly a hundred years sitting with me in the dark Elijah…nobody should love anyone so much like that…it's not healthy….she was so determined that I'd get better that she started to go mad herself…and after all that time…I wasn't in any right state of mind to be a good husband anymore…I was a monster…I am a monster…she deserves so much better than me."

"Niklaus listen to me," Elijah says firmly, "that is our father talking…our mother…those hallucinations…they were trying to break you…make you want to kill yourself…which you tried on many occasions…and also ended up getting Caroline injured too."

"Only because she blindly ran out into the sun to try and stop me," Klaus grumbles.

"She took off her daylight ring and gave it to you because she couldn't' stand there and watch you burn Niklaus," Elijah growls angrily, "even if the sunlight wouldn't kill us."

"Niklaus you get your _ass _out of bed right now and you go and find her and tell her the truth," Elijah adds firmly after a long pause where Klaus refuses to answer.

"My Elijah," Klaus chuckles into the phone, "feeling wild today are we?"

"She's suffered enough Niklaus, tell her the truth," Elijah says pointedly.

"She'd be better off if I'd never found out she was alive Elijah," Klaus sighs tiredly, "You know I can't let her go."

Elijah is silent for a long while, so quiet that for a moment Klaus thought he'd hung up before his voice finally broke over the speaker of the phone pressed against Klaus's ear, "Don't try to hold her to you as you did us…you'll drive her away."

"I won't let her leave again Elijah," Klaus says quietly, "you know I can't."

"Then tell her the truth, make her understand…that way it won't come to that and she'll stay willingly," Elijah says calmly.

"You know what I don't understand Elijah?" Klaus says quietly into the phone, "she knew all those years…what I'd become…who I'd be….and she loved me anyways."

"People do stupid things for love Niklaus," Elijah sighs, "I would know."

"Yes," Klaus chuckles lightly into the phone, "you put yourself out there for Katarina and she abandoned you didn't she?"

"I've learned from my mistakes…perhaps it's time you learn from yours," Elijah says quietly.

"I'm trying," Klaus says softly into the phone, "I really am."

"I know," Elijah responds gently, "tell me something…all those years ago…when we had to pull you off of her…was it real?"

Klaus goes silent and doesn't say anything, closing his eyes to block out the painful memory before answering, "I wanted to fix it…I wanted her back…I wanted to make her forget everything…to change it…to just…erase what I did."

"You thought forcing yourself on her was going to fix it?" Elijah says with a frown.

"I thought perhaps…perhaps she still wanted me too…perhaps I hadn't driven her away completely…when I realized I needed her…that I couldn't let her go because I was selfish…I didn't know how to fix it…so I just…tried to make her see that I still wanted her…I still loved her."

"That was a terrible example Niklaus," Elijah says flatly, "that was…by far the worst plan you've ever had."

"I know…I just…" Klaus groans aloud, "I'm rubbish at showing how I feel."

"I mean…you've had some terrible plans…but that was…ridiculous…absolutely…terrible…"

"I know…I know…" Klaus growls, "I'm an idiot I get it…"

"Just…ridiculous…"

"_Elijah_!"

"Sorry, where was I?" Elijah says as he clears his throat, "that's right…you're an idiot."

"Thank you," Klaus replies flatly.

"I can't believe you thought just climbing into bed with her would fix everything," Elijah says as he rubs his face.

"I just wanted things to be as they used to be," Klaus sighs, "but when she acted so angry and _frightened_…I got so angry…because I'd done that…I'd made her that way…I'd driven her away…and when I tried to fix it she tried to throw me out of the room."

"You were never one for being told what to do," Elijah says with a nod, "still…I don't think what you did was a good idea and nor did it win you any points with her."

"We were good later on though…we worked it out," Klaus shrugs.

"Yes…it took you both years to finally recover from it all…years and years before you two were even remotely close to the relationship you had before."

"I tried to give her the bracelet," Klaus smirks into the phone, "that night at the ball mother wanted us to have."

"Let me guess…she threw it in your face," Elijah chuckles lightly.

"Yes…of course she did…she didn't know any better," Klaus shrugs lightly as he climbs out of bed and starts to rummage in his closet for clothing.

"If the present day Caroline knew that her younger self had thrown that bracelet she'd have a fit," Elijah grins.

"Funny that, I think she does know that her younger self threw it but simply couldn't do anything about it," Klaus says as he turns the speaker phone on and sets the phone down so he could get dressed.

"That bracelet's nearly seven hundred years old," Elijah sighs, "I hope you put it somewhere safe."

"I'll give it back to her eventually," Klaus shrugs, "it was an anniversary present anyways…it belongs to her."

* * *

_Somewhere in Europe a very long time ago…_

"_Happy anniversary my love," Klaus says with a charming smile as he twirls her across the dance floor, Caroline's heavy ball gown swirling around her prettily._

"_Thank you," Caroline grins up at him and kisses him lightly._

"_It's such a lovely night; perhaps we should go for a walk?" Klaus suggests as he wraps her arm around his and guides her out onto the balcony. Together they descend the steps connected to the balcony and walk through the garden, the sound of music and people's laughter in the background as the ball behind them continues on. _

"_I do so love going to balls," Caroline sighs happily, "they're so much fun."_

"_You know me," Klaus shrugs, "I don't care for them…but you love them so very much and I couldn't deny you anything."_

"_Well thank you," Caroline grins up at him as they walk._

_The moon was full and bright, shining down on the couple and illuminating the world around them in a soft white glow. It was early spring the flowers were still blooming, the smell of lavender in the warm night air. Caroline laughed as they talked, easily as if they were young lovers once again back in the village, Klaus being ever the charming gentlemen and Caroline flashing him a brilliant smile. _

"_I've got something for you beloved," Klaus murmurs into her hair and Caroline flushes pink in the faint light of the moon, his breath making the hair stand up on the back of her neck. _

"_Oh?" she says coyly, easily maneuvering out of his grip when he tries to take her hand. She had a playful gleam in her eye that made him grin and chuckle, tilting his head to one side as he regarded her thoughtfully, "come now my love…don't be shy…I have a present for you."_

"_What is it?" Caroline asks curiously as she steps forward, allowing him to pull her closer to him. His fingers curl delicately around her gloved wrist and he grins down at her cryptically, "Close your eyes."_

_Caroline raises an eyebrow curiously and he tips his chin down, looking at her pointedly and repeats "close…your…eyes…"_

_Caroline sighs heavily and closes them, unable to keep the bright smile from her lips as she listens to Klaus rummaging in his pocket for a moment before placing something smooth and cool around her wrist._

"_Open them," Klaus says gently as Caroline opens her eyes and takes in the sight of the diamond bracelet on her wrist._

"_Oh…Nik…" she breaths and stares at it in awe before suppressing the flash of horror racing through her. The bracelet on her wrist was the very same one he tried to give her the night of the Mikaelson ball. _

_The one that she threw back in his face after promptly telling him off. _

_Guilt washed over her, knowing that really must have hurt his feelings. That bracelet had been a wedding anniversary gift and she had thrown it in his face like it was worthless. Quietly she wondered where her future self was in all of this and why her future self wasn't wearing it at the time. Caroline was beginning to suspect that she doesn't make it that far thus explaining Klaus's drastic change in personality. Thinking of the man she knew back in Mystic Falls and the one who stood before her in that moment, she could see only vague similarities. Nik is nothing like he was back in Mystic Falls._

"_Caroline?" Klaus asks worriedly as he shifts his gaze between the bracelet and her face._

"_Hm?" Caroline asks curiously, realizing he must have been talking and she totally hadn't been paying attention._

"_Do you like it?" He asks with raised eyebrows._

"_Oh course I do," Caroline says with wide eyes and hugs him tightly, "I love it…I do…thank you Nik," she says as she peppers his jaw with soft kisses that slowly lead up to his mouth. She leaves a long slow lingering kiss on his lips before smiling up at him, "I really do love it Nik…thank you."_

"_Good," Klaus grins down at her and then wraps her arm in his, "let's go back inside, I'm sure the others are looking for us."_

* * *

He was bitter and thoughtful as he walked to the kitchen to make coffee. His conversation with Elijah had been less the pleasant. His brother had a way of reminding him of his mistakes just as Mikael did, although Elijah did it to help Klaus fix his problems, Mikael did it to torment him. As he made the coffee he considered his options. Could he really undo what he's done? Could he even make it better? Despite his forthcomings he still loved his wife, even if he was fairly certain she hated him now. Listening to the coffee pot making coffee, he walked over to the window and stared out and the city outside. It was busy and alive with noise, the sound of rushing cars and on the freeway and people walking along the streets. He was many stories up but he could still hear all of this, as old as he was his hearing was impeccable. He wondered silently what he could do to resolve the situation at hand. A simple apology wouldn't work as he quickly found out the night before. Caroline had been carrying the beliefs he let her believe, she'd believed he'd done things that he hadn't and yes it was cruel to let her believe it but at the same time he thought it was perhaps crueler to drag her into the darkness with him when she was so full of light and love.

He was a monster.

There wasn't any denying that and no amount of charming smiles or brilliant laughter would change that. Caroline knew she couldn't change him, she accepted him just as he was. He allotted for a little mercy once in a while for her sake, but she's been supposedly dead for a long time and he simply didn't care anymore. She wasn't there to hold him back and make him behave; she wasn't there to make him _want_ to behave. So he saw no point in being something he wasn't. He let out a long sigh and went to grab a mug for the coffee out of an overhead cabinet. Filling his cup with the hot substance he decided to drop the village idiots of Mystic Falls a line and let them know what's going on.

He really didn't have much a choice.

Silas was running lose (without magic as of yet) and to top it all off the idiot was also his father.

His real father.

That news frightened him and fascinated him at the same time. If he were to ever take the cure could he be a witch too? Both his parents were witches, so needless to say he'd have a lot of power behind him. Being mortal again would be miserable he supposed, he was so much better at being a hybrid. He knew at one point Caroline would consider the cure, he remembered how she mourned her ability to have children. He remedied that however, by helping her raise the two daughters of the servant she accidently murdered. Bloodlust was dangerous thing, he knew that well. If you suppress it long enough you're bound to lose it completely at one point.

He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't worried however. He wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't worried about Caroline's safety (yet again) despite how cleverly she kept hidden for so long without him noticing. He frowned at his thoughts, recalling something Katherine Peirce had once told him nearly twenty years ago.

"_The world's a lot bigger then you think Klaus," Katherine said with a knowing smile, "One day you're going to realize that."_

He'd always thought she meant that she'd have an awfully big playground to hide in, but now he realized with startling clarity and serious _rage_ that she knew something he didn't.

She knew that Caroline is alive.

That deceiving bitch knew that his wife was still alive and never said a word. Katherine could have used that information against him, could have used it as leverage but why she didn't he couldn't understand. There was something he didn't know about, some piece of information left untold to him. He frowned into his coffee mug and let out a long sigh.

It seemed like everyone was keeping secrets from him.

He grumbled something incoherent and picked up the portable phone, punching in a few numbers and waiting for it to ring. After a few moments the sound of Damon's voice over the speaker was groggy and disoriented, "why…are you calling me…it's barely noon," Damon groans aloud.

"Yes yes…I know it's early but blame it on Elijah's inability to sleep in once in a while. I thought I should let you in on some interesting information. You'll be having some fascinating visitors soon."

"Oh? Friends of yours?" Damon says groggily as he sits up in bed, Elena making a rude noise at his disturbance and rolling over to face the wall.

"Yes," Klaus tells him knowingly, "in fact you might know him…Atticus Shane…he's a bit more than just a mad professor I'm afraid."

"Tell me about it," Damon says as he rolls his eyes and gets out of bed.

"He's also a witch werewolf hybrid bent on world domination," Klaus tells him pointedly.

"What?" Damon says with raised eyebrows.

"I'm only telling you this because I have such an investment in Mystic Falls which I imagine is currently sleeping next to you if that rude comment I heard over your phone a moment ago was any indication."

"How the hell do you know that?" Damon says as he pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms with one hand haphazardly.

"Caroline is alive…and more so she's rather cross with you so I'd keep my distance if I were you…she is an original after all."

"Great…six originals to worry about now," Damon grumbles irritably.

"Ah but you murdered my brother Finn if you recall…so that leaves you five I'm afraid," Klaus retorts with a frown.

"So Shane's really Silas with his powers taken away from him…kind of like you and your hybrid curse?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly…now I would advise you and your friends to stay far away from him. I doubt that he knows that we know…but things would get very dangerous if he discovered you knew the truth about him."

"Great…" Damon sighs.

"Also…keep your mouth shut about Caroline being alive…she's the key to destroying Esther once and for all…if I find out you or your brother or anyone else has uttered a word about her survival I'll come down there myself and rip all of your tongues out," Klaus says casually as if talking about the weather. Damon frowns and raises an eyebrow, still unable to comprehend how someone could talk about something so violent with such ease.

Even _he_ had standards about that.

"I gotta tell Liz…" Damon sighs aloud.

"If you want to risk her tongue by all means," Klaus says as he sips his coffee.

"You wouldn't hurt Caroline's mother…" Damon frowns.

"If she tells anyone and puts Caroline in danger she isn't much of a mother is she?" Klaus responds casually.

"You are by far the craziest bastard I've ever met," Damon mutters irritably.

"I do try," Klaus says sarcastically, "now then…get up and let your friends know what's going on."

Klaus hangs up before Damon can say a word and tosses the phone onto the kitchen counter top. Sipping his coffee he looks around the empty apartment and sighs. It was so quiet here without his family, and he was beginning to miss them. Silently he wondered how things got so bad so quickly, how over a thousand years everything went from being about family to the mess they were now. He and Caroline couldn't stay in the same room together for more than twenty minutes without throwing things and screaming at each other, he couldn't stay in the same room with his siblings without contemplating daggering them all over again.

Everything was such a mess.

* * *

"I'm _never_ letting you drive again," Caroline huffs irritably.

"Nik taught me to drive…he's an excellent driver and so am I…your being dramatic," Rebekah tells her pointedly.

"You drive like an old lady," Caroline tells her sarcastically.

"Technically, I am an old lady…a _very_ old lady," Rebekah smirks at her.

"Only you could joke about your age," Caroline sighs heavily, "I'm as old as you are you know."

"You certainly don't act like it sometimes," Rebekah says snidely and Caroline resists the urge to hit her in the arm.

"Hey…he was being a dick first," Caroline said petulantly.

"He's always a dick Caroline," Rebekah says tiredly, "when in the history of you knowing him as he _ever_ once _not_ been a dick?"

"Good point," Caroline grumbles irritably.

"Thank you…now explain this to me…what the hell is wrong with you two? Five hundred years I spent with you two…five hundred years and I've learned your fighting pattern…you yell and scream and throw things…you two stomp off in different directions to pout and an hour later I'll catch you two fucking on top of the table. For some reason it didn't pan out the same way this time."

Caroline grimaces inwardly at Rebekah's words, "Sorry…you know…Nik just….he gets ahead of himself you know?"

"I _don't_ want to hear anything about your sexual relations with my brother…I just want to know why you two aren't alright already?"

"Five hundred years' worth of secrets…he thought I was dead…he cheated on me a lot…the list goes on and on Rebekah," Caroline sighs.

"He cheated on you because he thought you were dead Caroline," Rebekah says with narrowed eyes, "don't give me that bullshit. Secondly, yes…there were a lot of secrets between you two…but you always admitted it eventually and everything worked out just fine."

"He tried to dagger me," Caroline says flatly.

"He's daggered me a couple times now…if I can get over it so can you," Rebekah glares at her, "That's just how Nik shows his love."

"His love is awfully twisted," Caroline frowns.

"A thousand years' worth of bullshit can do that to a person," Rebekah says tiredly.

"I can't believe your defending him!" Caroline says incredulously.

"He's my brother…your both being stupid about this. Your both just as stubborn and temperamental, somebody has to referee here." Rebekah says with a shrug.

"It's not _ok _for him to treat me like that. It's not _ok_ for him to try and dagger me…it's not _ok_ for him to try and dagger you or your siblings…it's not fucking _ok_ alright?" Caroline huffs angrily.

"I realize that!" Rebekah growls at her, "I know my brother is really fucked up…I know he's got a lot of problems but you make him better! He actually wants to _try_ when you're around…he wants to be a good man when your around."

"Didn't seem like it last night," Caroline frowns at Rebekah.

"He's rusty…" Rebekah responds dryly, "Give him a bit to warm up."

"I can't believe were even talking about this," Caroline sighs.

"We need to talk about it…you need to talk about it…the only way you two are ever going to get along and fix this is if you talk about it."

"There's nothing to fix Rebekah," Caroline sighs heavily, "it's over."

"That's it," Rebekah growls and jerks the wheel roughly while slamming on the brakes, pulling the car over so quickly Caroline lets out a sharp gasp and clings to the handles of the door beside her.

"Easy!" Caroline snaps at her angrily.

"It is NOT over do you hear me?" Rebekah glares at her angrily, "you don't just give up because he's being difficult. If anyone can get through to him it's you."

"I accepted a long time ago that he'd hate me," Caroline shrugs tiredly while staring out the window, "I'm done tearing myself apart for someone who doesn't even love me anymore…I can't live like this…loving someone so much when they don't give a damn about me anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Rebekah frowns deeply.

"You heard him last night…you saw how he acted," Caroline presses on.

"Nik always lashes out when he's scared…he's like a wild animal backed into a corner. Nik has spent the last five hundred years shutting love out…refusing to love…pretending he doesn't care…you can't expect him to just turn all that back on now that your back…he shut it off in the first place because he thought you died and the pain of your loss was too much for him to bear."

"I'm tired of fighting Rebekah," Caroline sighs, "I'm tired of just…all of it…sometimes I wish we could be home again…and I could be in the little hut he built me so long ago…I wish we could be there right now…and we had children me and him…a boy and a girl…" Caroline says thoughtfully as she stares out the window, "I wish that we had children…and we were all human again…and I had the man I fell in love with back again."

"We all wish that sometimes," Rebekah says quietly, "I wish I were human again too…but we can't all always get what we want…we have to work with what we have…right now you have him…and he's broken…but you can fix him…you can help him heal."

* * *

"So…" Bonnie says casually as she walks around the old dusty house in New Orleans, "this house has been in your family a while then?"

"Yes," Kol responds with a nod as he works on getting the circuit breakers running again so they could turn the lights on.

"Need any help?" Bonnie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just hold the flashlight up where I can see the breaker darling…"Kol smiles charmingly at her and Bonnie nods, biting her lip nervously.

"Once we get this thing going…do you have any idea where we should start first?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"Not really…but I do know a couple of witches who could help us," Kol says without looking at her.

Bonnie stands there and regards him for a moment before huffing dramatically and holding the flashlight up higher when Kol shoots her an irritated look. "Sorry..." she mutters as the breaker clicks and the lights suddenly flicker on throughout the whole house.

"Finally," Bonnie sighs and shuts off the flashlight before walking off into the house, "I'm gonna look for a room."

"Fine," Kol shrugs, "Mines the one down the hall and to the right, keep out of it."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows and looks away, heading upstairs. Kol was an enigma at the moment, his moods changing as fast as Klaus's did. One minute they could be bickering and then next he was totally oblivious to her. Bonnie wandered the corridors with the flashlight on again; the old fashioned lamp lights lining the corridor were mounted to the wall and were seriously creepy as they flickered on and off. Cobwebs hung from them and the ceiling, the smell of dust and mold filling the air. The bright emerald colored wallpaper lining the walls were peeling in places and the ornate Persian carpet on the floor beneath her feet was full of holes and dirt. Clearly they hadn't been in this house in years.

"It's a bit old…" Kol says casually as he randomly appears behind her, the silence of his approach startling Bonnie and making her jump forward and whirl around to face him, shining the flashlight in his face and making him wince, "needs some restoration done…a bit of remodeling."

"So I noticed," Bonnie says as she tries the gold ornate door handle of a nearby door.

"Oh I wouldn't go into that room, that one belongs to Rebekah," Kol says with a charming smile.

"Well where are your guest rooms," Bonnie says tiredly.

"There's one just done there," Kol says as he points in the direction ahead of her, towards an area of the house that even creepier then the rest, with most of the lamp lights inoperable and the sheer drapes of the window at the end of the hall fluttering in the breeze of the open window.

"Thanks…" Bonnie says with a frown as she repeatedly reminds herself that she is a witch and there is no sense in being scared. If she needed to defend herself she could, she didn't need Kol to protect her.

"Want me to go with you?" Kol grins down at her.

"No," Bonnie frowns up at him, "I can do it."

"Alright then," Kol says casually, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight-…" Bonnie frowns when she turns to see Kol is gone and she is alone in the corridor again.

"Ok…" Bonnie says as she takes a deep breath, "I can do this."

Bonnie creeps forward down the hallway with her flashlight in hand, prepared to use it as a club against anything waiting to attack her at the end of the corridor. The floorboards creaked under her feet as she walked and she couldn't help but think of those old fashioned horror movies that her gram's used to watch with her on Halloween. She suppresses a grimace as the wind howls through the open window at the end of the corridor, fluttering the tattered sheer white curtains hanging over it. "Seriously….creepy…" Bonnie says aloud to herself and sighs, trying to shake off the ominous feeling as she walks towards the door at the end of the hall that was cattycorner to the window.

"Just a thought," Kol cuts in and Bonnie nearly screams when he does, taking a deep breath as she struggles to calm her quickly beating heart. Kol grins down at her as he speaks, tilting his head to one side, "Mind the electrical fixtures…the wiring in this house is very old…we haven't been here in a while and I'd rather you not get electrocuted trying to turn on the lights… best to use candles."

"Great," Bonnie says dryly and rolls her eyes, "where are the candles?"

"There already in there," Kol says as they walk, "you seem a bit out of sorts little witch…what seems to be the problem?"

"You live in the creepiest house I've ever seen," Bonnie says pointedly as they walk, "I'm scared to even go near that window…every horror movie I've ever seen is screaming for me to turn and run right now."

"Well I suppose this place could be haunted," Kol says thoughtfully with a shrug, "a lot of people have died here…my siblings…sometimes they were messy…or had very bad tempers…" Kol tells her casually, that same annoying charming smile on his face, speaking as if he were talking about the weather.

"Lovely," Bonnie narrows her eyes irritably.

"Scared little witch?" Kol grins down at her.

"Stop it," Bonnie huffs, "I'm not scared."

"Bit jumpy though," Kol smirks at her.

"Creepy old house…middle of the night…flickering lights…yeah…I'm a little jumpy," Bonnie frowns up at him.

"You're a witch though," he points out thoughtfully as he meets her gaze, "you're a powerful witch Bonnie Bennett…you should fear nothing."

Bonnie swallows thickly as she meets his gaze; his words giving her strength were she had felt only weakness. For some reason Kol had this effect on her, and she wasn't sure why.

"Here we are," Kol smirks down at her as he motions towards the door before her.

"Oh," Bonnie says with wide eyes and turns the door handle, finding the room inside in no better shape than the rest of the house. The room was decorated in ancient wallpaper and ornate furniture. Hues of green and pale ivory colored the walls and bedding, the canopy bed in the center of the room covered in dusty looking sheets and a moth eaten sheer white canopy drape. Bonnie let out a long slow breath and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing as every candle in the room lite up at once. Kol let out a slow gasp behind her that made her smile, pleased to hear his surprise.

"Here I thought the little witch didn't have it in her anymore…" Kol says casually.

"You just finished telling me how powerful I was…" Bonnie says with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked frightened…I was merely being a gentleman and giving you a bit of courage." Kol says with a shrug.

"This place could sure use a good dusting…" Bonnie frowns as she looks around.

"You complain a lot…you know that?" Kol says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry…I'm just….a little thrown you know? You and your family are always in these fancy houses."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but it's not always rainbows and sunshine with us," Kol says with a smirk as he walks towards the door, "we'll you're here…I'm going to bed now."

"You do that," Bonnie sighs as she watches him leave and then looks around the room, "how am I supposed to sleep in here?" she asks aloud and hears Kol laugh half way down the corridor outside her room.

* * *

Tumblr:AidansQueen


	17. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or make any money from any of it; all of it belongs to those who own the Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Yes...I know...it's been months. I'm sorry for the delay folks, I had a lot happen to me and then after everything calmed down I'd just lost inspiration for this story because of the way the show was going and what they've done with Klaus's character. Thanks to all those who sent me messages and reviewed, you all were my motivation to keep this story going. Thank you all so much I really appreciate it.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Mystic Falls 1800's**

"Would you care for more tea Ms. Hall?" says the lady of the house, a short heavyset woman with curious eyes. Mrs. Margaret Kensington was quite popular in the little town of Mystic Falls. She was head of the committee for proprietary excellence, and the founder of the ladies book reading club. Caroline leaned forward with a polite smile, smoothing the wrinkles of her gown with lace covered fingers, "Of course Mrs. Kensington, I'd love another."

Caroline had spent many nights in front of a mirror practicing the smooth southern accent she uses, pleased to see the ease and comfort the women around her are feeling.

"My I will say Ms. Hall," says another young lady across from Caroline, "you look so remarkably like your grandmother."

"Why thank you Bethany I'm flattered," Caroline says with a polite smile.

She has spent the last several years of her life building a legacy after all. It was a brilliant one if you asked her. These people were practically eating out of her hands it was almost hilarious. Caroline was _supposedly _descended from a long line Hall woman, she being the latest in the line.

_Annabelle Hall_.

Nobody would ever figure out her secret (she hoped). She has changed her hair and accent more times than she can count. It would be a terrible shame if someone figured out that she was the same person over and over again.

Being a vampire was rather trying at times.

She wanted to stick around in Mystic Falls but knew she couldn't live there. She opted to live in New Orleans, owning a rather expansive house deep in the woods. She preferred the solitude to the noise of New Orleans and would rather have peace and quiet then listen to the sound of humans mulling about the city.

Her hearing was impeccable.

"That is a very lovely dress Ms. Hall…did your father buy that?" Ms. Carter, another one of the young women who was seated around her asked.

"Oh yes," Caroline smiles politely as she sips from her cup of tea, "Father just came back from Paris this last month…I do _declare_ I was ever so excited!"

Watching all those old southern romance movies has paid off apparently.

"Paris?" breathed Mrs. Kensington, "My My…how _exciting_ indeed."

"Have you ever been to Paris Ms. Hall?" Inquires another woman, someone much older then Caroline in appearance but clearly not nearly as experienced.

"Why yes…when I was younger…father took me with him on one of his expeditions."

"Oh that must have been delightful?" the Mrs. Kensington asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Caroline muses quietly about this outrageously inquisitive woman before her. The ladies of Mystic Falls rarely escape the little town, and the only thing they have to do here is gossip amongst each other. Caroline was a favorite of theirs, when she visits she is unceremoniously overrun relentless impetuous gossipers.

Why did she leave New Orleans again?

"Someone to see you Madam," the servant by the door to the foyer calls politely.

"Send them in," Ms. Kensington waves dismissively and turns her gaze back to Caroline, "tell us _everything_!"

Caroline opens her mouth to speak but the footfalls and the distinctive scent of jasmine from the Salvatore gardens gives her pause. She turns her head to the side to glance back towards the door to the foyer. There stands Lady Salvatore and her two young sons, Stefan and Damon. They were barely four Caroline thinks as Mrs. Salvatore places a hand on each of their shoulders gently.

"Be polite boys, go and greet the lady of the house and her guests," Mrs. Salvatore says with a motion of her hands. They boys make their introductions in a courteous manner and when they stop in front of Caroline she smiles down at them politely, "Good afternoon Stefan…Damon…it is delightful to see you again."

* * *

**Present Day**

**New York City**

Caroline is jarred awake and blinks sleepily at Rebekah. She is still driving, staring intently at the road and Caroline silently wonders when she'd fallen asleep. She watches Rebekah for a long while, wavering between sleep and awake.

"Staring is rude," Rebekah muses quietly.

"How long ago did you cut your hair?" Caroline asks as she sits up and stretches.

"When Nik first woke us up…you hadn't noticed?" Rebekah makes a face at her and Caroline rolls her eyes.

Rebekah was fickle like that.

"I should call Nik," Caroline murmurs after a long pause.

"Yes you should," Rebekah agrees readily.

"I should apologize," Caroline adds with a soft sigh.

"Yes you should," Rebekah parrots once more.

"He should apologize too," Caroline says as she glances at Rebekah from the corner of her eye.

"Yes _he_ should," Rebekah smirks back at her.

"I don't know how to fix this…our relationship is so strung out…I don't know how to rebuild it now," Caroline grouses tiredly.

"That's easy…you just walk right up to him and admit your wrong…then you strip naked and make it up to him in other ways," Rebekah finishes with a wicked grin.

"Wow, I would have thought you'd have grown out of that phase by now Bekah," Caroline laughs with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey what can I say," Rebekah shrugs, "it's a gift."

"Unlikely," Caroline muses.

"_Hey_," Rebekah says as she prods Caroline rudely in the arm, "I'll have you know in _my day_, I could wrap men around my finger just like _that_," Rebekah says as she snaps her fingers.

"Bekah…I hate to break it to you but were still in…_your day_…you had half the guys on the football team trailing along behind you remember?"

"Yes," Rebekah muses and then frowns, "but not the one I wanted however."

"Matt…" Caroline sighs and rubs her face tiredly, "Matt is….Matt….he had really bad experiences with vampires."

"Yes yes…" Rebekah says dismissively, "I know the story."

Caroline stares at Rebekah for a moment and debates on whether to press the subject. She was sensitive about Matt in general so Caroline decides to save the topic for another time. Right now (or so Caroline thought) they should be heading towards one of several different locations that the contact of Bernice's had suggested.

Key word being _should_.

Apparently Esther likes to set up base camp in the middle of _Nordstrom's_, or _Prada_, or _Gucci_ even. Caroline watches Rebekah hunt for a fifth pair of shoes in heavy dismay, irritated by the other blonde's lack of focus. "We need to get going Bekah," she calls irritably, watching her sister pace the _Prada_ store once more and eyeing a pair of red snake skin boots with a rather keen expression on her face.

"Five hundred years Caroline," Bekah says with a shake of her head, blond curls fluttering about her face as she looks at her, "_Five hundred years_…I haven't had my sister to go shopping with and now that you're here it's all _work! work! work_!"

"Say it _louder_ Bekah," Caroline gives her a pointed look.

"Oh alright," Bekah huffs as she purchases the boots and follows Caroline out of the store.

"The first place is a warehouse about a block from here," Caroline mutters as she eyes the list.

"Yes…this definitely looks like the place," a voice cuts in and both women jump and whirl around to find Klaus smirking at them, an eyebrow quirked thoughtfully, "My mother would most certainly set up her headquarters in…" he says as he glances up to look at the store's name, "_Prada_."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "She insisted."

"I know," Klaus says as he holds up his phone, "My bank account alerted me to the transactions….baby sister is there some particular reason you feel it necessary to stop and go shopping when we've got a mad werewolf witch running about and our psychotic mother to deal with?"

"Want me to get you a microphone?" Caroline says drily, frowning in disproval at the two siblings.

"Oh stuff it…nobodies listening to us Caroline," Bekah says with an idle wave of her hand and glares at her brother, "I've missed out on precious time with my sister…I'm making up for it….besides…why aren't you helping Nik?" Bekah says irritably, "why do _we_ have to do all the work?"

"You never asked me too," he points out as he casual shoves his hands in his pockets and steps closer, "Caroline here is the _captain of the ship_ remember?"

"Oh not this again," Caroline groans, "Nik just…stop being…Klaus…for a while and trying being _Niklaus_…just _help us_ already!"

He stills at her words and she raises her eyebrows, watching him watch her. He steps forward and for a moment she hesitates, contemplates stepping back, her nature defensive mechanisms kicking in. Centuries of defending herself have taught her to trust no one, taught her to never trust even the people closest to you and watching Nik for centuries has taught her he is the one she must be careful around the most.

He could truly hurt her.

"Is that what you want then?" he says quietly, stepping far too closely, well within her personal space. "Is that what will finally please you love?"

"Yes," she swallows thickly and nods, "Just drop the act and be normal for a change…you don't have to be Klaus around us…we know who you really are…I practically fucking grew up with you."

"And if I were to _drop the act_," he begins quietly, his fingers curling under her chin to tilt it upwards, forcing her gaze to meet his, "will you drop yours?"

She gets the feeling he's not really talking about pretending anymore.

"Depends," she says as she shifts from one foot to the other, "on whether or not I can trust you again."

"I've never given you a reason to doubt me love," he points out, "you're the one who pretended to be dead for five hundred years."

"I know," she snaps irritably and tries to tear her chin away from his grip but he only holds it tighter, "but I did it to protect you."

"You didn't need to protect me," he huffs with a scowl, "_I'm_ supposed to protect _you_…_you_ are _my_ wife."

"And you are my husband," she snaps back with an equally dark scowl of her own, "am I not supposed to protect you too?"

"Not where I'm from," he smirks down at her.

"In my day," she begins hauntingly as she meets his gaze, already beginning to feel herself give in, "Women have equal rights."

"Yes I've noticed that…was forced to witness my baby sister here parade down the streets wearing _my_ pants," he says with a pointed glance at Rebekah.

"You wouldn't let me buy my own," Rebekah sniffs indignantly.

Caroline catches his hand in hers and manages to pry her chin from his grip, interlacing her fingers with his, "Stop being such an ass and I might stop being such a bitch."

"Deal," he says after a long pause of consideration, "Only if you agree to dinner with me."

She wrinkles her nose up at the thought, "I don't really do…_dinner_ anymore."

"Yes," he mutters thoughtfully as he stares down at their interlaced hands, "I suppose food is overrated for a vampire. Perhaps drinks?"

"Depends on what kind," Caroline says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh _please_," Rebekah huffs in the background as she watches the exchange.

"Gin and tonic…rum and coke…." He trails out, watching her reaction as he tries to guess her favorite, "vodka martini…apple martini…" he says as he watches her other eyebrow quirk in response and nods, "Apple martini…bit of what was it…" he says in thought, "B positive on the side?"

"Yes," Caroline says and faintly grins, trying very hard not to let him butter her up and failing miserably. She tries very hard to recall all that she has learned; tries to harden herself against his advances but finds Klaus is her weakness.

Everyone had them and unfortunately he was hers.

She contemplates all the madness that has gone on in the last few weeks and sighs, more than willing to just throw it out the window and start over. "Let's start over," she says quietly as she stares down at their hands, "Let's just forget all of it and start from the beginning."

"Clean slate?" he says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Squeaky clean," she grins up at him.

"Ew," Rebekah idly comments from the background.

"No more lies…no more deception…no more _daggers_…and certainly no more sleazy hookers crawling all over your lap," Caroline says pointedly.

"No more," he agrees with a nod of his head and she can tell this is hard for him, hard to let her see the real him, to drop the implacable mask of _Klaus_ and let her see Niklaus underneath.

They stare at each other for a long while as Caroline brings there interlaced hands to her lips and kisses them delicately, Rebekah scoffing in the background once more, her voice interrupting there silent reunion, "alright…if you start sucking on his fingers I'm dragging you both out of here by your _hair_ and will subsequently force both of you to walk home while I take the car back because I am _not_ listening to my brother have sex while I'm driving down the road _again_!"

Caroline stills and blinks up at Klaus with a questioning look, "Seriously?"

"It was a difficult night," Klaus shrugs, "couple years back."

"Ew," Caroline says with a mildly disgusted look and rolls her eyes, "with your _sister_ in the car?"

"It had a privacy window," Klaus scowls back at Rebekah, "and you couldn't see a damn thing."

"No but I could _hear_ it," Rebekah chimes in with an equally disgusted look.

"OK," Caroline cuts in before they get into an argument, "Let's just go now…to…wherever the hell this place is," Caroline says waving the piece of paper with the nearest address on it in the air.

Two arguments, a stop at the nearest Coffee house and a short-cut later and they _finally_ managed to reach the abandoned warehouse. Rebekah mutters irritably as she gets out of the car, eyeing the building wearily, "That bloke said this place had traps…we need to be careful."

"Traps…ew," Caroline says with a grimace as she gets out of the car to look, "I hope they aren't the kind that traps vampires."

"Good thing you two aren't going in then," Klaus says as he steps up beside Caroline.

"Like hell we aren't," Rebekah says cockily, "I love a good adventure as much as the next headstrong overly confident vampire."

Inside the dusty old warehouse it Caroline runs her hands along the dirty brick walls and sighs in defeat, "Just another dead end-…OW!" she yelps and wretches her hand away from the wall, cradling her burned hand to her chest, "fuck that was _vervain_!"

"I was going to warn you," Klaus mentions as he takes her injured hand and examines it, "I had a feeling this place might a few surprises in store for us… mainly the walls…when my mother uses a place as a focus for her work for years and then chooses to leave for a new site she will leave behind…protection. These walls have been soaked in vervain."

"She knows were following her," Caroline surmises tiredly, "wonderful."

"Somehow it wouldn't surprise me if my mother has always known you were alive Caroline," Rebekah says quietly, "she's always one step ahead it seems."

"I doubt it," Caroline says as she watches her hand heal, "you didn't see her face when she saw me that night…the night she sent me back in time," Caroline shakes her head at the memory, "she looked _scared_."

"My mother is never _scared_," Rebekah quips, "she's calculating…tactful…deceptive…manipulating…but never _scared_."

"The perfect match for my psychotic father," Klaus says grimly, "and were running out of time. We need to find her and neutralize the problem _now_."

"Then we lure her out," Caroline says thoughtfully, "If she finds out I'm alive she'll show up."

"No," Klaus says darkly as his hand curls around her wrist and yanks her towards him, "I won't allow it."

"You sure like to pretend to be in charge a lot," Caroline says with a smirk as she glances at him, allowing her body to mold against his, "but everybody knows I'm the real mastermind here."

"Can't you two wait to do that back at home?" Rebekah says irritably, "_Seriously_…you two do this over and over and over again…fight…scream…makeup sex…fight… scream…makeup sex…" Rebekah grumbles as she heads for the door.

Caroline can't suppress the snicker that bubbles past her lips as she presses her forehead against Klaus's shoulder. She stiffens when she does this, blinks at how long it's been sense she's been relaxed enough to let anyone hold her like this. For a moment she is afraid she's forgotten _how_ to let anyone hold her like this, let anyone love her again.

"I'm scared," she murmurs quietly.

"I can tell," he responds evenly and strokes her hair gently, his other hand sliding around her waist and pulling her against him, "If it's any consolation I'm just as scared," he admits and she thinks that must have been really hard for him to say, "I haven't allowed myself to relax in anyone's presence in centuries."

"You were relaxed around me," she points out, "I saw you _smile_."

"I was with you," he says as they walk to the door, "Of course I was _smiling_."

* * *

"And what are we up too today witch?" Kol chimes in readily as he walks into the foyer where Bonnie is seated on the floor, concentrating on a spell.

"I'm tracking him," she says with her eyes closed, her face wrinkled in concentration.

Kol falls silent, as if he understands her need for silence and steps back, watching her work quietly. Bonnie finds that she likes his understanding, listens as he gathers candles from a nearby cabinet and can't suppress the faintest hint of a smile when she hears him piling them onto a table along with several glass jars of different ingredients.

He knew what he was doing.

She liked that.

A lot.

She opens her eyes to look at the jars, watches him carefully organize them with calculated ease, mumbles to himself as he names them and neatly places them in alphabetical order. Then he sets up the candles in order of height, largest to smallest along with color and usage.

"You don't have to do that," Bonnie says quietly as she watches him work.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Kol says without looking at her, "It's easier if someone's there to help you organize things."

"You guys have been around a lot of witches haven't you?" Bonnie muses as she watches him work.

"We've had centuries to learn your ways…witch after witch until Niklaus could find the right one to help him break the curse," Kol says with an idle shrug of his shoulders.

Bonnie falls silent and closes her eyes, concentrating on Shane. He is difficult to find, fights her tracking spell, and tries to prevent her from finding him, "He's being difficult," Bonnie sighs heavily.

"Naturally," Kol says with a raised eyebrow as he glances back at her, "You didn't think he was simply going to _let_ you find him did you?"

"No," Bonnie says with a frown as she rolls her eyes.

"Well then," Kol says with raised eyebrows, "perhaps you should focus a little harder."

"I can't," Bonnie say irritably.

"And why not?" Kol says as he turns to face her fully and crosses his arms to regards her.

"I just…can't," Bonnie says in a huff of irritation.

"Well," Kol says as he turns to a nearby sofa to retrieve a cushion and then brings it to her, "first of all you're doing it all wrong," he points out as he waves her out of the way. She stands, stretching out her cramped leg muscles while he sets the cushion down beneath her, "sit," he orders and watches her drop down onto the cushion. "Secondly, you're not sitting comfortable…thirdly you really never do any breathing exercises do you? Honestly…meditation is _key_ in your craft…you really need to work on that."

"I do meditate…just not so much lately…I've been really busy," Bonnie mutters as she rubs her temples tiredly.

"Fine…let's meditate now," Kol says as he shrugs off his jacket and shoes.

"What?" Bonnie blinks up at him.

"Come on then follow me," he says as he turns to leave, motioning for her to follow him.

Bonnie stands up and follows him, blowing out the candles as she goes. She finds him in the living room downstairs, tossing cushions to the floor and lighting candles. He sits down on one of the cushions and motions for her to sit on the one opposite from him, "You need to work on your breathing Bonnie," he points out as she sits down, "You need to relax."

This was odd.

She closes her eyes and tries to relax, listens to the sound of the old creaking house around her and the sound of Kol's…not breathing?

She opens one eye and look at him looking at her, "You're not breathing."

"I don't need too, and further more I'm not doing it because I want to listen to your breathing…which is terrible…you need to slow your rhythm and practice calming yourself…you can't focus if you can't get comfortable."

"Oh," Bonnie says with a nod and closes her eyes again.

For a long while she just practices breathing, in and out, slow and steady. She is trying not to feel unnerved about being in such close proximity to Kol, tries to focus on his voice as he shows her how to meditate properly. He seems irritated by her lack of knowledge in the area, irritated that nobody ever taught her properly.

"My mother wouldn't stand for this," he murmurs quietly after a long while, "she'd have taught you properly."

"Your mother is one of our biggest problems right now," Bonnie tells him in reply, "which is why we're even doing this right now."

"True," Kol says with a faint nod as he watches her meditate, "Stop focusing on my voice and focus on your breathing Bonnie."

"I _am_," she huffs irritably.

It is hours later when Kol relents for the day and they go out for food. He takes her to a little restaurant near the river and he watches her eat, something she can't help but blush about as she tries to delicately eat like a lady and not stuff her face out of hunger. They walk the shoreline and he takes her for a tour down the French quarter, something Bonnie finds great enjoyment in. When they finally return to the house it is dark already and Kol leaves her to go hunting while she returns to her tracking spells, pouring over heavy books she'd brought from home.

Eventually she was going to get this right.

Eventually.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 1800's**

It has been years sense she first saw Stefan and Damon as young children. Now her character Annabelle was in her late forties, her carefully colored hair streaked with hints of grey and make-up applied a little too thickly to give the appearance of aging. It was a mockery of a life she would never have, never be able to grow old with a husband and children, her grandchildren running across her front lawn. She watches from a distance with mild disdain as Katherine Peirce steps out of her carriage for the first time, sets foot in Mystic Falls. Caroline is watching from down the road in her own carriage, watches the other woman stride with confidence up to the front door of the Salvatore house.

_This is my territory you bitch._

Caroline thinks with venom, knows that Katherine would have shown up here eventually but still feels the burn of irritation anyways. For the last one hundred or so years Caroline Forbes has ruled over Mystic Falls under the disguise of the Hall family. She has paid and befriended many humans in her time that would aid in her secret, giving them entitlement and wealth so that the Hall family would prosper in New Orleans, makes her cover story seem real. Her character Annabelle was supposedly married now with children of her own and rarely comes to Mystic Falls anymore to visit because her family needed her in New Orleans. In reality she lived alone and let her pretend family live their lives out in luxury in a large house in town. They only came to her home when she had need of them, pretended to be her family when she asked them too.

Caroline was good a good actress.

Today however she felt the urge to make one last appearance in Mystic Falls before Annabelle Hall mysteriously grows ill and is swept off to Europe for medical attention. She has decided it is time to leave this little town behind because Stefan and Damon were too old to forget her face now, and she knew that this would be the last time she could ever allow them to see her. They would believe her Annabelle Hall, and that would be that.

She was thinking Italy maybe…she hadn't been there in a while…

"Why Ms. Hall," Mrs. Salvatore gasps in surprise when Caroline approaches the front door, her carriage being led away to the stables behind her. Caroline walks with grace and ease, an umbrella casually leaned against one shoulder to shield her from the morning sunlight. She had a daylight ring so it made no difference to her, but it was Katherine she was curious about. She tried to suppress the wicked smirk on her lips when Katherine sees her, suddenly goes very pale in response.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Caroline beams at her, pretending for all the world to be much frailer then she was, "it's so good to see you again."

"It is a delight isn't it," Mrs. Salvatore smiles and then turns towards the parlor where her sons were currently dancing with their guests, "Boys…boys come and greet your guests."

"Mrs. Hall," Damon appears first and Caroline can't help but smile up at him when he kisses her laced covered hand, bowing elegantly. Damon was such a gentlemen when he was human she made careful note of it so she could ask him about it later. One day when she was finally home and everybody was alright…she could ask him about it.

"Mrs. Hall," Stefan chimes in right after him, repeating the same actions as Damon. Stefan was a wicked child growing up and a rebellious son when he got older. Caroline could count the times on one hand that she'd seen Mr. Salvatore hauling him up to his room during one of his tantrums. One time he'd dumped cherry wine all down the front of her dress because she refused to give him one of the chocolates her supposed 'father' and brought for her from Europe.

Yes…Stefan had been the difficult son.

Damon had been the polite child, always well-mannered and kind as he offered Caroline a towel to clean her dress and even offered to have the servants retrieve her carriage so that she might return home to change. He'd scowled at Stefan's behavior and reprimanded him harshly for it, and Caroline tried very hard not to giggle when she watched him grab Stefan by the ear and drag him up the staircase to his room.

"Mrs. Hall have you met Ms. Peirce? She just arrived here in town today," Mrs. Salvatore says readily.

"No…I haven't had the pleasure," Caroline says pleasantly and steps foreward, watching Katherine regard her with barely concealed disdain, "Hello Ms. Peirce…it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," she retorts evenly and the two women eye each other like sparing opponents in a wrestling match. Caroline stares at her while she stares back until she plasters a friendly smile on her lips and tilts her head, "My that is a gorgeous dress you have on…might we take a turn around the garden and you can tell me all about where you found such fabulous fabric?"

"Of course," she says with a quirked eyebrow as she turns to smile at Damon, "If you'll excuse me Mr. Salvatore."

Caroline's smile fades and the other woman catches it instantly, playing on her sudden territorial temper as she slides her fingers along Damon's arm caressingly, a sweet smile curving her lips as she turns away from him to face Caroline.

She had made a serious mistake.

A horrible mistake.

What if she is the reason Katherine Peirce ever became interested in the Salvatore brothers? What if everything that has happened to Elena is all her fault because _she _started the whole damn thing?

All for a pissing contest with Katherine Peirce.

Seriously she should have just let the bitch die.

They walk through the garden and when finally out of ear shot Caroline rounds on her, glaring daggers as she speaks coldly, "what the _hell _are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," Katherine snaps back irritably.

"I thought you were _dead_," Caroline growls at her.

"Funny I kind of got the same impression from you," Katherine grouses with a scowl on her lips.

"This is my town…I've been here for over a hundred years…go find some other poor little town to terrorize and leave Mystic Falls alone!"

"No," Katherine sneers at her, "I'm free to go where I please...your family thinks you're dead and I'm willing to bet you haven't got anyone to back you up."

"Don't test me," Caroline says coldly and watches Katherine visibly flinch in response, taking a half-step back in fear.

"Hundreds years huh?" Katherine says she paces the garden, "Repeating yourself over and over…wow…_original_," she smirks at Caroline.

"Very funny," Caroline says drily and crosses her arms, "Now get the hell out of my town."

"No…I like it here…and besides…you can't stay for much longer anyways…your _wrinkles_ are starting to show dear Mrs. Hall."

"You little bitch," Caroline snarls at her darkly, "You have a lot of nerve."

Katherine shrugs, "Hey…I play what cards I have…I've been running for centuries…and your little game is up...I bet those two brothers have known you sense they were little…how long do you think it will be before they start to notice that Annabelle Hall keeps popping up over and over again?"

"It's worked so far," Caroline huffs quietly.

"Aren't you _bored_ here?" Katherine sighs, "It's so quiet and _dull_."

"Then why don't you _leave_?" Caroline says with a sickly sweet voice.

"Because I'm hiding out remember?" Katherine says drolly with a roll of her eyes, "and besides…you don't want to be here if Klaus finds me right? Am I right? I am right aren't I…they don't know your alive…I wonder why your running from Klaus…what did you do?"

"Nothing…" Caroline sighs, "It's complicated…and no I don't want Klaus to find me either…so naturally," she says irritably, "I'm going to leave…I planned to anyways," she adds quickly at the look of triumph on Katherine's face, "but you're not going to remember any of it."

"Wait wha—…" Katherine trails off with wide eyes as Caroline proceeds to compel her to forget she saw her, makes her believe that Caroline was really Annabelle Hall and not Caroline Mikaelson. With that she leaves Katherine dazed and confused in the garden and leaves the Salvatore manor, but not before kissing both Stefan and Damon on the cheek, bidding them farewell for the last time. She would miss being near them, they were the closest thing she had to home right now.

On the carriage ride back to New Orleans she cries, it is the first time she has cried in years and now that she does she can't seem to stop, feeling so lonely and isolated in the world. She missed her husband, missed her family. When she gets back to New Orleans she gives the deed to her property over to the humans who helped her and packs her things, compelling the humans to forget her completely and believe that they really were the Hall family. She compels her human pretend husband to believe his wife Annabelle tragically passed away in Europe from illness, and that her children and grandchildren would precede her line. Caroline can't help but feel sorrow as she heads for Italy, though she is finally free from the confines of her pretend life, she can't help but feel the sorrow that comes with leaving it behind. She would never grow old, she would never have a family of her own and she would probably never see her husband again.

She was alone in the world.

* * *

**Present Day**

**New York City**

Two hours later they're sitting in a café down the street from Klaus's apartment, Rebekah flicking chips at her brother in her feigned attempts and making one land down his shirt front.

"You're aim is terrible," Caroline comments offhandedly.

"She's been at it for centuries," Klaus remarks with a casual shrug as the server sets three cups of coffee before them.

"I'm really sick of grasping at straws Nik," Rebekah mutters, "we've been at it for hours…we haven't found a damn thing other than mother's little trinkets of affection."

"Esther," he corrects her firmly, a frown on his lips.

"_Esther_," Rebekah corrects easily, rolling her eyes at him.

"Regardless," Caroline sighs and rubs her face, "we need to find her."

"Why not let her come to us?" Rebekah suggests hopefully.

"Caroline," Klaus says after a long pause, "I think perhaps my baby sister needs to go home and take a nap. Shall I take you out for that drink now?"

"Sounds good," Caroline nods as she finishes her coffee, "I need a break anyways."

"I'm not a child anymore Nik," Rebekah scowls as she follows them out of the café.

She would always be his little sister though, Caroline thinks as they walk towards the car. Just as she would always be his wife, and Elijah, Kol, Finn and Henrik would always be his brothers. She watches him open the door for her, minding her head as she slides into the backseat before shutting the door one she's inside. She's reaches for the car door but he beats her to it, moving in seconds to open it for her, knows that it must be one of the perks of being a hybrid. She slides in and he shuts the door before getting into the driver side and urging the car forward towards his apartment. It was just as it's always been, they were a family again it seemed, like nothing had ever happened and yet this is what they'd agreed upon.

One day they would talk about it.

One day.

Not now though.

Now was a time to make peace and join ranks, now was a time to reunite the family and take down what was threatening them as a whole. Elijah would be so proud of his little brother taking charge and doing it properly this time. Caroline has drifted off to sleep by the time they reach the apartment, which is remarkable considering they were only a block away. She must have been tired she thinks as she blearily rouses from sleep to the feel of being pressed against Klaus's chest as he carries her up to his apartment. Rebekah is smirking at her from behind him and she scowls in response before closing her eyes again, quite content to be carried.

It is hours before she wakes, and she wakes up in his bed. He's asleep beside her and she admires him while he sleeps, realizes that she is the only one he'd trust enough to sleep next too. She climbs out of bed and strips off her clothes, using his shower to clean up before she digs around in his closet to pull on one of his shirts before going into the living room to rummage around in the liquor cabinet.

_She was promised a drink damnit._

He emerges from his bedroom and glances at the clock which reads 10:30 pm. Caroline blinks at him as she makes herself an apple martini. He slides behind the counter and pours himself a glass of scotch, watches her sip her martini and the way his shirt slides up her thighs when she reaches to up to the top shelf to put the bottle back.

"I've got it," he says and takes the bottle from her, sliding it back into its place on the top shelf.

She catches her lower lip with her teeth and he's staring at it, watching her tongue play across her lip before she takes another drink and set the glass down on the counter, "You owe me a drink you know," she tells him pointedly.

"I do," he agrees with a nod, motioning towards her glass "as you can see…you have gotten it."

"I mean a real one," she says with a quirked eyebrow, "I mean I want to go out somewhere…somewhere nice…somewhere I can dress up and we can go dancing."

"You like dancing don't you?" he grins at her, "You always have."

"I like dancing with you," she points out as she takes another sip and sighs, "I was so damn rebellious in high school…even when I had a thousand year old vampire hitting on me in the middle of my skillfully decorated twenties decade dance."

"As I recall," Says a clear voice from a room down the hall, "I decorated that dance."

"I thought you'd left," Caroline calls back and groans.

"Not bloody likely," Rebekah calls back and then falls silent.

"Regardless of the decorator it was rather smashing," he chuckles lightly, "You in your red flapper dress made it worth showing up for."

"Oh please," Caroline rolls her eyes and laughs, "I had a way better dress in the twenties."

"Still have it?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course…vintage…worth thousands…and safely tucked away in my little artifact museum in Miami."

"You've got a _museum_?" Klaus says with raised eyebrows.

"I travelled the world Klaus…I got to see every monument…every time period…every rise and fall of thousands of civilizations…I got to see it all…of course I'm going to keep a photo album of all my travels and adventures."

"Did you ever climb the Andes?" he asks with a faint smile.

"Nope," Caroline shakes her head, "You get to keep that record."

"I take it you set about trying to beat me at my own game then," he asks with a grin.

"I tried…but I didn't have a family to drag around behind me and keep me motivated to keep going," she shrugged, "for a while there I just sort of…sat…I lived in England for a while and tried to have a normal life…got a job…paid bills…pretended I wasn't a vampire that's been around for centuries…just an average human life."

"_Boring_," Klaus remarks idly.

"Very," Caroline agreed with a nod, "I did that to myself over and over…even in Mystic Falls…I never noticed I was doing it for a while there…thought I was just blending in when I was just running from what I was in reality."

"You were running long before you met me Caroline," Klaus points out, "You were running _when_ you met me too…I just called you on it and you refused to accept it."

"I was young," she points out as she finishes her drink, "I didn't care."

"You do now," he nods as he finishes his scotch.

"Yes," Caroline sighs, "and I'm not going to pretend that I'm not a thousand year old vampire anymore."

"Good idea," he says drily, "I'd rather hate to have to live like a human."

"You complain too much," She smirks at him, prodding him in the ribs, "You complained when you were human too."

"I had every right to complain when you burned our dinner," he chuckles as he dodges her prodding fingers, easily maneuvering out of her grip, "Or when you ruined my good hunting pelt," he says as he easily evades her, a smile curving her lips as she swats at him and he laughs, "Or when I came home that one night and you were crying because you couldn't sew a decent pair of boots and Rebekah had to come help you."

"Oh shut up you!" she says as she throws one of the couch pillows at him, watches it smack him in the face.

"Or how about that time in France when you refused to wear a corset," he suggests and Caroline groans, "OK! I get it…I complain a lot too."

They fall silent and they're staring at each other quietly, the sudden mirth in the room fading because despite the fact they've turned over a new leaf it doesn't mean they still don't have issues that need to be discussed. It also doesn't make it any less awkward to be near each other after so long…she doesn't know what he likes anymore…he doesn't know what she likes…

"Oh just kiss her already Nik!" Rebekah yells from the other room, "I want my sister back!"

Caroline blinks and opens her mouth to retort, to inform Rebekah that she can just butt right out of their personal business but Nik doesn't give her the chance, his lips pressed up against hers and his arms curving around her waist. It was as if he had reminded which was rather funny when you thought about it, he had been reduced to the nervous young man he'd once been when he was human, afraid to kiss her, afraid to touch her.

"Fuck it," Caroline grumbles and tears at his shirt, shoving him backwards onto the couch as his fingers catch her shirt and rip it from her body, hands sliding across hot skin and lips and teeth leaving quickly healing bruises across their skin. Sex with Nik was always different but right now it was insane, he was a hybrid and he was much stronger than her, pinning her beneath him on the couch and taking her at a pace that left her breathless. They had to re-learn each other, learn what they liked, become acquainted with each other again. The second time around they're slow and languid about it, finally making it back to Nik's bedroom before continuing. They hear the vague sounds of Rebekah leaving the apartment which she really doesn't mind because honestly Rebekah _really_ didn't need to hear this.

Afterwards, when it was early morning and Caroline's hair was sticking up in every direction, scratch marks still healing on her back and shoulders from when they'd gotten just a little _too_ rough and he'd had to give her some of his blood because he'd gotten a little _too_ excited and bit her. She lay her head across his stomach and closed her eyes while his hand strokes her hair gently, the two of them still panting from their latest escapade.

"Took us five hundred years this time," Caroline muses quietly.

"Let's try not to repeat that length," Klaus says with a frown, "Maybe an hour…two at most…"

"Two at most…sometimes you're annoying," Caroline agrees and laughs with mirth in her eyes.

He tugs on her hair gently and she rises up to kiss him, slides her tongue against his and closes her eyes against the feel of his pulling her down against his chest. She slides her face along his jaw and neck, curls up beside him and lets him hold her as he turns out the lights.

"Tomorrow you are buying Rebekah something pretty damn awesome," Caroline tells him pointedly.

"Yes…I suppose I do owe her that," Klaus nods.

"And maybe give her a hug…you know…because you love her," Caroline adds as an afterthought. He stiffens and she sighs, prodding him in the ribs gently, "You can show me…you can show her…I know it's hard but you have to try."

"It's not safe to show such…emotions," Klaus grounds out tiredly, "If people perceive them as a weakness to me…they'll use them against me...use _you_ against me…and kill us all."

"It's just a hug Nik," Caroline says drily, "stop being dramatic. You can hug her in the closet if it makes you feel better."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Caroline," Klaus says tiredly.

"I understand that your scared to love people because the people you love have a tendency to leave you," Caroline points out easily, "I understand your reasoning behind it but you're going to lose the people you love because they think you don't love them."

"You _know_ I love you…them…" he grounds out quietly.

"I know," Caroline nods and she yawns tiredly into his neck, "but they need to see it too."

"Fine," Klaus mutters quietly.

"Good," Caroline nods as Klaus pulls the blankets up over them both.

After a long pause Caroline is asleep and Klaus listens to her sleep before closing his eyes, trying to count the ways in which he has gotten very lucky tonight and the ways in which he's going to have to try and get his family to not hate him anymore.

This was not going to be easy.


End file.
